Princess, Demon, and Heroes
by Rina Aria
Summary: Kerajaan Sapphire merupakan sebuah kerajaan di pesisir laut, di kerajaan tinggallah Rin, seorang putri kerajaan yang tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya di depan publik, dan sekarang dia akan berTUNANGAN dengan seorang Hero. Uh, oh, tapi ketika seorang Demon Lord datang menculiknya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Rin? HIATUS TANPA KEJELASAN
1. Chapter 1 : Putri Kerajaan Pesisir Laut

Rina: Yak ini merupakan cerita pertama dan sekaligus debut saya disini! *plak!*

Rin: Kenapa aku jadi putri seperti itu?

Len: Dan mengapa bagianku lebih sedikit daripada Miku?

Rina: *mikir jawaban* mmmmmm kenapa ya? Tapi mohon bantu Disclaimer plizzzz. Jika mau aku tambahin deh bagian kalian! *memohon*

Len&Rin: baiklah author jelek!

Len&Rin: **Rina tak memiliki kami yang hebat maupun cantik ataupun Vocaloid lainnya yang ada disini. semuanya adalah pemilik mereka masing-masing!**

Vocaloid lainnya: KENAPA KAMI DIBILANG LAINNYA?

**A/N: If any of you want this story to be translated into English, please PM me, and I will gladly do so... **

**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

**

Seorang pelayan dengan rambut berwarna hijau Teal, menyisir rambut berwarna Honey Blond yang panjang milik putri kerajaan yang ada di hadapannya, pelayan itu bernama Miku sedangkan putri itu bernama Rin, Rin Sapphire Kagamine lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Rin-sama?" tanya Miku pada Rin yang melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Wajah Rin menjadi cemberut, "Sudah kubilang Miku, berhentilah memanggilku Rin-sama jika kita hanya berdua, panggil aku seperti waktu kita kecil dulu!" omel Rin.

Miku tersenyum sedikit, "Iya, maafkan aku Rin-chan! Omong-omong kau sudah dengar rumor yang beredar?" tanya Miku.

"Rumor?" ulang Rin

**

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

**

Rumor? Apa rumor soal aku adalah putri yang jelek atau apa? Memang aku sangat jarang keluar di hadapan publik. Mengapa? Jangan tanya aku, tanyakan pada orang tuaku! Merekalah yang melarangku!

"Jangan khawatir Rin-chan! Ini bukan rumor tentangmu, namun ini soal Hero yang mengalahkan raja Iblis dari Selatan!" sanggah Miku, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tadi.

"Pahlawan? Maksudmu yang dibayar oleh orang tuaku itu?" tanyaku.

Miku hanya mengangguk kecil, "Mereka bilang, pahlawan itu akan datang nanti dan akan dijadikan menantu sang Raja!" sambung Miku.

Menantu? Menantu orang tuanya? Tunggu sebentar, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Saat aku mengetahui apa, aku melihat ke arah Miku... ja-jangan-jangan...

"Orang itu akan jadi tunanganku, Miku?" tanyaku.

Miku tersenyum dengan wajah ceria, "Benar sekali Rin-chan!" jawab Miku seakan-akan memberi nilai 100 akan jawabanku tadi.

"Miku... bisa bawa aku ke depan orang tuaku?" pintaku dengan wajah marah. Semua orang yang melihatku pasti tahu jika aku sedang marah besar!

Siapa yang tidak marah? Aku hampir tak pernah keluar di hadapan publik untuk melihat wajah rakyat yang akan aku atur (maaf untuk menyela tapi umur Rin disini sudah 17 tahun) cepat atau lambat, dan sekarang aku akan dijodohkan pada orang yang tak aku ketahui sama sekali? Orang tua macam apa itu?

Aku segera membanting pintu ruang penghadapan bagi siapapun yang ingin menemui raja dan ratu. Aku segera berteriak dengan suara keras dan dengan nada suara protes, "AYAH, IBU? APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"

Langsung saja kedua orang tuaku menoleh ke arahku, ayahku bernama Piko Sapphire Utatane, sedangkan ibuku bernama Lily Sapphire Kagamine. Yang pertama berbicara denganku adalah ayahku, yang paling menyebalkan.

"Ada apa Rin? Ini masih pagi. Dan seorang putri tidak akan membanting pintu ruang kerajaan lalu berteriak dengan sangat keras" ucap ayahku, Piko.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu! Jelaskan padaku menurut rumor yang bilang aku akan bertunangan dengan Hero asal yang datang ke mari!" balasku.

"Wah, kau sudah dengar ya..." ucap ibuku, Lily. Dia segera memandang Miku yang diam dan mengikutiku ke tempat itu.

Miku yang mendengar omelanku hanya membungkuk pada ibuku, sang ratu. "Maafkan kelancangan saya memberitahu Rin-sama tentang hal itu" katanya.

"Tak apa-apa Hatsune, lagipula dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat. Ini bukanlah salahmu" ucap ibuku.

Aku terperangah tidak percaya, "Ja-jadi..." ucapku setengah tidak percaya.

"Itu benar, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengannya dan besok akan diadakan upacara pertunanganmu dengannya. Untuk sekarang kau harus mengingat nama calon suamimu, Kaito Shion, dan kembali ke kamarmu atau belajar" ucap ayah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berbalik. Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu, aku berteriak, "AKU BENCI AYAH!" teriakku kemudian membanting pintu. Tentu saja Miku yang sudah hafal gerakanku segera mengikutiku dari belakang.

**

* * *

Miku POV

* * *

**

Aku mengikuti Rin-chan yang segera menuju ke paviliun sebuah taman. Aku tebak, dia akan menangis beberapa menit lagi.

Sesuai tebakanku, Rin-chan segera berlari ke arahku dan memelukku, tentu saja dia sekarang menangis dengan sangat keras dalam pelukanku. Rin-chan menangis sembari mengalirkan semua kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Tenanglah Rin-chan, mungkin saja Hero ini tak sepayah yang kau pikirkan..." hiburku.

"Tapi Miku, aku dipaksa bertunangan. Dan aku paling tak suka akan hal itu, huwaaaa!" tangis Rin-chan.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Aku sendiri tak heran, selama yang aku ingat, Rin-chan tak pernah bermain namun mengurung diri di perpustakaan kerajaan demi memenuhi keinginan ayahnya, bahkan aku sendiri sudah merasa bahwa sang Raja kali ini sudah kelewatan. Rin-chan cantik, pintar, elegan, dan sangat memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sosok yang sangat diidamkan oleh semua pemimpin kerajaan masa depan. Aku yakin banyak pangeran kerajaan lain akan tunduk padanya hanya dengan sekali senyuman.

Rin-chan masih menangis dengan sangat keras. Aku harus berusaha menenangkan tangisnya. Tapi, lagu apa yang cocok untuk menenangkannya ya? Karena bingung akan memikirkan lagu yang cocok, aku hanya menggumamkan lagu yang menenangkan, hanya melodi tanpa lirik.

Aku sekarang duduk di bangku yang ada di paviliun itu saat aku menggumamkan lagu itu, Rin-chan sekarang menangis disampingku, meski masih memelukku dengan sangat erat.

**

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

**

Aku segera berjalan menuju ke paviliun di sebuah taman yang sepi, menahan tangisku. Saat aku berbalik, dan melihat Miku masih mengikutiku dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan, aku hanya bisa menangis di pelukannya. Sementara aku mengungkapkan semua kekesalanku pada ayah.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku menggumamkan sebuah lagu, tanpa lirik, hanya melodi. Suara Miku memang sangat indah dan mampu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tenang. Tak lama kemudian tangisku mereda.

"Miku... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ucapku yang masih sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa Rin-sama?" goda Miku, terdengar dari suaranya.

"Rin-chan!" tegurku.

"Iya, iya Rin-chan, memang ada apa?" tanggap Miku.

"Aku hanya perlu jatuh cinta pada Hero itu dan segala pedih di hatiku akan hilang bukan?" tanyaku.

Miku sedikit _shock_ namun dia menjawab, "Tentu saja Rin-chan. Hanya jika itu cinta yang asli..." jawab Miku.

"Begitu, ya? Kau terdengar seperti orang yang sudah memiliki orang seperti itu, Miku" ucapku, kepalaku kusandarkan pada bahu Miku yang nyaman.

"Aku memang mempunyai orang seperti itu Rin-chan... Tapi tetap jangan khawatir, cinta itu bisa tumbuh jika diberi waktu" nasehat Miku.

"Oh, jadi begitu... kau tahu banyak ya..." ucapku. Mataku sudah mulai terasa berat karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku yakin suatu saat Rin-chan akan mengerti. Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang Rin-chan kembali ke kamar dan tidur?" saran Miku.

"Iya, baiklah..." jawabku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Suara dari deburan ombak terdengar sangat jelas di pantai yang terdapat di timur kota kerajaan itu. Dari arah gerbang, terdengar arak-arakan yang ramai untuk menyambut Hero yang mengalahkan Demon Lord dari Selatan dan juga merupakan tunangan dari Putri Rin, meski mereka tak tahu bagaimana wajah putri kerajaan mereka. Yah, tapi itu katanya...

Ternyata Hero yang datang itu tidak hanya seorang melainkan 2 orang, Kaito Shion dengan Meiko Sakine. Mereka terlihat gugup dengan adanya arak-arakan itu. Kenapa, ya?

**

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

**

"Mereka sudah datang ya?" gumamku yang sekarang sudah berdandan dengan rapi, tentu saja aku dibantu oleh Miku. Teman sekaligus pelayan paling setiaku.

"Aku dengar, tunangan Rin-sama itu sangat tampan dan kuat lho!" ucap Miku. Dia memanggilku dengan sopan, dikarenakan ada pelayan lain di kamarku. Meski aku tak senang, aku harus bertahan dipanggil seperti itu, jika Miku ketahuan memanggilku dengan tidak sopan, dia akan dapat masalah.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Maklum yang pernah kulihat hanyalah orang-orang tua yang tidak terlalu memiliki kelebihan dalam hal wajah, meskipun menyebalkan, ayahku merupakan laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah aku temui di kastil ini.

"Kalian semua, bisa biarkan aku sendirian di kamarku?" pintaku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar. Dari beranda itu, tak akan ada yang bisa melihatku. Dan itu menyebalkan untukku.

Setelah semua pelayan pergi, termasuk Miku, aku hanya berdiri dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana kalau tunangannya itu payah? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri? Atau orang itu tak cocok dengan dirinya?

Tanpa aku sadari setetes air mata mengalir kembali, namun saat aku akan menyapu air mata itu, ada orang lain yang menyapu air mataku. Aku tersentak dan terjatuh di lantai saat menyadari hal itu.

Didepanku kini berdiri seorang laki-laki, memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan diriku, kecuali dia adalah laki-laki dan aku perempuan serta rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda kebawah, mungkin panjang rambut kami juga berbeda. Aku hampir kena penyakit jantung saat dia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku (dan menyapu air mataku sebagai tambahan).

"Halo, hime-sama! Seorang Hime tidak boleh menangis seperti itu" sapanya.

Hell, meski aku jarang berbicara kasar, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat orang semirip denganku sebelumnya dan suaranya sangat mirip denganku! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau aku memang bermimpi, seseorang tolong bangunkan aku!

Tapi saat aku mencubit tanganku sendiri aku merasakan sakit, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Oke, pertama aku akui orang yang berdiri didepanku dan sekarang sedang tertawa melihatku yang kebingungan itu sangat tampan. Kedua dia tidak sopan dan lancang memasuki kamarku kamar seorang PUTRI kerajaan pesisir laut yang terkenal seantero dunia.

* * *

Rina: Maaf ceritanya Gaje gini...

Len: ...

Rin: Kenapa aku duduk di lantai begitu? dan sejak kapan rambutku jadi panjang?

Len: Dan sejak kapan aku ada disana seperti seorang penguntit?

Rina: Dan aku harap kalian yang membaca memberikan Review!

Rin&Len: *angguk-angguk pake kode* Author Rina... *wajah iblis*

Rina: *Liat gaje kebelakang dan langsung lari terbirit-birit* HELPPPPPPP!


	2. Chapter 2 : Putri dan Demon Lord

Rina: Yak, update update! *semangat*

Rin: Cepet bener...

Len: Kilat...

Miku: Hiks, bagian saya disini turun drastis... *nangis*

Rin&Len: Setidaknya bagian kami jadi tambah!

Rina: Bisa tolong kasih Disclaimer Miku? Ntar aku tambahin deh kemunculanmu! (+ daun bawang 1 kg)

Miku: **Rina tidak memiliki saya yang cantik nan imut ini dan Vocaloid lainnya, dia hanya punya cerita ini. Semuanya adalah milik pemilik kami masing-masing!**

Rin&Len: Kami bukan Vocaloid lainnya!

Vocaloid Lainnya: Dan jangan sebut kami Vocaloid Lainnya!

**A/N: If any of you want this story to be translated into English, please PM me, and I will gladly do so...**

**

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

**

Aku masih terduduk entah karena kagum atau apa pada orang yang ada didepanku. Hei, kenapa aku tak terpikir untuk memanggil pelayan atau pegawai kerajaan untuk mengusirnya? Mungkin saja mereka akan segera menangkapnya dan menjatuhinya hukuman.

"Kalau kau ingin panggil pelayanmu tak akan ada yang datang!" ejeknya.

Pelayanku tak akan datang, apa yang dia lakukan pada mereka? Apa dia melukai mereka? Dan mengapa dia bisa tahu isi pikiranku? Ah, lama-lama aku bisa gila!

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Len, Len Mirror Kagami. Perlu anda ketahui, saya merupakan Demon Lord dari Utara... Saya datang karena melihat anda sedang khawatir..." kenalnya.

Hell, apa hari ini akan menjadi lebih buruk? Apa aku akan dimakan hidup-hidup atau semacamnya? Ahhh, aku memang tak mau bertunangan namun aku masih tak mau mati! Tapi setelah aku berpikir demikian, Len tertawa tertahan dihadapanku.

"Apanya yang lucu?" omelku.

"Ups, maaf tapi wajahmu terlihat sangat lucu sekarang..." jawab Len yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan tertawa.

Ternyata kalau dilihat dari sini dia memang tampan dan baik juga ya, setidaknya lebih baik daripada ayahku yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Hei, tapi dia menertawakanku, dan seharusnya aku membalasnya!

"Rin, kau boleh memanggilku Rin, Demon Lord Len" ucapku. Aku berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari gaunku. Sesaat aku lupa kalau dia merupakan seorang Demon Lord penguntit yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Mengapa aku menyebutnya penguntit? Itu karena, hanya seorang penguntit akan tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya.

"Rin-hime, putri kerajaan Sapphire yang tak pernah muncul di hadapan publik. Dan sekarang dijodohkan orang tuanya dengan pembunuh teman baikku dari Selatan. Bagaimana kalau saya menculik anda?" ucap Len.

Aku terhenyak beberapa saat, orang biasa tidak akan pernah berkata bahwa dirinya akan menculik seseorang di depan orang yang akan dia culik. Tapi Len bukanlah "Orang" tapi dia diatas mereka, seorang "Demon Lord"

"Aku menolak! Aku masih belum ingin disiksa atau mati muda sebelum bertemu dengan orang yang akan mencintaiku seumur hidupnya, dan aku mencintainya pula" jawabku dengan suara tegas. Nah, bagaimana reaksinya?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Seperti biasa aku terbang menuju ke tempatnya, terbang? Yah, aku memang bisa terbang ada masalah? Lagipula aku merupakan Demon Lord wilayah Utara. Dan sekarang, aku bersembunyi di bawah beranda istana kerajaan Sapphire, yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh orang-orang lain, untuk melihat putri yang disembunyikan, Yang Mulia Rin Sapphire Kagamine. Hehe, apa aku terdengar seperti penguntit?

"Kenapa dia?" gumamku saat melihat Rin, berdandan dengan sangaaaat cantik. Oke, ada masalah? Aku memang menyukainya dan ada masalah soal itu? Tak ada? Baiklah terima kasih.

"Aku dengar, tunangan Rin-sama itu sangat tampan dan kuat lho!" ucap suara pelayan Rin, aku ingat dengan jelas namanya Miku, teman sekaligus pelayan Rin. Mengapa aku tahu? Itu karena aku mencari tahu, mudah bukan? Lagipula aku tidak disebut Demon Lord hanya untuk hiasan.

Tunggu sebentar, tunangan? Rin akan mempunyai tunangan? Jadi cepat atau lambat dia akan menikah? Hei, aku masih belum bilang pada Rin bahwa aku menyukainya! Dan dia akan segera diambil oleh orang lain? Tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi!

"Benarkah?" aku mendengar jawaban Rin yang sepertinya ingin segera melihat tunangannya itu. Gawat, jika dia memberi respon yang baik pada siapapun tunangannya itu lebih dari ini, aku pikir aku akan segera menghancurkan kastil ini dan membawa Rin pergi.

"Len, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Rin... sebelum dia bertunangan dengan siapapun orang itu." gumamku. Ayo berpikir Len, berpikir! Dan akhirnya aku mendapat ide yang tidak terlalu baik tapi juga tidak jelek.

Saat itu aku mendengar suara Rin lagi yang meminta pelayannya meninggalkannya sendiri sementara dia berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya. Hehe, ini kesempatanku... untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melakukan rencanaku.

Aku mulai terbang lebih tinggi sehingga aku bisa mendengar perkataannya meski dia tak tahu aku menguping.

Hem, aku sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran putri Rin dari sini, dan aku melihat dia... menangis? Reflek aku terbang mendekat ke arahnya dan menyapu air matanya. Hanya untuk melihat matanya terbelalak dan dia terjatuh ke lantai karena kaget. Dan aku berani bersumpah wajahnya waktu itu terlihat sangat lucu. Matanya yang berwarna Sapphire terlihat semakin bulat dan indah saat dia terkejut. Dan sepertinya dia memperhatikanku yang sangat mirip dengannya dan terpana karena ke tampananku (hah, pede amat nie orang)

"Halo, hime-sama! Seorang Hime tidak boleh menangis seperti itu" ucapku untuk mencairkan suasana hening diantara kami.

Sesaat dia berpikir untuk memanggil pelayannya untuk mengusirku dari sini. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat orang-orang dalam radius 200 m di sekitar kamarnya tidur.

"Kalau kau ingin panggil pelayanmu tak akan ada yang datang!" ejekku.

Sepintas aku melihat wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sepertinya dia merupakan seorang putri yang selalu memikirkan orang lain dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dan dia berpikir mengapa aku bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Len, Len Mirror Kagami. Perlu anda ketahui, saya merupakan Demon Lord dari Utara... Saya datang karena melihat anda sedang khawatir..." kenalku pada Rin.

Sekejap ekspresinya berubah kembali, apa dia pikir aku akan memakannya hidup-hidup, dan hari ini akan menjadi lebih buruk dari yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak membaca buku cerita sebelum tidur yang menggambarkan seorang Demon Lord merupakan monster besar dengan kuku dan taring yang panjang serta wajah yang seram. Dan aku tertawa mengetahui bayangannya akan seorang Demon Lord.

"Apanya yang lucu?" omelnya. Wajahnya yang marah juga terlihat sangat imut dan cantik.

"Ups, maaf tapi wajahmu terlihat sangat lucu sekarang..." jawabku yang kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan tertawa. Wajahnya terdengar kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"Rin, kau boleh memanggilku Rin, Demon Lord Len" ucap Rin. Dia berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari sangat yakin bahwa dia mengiraku seorang Demon Lord penguntit! Memang aku menguntit dan aku masih menguntitnya... selama yang aku ingat.

"Rin-hime, putri kerajaan Sapphire yang tak pernah muncul di hadapan publik. Dan sekarang dijodohkan orang tuanya dengan pembunuh teman baikku dari Selatan. Bagaimana kalau saya menculik anda?" ucapku. Hei, sebentar mulutku yang banyak omong, kenapa aku berbicara seakan-akan aku ingin menculiknya? Yah, meski aku berniat membawanya, tapi kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu di hadapannya, dasar aku bodoh!

Rin terhenyak beberapa saat, mungkin dia kaget karena aku berkata rencanaku yang hebat di depannya dan tanpa sengaja aku "mengundangnya", rencanaku buyar, Rin akan membenciku, dan aku pasti akan dia tolak.

"Aku menolak! Aku masih belum ingin disiksa atau mati muda sebelum bertemu dengan orang yang akan mencintaiku seumur hidupnya, dan aku mencintainya pula" jawabnya dengan suara tegas. Sudah kuduga pasti dia akan menjawab seperti itu.

Baiklah Rin, sepertinya kau salah penilaian soal mati muda atau aku siksa, aku hanya ingin membawamu ke tempatku sehingga dirimu tidak bertunangan dengan Hero yang membunuh temanku, Ted Kasane seorang Demon Lord dari Selatan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, jika kau ingin ikut denganku, kau akan tahu seberapa kuat Hero itu dan memilih sebagai tunangannya atau menghilang bersamaku." ucapku, kenapa ucapanku seberani ini? Apa otakku terbentur dengan sangat keras, aku sendiri sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar beranda.

"Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Rin dengan wajah kaget. Aku tak mengira dia akan memasang wajah seperti itu. Rin melangkah mendekatiku lagi hingga dirinya benar-benar dekat, dia menggenggam lengan bajuku yang berwarna hitam, dia kemudian bertanya lagi, "Benarkah kau bisa membuktikannya?" tanya Rin lagi.

Rambut Rin bau jeruk yang harum dan manis, Hei, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Rin yang hanya beberapa cm dariku namun menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk mendekati Rin. Membereskan satu atau dua petarung adalah masalah kecil bagiku. Sehingga aku menjawab, "Iya aku bisa..." jawabku.

Aku bersumpah aku melihat wajah Rin memancarkan aura kebahagiaan, dia pasti tak akan mau menikah dengan orang yang akan membuat rakyat kerajaannya menderita.

"Baiklah Rin-hime, saya pulang dulu untuk mempersiapkan kamar anda!" ucapku yang kemudian terbang ke langit, membuat wajah Rin bengong melihatku. Hehe sepertinya aku akan melakukan banyak hal menarik saat dia sampai di tempatku...

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Apa itu tadi..." gumamku. Aku masih berdiri dengan wajah setengah tidak percaya melihat ke arah Len terbang, dan dia terbang! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Demon Lord terbang.

Rin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu kencana serta dihiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen bernuansa laut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang pelayan dari balik pintu.

"Rin-sama anda diminta menemui Yang Mulia Ratu dan Raja di ruang penghadapan..." ucap pelayan itu, yang jelas dia bukanlah Miku.

"Ba-baiklah... aku akan segera kesana!" jawabku cepat-cepat. Demon Lord, Len, apa dia bisa membantuku membuktikan kehebatan Hero yang akan jadi tunanganku. Tapi katanya aku bisa memilih tinggal dengannya atau menikah dengan Hero itu, jika dia memang bisa kembali.

"Ke-kenapa aku tak memikirkan bagian yang itu sebelumnya..." pikirku. Aku sekarang terduduk di lantai kembali. Tadi itu jelas bukan mimpi. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa Len asli. Kecuali dia memang tampan dan tidak seperti Demon Lord yang aku bayangkan (dengan kuku dan taring).

Ukh, meskipun aku berpikir dengan keras, hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Lebih baik sekarang aku menemui "calon" tunanganku yang sedang ada di ruang penghadapan bersama kedua orang tuaku.

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat pengatur dari seluruh pelayan yang aku miliki berdiri dengan wajah datar dihadapanku. Dan menurutku dia terlihat sangat tua, dari belakang tubuh pengatur pelayan itu, aku melihat Miku yang memasang wajah seakan-akan berharap aku berhasil.

"Rin-sama perkenankan Maid Hatsune mengantar anda menuju ruang penghadapan" ucap pengatur pelayang yang sudah terlihat tua itu.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Miku, seakan-akan aku senang dialah yang mengantarku menuju pintu tempat kedua orangtuaku yang menyebalkan itu berada. Sehingga jika aku marah, dia bisa membuatku menjadi lebih tenang.

"Mari Rin-sama. Yang Mulia sudah menunggu kedatangan Tuan Putri." ucap Miku yang membungkuk sebentar kemudian mengajakku berjalan melalui koridor panjang menuju ruang penghadapan.

"Terimakasih, Hatsune." ucapku dengan bahasa sesopan mungkin. Pelajaran pertama menjadi putri, seorang putri tidak boleh terlihat tak sopan dan harus selalu lembut.

Aku dan Miku berjalan melalui koridor yang panjang sementara Miku masih berada pada posisi Maidnya dan berjalan dibelakangku. Koridor kerajaan yang lantainya terbuat dari marmer berwarna putih serta tembok yang terbuat dari batu pualam serta langit-langit koridor yang dibuat tinggi dengan lukisan pemandangan bawah laut, membuat siapapun yang melintasinya, mengira mereka sedang berada dalam istana bawah laut.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, kami sampai di depan pintu ruang penghadapan, Miku membuka pintu itu dan membungkuk memberi hormat saat aku memasuki ruangan.

Saat aku masuk di ruang penghadapan yang memiliki pemandangan seperti koridor, kecuali di dalamnya terdapat karpet halus yang berwarna merah, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang jelas lebih tua dariku dan ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru laut, bersama dengan wanita lebih tua yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat, serta dia memakai baju yang terbuat dari bahan baja berwarna merah. Aku segera berjalan dengan se-elegan mungkin, dan berdiri di samping ibu.

"Kalian berdua, saya perkenalkan kalian dengan putri kami satu-satunya, dan calon tunangan Kaito Shion, serta putri kerajaan ini." ucap ayahku, Piko dengan mengarahkan tangannya, memintaku untuk memperkenalkan diriku.

Aku memberikan salam dengan hormat seperti seorang putri dan berkata, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Rin Sapphire Kagamine, putri utama kerajaan Sapphire, senang bertemu dengan kalian." kenalku.

"Sa-saya Kaito Shion, senang bertemu anda Yang Mulia Putri!" kenal Hero, yang menurutku tidak terlalu mirip dengan seorang Hero. Dan tingkah lakunya terlihat aneh.

"Saya Meiko Sakine, saya merupakan teman seperjalanan Sa- maksud saya Kaito Shion, senang berjumpa dengan anda Yang Mulia Putri." kenal teman Hero, sepertinya aku mendengar dia hampir salah menyebut namanya dengan nama sang Hero. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka? Bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan dalam hal-hal yang romantis, namun mereka seperti... bertukar tubuh? Tapi mungkin itu hanya pikiranku saja yang berlebihan.

* * *

Rina: Yak, mohon review na seperti biasa! Review anda merupakan tenaga buat saya untuk terus menulis!

Rin: Ternyata aku lumayan bodoh dan pintar y...

Len: Kenapa aku jadi penguntit disini?

Meiko: Cuma muncul beberapa kalimat...

Kaito: Kenapa dikit banget bagianku...

Miku: Kenapa aku hanya pajangan...

Rina: Jangan protes kalo tak mau dikurangi bagian kalian!

Rin&Len: RnR please! Jadi kami bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran author bejad ini!

Miku: RnR sehingga bagian saya tambah!

Rin: *teriak2* SERBU AUTHOR RINA! *naek Road Roller*

Len: *nyetir Road Roller*

Miku: *bantu RinLen nangkep author*

Kaito & Meiko: *Bantu nangkep author*

Rina: AMPUNI SAIAAAAAHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3 : Putri dan Heroes

Rina: HOREEE CHAPTER 3 Selesai! Jangan khawatir ini masih sangat panjang!

Rin: Yey, bagianku banyak!

Len: Aku tak dapat bagian!

Rina: Disclaimer pleaaaaassseeee! *mohon ala budak*

Len: **Author Rina tak memiliki Vocaloid ataupun aku yang keren dan ganteng ini, semuanya adalah milik pemilik mereka masing-masing!**

Rin:** Namun dia memiliki Fic ini!**

******A/N: If any of you want this story to be translated into English, please PM me, and I will gladly do so...**

**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

**

Terjadi keheningan di ruang penghadapan selama beberapa saat, wajah Rin memancarkan rasa curiga yang dalam pada Kaito dan Meiko. Baik Kaito maupun Meiko hanya terdiam dipandangi seperti itu, meski mereka juga merasakan kekhawatiran bahwa putri Rin mengetahui apa yang mereka sembunyikan.

Saat itu Raja Piko memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu dengan memberikan sebuah perintah kepada Rin dan Miku.

**

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

**

"Rin, Hatsune apa kalian bisa mengantar kedua Hero kita ini ke ruangan tempat mereka menginap? Aku yakin mereka pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh..." ucap ayahku.

Aku memasang wajah tenang dan tidak menampakkan kecurigaanku yang berlebihan di depan mereka, sebelum aku mulai berkata, Miku mendahuluiku, "Baiklah Yang Mulia." ucap Miku.

"Baiklah ayahanda, jika itu keinginan ayahanda." jawabku. Aku memberikan hormat sekali lagi kepada ayahku.

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta dansa dimana kalian berdua akan dikenalkan sebagai tunangan, Rin, berpakaianlah secantik mungkin." ucap Ibu. Dalam hati aku sangat senang, ini berarti aku akan tampil di depan publik! Tentu saja aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin!

"Aku mengerti Ibunda..." jawabku. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menghadap pada kedua Hero yang masih berlutut di hadapan ayahku, sang raja, saat aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Mari, saya akan mengantar ke ruangan kalian." ucapku pada mereka berdua. Miku hanya mengikutiku dari belakang. Dia kembali berperan sebagai pelayanku, dan meminta Meiko mengikutinya sementara Kaito mengikutiku, karena kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Aku berani bersumpah, ayahku merupakan dalang dari penataan kamar itu.

Saat aku melirik ke sampingku, disana berdiri Kaito. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru laut terlihat indah, matanya juga memiliki warna yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tapi saat aku perhatikan lagi, sepertinya dia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Kaito-san?" panggilku. Dia sepertinya masih tidak mendengarku. Seharusnya, dia akan berpaling padaku saat aku memanggil namanya, namun dia tidak tahu, aku bertaruh dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang tadi aku ucapkan. Atau ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya? Yang jelas dia menyebalkan.

Setelah kami sampai di kamarnya, yang dekat dengan kamarku, dia tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah tak berjalan lagi dan masih terus berjalan, "KAITO SHION! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI!" tegurku dengan suara keras sehingga dia bisa mendengarkanku.

Tepat sasaran! Dia berpaling ke padaku yang sudah ada di belakangnya dengan jarak cukup jauh. Dengan wajah bodoh dia melihatku, "Eh, kita sudah sampai ya?" tanyanya.

Aaah, andai saja aku punya pengeras suara aku akan berteriak tepat di telinganya dan berteriak, "IYA BODOH!" Namun karena dia merupakan tamu kerajaan, tak mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu, "Benar sekali Kaito-sama, mohon beristirahat disini. Jika anda butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil saya yang ada di kamar sebelah." ucapku dengan menahan amarahku mati-matian.

"Ah, baiklah..." ucapnya. Dia kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya tanpa berterimakasih. Kalau saja aku bukan putri kerajaan aku pasti sudah berteriak dan menyumpahinya.

Tapi di lihat dari sisi yang positif, aku tak perlu berada dekat dengan orang bodoh itu dalam radius 100 m. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengisi waktu hingga saat pesta? Mungkin aku harus memilih baju untuk pesta nanti malam. Saat aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Ah, Rin-sama!" panggil suara yang tak asing dari belakangku. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Miku yang terburu-buru berlari ke arahku. Sepertinya nafasnya habis dikarenakan berlari dari tempat yang sepi hingga ke tempatku sekarang.

"Ada apa Miku? Kok, sepertinya ada masalah yang sangat penting sekali..." tanyaku melihat Miku yang berhenti di depanku dan mengambil nafas dengan sangat cepat.

"Sebenarnya..." ucap Miku.

"Sebenarnya?" ulangku dengan nada yang tak mengerti.

"Diva kerajaan sedang sakit flu dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya! Pesta Dansa nanti malam terancam tak akan terlaksana jika mereka tak menemukan Diva pengganti Sonika-sama!" jelas Miku dengan singkat. Dari nadanya dia terdengar sangat panik dan kebingungan.

"Eeeeh, padahal aku juga bisa muncul dihadapan publik juga!" ucapku. Kini aku merasa hidupku sangat sial! Hmm, tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan diva pengganti Sonika yang cocok.

"Miku, dimana tempat kita harus pergi jika kita sudah menemukan diva pengganti itu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka bilang di ruang di mana pesta dansa akan berlangsung nanti malam. Memang Rin-chan sudah menemukan penggantinya?" tanya Miku yang membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan darinya.

"Benar, dan bahkan dia sudah ada di dekatku!" jawabku. Aku tersenyum ke arah Miku.

"Siapa, Rin-chan?" tanyanya. Dia sepertinya merasa aneh melihat senyuman yang kuberikan padanya, lebih tepatnya curiga tentang arti senyumanku itu tadi.

Aku tersenyum dan menunjuk Miku. Spontan mata Miku menjadi lebih bulat dan dia terlihat sangat kaget dengan jawabanku.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Miku. Namun kini aku sudah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan membawanya ke tempat dimana dia bisa menyanyi dengan lebih leluasa. Hehe, aku teman yang baik bukan?

Kini aku sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor istana yang sepi tanpa teman. Sepertinya, setelah Miku menyanyikan lagu yang seharusnya dinyanyikan oleh Diva Sonika, dengan sangat bagus dan indah, dia dipilih menjadi diva pengganti dan sekarang sibuk dengan pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya nanti.

"Hah, apa yang bisa aku lakukan, ya?" pikirku. Aku meregangkan tanganku ke atas. Tidak ada orang disini, sehingga tak apa-apa jika aku ingin sedikit berlaku bebas disini.

Saat itu aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang, saat aku melihat kebelakang aku melihat, "Ah, Meiko-sama!" ucapku dengan nada kaget sekaligus malu. Dikarenakan dia menemukanku sedang berlaku tak selayaknya putri kerajaan pada umumnya.

"Panggil saja Meiko-san, Rin-sama." ucapnya, yah, setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada temannya itu yang juga merupakan tunanganku, hei, singkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalamu Rin! Mau tidak mau dia merupakan _calon _tunanganmu!

Hem, sebentar... masih calon ya... Aku jadi teringat tentang pembicaraanku dengan Len tadi, ah! Apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia benar-benar serius? Aku juga tidak sengaja menyetujui perkataan Len tadi.

Tapi untuk sekarang aku harus menjawab perkataan dari Meiko-san dan menyembunyikan pikiranku ini, "Ba-baiklah Meiko-san! Eh, anda bisa memanggil saya Rin-chan jika tidak ada orang. Saya lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu." jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah Meiko-san.

"Baiklah Rin-chan..." Meiko-san melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian dia berbicara padaku lagi, "Mana Kaito?" tanyanya, Meiko-san berbicara dengan nada seperti berbisik padaku.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya, apa mereka memang punya hubungan secara romantis? Hem, tapi lebih baik aku menjawabnya dulu, "Shion-san ada di kamarnya. Kalau mau mari saya antar!" jawabku sambil menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke ruangan Kaito Shion.

"Benarkah, terima kasih ya Rin-chan!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Deg, rasanya jantungku menjadi sedikit berdebar dengan perkataan itu. Apa karena hampir tak ada yang pernah berterima kasih padaku sebelumnya? Atau karena dugaanku bahwa mereka bertukar tubuh sehingga perasaan perempuanku tertarik dengan kepribadian laki-lakinya? Atau aku saja yang punya pribadi yang aneh, jatuh cinta dengan Meiko-san? Aaaaaah, aku tak mengerti! Sepertinya bertemu Demon Lord dan bertemu Heroes secara beruntun, membuatku kena penyakit jiwa.

"Ah, iya sama-sama..." ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku menjadi panas. Namun, aku buru-buru menyangkal pikiran yang aneh akan hal itu. Kami pun segera berjalan di koridor, aku berjalan di samping Meiko-san, ketika tiba-tiba Meiko-san bertanya.

"Rin-chan? Kau suka dengan Sa- Kaito ya?" tanya Meiko-san tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat ke arahnya sementara kami berjalan, Meiko-san hampir salah menyebut nama Kaito dan menggantinya dengan nama keluarga Meiko-san lagi. Ini membuatku menjadi lebih curiga, atau mungkin itu hanya sekedar kebetulan, tak lama kemudian aku menjawab perkataannya sambil melihat ke depan kembali, "Aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti atau merasakan perasaan 'suka' terhadap Shion-san, namun aku hanya bisa menerima bahwa dia merupakan _calon_ tunanganku..." jawabku.

"Ooh, begitu ya, aku sendiri yang selalu berdampingan dengannya dalam memusnahkan iblis tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal yang mengarah pada perasaan 'suka' seperti itu. Namun, aku memang senang dia mendampingiku..." tanggapnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Senangnya jika kita sudah mengenal dengan baik akan teman atau tunangan kita ya..." keluhku.

"Tapi kudengar Rin-chan tak pernah diizinkan keluar di hadapan publik, mengapa?" tanya Meiko-san. Dia sepertinya sangat ingin tahu tentang hal itu.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada ayahku itu. Dialah orang yang melarangku keluar..." jawabku dengan nada jenuh. Pikiran di dalam istana selama kurang lebih 17 tahun tanpa boleh keluar membuatku sedikit jengkel.

"Berarti Rin-chan tak pernah keluar istana dan melihat kota ya?" tanya Meiko-san.

Aku melihat wajah Meiko-san dengan wajah tak mengerti, "Tidak, tidak pernah. Aku hanya bisa melihat kota dari taman istana, namun itu juga hanya blok bangsawan..." jawabku.

"Heeeh, tapi menurutku Rin-chan akan jadi ratu yang baik!" puji Meiko-san. Wajahku menjadi memerah karena malu dipuji seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya, Meiko-san mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia memang sangat baik dan sangat pengertian, tidak seperti temannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di kamar Kaito Shion. Pintunya masih tertutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah dibuka setelah aku meninggalkannya. Apa dia mengurung diri di kamarnya? Meiko-san langsung mengetuk pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kaito? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Meiko-san. Dia mengetuk kamar itu dengan pelan, namun tak ada jawaban. Kira-kira dimana dia ya?

"Kaito-sama, apa anda di dalam?" tanyaku dari belakang Meiko-san.

Saat itulah Meiko-san membuka pintu dan mendapati pintu itu terbuka. Baik aku maupun Meiko-san merasa aneh melihat pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

**

* * *

Meiko POV

* * *

**

Aku dan Rin-chan mendapati pintu itu masih terbuka. Aneh, biasanya dia selalu ingat untuk menutup pintu jika dia sedang mengurung diri. Kenapa? Eh, karena sebenarnya kami punya... sedikit masalah. Dan sepertinya Rin-chan menyadari sikap kami yang aneh. Matanya memang tajam, dia memang seorang putri utama kerajaan.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku tak melihat dia dimanapun. Aku memasuki kamar itu bersama Rin-chan dan menutup kamar itu, Rin-chan langsung mencari ke beranda namun sepertinya dimana dia berada. Saat itu aku mendengar suara yang keras dari belakangku.

"Coba Tebak!" teriak suara itu.

Sesaat aku mengira aku akan kena penyakit jantung mendengar suara itu. Rin-chan juga menoleh ke arah kami. Sepertinya dia melihat Kaito yang mengagetiku dari belakang.

Langsung saja aku memarahinya, dia sendiri hanya tertawa ke arahku dan entah mengapa aku menjadi senang melihatnya yang tertawa. Masalah kami memang sedikit ruwet dan tak ada yang boleh mengetahui hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" omelku.

"Ahaha, Mei-chan kau harus tertawa sedikit sehingga tidak jadi tua!" jawabnya.

Aku dan dia hanya bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Hingga aku mendengar suara tawa dari belakangku. Saat aku dan dia melihat ke arah tawa itu. Aku melihat Rin-chan yang tertawa dengan senang. Tawanya bagaikan cahaya matahari, seakan-akan matahari masih kalah berkilaunya dibandingkan senyum Rin-chan.

"Ahaha, maaf, aku tak bermaksud..." Rin-chan berkata disela-sela tawanya. Itu membuatnya menjadi lebih manis. Aneh, dadaku menjadi sangat hangat.

Aku tak punya pilihan kecuali memaafkan keisengannya, dan ikut tertawa bersama Rin-chan. Dia memang sangat cantik. Aku jadi heran kenapa orangtuanya melarangnya keluar di hadapan publik.

Disampingku, aku juga melihat dia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Tak lama kemudian Rin-chan meninggalkan kami berdua dan berkata, jika ada yang kami butuhkan, dia ada di kamarnya yang ada disebelah kamar ini.

**

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

**

Saat aku melihat Kaito-sama dengan Meiko-san bertengkar seperti anak kecil, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku dan tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa mereka berdua melihatku.

"Ahaha, maaf, aku tak bermaksud..." ucapku. Aku masih terus tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian saat aku melihat ke arah mereka, mereka sudah saling berbaikan dan juga tertawa. Tawa mereka membuatku merasa hangat, selain Miku, memang hanya merekalah yang pernah tertawa dan melihat tawaku yang asli. Kebanyakan pelayan disini tidak tertawa seperti itu.

Setelah aku selesai tertawa dengan lepas, aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berpesan pada mereka, jika ada yang mereka butuhkan, mereka bisa memanggilku yang ada di kamar sebelah. Harus menghormati privasi orang yang ingin berbicara sendiri saja, bukan?

Saat aku keluar, aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, dan menggumam, "Mungkin Kaito-sama tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Meski aku yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh Meiko-san dan Kaito-sama dari diriku. Dan Meiko-san tidak pernah menyebut nama Kaito saat kami berbicara tentang Kaito-sama tadi. Kenapa ya?" pikirku.

Aku melihat ke pintu yang ada di belakangku, sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk menguping. Namun itu tidak baik sehingga aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan memilah-milah baju untuk aku pakai nanti malam. Meski di pikiranku masih ada perjanjian yang aku adakan bersama Demon Lord Len, namun aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya dan aku tak mungkin menariknya kembali. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

Rina: Mohon Review na! Dan saya mohon maaf Len tidak dapat bagian disini!

Rin: RnR pleassee! Jadi Len bisa muncul di chapter berikutnya!

Len: RnR sebelum author Rina terkena RnR!

Rina: Ampuni saya Len dan saya mohon RnR! Review anda tenaga saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!


	4. Chapter 4 : Pesta Dansa

Rina: Hore! Chapter 4 sudah jadi! \(^ ^)/ Ini sebagai permohonan maaf karena Len tak sempat masuk di chapter 3!

Len: Kupikir aku bakalan RnR author Rina dulu, tapi kali ini aku biarkan!

Rin: Bagianku banyak banget!

Miku: Aku dapat banyak peran lagi!

Rina: Dislaimer Please!

Rin,Len,Miku: **Author Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid, semua merupakan milik dari pemilik mereka masing-masing, namun Author Rina memiliki fic ini!**

**********A/N: If any of you want this story to be translated into English, please PM me, and I will gladly do so...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jam dinding yang terpasang pada sebuah kamar yang tersembunyi dari publik, berdetak dengan pelan. Rin bersama dengan Miku mengenakan sebuah dress, meskipun Miku menjadi seorang diva pada malam itu, dia tidak meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

Rin mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih bagaikan salju, bagian punggungnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna biru pucat, di bagian dadanya teruntai sebuah korsase berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna biru, gaun itu memiliki renda berwarna hitam di ujung-ujung gaunnya.

Rambut Rin dia biarkan terurai, membuat rambut Rin yang berwarna Honey Blond seakan-akan berkilauan. Sebuah pita putih diikatkan di bagian belakang rambutnya. Dia juga memakai hiasan rambut berbentuk mawar berwarna biru.

Miku merasa kaget melihat Rin, temannya. Karena Rin tak pernah menghadiri sebuah pesta, Miku tak pernah melihatnya mengenakan gaun pesta seperti sekarang ini. Rin terlihat sangat cantik seperti sebuah boneka porselen yang sangat mahal. Miku tak akan kaget jika banyak orang mengira dia merupakan sebuah boneka terindah dan tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Miku sudah belum?" tanyaku. Aku berdiri di depan cermin dengan mata yang ditutup oleh Miku. Kenapa? Katanya dia ingin melihatku berdandan pertama kali, memang terkadang Miku sangat aneh!

"Sebentar lagi..." jawabnya. Dia sepertinya sedang menyisir rambutku dengan sangat telaten. Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan penutup mataku.

Saat aku melihat diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Aku merasa seperti melihat orang lain. Aku merasa bahwa pantulan dalam cermin itu bukanlah diriku. Aku merasa bibirku bergetar saat aku menyentuh permukaan cermin itu.

"Cantik bukan?" ucap Miku. Dia sendiri juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna hijau Teal yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya. Miku yang biasa memakai seragam Maid berubah menjadi seorang Diva yang bersinar lebih dari siapapun malam itu.

"Sebentar lagi Kaito-sama akan menjemputmu, karena itu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Miku, dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan kemudian membukanya.

Saat dia menutup kembali pintu itu. Aku dapat melihat cahaya bulan yang terlihat pucat di langit malam. Saat itulah aku melihat sebuah bayangan yang ada di atasku. Saat aku melihat ke atas...

"L-Len! Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucapku. Aku merasa kaget namun tidak sekaget tadi siang. Dikarenakan kali ini Len tidak mengagetkanku dengan muncul dihadapanku secara tiba-tiba.

"Selamat Malam Rin-hime!" sapanya. Dia memakai sebuah pakaian pesta juga. Kalau saja dia tidak berada di atap kamarku. Orang-orang pasti mengira dia merupakan pangeran. Setelah mengucapkan salam dia turun dari atap dan mendarat di depanku.

Dia tersenyum melihatku. Senyumnya terlihat sangat berkilauan (kecuali fakta bahwa dia merupakan Demon Lord) seakan lebih indah dari bulan yang bersinar di langit. Deg, aku merasakan dadaku menjadi lebih rapat lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku karena wajahku terasa sangat panas sekarang.

"Rin-hime kenapa anda memalingkan wajah anda?" tanya Len.

Aku masih memalingkan wajahku, tidak berani menatapnya langsung, kemudian aku menjawab, "Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabku. Jelas sekali suaraku terdengar bergetar.

Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa lenganku dicengkram oleh Len dan dia menarikku, membuatku ada di pelukannya sekarang, wa-wajahnya terlalu dekat!

Aku merasa diriku panik saat wajah Len terletak sangat sangat sangaaaat dekat dengan wajahku, aku sedikit berontak sehingga Len melepaskanku, namun dia tidak melepaskanku. Saat itu aku baru menyadari kalau Len juga lebih tinggi dariku sedikit. Matanya yang juga berwarna Sapphire, dan sama dengan warna mataku, memancarkan cahaya yang lembut, bahkan mata itu membuat pantulan bayanganku menjadi lebih indah.

Sesaat aku menyadari bahwa cengkraman di lenganku menjadi sedikit mengendor, meskipun aku tahu akan hal itu, aku tak melepaskan diri, membuatku dan Len masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan kami masih memandangi sepasang mata yang ada di hadapan kami. Aku merasa seperti terikat sebuah sihir, sihir yang menghanyutkan pikiran, namun entah mengapa aku tak membencinya.

Saat aku merasa wajah Len semakin mendekati wajahku tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku, saat itu aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Rin-sama kau ada di dalam?" tanya suara itu. Aku mengenali suara itu, itu merupakan suara Kaito-sama. Sepertinya dia datang kemari untuk menjemputku.

Saat itu aku seakan-akan tersadar dari sebuah mimpi dan kemudian aku menjawabnya, "Ah, iya sebentar!" jawabku. Aku spontan menjauhkan Len dariku.

Saat aku menjawab panggilan Kaito-sama, Len menghilang dari pandanganku, kemana dia pergi? Aku sendiri terduduk di lantai lagi. A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan aku melihat Kaito-sama segera berlari ke arahku, "Rin-sama anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, saat dia melihatku terduduk di lantai dan terlihat shock.

Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku bisa terduduk di lantai kamarku sekarang. Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi sebelum Kaito-sama mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku merasa bahwa Len tadi sudah seperti...dan Bu-bukankah kami... kami tadi akan...

Wajahku menjadi semerah tomat sekarang. Kejadian tadi itu membuatku sangat sangat sangaaaat malu! Dan membuat waktu ini lebih buruk, Kaito-sama, _calon_ tunanganku ada disana. Apa tadi dia melihatnya?

"Rin-sama, mari kita pergi, semuanya sudah menunggu." ajak Kaito-sama. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku segera mengambil tangannya dan berdiri. Sebelum kami keluar dari kamar, aku menyempatkan diri melihat kembali ke arah beranda. Len sudah menghilang lagi...

"Ada apa Rin-sama?" tanya Kaito-sama dengan suara khawatir.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian memandangnya, "Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Dan Kaito-sama boleh memanggilku Rin." jawabku, yang juga memintanya untuk tidak memanggilku Rin-sama lagi.

"Baiklah, Rin. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Kaito." balasnya kini dia menggandeng telapak tanganku dan menariknya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah Kaito..." tanggapku. Sesaat aku menyadari, Len selalu memanggilku Rin-hime namun aku selalu memanggilnya Len, padahal kami tidak terlalu dekat, meski wajah kami sangatlah mirip. Len adalah Demon Lord, aku tahu itu, namun...

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Sekarang aku terbang dengan sangat cepat, karena sebentar lagi, pesta dansa istana Rin akan segera dimulai. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Rin jika berdandan, meski dia tidak berdandan pun masih sangat cantik.

Saat aku sampai di kastil kerajaan Sapphire, aku hanya melihat Maid Rin, yang bernama Miku, masih mendandani Rin, tapi sepertinya dia memakai gaun seorang diva. Ups, lebih baik aku segera sembunyi!

Aku sekarang duduk di atas atap beranda kamar kamar Rin, menunggunya selesai berdandan. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan dipakainya...

"Miku sudah belum?" tanya Rin, aku mendengar suaranya yang imut itu dari atas atap. Aku semakin ingin tahu apa yang akan dipakai oleh Rin.

"Sebentar lagi..." jawab Miku. Suara milik Miku juga halus meski tidak sebagus Rin. Sepertinya kali ini dia memang menjadi seorang Diva.

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki Rin yang seperti mendekati sesuatu. Sepertinya dia sedang melihat cermin.

"Cantik bukan?" ucap Miku. Sepertinya itu berarti Rin sudah selesai berdandan. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat Rin sekarang juga! Namun, Miku masih ada disana, dan apabila Miku melihatku sekarang, masalahnya akan menjadi lebih pelik.

"Sebentar lagi Kaito-sama akan menjemputmu, karena itu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Miku, aku kemudian mendengar langkah kakinya yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar Rin, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Sesaat kemudian dia menutup kembali pintu itu. Dan kamar Rin menjadi sunyi senyap. Hingga terdengar langkah Rin yang berjalan menuju beranda.

Saat dia sampai di beranda dia melihat sepintas ke arah bulan yang malam ini bersinar dengan pucat. Damn, Rin terlihat seperti seorang Dewi, malam ini. Gaunnya berwarna putih salju, bagian punggungnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna biru pucat, di bagian dadanya teruntai sebuah korsase berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna biru, gaun yang dia pakai memiliki renda berwarna hitam di ujung-ujung gaunnya.

Rambut Rin di biarkan terurai, sehingga membuat rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond itu berkilauan di bawah langit malam. Sebuah pita putih diikatkan di bagian belakang rambutnya. Dia juga memakai hiasan rambut berbentuk mawar berwarna biru.

Saat aku selesai memperhatikan Rin yang sangat cantik malam ini, Rin melihat keatas dan menyadariku yang duduk diatap beranda kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget meski tidak seperti tadi siang.

"L-Len! Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Rin. Dia mendongak ke atas dan memandangiku yang juga sedikit... lebih rapi dibandingkan tadi siang, tentu saja karena aku memakai pakaian selayaknya seorang bangsawan kerajaan mereka. Untuk membuat rencanaku sukses pastinya.

"Selamat Malam Rin-hime!" sapaku pada Rin. Mungkin dia masih merasa bahwa tadi siang itu merupakan mimpi. Setelah aku mengucapkan salamku, aku melompat turun dan berada sangat dekat dengan Rin.

Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya entah mengapa, mungkin aku terlalu dekat dengannya dan dia malu?

"Rin-hime kenapa anda memalingkan wajah anda?" tanyaku.

Rin masih memalingkan wajahnya saat dia kemudian menjawab, "Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Rin. Jelas sekali terdengar bahwa suaranya bergetar. Jadi dia benar-benar malu. Dan aku tak terlalu senang jika Rin memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku kemudian mencengkram tangan Rin dengan erat dan menariknya sehingga kini aku memeluk Rin. Membuat wajahnya yang indah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Saat aku menyadari aksiku yang sedikit tiba-tiba (bahkan untuk diriku sendiri) aku merasa bahwa Rin akan membenciku. Bahkan dia juga sedikit memberontak.

Aku tidak melepaskan Rin dan menatapnya di mata miliknya yang berwarna Sapphire, dan memiliki warna yang sama dengan mataku. Aku hanya menatapnya, dan entah sejak kapan Rin berhenti memberontak dan juga memandangku. Matanya terlihat sangat indah, bagaikan lautan yang sangat dalam.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan Rin tidak memberontak bahkan menutup kedua matanya. Saat itu terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Rin.

"Rin-sama kau ada di dalam?" tanya suara itu. Aku mengenali suara itu, itu merupakan suara Kaito Shion, salah satu dari dua pembunuh Ted, aku penasaran, apakah Ted menggunakan _itu_ pada mereka. Sepertinya dia datang kemari untuk menjemput Rin karena dia merupakan _calon_ tunangannya.

Aku spontan menjauhkan wajahku dan Rin saat aku mendengar Rin menjawab ucapan Kaito Shion dengan perkataan, "Ah, iya sebentar!" Rin melepaskan pelukanku. Dan aku segera turun ke bawah beranda kamar Rin. Sehingga aku tidak ketahuan.

"A-apa yang baru saja akan kulakukan?" pikirku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding istana sementara aku melihat ke arah beranda kamar Rin. Saat itu aku mendengar suara dari langkah kaki Kaito Shion yang mendekati Rin.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengarnya bertanya pada Rin, "Rin-sama anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Dia terdengar sedikit berbeda dari bayanganku. Jadi Ted benar-benar menggunakan _itu_ pada mereka berdua, setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir soal mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Rin-sama, mari kita pergi, semuanya sudah menunggu." ajak Kaito Shion pada Rin.

Setelah itu aku mendengar suara kaki Rin yang berusaha berdiri, jadi setelah aku menghilang tadi dia kembali terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

"Ada apa Rin-sama?" tanya Kaito-sama dengan suara khawatir pada Rin.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Dan Kaito-sama boleh memanggilku Rin." jawab Rin.

"Baiklah, Rin. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Kaito." Balas Kaito Shion. Mendengarnya memanggil Rin dengan namanya membuatku sedikit... cemburu, karena Rin tidak pernah memintaku memanggilnya dengan namanya, meski aku tetap saja memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Baiklah Kaito..." jawab Rin. Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka berdua dan suara pintu yang ditutup. Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi ke tempat dimana pesta dansa diadakan.

"Saatnya melakukan rencanaku..." gumamku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Ruangan pesta dansa terlihat sangat ramai oleh bangsawan. Mereka dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang diva baru dengan rambut berwarna hijau Teal, yang memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Namun tatapan mata mereka tertuju pada sebuah pasangan, yang dimana, laki-lakinya memiliki rambut biru laut sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki rambut Honey Blond, para lelaki yang ada disana memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada si perempuan yang, selain memiliki rambut Honey Blond itu, juga terlihat sangat cantik seperti seorang dewi.

Para wanita, baik bangsawan maupun tidak, menatap si perempuan, yang dekat dengan Hero mereka, dengan tatapan cemburu. Namun, tak ada yang mengetahui siapa perempuan itu, maupun apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Kaito, ini pikiranku saja atau semua orang disini memperhatikan kita ya?" bisikku pada Kaito yang berjalan disampingku.

"Tentu saja karena Rin, terlihat sangat cantik bagaikan dewi!" jawab Kaito setengah merayu. Dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku, namun anehnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." jawabku dengan acuh. Menurutku mereka lebih memandangi Kaito yang seorang Hero dibanding denganku.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Miku yang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung, suaranya terdengar lebih merdu dari biasanya, sepertinya dia senang karena dirinya bisa menyanyi dengan leluasa di sini, dikarenakan, biasanya dia dilarang menyanyi oleh kepala pelayan istana.

Sesaat aku melihat seorang laki-laki, dia memandangi Miku dengan tatapan yang lain dari tatapan semua orang yang ada disana. Tatapannya pada Miku terlihat sangat hangat, selain itu dia juga sangat mirip dengan Miku, kecuali rambutnya lebih pendek dari Miku dan dia terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki biasa.

Saat itu aku melihat ibuku memanggilku untuk mengajak Kaito ke tempat ayah dan ibu. Sepertinya aku akan dikenalkan dengan seseorang yang dikenal ibu. Aku langsung saja mengajak Kaito untuk menemui mereka, sementara kami masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Saat aku menemui ibu yang juga bersama ayah, aku melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, dan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut ungu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya.

"Rin mari aku kenalkan dirimu pada mereka..." ucap ayahku.

Mereka berdua langsung memberi hormat padaku pada saat yang bersamaan, yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri adalah yang gadis, "Perkenalkan saya Yang Mulia Putri, nama saya adalah Megpoid Emerald Gumi, Priestess dari Holy Curch, silahkan memanggil saya dengan nama Gumi, senang bertemu dengan nona." kenal gadis itu, yang ternyata merupakan seorang Priestess dari... Hell! Gereja tertinggi di kerajaan Sapphire. Tak lama kemudian yang laki-laki memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan saya Yang Mulia Putri, nama saya adalah Kamui Amethyst Gakupo, saya merupakan perwakilan Mage dari Barat, silahkan memanggil nama saya dengan Gakupo, senang bertemu dengan nona." kenal laki-laki itu. Dan sekarang aku berhadapan dengan salah satu Mage terkuat dari Mage wilayah barat.

"Ah, sa-saya Rin Sapphire Kagamine, putri kerajaan Sapphire, silahkan panggil saya dengan nama Rin, se-senang berkenalan dengan anda..." balasku sembari memberi hormat kepada mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga aku hanya mengikuti arus saja.

"Mungkin kau tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi disini bukan Rin?" tanya ibu dengan wajah yang lembut. Memang ibuku tidak terlalu menyebalkan, namun ayah merupakan orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia!

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan ibu, memang aku tidak terlalu tahu dan mengerti. Karena hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk!

"Aku meminta mereka untuk menjadi orang yang paling bisa kau percaya selain... **diva** yang sedang menyanyi itu." jawab ayah dengan menekankan kata diva. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu pada Miku? Dan mengapa? Aku merasakan aura buruk.

"Piko hanya ingin bilang bahwa dia jengkel melihatmu bermain dengan Miku dan tak pernah berbicara dengannya, Rin!" ucap ibuku dengan nada yang ringan.

Aku melihat wajah ayah dari pucuk penglihatanku dan dari reaksi ayah, sepertinya ucapan ibu benar. Kemudian aku tersenyum ke arah 2 orang yang akan bisa aku percayai. Gumi hanya tersenyum ke arahku, sementara Gakupo hanya melihat... tubuhku?

"Gakupo!" tegur Gumi. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, ternyata Gakupo ini merupakan orang yang sangat mesum! Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka yang mirip dengan Meiko-san dan Kaito. Mereka kemudian ikut tertawa denganku.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Kaito Shion, senang berkenalan dengan anda." kenal Kaito. Saat Gumi dan Gakupo melihat Kaito sepertinya mereka menjadi curiga, sama denganku. Kaito langsung merasa tak enak.

"Nah, menurutku lebih baik kalian segera diperkenalkan pada orang-orang yang ada disini..." ucap ayahku sambil berdehem. Sepertinya dia merasa sedikit kesepian ditinggalkan di tengah pembicaraan. Dia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju ke tempat duduk tertinggi, tempat dimana Raja, Ratu, dan Pangeran/Putri duduk.

"I-iya..." jawabku. Langsung saja aku merasa gugup. Sementara itu Kaito ada di sampingku dan menggandeng tanganku, sehingga aku tak merasa gugup dan menuntunku menuju kursi Putri yang selalu kosong selama 17 tahun.

Semua orang yang melihatku naik ke atas tahta berbisik-bisik, seakan-akan bergosip seperti apa yang mereka lakukan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Rin, kenakanlah ini, ini adalah milikmu." ucap ibu yang kemudian melepaskan hiasan mawar biru yang kupakai dan memintaku untuk menunduk, sehingga dia bisa memberikanku sebuah tiara. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ibuku minta dan menunduk sementara ibu memasangnya di kepalaku.

"Sekarang hadapilah semua orang disini dan dengan bangga ucapkanlah namamu dengan jelas, Rin." ucap ayah. Meski wajahnya masih se-menyebalkan biasanya, aku merasa bahwa dia hanya ingin memberiku semangat.

"Jangan khawatir ada aku disini." tambah Kaito dengan tersenyum. Senyumnya membuatku tenang, namun itu bukanlah perasaan yang sama saat Len tersenyum di hadapanku...

Tapi... apa Len benar-benar berniat membawaku ketempatnya? Untuk membuktikan kekuatan dari Kaito? Aku menarik nafas sedikit, sesaat saja, hanya sesaat, aku ingin melupakan pikiranku itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu mengingat wajah Len... Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa semua orang sudah memandangku yang berdiri di depan ayah dan ibu, sekan mereka menunggu.

Aku menatap ke arah para orang yang menghadiri pesta itu, dan kemudian aku berkata dengan lantang, " Nama saya adalah Rin Sapphire Kagamine, putri tunggal Piko Sapphire Utatane dengan Lily Sapphire Kagamine, dan merupakan Putri utama Kerajaan Sapphire..." ucapku dengan suara yang jelas.

Langsung saja semua orang merasa kaget mendengarkanku yang mengumumkan bahwa aku merupakan Putri Kerajaan. Dari pandangan mereka semua, aku juga melihat Miku yang bersama laki-laki yang kulihat tadi. Sepertinya dia merupakan orang yang Miku ceritakan padaku sebelumnya.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan perkataanku lagi, "Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak pernah tampil dihadapan publik, itu dikarenakan adanya beberapa hal yang tak bisa saya tinggalkan sebelumnya, lalu..." lanjutku. Aku menarik nafas kembali.

Namun saat aku akan bersuara lagi, aku merasakan seseorang atau sesuatu menggendongku. Saat aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Len sedang menggendongku ala _Bridal Style_ dan kemudian berkata, "Lalu, aku membawa Yang Mulia Putri Rin bersamaku!" ucap Len dengan enteng.

Len serius akan perkataannya tadi siang! Setelah itu aku mendengar bisikan dari Len, "Rin-hime tutuplah matamu..." bisiknya. Deg, dadaku berdebar dengan sangat cepat lagi. Namun saat aku melihat sekelilingku, semuanya bergerak dengan sangat cepat, sehingga aku menutup mataku seperti yang dia katakan.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Rin datang dan membawa Rin pergi bersamanya. Semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi panik. Aku hanya memeluk kekasihku, Mikuo, yang bersamaku dan menangis di pelukannya.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Rin... Rin... Rin... dia..." ucapku disela-sela tangisku.

"Jangan khawatir Miku, Rin pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin sang Raja tak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos. Mereka akan mengejarnya dan membawa Rin kembali, percayalah." hibur Mikuo. Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataannya sementara aku menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Suasana di istana menjadi sangat ribut, dikarenakan putri utama diculik. Meiko yang juga berada disana langsung berlari ke arah sang Raja dan sang Ratu.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Meiko dengan cepat-cepat. Dia sepertinya tak memikirkan gaun yang sekarang dia pakai dan berlari.

"Aku tak tahu, kejadiannya terlalu cepat!" jawab Kaito yang agak tergoncang juga.

Gakupo dan Gumi mengetahui siapa orang yang menculik Rin, mereka saling menyetujui apa yang terlintas di pikiran mereka, mereka ingin melihat tawa Rin yang mereka lihat tadi, dan kemudian mereka berkata pada Raja Piko.

"Yang Mulia, kami mengetahui dimana Rin-sama dibawa." ucap Gakupo, dengan berlutut pada raja Piko yang memeluk ratu Lily yang menangis.

"Benarkah?" tanya ratu Lily. Dia menyapu air matanya sedikit.

"Benar Yang Mulia, namun kami tak yakin dapat membawa Putri Rin pulang jika hanya kami berdua..." jawab Gumi yang juga berlutut.

"Apa... maksud kalian?" tanya raja Piko.

"Yang Mulia Rin..." ucap Gakupo tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, dan diteruskan oleh Gumi.

"... diculik oleh Demon Lord Utara." lanjut Gumi dengan wajah yang sendu.

Shock menghantui raja Piko dan ratu Lily. Raja Piko tak merasa bahwa dirinya pernah membuat Demon Lord Utara marah, namun apa alasannya? Raja Piko mengenal dengan sangat baik Demon Lord Utara, teman baiknya dulu, saat dia masih seorang Demon Lord wilayah Timur. (Hah?)

"Kalau begitu kami akan ikut membawa Rin-chan pulang!" tawar Meiko yang juga berlutut pada sang Raja, memohon agar dirinya diizinkan ikut. Dia tak mau kehilangan senyum Rin yang pernah dia lihat.

"Aku juga akan ikut dengan kalian!" tambah Kaito, dia juga berlutut seperti Meiko, dengan keinginan yang sama dengan Meiko, dia tak ingin kehilangan senyum Rin.

"Yang Mulia, jika anda mengeluarkan perintah, kami akan segera berangkat saat ini juga." ucap Gakupo dan Gumi. Keinginan mereka sama, meski Gakupo dan Gumi hanya melihat senyum Rin tadi, mereka ingin melihatnya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku, Raja ke-XII Kerajaan Sapphire, Piko Sapphire Utatane, memerintahkan kalian untuk membawa pulang putri kami, gagal tidak ada dalam pilihan!" perintah Piko yang masih memeluk Lily yang menangis.

"Kami mengerti!" tanggap Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Gumi.

* * *

Rina: Chapter 4 selesai! RnR please! Karena chapter na agak panjang, jika ada typo tolong beritahu saya!

Rin: RnR please agar author Rina melanjutkan ceritanya

Len: RnR untuk lebih banyak adeganku bareng Rin! *cium pipi Rin*

Rin: *blush*

Rina: Review anda tenaga saya untuk menulis! *nglirik Len ma Rin sambil cengar-cengir*


	5. Chapter 5 : Tempat Tinggal Demon Lord

Rina: Akhirnya chapter 5 jadi... entah berapa lama saia lupa menulis ini...

Rin: Jangan Update kelamaan author!

Len: Kalau sempat bikin cerita baru kenapa ndak sempet nulis!

Rina: *sweatdrop* Eh, itu... yang penting disclaimer! Kalian berdua baca yang keras

Rin&Len: Ndak mau! Baca sendiri

Rina: ToT nanti aku beri hadiah jeruk 1 kg dan pisang 1 kg juga, deh!

Rin&Len: Oke, baiklah kami baca...

Author Rina tidak memiliki kami yang cantik dan ganteng ini, maupun Vocaloid lainnya! Semuanya adalah milik pemilik mereka masing-masing!

**********A/N: If any of you want this story to be translated into English, please PM me, and I will gladly do so...**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Nah, Rin-hime, kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang..." ucap Len saat aku masih memejamkan mataku.

Saat aku membuka mataku, wajah Len terletak sangat dekat! Langsung saja wajahku menjadi panas karena malu. Aku sempat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Rin-hime kau tak ingin jatuh ke bawah sana bukan?" ucap Len dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyumnya membuat wajahku menjadi makin panas. Namun saat aku melihat kebawah, aku memeluknya erat-erat. Kenapa? Karena jika aku jatuh, aku yakin bahwa aku tak akan bisa bangun lagi.

"Le-Len kemana kita pergi?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu, namun Rin-hime bisa kau kendorkan pelukanmu? Aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan jika kau memelukku terlalu erat seperti ini..." keluh Len.

"A-ah maafkan aku..." ucapku sambil mengendorkan pelukanku. Namun saat aku menyadari kalau aku memeluk Len, aku jadi panik.

"Ups, Rin-hime kau tak akan mau jatuh dari atas langit sekarang bukan?" tanya Len dengan nada menggoda sementara menjagaku agar tidak jatuh dari langit.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya. Namun, aku menyadari bahwa tiara yang kupakai masih ada di kepalaku, aku merasakan angin malam yang dingin, yang memainkan setiap helai rambutku. Aku menatap wajah Len yang sangat dekat. Dia atasnya langit malam penuh bintang menghampar.

"Len..." panggilku.

"Iya, Rin-hime?" jawabnya dengan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Panggil aku Rin." perintahku, aku tak senang apabila aku memanggilnya Len sedangkan dia masih memanggilku Rin-hime, bukannya aku benci dipanggil seperti itu oleh Len sih...

"Rin, begitu? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah memanggilku Len, jadi menurutku tak apa-apa kau memanggilku seperti itu" tanggap Len. Dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

Aku hanya menggenggam hem baju Len dengan erat, selain takut jatuh, aku juga merasa hangat dalam pelukan Len, meskipun angin malam terasa sangat dingin di permukaan kulitku, bersama Len membuatku jadi nyaman.

Hei, tunggu sebentar Rin! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Len itu seorang Demon Lord dan sekarang dia membawamu ke tempatnya, ingatlah itu baik-baik! Meski aku tahu hal itu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku merasa nyaman dengan Len.

Kedua sisi pikiranku terus bertarung dalam pikiranku, saat aku menyadari, bahwa di depan sana terdapat sebuah kastil besar yang dikelilingi gunung yang tinggi serta memiliki sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar! Tinggi gerbang itu hampir sama dengan tinggi gunung yang mengelilingi kastil itu.

"Itu tempatku." ucap Len memecah keheningan sementara aku memperhatikan kastil itu.

"Eh, itu tempatmu?" ucapku tak percaya. Kastil itu mungkin sama besarnya dengan kastil kerajaanku. Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadari keberadaan kastil itu sebelumnya,ya? Mungkin karena aku tak pernah menginjakkan kaki untuk keluar dari istana.

"Yep yep, besar bukan? Aku tinggal disana dengan dua orang pelayanku!" ucap Len dengan senyumnya yang tenang. Dia kemudian terbang dengan lebih rendah saat kami sampai di dekat kastil itu.

Tak lama kemudian Len menurunkanku yang... masih memeluknya dengan erat, sebelum menginjakkan kakiku ke tanah. Wajahku menjadi merah dan aku mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Len (Hah, banyak bener?). Len hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Dan dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan gugup melihat Len yang mendekatiku seperti itu. Apa dia bermaksud aneh terhadapku?

Saat Len benar-benar dekat, dia melepaskan jas err jaket? Atau apalah itu dan menyuruhku mengenakannya, "Malam ini dingin, pakailah ini!" ucap Len sambil memberiku jasnya. Saat itu aku merasa hangat, ternyata gaun yang kupakai ini memang sangat tipis.

Dan saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menekan pipiku, bibir Len! Wajahku spontan memerah. Aku tak pernah dicium oleh seseorang sebelumnya, jadi jangan banyak protes!

"Kau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Len yang sudah meninggalkanku.

"I-iya, tapi L-Len tunggu aku, lalu apa maksudmu tadi!" jawabku sambil berlari mengejar Len. Namun sial bagiku, kakiku terkilir dan hak sepatuku lepas, mungkin karena aku masih memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang kupakai waktu pesta.

Spontan aku mengaduh kesakitan. Sepertinya Len menyadariku yang terkilir, sehingga dia berbalik dan kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul dua orang gadis yang mungkin seumuranku?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Nah, Rin-hime, kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang..." ucapku pada Rin yang ada dalam gendonganku, dia atas langit.

Perlahan, dia membuka matanya dan aku berani bersumpah, wajahnya yang terkejut terlihat sangat manis dan imut. Rin langsung berusaha melepaskan diri, dikarenakan, satu dia seharusnya sedang berada di ruang pesta dansa yang sangat terang itu sekarang, kedua, besok dia harus melakukan upacara pertunangan atau semacamnya, dan kau tahu aku tak ingin itu terjadi!

"Rin-hime kau tak ingin jatuh ke bawah sana bukan?" ucapku dengan senyum yang biasa aku perlihatkan pada Rin. Wajah Rin menjadi bersemu merah, dan dia benar-benar sangat manis. Kemudian, Rin melihat ke bawah sesuai perkataanku, hanya untuk melihat hutan yang sangat luas dan terlihat sangat kecil, saat Rin melihat kebawah, dia memelukku erat-erat. Jelas dia takut jatuh dari ketinggian dan tidak bisa bangun lagi sesudahnya. Namun, menurutku, Rin memelukku terlalu erat dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Le-Len kemana kita pergi?" tanya Rin, suaranya menandakan bahwa dia sangat ketakutan.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu, namun Rin-hime bisa kau kendorkan pelukanmu? Aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan jika kau memelukku terlalu erat seperti ini..." keluhku. Dan tak lama kemudian Rin mengendorkan pelukannya dan aku segera menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"A-ah maafkan aku..." ucap Rin yang meminta maaf. Sesaat kemudian, dia sepertinya sangat kaget dan dia hampir saja terjatuh dari atas langit.

"Ups, Rin-hime kau tak akan mau jatuh dari atas langit sekarang bukan?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda, sementara aku menjaga Rin agar dia tidak jatuh dari langit.

Rin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanku. Saat aku lihat, ternyata dia masih memakai tiara yang diberikan ibunya itu. Kalau tak salah namanya Lily, istri si Piko berisik. Eh, apa aku belum bilang bahwa ayah Rin juga mantan Demon Lord? Aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan dia selalu bilang ini itu tentang apa yang aku lakukan. Mengingat aku menyukai putri si Piko berisik itu, setidaknya aku tak akan bilang yang jelek-jelek tentangnya di depan Rin.

"Len..." panggil Rin, suaranya terdengar lebih tenang sekarang.

"Iya, Rin-hime?" jawabku dengan tersenyum ke arah Rin.

"Panggil aku Rin." perintahnya. Dalam hati aku bersorak kegirangan. Kenapa? Karena kini Rin mengizinkanku memanggilnya tidak memakai embel-embel hime atau semacamnya.

"Rin, begitu? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah memanggilku Len, jadi menurutku tak apa-apa kau memanggilku seperti itu" tanggapku. Tentu aku tak mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari depan. Kalau Rin sampai terluka atau semacamnya, aku yakin Piko berisik tak akan pernah diam.

Aku kemudian merasakan bahwa Rin menggenggam erat hem bajuku. Mungkin kalau dia memelukku dengan sangat erat, lagi, aku akan menjadi kesulitan. Namun, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Rin yang sangat hangat di pelukanku.

Saat itu aku melihat tempat tinggalku yang merupakan sebuah kastil, iya benar kastil, aku tinggal di sebuah kastil yang dikelilingi gunung-gunung tinggi dan sebuah gerbang yang setinggi gunung itu. Karena tidak baik membuat Rin heran, lebih baik aku bilang saja bahwa itu merupakan tempatku.

"Itu tempatku." ucapku memecah keheningan sementara Rin sepertinya memperhatikan kastil milikku itu.

"Eh, itu tempatmu?" ucap Rin tak percaya. Sepertinya dia tak pernah keluar rumah, sehingga dia pasti tidak menyadari keberadaan kastilku itu sebelumnya.

"Yep yep, besar bukan? Aku tinggal disana dengan dua orang pelayanku!" ucapku dengan senyum yang bangga. Aku kemudian terbang dengan lebih rendah karena kami sudah sampai di dekat kastil itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku menurunkan Rin yang masih... memelukku dengan erat, sebelum menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah. Wajah Rin menjadi merah dan dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauhiku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Rin, saat aku melihat bahwa tubuhnya bergetar. Aku melangkah mendekati Rin.

"A-apa?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan gugup, apa dia kira aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya? Tidak, tidak sekarang. Aku hanya membuka jaket yang kupakai dan kuberikan pada Rin.

"Malam ini dingin, pakailah ini!" ucapku sambil memberikan jas milikku. Rin sepertinya baru menyadari, ternyata gaun yang dia pakai itu memang sangat tipis, karena itu merupakan gaun pesta.

Melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kemerahan karena udara yang dingin, spontan aku menekankan bibirku ke pipi Rin, dengan sangat cepat sehingga dia tidak bisa menolak. Setelah itu, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan memasuki kastil, sementara Rin membeku ditempatnya dengan wajah merah.

"Kau masuk atau tidak?" tanyaku yang sudah sedikit meninggalkan Rin. Lansung saja dia berlari ke arahku dan berteriak-teriak protes.

"I-iya, tapi L-Len tunggu aku, lalu apa maksudmu tadi!" jawab Rin sambil berlari mengejar diriku. Sebenarnya wajahku juga sedikit memerah karena apa yang aku lakukan tadi diluar rencana.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara orang terjatuh dan sesuatu yang patah. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Rin memegangi kakinya dan sepatu hak tingginya patah. Sepertinya kakinya juga terkilir

Aku segera menghampiri Rin yang mengaduh kesakitan, dan memanggil dua orang pelayanku yang aku katakan tadi. Aku menjentikkan jariku dan tak lama kemudian, muncullah dua orang pelayanku.

"Ada apa Len-sama?" tanya mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Ada apa Len-sama?" tanya mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

Kini aku bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama, yang satu memiliki rambut dengan warna yang senada dengan warna rambutku dan Len namun dia mengikat rambutnya ke samping, sementara yang satunya, memiliki rambut berwarna silver yang mirip ayahku, dia juga mengikat rambutnya.

"Bisa kau siapkan sebuah kamar untuk tamu kita ini?" pinta Len.

Sesaat mereka berdua berpandangan dan bahkan melihat ke arahku, tapi, tak lama kemudian mereka membungkuk ke arah Len dan menghilang.

"Si-siapa itu tadi?" tanyaku dengan nada kaget bercampur rasa ingin tahu.

Len berjongkok didepanku dan memungut sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang sudah kehilangan haknya. Sementara Len menjawab, "Mereka merupakan Gatekeeper, nama mereka Haku dan Neru, Haku yang rambutnya Silver, sedangkan Neru yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan kita." jawab Len.

"Ah, jadi begitu" ucapku, jujur aku merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan Neru. Sepertinya dia memberikan hawa yang tidak bersahabat padaku, mungkin karena aku seorang putri kerajaan? Atau dia hanya tak suka denganku? Kalau iya, mengapa?

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dari tanah, dan sekali lagi Len menggendongku ala _Bridal Style_! Langsung saja wajahku memerah dan aku mencoba memberontak.

"Hei, Len turunkan aku!" protesku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak, kau tak bisa berjalan sekarang, dan Rin, kau pasti akan kedinginan di luar sana. Menurutku lebih baik kau menurut dan diam" ucap Len. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat serius. Sehingga mau tak mau aku menuruti perkataannya. Namun, Len terlihat sangat keren dengan wajahnya yang serius seperti itu. Dadaku mulai berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Aku harap dia tidak mendengar suara itu.

Namun, aku menjadi ingat akan pesta yang batal karena kini, aku ada di sebuah kastil milik Len, kastil seorang Demon Lord. Aku tahu bahwa ayahku pasti akan mengirim pasukan penyelamat atau semacamnya kemari. Apa ibu akan menangis saat dia tahu aku d-i-c-u-l-i-k oleh Len? Lalu bagaimana dengan Miku? Aku sudah melihat kekasihnya, namun aku masih belum mengenal siapa dia.

"Rin, apa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Len yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kini kami sudah berada di koridor kastil yang sangat luas dan sepi.

"Ah, iya, omong-omong ada apa Len?" jawabku sambil bertanya kepada Len.

"Eh, begini, kata Haku... kamarmu tidak akan siap sekarang ataupun hari ini. Sehingga dia bilang agar kau tidur di kamarku saja dulu..." jawab Len. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tidak melihatku.

Tubuhku seakan membeku, aku tidur dengan Len, tidur di kamar Len! Meskipun ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku ke tempatnya! Apa yang akan terjadi denganku? Aku tak tahu wajahku semerah apa sekarang. Apa aku malu atau... Ah, pilihan yang selanjutnya tidak termasuk. Ayolah Rin, tenangkan dirimu...

* * *

Rina: Oh, beginilah kalau orang payah menulis fic, saya meminta review dari anda sekalian!

Rin: hei, bentar author apa maksudmu aku dan Len tidur sekamar?

Len: Hehehe *cengar-cengir* aku sih oke saja Rin...

Rin: *blush* tapi Len...

Rina: nah, mumpung mereka tak melihat, saya benar2 meminta review jika ada kekurangan dari fic ini, review anda tenaga saya untuk menulis!

Rin&Len: Review yang banyak sehingga chapter 6 bisa segera jadi!


	6. Chapter 6 : Tidur Bersama

Rina: yay, chapter 6 update! /(^o^)/ adegan na agak saya tahan karena saya ndak mau ganti rating!

Rin&Len: Terserah *masih baca naskah*

Rina: Disclaimer saya baca sendiri aja! (mumpung mereka masih sibuk)

**Saya tidak punya Vocaloid sama sekali! Kalo saya punya popularitas mereka pasti bakalan drop! Mereka adalah milik pemilik dan pembuat mereka masing-masing!**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Saat aku masih menggendong Rin menuju kamarnya, yang sekarang sedang disiapkan oleh Haku dan Neru, aku mendengar suara dari Haku di kepalaku, sepertinya dia ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Ada apa Haku?" tanyaku, tentu saja dalam pikiranku. Biasanya aku berteriak keras-keras, namun karena aku sedang membawa Rin, aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Err, Len-sama... sebenarnya..." jawab Haku dengan suara yang ketakutan, ada apa ya?

"Len-sama, saat kami sedang membersihkan kamar, tempat tidur kamar ini tiba-tiba lapuk! Dan kami tak mungkin memperbaikinya hari ini!" potong Neru yang berteriak dengan suara yang sangat tinggi.

"Lalu Rin, harus tidur dimana?" ucapku dengan nada tidak percaya, aku pikir kamar yang ada masih bisa digunakan. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Eh, itu..." ucap Haku dan Neru dalam pikiranku hampir bersamaan.

"Jangan bilang kalau Rin harus tidur sekamar denganku..." tebakku di dalam pikiran. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sepertinya mereka mengiyakan tebakanku itu.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Iya, aku senang bisa tidur dengan Rin, tapi bagaimana dengan Rin? Aku yakin, dia tidak akan merasa tenang. Tapi, jika begini masalahnya apa boleh buat...

Aku menatap wajah Rin yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia pasti sedang memikirkan rumahnya, aku kemudian menyadarkannya dari pikirannya, "Rin apa kau masih disini?" tanyaku untuk menyadarkannya.

Rin kemudian melihat ke arah wajahku dengan wajahnya yang polos, dan menurutku dia terlihat sangat manis saat ini, "Ah, iya, omong-omong ada apa Len?" jawab Rin sambil bertanya kepadaku.

Aku sedikit ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu Rin, namun dengan memberanikan diri aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh, begini, kata Haku... kamarmu tidak akan siap sekarang ataupun hari ini. Sehingga dia bilang agar kau tidur di kamarku saja dulu..." jawabku. Aku memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tidak melihat wajah Rin. Kenapa? Mudah, karena aku juga sedikit malu bahwa aku akan tidur sekamar dengan Rin hari ini.

Saat aku melirik wajahnya sekilas, aku melihat, bahwa wajah Rin sudah semerah tomat, apa dia malu atau dia... ah, pilihan terakhir tidak mungkin dia pilih. Dan Rin berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat kami sampai dikamarku, aku mendudukkan Rin pada tempat tidurku yang memang besar. Aku yakin, bahwa tempat tidur sebesar milikku, mampu memuat 3 orang hingga 5 orang.

"Len..." panggil Rin dengan suara lirih, sepertinya dia masih sedikit malu. Aku sekarang sudah mengambil jas milikku yang tadi dipakai Rin dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang cukup tua.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanyaku sambil membuka lemari bajuku. Untuk apa? Tentu saja aku harus segera ganti baju dan tidur, lagipula menerbangkan Rin dan diriku sendiri bersamaan selama beberapa jam menuju kastilku, yang bisa dicapai melalui darat selama 1 minggu, tentu sangat melelahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan baju gantiku? Aku tak bawa apapun kemari..." jawabnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kau bisa meminjam baju Haku atau Neru" jawabku. Aku hanya diam saja dan tidak berani melihat ke arah Rin, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus bertingkah di depan Rin, yang ada di kamarku sekarang. Aku kemudian membungkuk di hadapan Rin dan menyembuhkan kakinya dengan...

**Rin POV**

Aku berusaha menenangkan dadaku yang sekarang berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Saat aku sibuk menenangkan diri, Len menurunkanku di sebuah tempat tidur, yang sangat besar, atau lebih tepatnya amat sangat besar!

Setelah menurunkanku di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi duduk, jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Jujur, aku merasa kurang nyaman, karena baik aku maupun Len tidak bersuara apapun, sehingga aku memanggilnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Len..." ucapku dengan suara lirih, sekarang wajahku masih sangat merah karena malu. Len mengambil jasnya yang dipakaikan padaku dengan lembut. Dia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah sangat tua. Saat itu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len sambil membuka lemari bajunya. Sepertinya dia ingin ganti baju dan segera istirahat, lagipula menerbangkan aku dan dirinya sendiri bersamaan selama beberapa jam menuju kastil Len, tentu sangat melelahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan baju gantiku? Aku tak bawa apapun kemari..." jawabku dengan wajah menunduk. Aku berharap dia tidak akan ganti baju di depanku.

"Kau bisa meminjam baju Haku atau Neru" jawab Len. Len tidak melihat ke arahku dan hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku sekarang...

Saat itulah Len berjalan mendekatiku, dan membungkuk di hadapanku, lebih tepatnya, kakiku yang terkilir tadi. Dia menyentuhkan jarinya yang dingin ke bagian kakiku yang terkilir. Langsung saja dadaku berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahku terasa panas.

Len kemudian mencium kakiku yang sakit dengan bibirnya, yang hangat dan lembut. Seketika, rasa sakit di kakiku menjadi hilang, seperti sihir.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan sekarang Rin?" tanya Len sambil menggandeng tanganku dengan tanggannya. Aku kini merasakan genggaman tangannya yang hangat pada permukaan kulitku.

Aku mecoba berdiri dan benar kakiku tidak sakit! Aku memeluk Len sambil berteriak senang dan tertawa, tanpa menyadari bahwa aku kini memeluk Len dengan tindakan yang refleks.

"Hei, Rin hati-hati!" ucap Len mengingatkanku. Namun, terlambat, karena kini, aku yang ceroboh terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Kya!" teriakku saat terjatuh tentunya... dengan membawa Len yang masih kupeluk bersamaku. Beruntungnya, kami terjatuh di karpet yang lembut dan halus, sehingga baik aku maupun Len tidak terluka, te-ta-pi... posisi kami kok...

Kini Len berada di atasku dengan kedua tangannya yang mengunci kedua tanganku sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku dan Len kini bertatapan, dan kedua mata kami yang memiliki warna senada bertemu kembali.

Wajah Len semakin mendekatiku, dan entah karena apa aku memejamkan mataku. Namun, sebelum sesuatu terjadi kami berdua mendengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Eh... apa saya... mengganggu... kalian berdua...?" ucap suara yang terlihat malu-malu dari arah pintu kamar Len.

Spontan aku dan Len menoleh ke asal suara, dan disana berdiri Haku yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan memegang _negligee_ berwarna putih, ditangannya. (_**negligee**_: semacam baju tidur)

Len segera berdiri dan menghampiri Haku, sementara aku membeku ditempat. Ini adalah kedua kalinya, kami hampir melakukan sesuatu... lagi. Wajahku sekarang sangat merah dan dadaku masih berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

**Haku POV**

Aku dan Neru berjalan ke sebuah kamar. Kamar itu memang sudah sangat tua, dan jarang dimasuki sejak Demon Lord Timur absen dari posisinya, dan belum ada yang menggantikannya. Aku melirik ke arah Neru yang memasang wajah sebal.

Aku tebak, dia sebal dengan tamu Len-sama yang sangat cantik itu. Neru memang menyukai Len-sama sejak dia mulai bekerja disini. Sejak kapan? Aku maupun Neru tidak mengingat seberapa lama, karena baik, aku, Neru, maupun Len-sama tidak akan pernah menua, atau yang biasa orang sebut dengan _Immortal_ meski kami bisa mati.

Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa Neru mengucapkan mantera sihir aneh ke arah tempat tidur tamu Len-sama. Langsung saja aku mengeluarkan sihir untuk mencegah Neru, namun... tempat tidur itu berakhir patah dan tidak bisa dipakai.

"Ne- Neru, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tak mungkin memperbaiki ini..." ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit ketakutan, takut kalau Len-sama akan marah pada kami.

"Ma-mana kutahu? Pertama-tama kita harus hubungi Len-sama soal ini!" balas Neru dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kamar dari tamu Len-sama?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin dia akan tidur sekamar dengan Len-sama, tapi aku yakin Len-sama tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya" jawab Neru.

Setelah dipaksa oleh Neru, aku berusaha menyambungkan pikiranku ke Len-sama, semacam melakukan _telepathy_. Dan saat aku tersambung, Len-sama bertanya padaku.

"Ada apa Haku?" tanya Len-sama.

"Err, Len-sama... sebenarnya..." jawabku dengan suara yang ketakutan sekaligus bingung.

"Len-sama, saat kami sedang membersihkan kamar, tempat tidur kamar ini tiba-tiba lapuk! Dan kami tak mungkin memperbaikinya hari ini!" potong Neru yang berteriak dengan suara yang sangat tinggi dari telingaku. Neru sedikit berbohong namun, aku juga tak mungkin bilang pada Len-sama, yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu Rin, harus tidur dimana?" ucap Len-sama dengan nada tidak percaya, terakhir kali dilihat kamar yang ada itu masih bisa digunakan. Aku yakin bahwa Len-sama curiga.

"Eh, itu..." ucapku dan Neru hampir bersamaan.

"Jangan bilang kalau Rin harus tidur sekamar denganku..." tebak Len-sama. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kami mengiyakan tebakan Len-sama itu.

Setelah itu sambungan kami diputus, dan Neru segera menuju kamarnya. Sebal, pastinya, tapi karena yang kita bicarakan itu Neru, dia pasti segera bangkit kembali.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin aku harus mengantarkan negligee yang aku punya ke kamar Len-sama. Karena, pasti tamu Len-sama, yang bernama Rin-sama, pasti tidak membawa apapun dari rumahnya.

Aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengambil _negligee_ dari lemari bajuku. _Negligee _itu berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda di bagian bawah dan memiliki pita berwarna putih, dan yang aku miliki ini tidak terlalu tipis jadi, pasti tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membeku di pintu kamar Len-sama, saat aku melihat, Len-sama dengan Rin-sama yang... (untuk selengkapnya baca POV sebelumnya) wajahku memerah dan sekarang tubuhku gemetar.

"Eh... apa saya... mengganggu... kalian berdua...?" tanyaku yang merasa malu dari pintu kamar Len-sama.

**Len POV**

Saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah Rin, aku mendengar suara Haku dari arah pintu.

"Eh... apa saya... mengganggu... kalian berdua...?" tanya Haku yang merasa malu dari pintu kamarku, tubuhnya bergetar sedikit. Dia membawa baju tidur untuk Rin di tangannya.

Spontan aku dan Rin melihat ke arah Haku, dan karena Haku sudah ada disana, aku menghampirinya dan mengambil baju yang dia bawa, sementara wajah Haku memerah sedikit. Sepertinya, dia melihat "kejadian" yang baru akan terjadi tadi (kalau Haku tak mengganggu).

"Len..." panggil Rin dengan suara yang lembut. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikan baju yang dibawa Haku tadi kepada Rin.

"Apa Rin?" tanyaku sambil memberikan Rin baju tidurnya, yang dibawakan oleh Haku.

"Bisa kau keluar sementara aku ganti baju?" pintanya. Rin tidak meliha ke arahku, namun aku bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah, dan secara refleks aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Dan jika aku tak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan Rin-hime?" bisikku di telinga Rin. Dan aku, memeluk Rin dari belakang dan menggigit telinga Rin dengan lembut. Yang, tentu saja, membuat Rin terkejut akan aksiku. Tapi Rin tak menolakku, ataupun marah, ataupun yang lain (silahkan aktifkan _hentai mind_ masing-masing).

**Rin POV**

Setelah aku memintanya keluar sebentar, Len mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leherku sementara aku masih sibuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Dia kemudian berbisik di telingaku.

"Dan jika aku tak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan Rin-hime?" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku kaget, iya, namun aku tidak membenci perlakuan dari Len. Aku tak membenci Len yang memanggilku Rin-hime, aku tak membenci saat dia menggendong selama yang aku ingat, tadi.

Saat aku hanya diam saja dengan wajah merah merona tentunya, Len menggigit telingaku dengan lembut dan melumatnya. Aku merasa nafasku akan segera habis jika diperlakukan seperti itu

"L-Len...henti...kan..." ucapku dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, saat Len mulai menciumi leherku. Pikiranku campur aduk, antara ingin menolak Len dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Saat itulah, Len menggigit leherku dengan lembut, yang meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah di bagian yang digigit oleh Len, aku mengerang dengan lemah... sedikit. Aku menahan eranganku sebisaku. Dan kemudian Len mencium pipiku sembari berkata.

"Baiklah, Rin." ucap Len. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan kamar miliknya itu, untuk memberikan keleluasaan bagiku untuk berganti baju. Wajahku merona dan aku menyentuh bekas gigitan Len tadi, ternyata seorang Demon Lord belum pasti vampir.

Aku menghapus pikiran yang tidak-tidak, karena seorang Demon Lord yang asli berbeda dengan Demon Lord yang ada di buku-buku cerita yang sering dia baca. Aku segera melepaskan gaun dansa yang kupakai dan memakai _negligee_ yang dibawa Haku tadi (Len kira hanya piyama). Aku menatap sebuah cermin yang memiliki bingkai keemasan sementara aku memandangi diriku sendiri yang memakai _negligee_ milik Haku. Malu, jelas, karena aku berdua saja dengan Len setelah "insiden" tadi.

"Sudah belum Rin?" tanya Len dari luar kamar. Sepertinya dia tidak mengintipku saat aku ganti baju, meski dia sepertinya menguntitku di kerajaan. Aku mengenakan sebuah jubah yang tipis sebagai penutup bagian kulit lainnya yang terbuka.

"Si-silahkan masuk..." jawabku dengan gugup. Aku merapatkan jubah yang aku pakai dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku tidak melihat ke arah pintu ataupun ke arah Len karena malu.

"Rin...apa kau bisa melihat ke arahku?" pinta Len dengan lembut.

Aku masih menunduk dan tidak mau melihat ke arahnya, namun setelah Len memintaku berulang-ulang akhirnya aku memalingkan wajahku. Dan mendapati bahwa Len sudah duduk disebelahku, sudah tak mengenakan dasi ataupun jas dan hanya memakai kemeja warna putih.

"Ah, Len ada apa?" tanyaku, aku berusaha untuk bertanya dengan biasa padanya.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang? Aku tak bisa naik ke atas tempat tidurku jika kau masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang sama denganku." jawab Len dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Ah, ba-baiklah..." ucapku. Aku naik ke atas tempat tidur Len yang sangat besar itu dan menidurkan tubuhku saat Len juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Aku menaikkan selimut yang hangat hingga ke kepalaku. Kami berdua hanya diam saja, dan aku tak suka itu! aku kemudian memanggilnya lagi, "Len..." panggilku.

"Iya Rin?" tanya Len. Ternyata dia masih bangun rupanya.

"Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku sambil memunggunginya.

Aku mendengar tawa kecil dari arah Len, aku menjadi sedikit jengkel dan berkata, "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku dengan nada jengkel.

"Ah, tidak. Lagipula kau ingin diapakan Rin?" jawab Len yang masih tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya diam, kenapa aku bertanya padanya? Dasar Rin bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kau berkata seakan-akan ingin diapa-apakan oleh Len. Rin bodoh!

"Ti-tidak kok!" tanggapku dengan wajah yang sedikit panas. Aku menaikkan selimut yang aku dan Len bagi, untuk menutupi wajahku yang merah.

"Oh, begitu..." ucap Len dengan suara yang aneh. Saat itulah aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dipunggungku. Sepertinya punggung Len melekat dengan punggungku, membuatku merasa hangat.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar hembusan nafas yang teratur dari arah Len. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur sekarang, aku tersenyum sedikit, kemudian menggumam dengan pelan, "Selamat tidur Len..." gumamku. Setelah aku memejamkan mataku, aku tertidur.

**Len POV**

Aku masih menggigiti telinga Rin yang mungil itu dan melumatnya, dari rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond itu, aku mencium bau jeruk yang harum, sehingga membuatku sedikit lepas kendali.

"L-Len...henti...kan..." ucap Rin dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa erangan maupun perkataan Rin terdengar sangat menggoda, dan pikiranku berkecamuk antara melepaskan Rin atau menciumi tubuhnya sedikit lagi.

Aku menurunkan ciumanku ke arah leher Rin yang putih nan halus itu dan menciumnya sedikit. Aku mendengar erangan lemah Rin yang terdengar tertahan dimulutnya saat aku menggigiti lehernya dengan lembut. Aku menggigit leher Rin cukup kuat sehingga menimbulkan bekas berwarna merah. Saat itu pula aku menciumnya di pipi.

"Baiklah, Rin." ucapku mematuhi keinginannya. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan meninggalkan kamarku itu, harus menghargai privasi Rin yang ingin ganti baju bukan?

Aku menunggunya di depan pintu, tak ada niat untuk mengintip. Selama aku menunggu Rin, pikiranku mulai bertempur lagi dengan sengit. Apa Rin akan membenciku dengan perlakuanku tadi?

"Sudah belum Rin?" tanyaku dari luar kamar. Udara malam yang dingin juga memasuki koridor dan membuat udara sekelilingku menjadi dingin.

"Si-silahkan masuk..." jawab Rin dengan suara yang gugup. Aku memasuki kamarku lagi, dan melihat Rin yang... shit, dia memakai baju tidur yang cukup transparan dan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya juga nampak dari balik baju tidur itu. Spontan wajahku merona melihat Rin.

"Rin...apa kau bisa melihat ke arahku?" pintaku dengan lembut. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati Rin.

Rin masih menunduk dan tidak mau melihat ke arahku, namun setelah aku memintanya berulang-ulang akhirnya Rin memalingkan wajahnya. Dia sepertinya kaget melihatku yang sudah melepaskan dasi dan jasku sejak tadi dan hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih polos.

"Ah, Len ada apa?" tanya Rin, dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan wajar saat berkata padaku.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang? Aku tak bisa naik ke atas tempat tidurku jika kau masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang sama denganku." jawabku dengan senyum yang selalu kuberikan pada Rin.

"Ah, ba-baiklah..." ucap Rin. Dia naik ke atas tempat tidurku yang sangat besar itu dan menidurkan tubuhnya di bagian yang pinggir, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, hanya saja di bagian pinggir lainnya.

Rin menaikkan selimutnya hingga mampu menutupi kepalanya, suasana menjadi hening seketika, karena baik aku maupun Rin tidak bicara sepatah katapun, kemudian aku mendengar Rin yang memanggilku dengan suara yang rendah, "Len..." panggil Rin.

"Iya Rin?" tanyaku. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa aku sudah tidur.

"Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya sambil memunggungiku.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Rin, dia menjadi sedikit jengkel dan berkata, "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Rin dengan nada jengkel.

"Ah, tidak. Lagipula kau ingin diapakan Rin?" jawabku yang masih tertawa kecil. Aku sendiri bersedia saja, jika Rin mau. Rin hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataanku, dia kemudian berkata lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok!" balas Rin. Dia menaikkan selimut yang kami bagi untuk berdua.

"Oh, begitu..." ucapku dengan suara yang iseng. Aku mendekati tubuh Rin yang memunggungiku dan tidur disampingnya. Punggungku menyentuh punggung Rin dan hangatnya tubuh Rin, seakan mengalir padaku.

Karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk, aku menutup kedua mataku. Saat aku mulai tertidur aku mendengar suara Rin, "Selamat tidur Len..." ucap suara Rin. Setelah itu aku mendengar suara hembusan nafas Rin yang teratur, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur.

* * *

Rina: Nah, di chapter selanjutnya Vocaloid lain akhirnya dapet sorotan!

Rin&Len: Jadi bagian kita dipotong begitu?

Meiko,Kaito,Gakupo,Gumi: Bilang aja kau lupa ma kami semua!

Rina: *sweatdrop* ah, ndak kok, cuman belum dapet bagian ja kok... (kenyataan na sih lupa juga) BTW, mohon review na ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7 : Rostlina

Rina: Horeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga! Rin ma Len bagian na sedikit... kepotong disini.

Rin: Selesai apanya? Jangan bilang ceritanya!

Len: Aku belum ngapa-ngapain Rin juga!

Rin: Emank yg kemarin itu ndak masuk ngapa-ngapain? *ngomel*

Rin dan Len bertengkar

Rina: Ahaha, jangan khawatir, cuman chapter 7 yang udah selesai kok... bukan beneran selesai. Kira-kira masih ada 5-10 chapter lagi... mungkin lebih.

Rin: Wah, berarti bentar lagi selesai donk...

Len: Mana bagianku? *protes*

Rina: ^^; Well, kalian berdua bisa disclaimer?

Rin&Len: Asal entar kami dapat bagian!

Rina: Oke bos! Ntar aku tambahin...

Rin&Len: **Author Rina tak punya kami yang cantik dan ganteng ini maupun Vocaloid lainnya, yang punya adalah pemilik sah kami masing-masing!**

Rin: **Tetapi...**

Len: **Author Rina Punya fic ini!**

Rina: Dan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena delay hebat yang dialami PDH! ToT mohon maafkan author bejad yang ndak becus ini! *nangis*

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Matahari tampak malu-malu untuk mengeluarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Seluruh kota masih terselubungi kabut tipis, belum ada seorangpun yang keluar dari rumah mereka. Di dalam sebuah tempat tidur kerajaan, seorang ksatria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru laut, sudah memakai jubahnya. Kemudian, dia menyarungkan sebilah pedang dan dipasangkan pada pinggangnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan setelah dia meninggalkan kamar, lelaki itu pergi ke arah gerbang istana, untuk menunggunya...

Di kamar lain, seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat, mempersiapkan baju besinya yang berwarna merah, dan mengenakan jubah berwarna senada, kemudian dia menyarungkan sebilah pedang yang panjang namun tipis pada sarungnya, dan dipasangkan pada pinggangnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu. Setelah dia keluar, dia segera menuju ke arah gerbang istana, untuk menjemputnya...

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut ungu menutup buku sihir yang sedang dibacanya, dia kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding. Saat dia melihat jam, dia segera mengambil sebuah tongkat sihir yang ia sandarkan pada dinding kamarnya. Dia kemudian meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ke arah gerbang istana, untuk menemumuinya kembali...

Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, berdo'a pada tuhan yang dia percayai. Sesaat kemudian, dia membuka matanya. Ia kemudian mengenakan jubah berwarna putih miliknya dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Dia kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menuju ke arah gerbang istana, untuk mengambil apa yang telah diambil...

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Saat aku sampai di gerbang istana, Kaito-san, Meiko-san, dan Gakupo-san, sudah berada disana. Sepertinya, aku yang paling terlambat. Aku melihat wajah dari Kaito-san dan Meiko-san sekali lagi. Aku yakin, ada yang mereka sembunyikan, namun mereka tidak mau membicarakannya dengan siapapun.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke arah mana?" tanya Meiko-san dengan wajah tidak paham.

Memang, selain aku dan Gakupo-san, tak ada yang tahu dengan jelas arah menuju kastil Demon Lord wilayah Utara, meski kami belum pernah kesana sebelumnya.

"Kita berjalan ke arah Utara hingga mencapai desa para Alchemist dan Herbalist, Rostlina, kemudian kita pergi menuju Hutan Tresen, setelah itu... kami belum mengerti. Karena belum ada yang berhasil melewati hutan Tresen itu sendiri." jawab Gakupo.

Kaito-san dan Meiko-san hanya mengangguk sedikit. Setelah sedikit penjelasan dariku dan Gakupo, kami segera menaiki kuda kami masing-masing. Kami memacu kuda kami melalui jalan bagian Utara, untuk keluar dari ibu kota.

Semua rumah masih tertutup rapat. Dan cahaya matahari masih bersembunyi. Kami tak menjumpai seorang wargapun di jalanan, dan kami cukup senang tentang itu. Jadi, kami tak perlu melambatkan kuda kami dan bisa segera menuju ke desa Rostlina dengan cepat. Jarak antara Rostlina dengan ibu kota kerajaan Sapphire, Emeraude, sendiri, kira-kira bisa ditempuh seharian dengan berkuda. Dan karena itulah, kami memilih waktu keberangkatan pada dini hari.

Setelah kami sudah cukup jauh dari ibu kota, aku dan Gakupo melambatkan kuda kami. Sejak kemarin, baik aku maupun Gakupo ingin mengetahui apa yang sekiranya perlu kami ketahui dari Meiko-san dan Kaito-san. Terutama tentang 'rahasia' mereka.

"Shion, Sakine, bisa aku tanya sebentar?" tanya Gakupo pada Meiko-san dan Kaito-san. Saat mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo, Meiko-san dan Kaito-san memperlambat kudanya.

"Ah, iya ada apa? Kalau itu sesuatu yang aku tahu, pasti akan ku jawab." jawab Meiko-san yang memperlambat kudanya dan melihat ke arah Gakupo.

Kaito-san juga melakukan hal demikian dan melihat ke arah kami. Saat itulah aku mulai berkata, "Apa kalian punya sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit memberi tekanan pada suaraku.

Mereka hanya melihat kami dengan mata terbelalak, sepertinya mereka kaget dengan pertanyaan kami itu. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian Meiko-san menjawab pertanyaanku, "Iya, kami punya rahasia. Jika maksudmu itu rahasia seperti, aku suka dengan minuman dingin atau dia suka minuman..." jawab Meiko-san dengan wajah sedikit tidak meyakinkan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya dugaan kami benar. Tapi, sepertinya mereka ingin menyimpan rahasia mereka sendiri... untuk sementara waktu.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa cerita kalau kalian ingin," ucap Gakupo dengan nada santai meski terdengar cuek. Dia kemudian menjalankan kudanya sedikit lebih cepat, sehingga dia menjadi sedikit di depan Meiko-san dan Kaito-san. Pasti, sebenarnya dia merasa amat sangat jengkel. Kenapa dia tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, sih?

"Kaito-san, Meiko-san, kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu, tolong bilang saja!" ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat se-ceria mungkin. Aku segera mempercepat laju kudaku, takut jika tertinggal, jadi sekarang, kudaku, kuda Meiko-san, dan kuda Kaito-san berjalan beriringan.

Meiko-san hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata, "Nah, Gumi, berhentilah memanggil kami dengan sangat hormat seperti itu!" ucap Meiko-san dengan mata yang terlihat lembut.

Aku langsung salah tingkah, aku jarang sekali memanggil orang lain yang ada di tempat asalku dengan nama saja, semua orang memakai bahasa yang sangat sopan, spontan aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu, "A-apa boleh?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

Kaito-san menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, kemudian dia berkata, "Tentu saja boleh, kita ini teman satu perjuangan bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada tenang dan menghibur. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku memanas.

"Gaku-pyon juga boleh memanggil kami dengan nama kok!" ucap Meiko dengan nada ceria pada Gakupo yang kini meninggalkan kami. Gaku-pyon... hem, nama itu tidak terlalu buruk...

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu!" protes Gaku...pyon, baiklah aku memutuskan akan memanggilnya Gaku-pyon juga.

"Gaku-pyon, kan, nama yang imut!" canda Kaito. Dia tertawa mengejek kepada Gaku-pyon.

Aku bisa melihat bahwa Gaku-pyon terlihat amat sangat jengkel. Aku dan Meiko tertawa bersama melihat Gaku-pyon yang ngambek karena diejek oleh Kaito. Gaku-pyon… berubah menjadi orang yang terlalu serius... sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa kejadian itu masih mengganggunya ya?

"Kejadian itu… bukanlah salahmu Gakupo…" gumamku. Aku menjadi mengingat kejadian hari itu, sebuah kejadian yang mengubah jalan hidup kami berdua seutuhnya. Dia yang telah menghilang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, aku tahu kau paling mengerti tentang hal itu karena kau adalah seorang Mage, tapi kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang insiden itu Gakupo? Seandainya dia melihatmu sekarang, dia pasti akan sangat marah terhadapmu.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan karena merasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Kesadaranku langsung bangkit, melihat ada seseorang yang sedang memelukku. Aku ulangi memelukku! Wajahku spontan memerah.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang kemarin terjadi, sementara aku bergumam sendiri, "Kemarin, aku dibawa ke sini oleh Len, kemudian karena kamarku belum siap, aku tidur di kamar Len, kemudian..." belum selesai aku berpikir, wajahku menjadi merah padam.

Segera aku memeriksa _negligee_ yang kupakai, dan melihat bahwa _negligee_ itu sudah tidak rapi lagi, dan saat aku melihat kemeja putih polos Len yang terbuka di bagian atas, aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris, tapi... gagal.

"AAAAAA!" teriakku, aku berusaha mendorong Len, namun, pelukannya sangat kuat dan aku akui, nyaman, mungkin karena aku cewek dia cowok, ya… eh, ta-tapi apa mungkin Len benar-benar melakukan sesuatu padaku saat tidur? Atau jangan-jangan kami sudah... TIDAAAAAK!

Saat itu Len terbangun karena aku berisik dan hanya berkata, "Selamat pagi, Rin... bagaimana tidurmu?" sapa Len sambil bertanya tentang tidurku.

Aku hanya membeku mendengar suaranya, kini Len sudah bangun, dengan posisi kami yang seperti ini, dan pertanyaannya yang bisa membuatku salah paham.

"Len kau apakan aku kemarin saat aku sedang tidur?" teriakku tepat ditelinganya.

Len segera melepaskan tangannya untuk menutup kedua telinganya, sehingga tidak mendapat sakit dari suaraku yang melengking.

Setelah itu, dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang amat sangat aneh, dia lalu berkata, "Kalau aku bilang aku melakukan *pipipipi* bagaimana?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang amat sangat... meski aku akui, tampak keren. Wajahku spontan memerah mendengar perkataan Len.

Segera aku mengambil bantal dan memukuli Len dengan bantal itu dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak, "Hwaaa, Len kejam! Apa itu benar?" teriakku sembari memukulinya dengan bantal. Aku marah dengan sikapnya yang berada diantara serius dan tidak itu.

Len hanya tertawa seperti anak kecil menghadapi amarahku, tapi aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Aku tetap memukuli Len dengan bantal saat tiba-tiba, tubuhku menjadi sempoyongan dan kini aku jatuh menimpa Len.

"Makanya, pagi-pagi jangan langsung marah seperti itu, tadi itu hanya bercanda kok!" ucap Len yang kini berada di bawahku, dan wajahnya tepat di depanku, membuatku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Lagi-lagi wajahku menjadi memerah, aku buru-buru menyingkirkan diriku, saat Len yang sigap menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi, aku memang benar memelukmu, Rin!" ucap Len dengan nada senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, aku meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Len sangat kuat sehingga aku tak bisa melepaskan diri. Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar Len yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang yang menyelamatkanku itu adalah Haku, salah satu dari Gatekeeper Len.

"Mohon maaf jika saya mengganggu Len-sama tetapi..." ucap Haku yang terkadang memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah.

Len kemudian melepaskanku dan menatap Haku dengan tatapan serius, tatapan kekanakannya kini diganti dengan tatapan seorang Demon Lord yang sangat serius. Len kemudian berkata, "Jadi mereka sudah datang ya..." ucap Len.

Aku hanya kebingungan melihat Haku dan Len yang membicarakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Siapa itu mereka?

Haku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna kuning dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna putih di bagian punggungnya, kira-kira panjang gaun ini hingga mata kaki. Kemudian Haku berkata, "Ini baju ganti Rin-sama..." ucap Haku dengan nada merendah. Dia membuatku teringat dengan Miku. Bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

Aku segera mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Haku dengan hati-hati, dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Terimakasih banyak Haku!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Haku kembali memerah karena malu, dia kemudian berbicara pada Len lagi, yang entah sejak kapan, sudah berpakaian rapi, dan terlihat amat sangat tampan dan menawan. Wajahku kini menjadi panas, Len sudah berpakaian rapi dan menawan, sedangkan aku masih berpakaian seperti ini...

"Nah, Rin, aku tunggu kau di meja makan!" ucap Len dengan tawanya yang riang.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya. Menghadapi Len membuat jantungku semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Dan, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini, Len tidak menyihirku bukan?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Len-sama, Fairy Miki dan Mermaid Luka sudah tiba dan kini menunggu anda di ruang penghadapan," jelas Haku dengan singkat, padat, jelas. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang lebih tenang dari dia inilah, yang membuatku mengandalkan Haku dalam bidang pemikiran.

"Lalu dimana yang satunya?" tanyaku pada Haku.

Haku mengerti akan maksudku dan kemudian berkata, "Neru kini sedang menjaga gerbang utama, jangan khawatir Len-sama, dia tidak akan memasuki dapur dan membuat masalah..." jawab Haku.

Apa kalian heran, kenapa aku memanggil anak itu tidak dengan namanya? Itu karena dia pernah sekali, hampir meracuni Teto, Demon Lady wilayah Barat, dengan masakan yang dia buat, dan aku hampir saja di makan hidup-hidup oleh Teto.

Haku hanya menghela nafas, dia memang sahabat satu-satunya anak itu, jadi aku tak heran bahwa dia agak sedikit bersedih dengan fakta bahwa aku menomor-duakannya. Terkadang Haku itu memang sangat pengertian pada orang yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya aku dan Haku tiba di ruang penghadapan, di sana aku bisa melihat Miki dan Luka. Miki adalah peri penunjuk jalan dari hutan Tresen, sedangkan Luka adalah pemilik dari Crystal Lake.

"Gyahaha, Len-sama, kudengar akan ada mainan baru memasuki hutanku, gyahaha!" ucap Miki sambil membawa-bawa ceri kesukaannya dan tertawa dengan senang. Luka juga mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan Miki.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka berdua, sebelum berkata, "Aku tak terlalu peduli akan apa yang kau lakukan pada sisanya, tapi jangan sampai kau melukai Rin atau membunuh sisanya, kecuali kalian ingin kugantikan dengan yang lain," ucapku dengan tangan yang kusandarkan pada sandaran tangan, kemudian wajahku kuletakkan diatasnya.

Miki terlihat kurang puas, karena membuat petualang, koreksi semua petualang, tersesat adalah hobinya yang nomor satu, menurutnya mendengar teriakan petualang-petualang itu meminta tolong adalah musik yang sangat menarik dan memikat. Lalu Luka, yang biasanya lebih diam, bertanya, "Siapa saja sisanya?" tanya Luka.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum memanggil Haku untuk membawakan cermin yang biasa digunakan untuk mengawasi seseorang, sekaligus berkomunikasi dengan yang lain. Aku memutar-mutar jari telunjukku di udara, sebelum menyentuh permukaan cermin itu, yang kemudian menunjukkan sekelompok orang yang berada di atas kuda, mereka.

Luka terlihat sangat terkejut dengan orang-orang yang akan dia hadang, sepertinya orang-orang itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, meskipun sangat lemah, aku bisa mendengar Luka menggumamkan nama, "Gumi… Gakupo…" dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian boleh menahan mereka selama apapun, tapi pastikan bahwa mereka masih hidup. Itu merupakan pekerjaan yang mudah bukan?" ucapku.

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, Miki langsung terbang kesana-kemari dengan senang, sepertinya dia akan menikmati tugasnya ini. Menurutku Miki adalah Fairy yang paling mudah diajak bekerja sama, berikan dia ceri, dan dia akan menuruti semua perkataanmu.

Luka memasang wajah yang sedikit sendu, mungkin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal membuatnya menjadi ingat kenangan yang buruk. Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya dan berbisik pada telinganya dengan suara yang sangat rendah, "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," bisikku.

Luka terlihat terkejut saat aku berbisik seperti itu, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Aku akan selalu setia pada tuanku, yang mulia Len-sama," ucap Luka.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul kemudian berkata, "Bagus, jika itu maumu," ucapku.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai mengganti bajuku dengan gaun yang dibawakan oleh Haku, sambil melihat diriku sendiri di pantulan cermin yang ada di kamar Len. Aku masih tinggal di kamar Len karena aku takut tersesat, tapi Len bilang dia menungguku di ruang makan. Duh, aku jadi bingung! Aku keluar tidak, ya?

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar ini dan berjalan-jalan untuk mencari ruang makan. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku gugup, lebih gugup dibandingkan saat aku harus mengumumkan keberadaanku di depan semua orang. Aku selalu berpikir dalam hati, "Apa Len akan memujiku?" atau "Apa Len senang dengan keberadaanku?" dan lain-lain. Tapi yang paling membuatku bingung… KENAPA YANG KUPIKIRKAN DARI TADI HANYA LEN?

Rasanya setiap kali melihat Len, dadaku menjadi berdebar tak teratur, lalu wajahku akan menjadi memerah karena malu. Len… memang sangatlah tampan dan juga menarik, tapi kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi seorang Demon Lord? Seandainya dia seorang pangeran…

Aku menghentikan langkahku, wajahku menjadi memerah, lalu aku bergumam, menyadari pikiranku tadi, "Seandainya Len seorang pangeran… apa yang akan kulakukan?" gumamku. Tapi segera kuhapus pikiranku itu.

"Itu… tidak mungkin, bukan?" ucapku untuk menenangkan diri. Iya, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Len, kami baru saja bertemu kemarin… dan…

"Cukup Rin, hentikan pemikiranmu itu!" tegurku pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin kalau seseorang melihatku, dia pasti menganggapku sudah gila.

Tepat saat itulah, aku merasakan sepasang tangan hangat, yang memelukku dari belakang, tanpa berbalik, aku tahu kalau itu merupakan tangan milik Len! Seketika wajahku memerah. Ah, Rin bodoh, kenapa wajahmu memerah saat dekat dengannya sih?

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di lorong Rin?" tanya Len dengan berbisik di telingaku, tentu dia masih memelukku dari belakang. Nafas Len yang dapat kurasakan di telingaku membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

Ja-jadi Len dengar? Segera aku menjawab pertanyaan Len, meski aku merasakan banyak perasaan yang campur aduk di dalam pikiranku, "Ti-tidak apa-apa!" jawabku dengan nada suara yang kubuat sejutek mungkin.

"Hee~" tanggap Len. Len masih tetap seperti tadi, memelukku dari belakang sementara berbicara dengan berbisik pada telingaku, namun sekarang, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengenai daun telingaku.

"Kau berbohong bukan, Rin?" bisik Len. Dia kemudian meniup telingaku, membuat tubuhku merasa geli, tapi menginginkan perlakuan itu lagi.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah dan hanya menjawab dengan nada yang gugup, "Ti-tidak…" jawabku.

Lalu aku merasakan bahwa Len menggigit telingaku dan terkadang melumatnya, membuatku mendesah, "L-len… henti…kan…mmh…" ucapku dengan terputus-putus.

Len tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menarikku ke tembok dan mengunci tanganku ke atas kepalaku, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan melekatkan dahinya dengan dahiku, sambil berkata, "Aku menolak kalau tentang hal itu Rin… karena aku mendengar semua pikiranmu tadi…" ucap Len. dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, dan memandang mataku dengan matanya yang bisa membuatku terbuai dalam pandangannya.

"Len…" panggilku. Aku jelas-jelas tak bisa menolak perlakuan Len sekarang, tapi aku menikmatinya, aku tak bisa berbohong kalau aku tidak menikmatinya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa nafasku menjadi lebih berat.

Setelah itu, Len menciumku dengan sedikit menjilat bibir bawahku, meminta izin untuk memasuki mulutku, namun aku menolak. Kemudian, Len menekan lututnya ke selangkanganku, yang membuatku tidak sengaja membuka mulutku, yang langsung disambut Len dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

"Mmh…nnng...nnh…" aku hanya bisa mendesah akan perlakuan Len kepadaku, dia mengabsen gigi-gigiku, terkadang melilit dengan lidahku, dan menjilati langit-langit mulutku. Aku tak membenci perlakuan Len, aku sama sekali tidak membenci perlakuannya yang ini.

Lalu Len menggigit bibir bawahku dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, membuatku mendesah dengan cukup keras, dan saliva bening mengalir keluar dari mulutku.

Len melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang mataku lekat-lekat, kemudian dia berkata, "Apa kau membenciku Rin?" tanya Len.

Aku hanya menggeleng, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Len, aku hanya… tak bisa.

Len tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum kemudian dia menjilati aliran salivaku, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leherku yang putih. Terkadang Len menghisapnya, atau menggigitinya, membuatku nyaris berteriak. Tapi meskipun sedikit sakit, aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Kau terlihat cantik Rin…" bisik Len dengan suara yang sangat memikat. Wajahku spontan memerah, dan aku hanya melempar pandangan ke arah lain karena malu. Jadi di mata Len, aku ini cantik…

PRANG! Tepat saat aku masih sibuk dengan pujian Len, kami mendengar suara barang pecah, dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kami. Segera aku dan Len melihat ke sumber suara, dan kami melihat Haku yang menjatuhkan barang bawaannya hingga berkeping-keping, dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" ucap Haku yang kemudian melarikan diri, meninggalkan kami.

Buru-buru aku melepaskan diri dari Len, hendak mengejar Haku, tapi saat itu, Len menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan…" ucap Len dengan nada yang… sudah lupakan saja, kalian pasti tahu seperti apa suara Len. aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat merah.

"Setelah makan, ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" ucap Len lagi dengan nada yang serius. Kini dia telah melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

"Jadi disini ya…" gumamku.

Aku, Ka-i-to, Gaku-pyon, dan Gumi turun dari kuda kami dan menitipkannya pada seseorang di desa Rostlina, rumah bagi para Alchemist dan Herbalist. Di setiap rumah, setidaknya ada sebuah kebun, ataupun rumah kaca, yang digunakan para Herbalist untuk menumbuhkan tanaman mereka.

Meski disebut desa, Rostlina memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar, kurang lebih seperempat dari ibukota kerajaan, karena di desa ini juga ada Academy yang digunakan untuk mendidik calon-calon Alchemist maupun Herbalist.

"Kita hanya perlu berbicara dengan Elder desa ini untuk mendapat izin memasuki hutan Tresen bukan?" ucapnya. Dia melihat ke arah Gaku-pyon dan Gumi, yang lebih mengenal desa ini dibandingkan aku maupun dia.

"Yah, begitulah, tapi tanpa izin pun kita bisa memasuki hutan Tresen, kok!" ucap Gumi dengan nada yang ringan.

"Memang kau pernah memasukinya?" tanyaku.

Gumi hanya menggeleng, kemudian dia berkata, "Kami punya sedikit kenangan pahit dengan hutan itu, kau tahu…" jawab Gumi. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, ternyata selain kami, mereka juga menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

"GUMI!" tegur Gaku-pyon. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu.

"Maaf, maaf, nah Kaito, Meiko, dan Gaku-pyon akan menemui Elder, sementara aku akan membeli stok makanan selama 1 minggu," tanggap Gumi yang segera membagi tugas kami.

"1 minggu?" tanya Ka-i-to. Aku berpikiran sama dengannya, kenapa harus persediaan 1 minggu? Apakah hutan Tresen ini sangatlah luas hingga dibutuhkan perjalanan selama itu?

"Iya, 1 minggu, itu pun kalau kita masih hidup tentunya, di hutan banyak hal-hal misterius yang tak pernah diketahui dunia luar!" jawab Gumi dengan ceria.

"Jadi seluas itu…" gumamku.

Gumi hanya mengangguk, sebelum memberitahu arah untuk menemui Elder, dia sendiri segera bergegas ke toko untuk membeli perlengkapan, aku sempat melihat ke arah yang menuju hutan Tresen. Dan benar saja, hutan itu terlihat sangat lebat dan luas, dengan pepohonan yang sangat tinggi. Andai saja di dunia ini terdapat bangsa Elf seperti di buku dongeng, maka hutan ini pasti akan menjadi rumah mereka.

Aku hanya mengikuti Gaku-pyon yang sepertinya hafal tentang tata letak dan jalan-jalan yang ada di kota ini. Disepanjang perjalanan, kami bisa mendengar bisikan orang-orang disekitar kami, terkadang ada yang sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Gaku-pyon. Ada apa dengan mereka, ya?

"Gaku…" belum selesai aku berbicara, Gaku-pyon sudah memotong.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah biasa dibicarakan tentang hal itu oleh orang-orang disini," potong Gaku-pyon dengan nada yang sedih bercampur marah.

Aku dan Ka- Kaito hanya bisa diam. Mungkin ini akan membuka luka lama bagi Gaku-pyon, jadi kami memilih untuk diam saja. Mungkin akan ada saat dimana kami bisa berbicara tentang hal ini, tapi aku tahu bahwa saat itu bukanlah sekarang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya kami berada di sebuah rumah, yang terlihat lebih besar dari rumah-rumah yang lain. Gaku-pyon hanya memasuki rumah itu setelah berkata permisi di luar dan tanpa menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu baginya. Bukannya ini tidak sopan?

Kami hanya mengikuti langkah Gaku-pyon, hingga kami berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas, dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat orang tua, yang sepertinya merupakan Elder desa ini. Elder itu hanya melihat Gaku-pyon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Gakupo… apa itu kau?" tanya Elder itu dengan suara yang jelas-jelas tidak percaya bahwa Gaku-pyon merupakan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Iya… kakek…" jawab Gaku-pyon.

Aku hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, jadi Elder dengan Gaku-pyon masih dalam ikatan keluarga? Aku tidak pernah dengar hal ini!

Elder itu kemudian melihat ke arah kami, aku hanya menelan ludah karena gugup dipandangi seperti itu, kemudian Elder itu angkat bicara, "Siapa mereka?" tanya Elder.

Gaku-pyon kemudian mengenalkan kami, "Mereka adalah kelompok Hero yang sedang hangat dibicarakan itu, kakek, perkenalkan yang wanita bernama Meiko Sakine, sedangkan yang pria bernama Kaito Shion, juga dikenal sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan Sapphire jika Rin-sama menikahinya," kenal Gaku-pyon.

"Me-Meiko Sakine…" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kaito Shion… senang berkenalan dengan anda," ucap Ka-i-to sambil membungkuk dengan hormat kepada Elder.

Elder hanya terdiam sebentar dengan tatapan penuh selidik, seperti saat kami bertemu dengan Gaku-pyon, Gumi, dan Rin untuk yang pertama kali. Orang-orang seperti mereka memang selalu memiliki tatapan yang tajam seakan-akan menembus kulit dan mampu melihat isi hati orang yang mereka tatap.

"Kamui Garnet Brian, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, saya sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentang kehebatan kalian berdua," balas Elder.

"Kami tidak sehebat itu…" tanggapku merendah. Saat melawan Demon Lord Selatan, aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan mati, bahkan aku mengira bahwa kami bisa menang hanya karena kami beruntung.

"Baiklah, saya terima perkataanmu, Sakine-sama, tapi, apa yang menyebabkan kalian pergi ke desa kecil ini?" tanya Elder.

Kami saling berpandangan, berarti berita di istana belum sampai kemari, sehingga Ka-i-to, berkata, "Rin diculik Demon Lord Utara," jelas Ka-i-to dengan singkat.

Elder hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian berkata, "Apa kalian yakin bisa melewati Tresen Wood?" tanya Elder.

"Kami tidak terlalu yakin tentang hal itu, tapi… kami bersumpah akan membawa Rin kembali," ucapku. Aku berharap itu bisa meyakinkan Elder itu untuk memberi izin melewati hutan Tresen.

Elder itu melihat ke arah Gaku-pyon, "Apa kau yakin untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan itu 2 kali?" tanya Elder kepada Gaku-pyon.

Gaku-pyon hanya menundukkan kepala, sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan sampai 2 kali," jawab Gaku-pyon.

Elder menarik nafas kemudian berkata, "Salah satu dari murid Academy akan memandu kalian, besok pagi, temuilah anak itu di gerbang yang menuju ke arah Tresen Wood, kalian bisa menginap di penginapan yang ada di kota ini, semoga kalian berhasil," ucap Elder.

Setelah itu, tak lupa kami berterima kasih, kemudian kami segera menemui Gumi yang sudah menunggu kami dengan membawa persediaan bahan makanan yang sangat banyak. Karena hari sudah beranjak malam, kami segera menuju ke arah penginapan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Malam ini bulan purnama, bulan purnama pada malam ini terlihat sangat indah. Sesosok bayangan wanita dengan rambut blond yang berkilauan diterpa sinar rembulan duduk di salah satu atap rumah yang ada di desa Rostlina.

"Meski aku tidak suka…" gumam wanita itu.

Tak lama kemudian, senyum menghiasi bibirnya, "…It's Show Time…"

* * *

Rina: Hore! Akhirnya Update lagi!

Rin: Astaga… Author kau serius mengubah rate cerita ini…

Len: *pelukin Rin* Setidaknya aku bisa bermesraan ma Rin di cerita ini!

Rin: *blush* A-apa maksudmu Len!

Rina: Ara, ara, pasangan yang serasi…

Rin: AUTHOR! *blush dengan wajah protes*

Rina: Nah, bagi yang masih sayang nyawa, cepetan minta Review gih!

Rin: Eh… dimohon review ya… jadi cerita ini bisa selesai

Len: Semuanya, ayo review yang banyak dan beri saran2 Lemon! Jadi aku punya waktu untuk melakukan ini dan itu kepada Rin!

Rina+Rin: Ini dan Itu? *blush*


	8. Chapter 8 : Hikari the Herbalist

Rina: -sigh- Aku bingung…

Rin: Kenapa author?

Rina: Aku tak ada kerjaan jadi bingung mau ngapain…

Len: Kenapa ndak nyelesaiin fic-fic mu yang terlantar itu… misalnya ini.

Rina: Kau ngomong sih gampang, tapi otakku sedang blank nih!

Rin: Ehh, kalo gitu cepat cari ide! Entah semedi, menggali kuburan, lompat2 kayak orang gila, pokoknya terserah yang penting cepat cari ide!

Rina: Jadi maksudmu aku kau suruh untuk menjadi orang gila!

Rin: Oke-oke, yang jelas aku baca dulu disclaimernya!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Author Rina tak punya kami yang cantik dan ganteng ini maupun Vocaloid lainnya, yang punya adalah pemilik sah kami masing-masing!**** Tapi author Rina punya fic ini!**

* * *

Len: Wah, tumben Rin pingin baca disclaimer! *peluk Rin dari belakang*

Rin: Eh… bukan apa-apa kok… *blush*

Rina: Eh, ya udah terimakasih Rin! Selamat menikmati waktu kalian berdua deh, aku tidak mau mengganggu…

Len: Oke, bos! Terimakasih atas waktunya!

Rin: A-author Rina!

Rina: Baiklah, selamat membaca ya!

* * *

**Unknown POV**

* * *

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, aku membawa sekeranjang tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat, karena mungkin aku akan membutuhkan benda ini. Aku sendiri sudah mengerti fungsi-fungsi dari dedaunan yang ada disini, karena aku sudah mempelajarinya di perpustakaan sebelumnya, lagipula mereka juga sudah memberitahuku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Lalu aku sudah mempelajari beberapa sihir pemulihan, jadi semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Aku memakai pita putih yang dia berikan padaku, dan memakainya. Saat melihat kaca, aku menjadi malu, karena aku memakai benda pemberiannya… ada perasaan antara senang dan malu, saat aku melihat diriku sendiri, rambutku menjadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, tapi aku masih terlihat sama.

"Aku menjadi terlihat seperti saat aku berumur 15 tahun!" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Saat aku berjalan-jalan menuju rumah Elder Brian, aku mendengar orang-orang berteriak bahwa Elder Brian terkena sebuah racun. Aku hanya _facepalm_, mungkin efek dari obat yang diminumkan kepada Elder Brian sepertinya terlalu kuat.

Aku segera berlari dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di depan rumah Elder Brian. Aku segera meminta jalan dan semua orang segera membiarkanku masuk, ah iya, aku lupa bahwa dia sudah merombak ingatan orang-orang disini.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, Elder Brian terkulai lemah di sebuah kursi, dan disampingnya berdiri Gumi, ah, aku lupa, aku harus bergerak hati-hati, jadi mereka tidak mencurigaiku. Gumi terlihat kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Elder Brian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Gumi. Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku mengenalnya.

Gumi melihatku dengan sedikit berkedip, namun kemudian segera berkata, "Elder Brian sepertinya diracuni dengan obat yang sangat kuat," jawab Gumi.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian berkata, "Biar aku yang menangani mulai dari sini. Apa Elder Brian bisa dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang tertutup? Aku merasa kurang nyaman jika harus dilihati orang-orang…" ucapku.

Gumi kemudian melihatku dengan tatapan tanda tanya, "Siapa kau?" tanya Gumi.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Namaku Hikari Sunflower Rin, seorang Herbalist," jawabku.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Hikari Sunflower Rin, seorang Herbalist," jawab anak yang mendatangiku itu sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumnya… mirip dengan senyum Rin.

Hikari-san kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan lalu kemudian mengunci ruangan itu. Tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk. Saat itulah Kaito, Meiko, dan Gaku-pyon menyapaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaku-pyon.

"Elder keracunan… ah, salah, _diracuni_," jawabku. Aku masih menatap pintu yang sekarang sudah tertutup itu. Memikirkan tentang Hikari-san.

"Lalu siapa yang ada di dalam?" tanya Kaito.

"Katanya seorang Herbalist, namanya Hikari Sunflower Rin, dari tubuhnya, kira-kira dia berumur 14-15 tahun, karena orang-orang memberinya jalan, sepertinya dia seorang Herbalist yang dikenal," jawabku. Aku masih memandangi pintu itu, saat suara Meiko menyadarkanku.

"Kenapa kau memandangi pintu itu?" tanya Meiko membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya sedikit berdecak, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Maaf, itu karena Hikari-san membuatku teringat akan Rin, senyum mereka memiliki cahaya yang sama," jawabku.

Meiko hanya ber-'Ooh' ria, sebelum aku melihat bahwa pintu itu terbuka, lalu muncullah pita dari Hikari-san lalu wajahnya, kemudian dia berkata, "Err, Megpoid-san, apa anda bisa masuk sebentar? Sepertinya aku punya sedikit masalah," ucap Hikari-san sambil tersenyum dengan meminta pertolongan.

Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar, dan dia benar-benar membuatku teringat dengan Rin, tapi buru-buru kuhapus pikiran itu, sebelum berkata sambil menghampirinya, "Ah, iya baiklah," ucapku.

Aku dan Hikari-san kemudian memasuki kamar itu, dan Elder Brian masih berkeringat di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian Hikari-san angkat bicara, "Eh, sepertinya jika menarik racunnya dengan kekuatanku saja tidak akan cukup, jadi aku meminta anda untuk membantu saya dengan sihir," ucap Hikari-san.

Aku mempersiapkan tongkatku, dan kemudian berkata, "Ba-baiklah…" ucapku. Jujur aku merasa sedikit gugup, karena aku sekarang hanya bersama dengan Hikari-san.

Kemudian Hikari-san mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga matahari, lalu meletakkannya diatas tubuh Elder Brian sebelum mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu dia mulai bernyanyi, suaranya indah… sepertinya itu lagu penyembuhan.

Aku kemudian segera melakukan sihir penyembuhan untuk mengambil racun dari dalam tubuh seseorang, sebelum aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat, tidak salah bahwa Hikari-san kesulitan, racun ini benar-benar keras kepala!

Aku bisa mendengar bahwa suara dari Hikari-san menjadi sedikit tersendat, tapi aku harus membantunya, bukankah itu alasan kenapa aku ada disini?

Setelah berjuang cukup lama, akhirnya kekuatan yang kurasakan makin melemah dan akhirnya hilang, sepertinya kami berhasil.

"Kita berhasil ya…" ucapku.

Hikari-san kemudian mengambil kalungnya kembali lalu memakainya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan kemudian meminumkannya pada Elder Brian, "Dengan meminum Elixir, sebentar lagi Elder Brian akan siuman, kita harus segera mengucapkan berita baik ini!" ucap Hikari-san. Hikari-san kemudian melihatku dengan senyumnya yang sangat mirip Rin.

"Ah, iya, benar juga," ucapku. Aku kemudian membalas senyumannya.

Lalu kami keluar dan memberikan berita baik itu, semua orang bersorak gembira dan terkadang berterima kasih. Meiko, Kaito, dan Gaku-pyon kemudian menghampiriku, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

Lalu aku mendengar tawa kecil dari belakangku, saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Hikari-san yang tertawa kecil, mirip dengan Rin. Aku yang kaget sejak kapan dia ada disana segera bertanya, "Hi-hikari-san sejak kapan anda disana?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tergagap.

Hikari-san kemudian memandangku dengan sebal kemudian berkata, "Jangan panggil aku Hikari, panggil aku Rin, aku benci tanda kehormatan seperti itu," ucap Hikari-san dengan sedikit sebal.

"Rin?" ucap Meiko heran.

Hika- maksudku Rin yang menyadari perkataan Meiko segera berkata, "Hikari Sunflower Rin, Herbalist, senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian, Gakupo-sama, Kaito-sama, Meiko-sama, silahkan panggil saya dengan nama Rin," ucap Rin sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya hendak mengucapkan salam kepada mereka.

"Ah, iya, salam kenal, tidak perlu terlalu sopan dengan kami," ucap Kaito yang sepertinya tidak dapat mengikuti perkataan Rin yang cepat.

"Iya, salam kenal, tapi kenapa Rin mengenal kami semua?" ucap Meiko yang membalas salam Rin dan menanyainya.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga lumayan heran kenapa Rin bisa mengerti nama kami semua, meski kami baru saja bertemu tadi.

"Aku merupakan pemandu kalian di Tresen Wood, jangan khawatir, aku sering keluar masuk hutan itu, kok!" jawab Rin yang kemudian tersenyum. Dia mendongak untuk melihat kami, karena Rin itu… memang sedikit pendek.

Gaku-pyon terlihat sedikit curiga akan Rin, aku langsung menyenggol lengannya, sehingga dia menjadi sedikit lebih ramah pada Rin, tapi sepertinya Rin menyadari tingkah laku Gaku-pyon lalu segera berkata, "Saya tidak pernah memasuki hutan itu terlalu dalam, saya hanya berkeliaran di pinggir hutan, saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sekalian hingga ke batas sihir yang saya tahu," ucap Rin yang seperti membaca pikiran Gaku-pyon.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" ucap Gaku-pyon dengan nada yang sangat curiga.

Rin terbelalak sebentar sebelum berkata, "Saya merasa bahwa saya tidak perlu bercerita banyak tentang diri saya sendiri, kepada orang yang mencelakai temannya sendiri, bukankah begitu, Gakupo-sama?" jawab Rin dengan menekankan pengucapan nama Gaku-pyon.

Gaku-pyon terbawa perkataan dari Rin sedikit sebelum berkata, "Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Gaku-pyon, dia membuang muka. Rin hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya dia juga diberikan cerita tentang 'insiden' itu oleh warga desa.

Rin kemudian membungkuk lalu berkata, "Ah, maafkan perkataan saya yang sedikit kurang sopan, itu pasti membuka luka lama, saya akan menunggu di gerbang hutan, kapanpun anda sekalian siap, oleh karena itu, saya permisi dulu," ucap Rin.

Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami semua, sepertinya untuk menunggu di gerbang hutan. Meiko kemudian berkata, "Anak itu… berbeda," ucap Meiko.

Aku hanya melihat punggung Rin yang sudah menghilang kemudian berkata, "Iya, aku sempat mengira dia mirip dengan Rin, tapi… dia memang orang yang berbeda, tapi tadi itu…" ucapku.

"Dia berbeda… dan dia menyembunyikan perbedaannya itu," tambah Kaito.

"Yang jelas dia mencurigakan," ucap Gaku-pyon.

Kami semua hanya berpandangan, dan kemudian segera berkemas, karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan disana. Orang-orang desa berterimakasih kepadaku dan kemudian mengucapkan agar kami berhati-hati di hutan.

* * *

**Rin (as Hikari) POV**

* * *

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sedikit, aku tidak ingin membuka luka lama bagi Gakupo, tapi aku melakukannya untuk melindungi identitasku. Aku berbelok ke sebuah gang gelap yang cukup sempit, dan melihat Len sudah ada disana, sepertinya menungguku.

Segera aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, Len kemudian balas memelukku, "Aku sudah melakukan hal yang kejam pada Gakupo…" ucapku dalam pelukan Len. Len hanya membelai rambutku dengan lembut, untuk menenangkanku.

Len kemudian menaikkan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya. Ah… mata Len yang indah seperti menarikku, kemudian kami berciuman lagi dan Len menjepitku ke dinding sambil menelusuri mulutku, mengabsen gigi-gigiku, melilit lidahnya dengan lidahku, hingga saliva kami saling bercampur. Lalu Len menggigit bibir bawahku dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, sehingga saliva kami yang sudah bercampur keluar dari dalam mulutku dan membuat aliran kecil di wajahku.

"Len…mmh…nnnhhh…" aku sudah tidak melakukan apapun untuk melarang Len melakukan apa yang dia sukai padaku. Lagipula aku tidak membenci perlakuan seperti itu, jadi untuk apa melawan?

Setelah itu ciuman kami selesai karena aku sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, saat bibir kami terpisah, seutas saliva menyambungkan mulut kami. Aku sudah tidak tahu betapa merah wajahku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang saat Len mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leherku.

"Akh, Len!" erangku saat Len mulai menggigit leherku dengan lembut, sehingga menimbulkan bekas di leherku.

"Sudah tidak melawan lagi Rin?" ucap Len saat wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahku. Aku hanya melihat kesamping sambil mengangguk.

Len kemudian meniup telingaku, membuat tubuhku menjadi geli namun terdapat sensasi yang berbeda di dalam tubuhku. Saat aku menyadarinya, tangan Len sudah menyusup ke dalam selangkanganku dan menyapu bagian sensitifku dengan lembut, aku bisa merasakan bahwa bagian itu sudah sangat basah.

"Mmmhh…Len… henti-…" ucapku. Berusaha agar Len menghentikan kegiatannya.

Len kemudian berbisik padaku, "Kau benar-benar basah di sini Rin," bisik Len. Wajahku memerah akan perkataanya, karena malu tentunya.

Len menusukkan satu jarinya ke dalam dan aku tak bisa menahan eranganku, "Ahh, Len… kumo-… ahhnnh…" erangku, tapi sebelum selesai aku meminta pengampunan, bibir Len sudah bertemu dengan bibirku, dan lidahnya mulai menelusuri mulutku lagi, membuatku menutup mulutku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang kuat-kuat saat Len memasukkan salah satu jarinya.

Terkadang mataku terbuka dan tertutup, aku menikmatinya meskipun aku ingin Len menghentikannya, dan mulutku tak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah saat Len menarik dan memasukkan jarinya di dalam tubuhku.

"Len…Ahhh…nggghhh….nnnh…" desahku. Suaraku benar-benar aneh sekarang, namun aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku benar-benar menikmati ini. Dan setelah beberapa lama, kemudian aku memeluk Len erat-erat, merasakan cairanku membasahi jari-jarinya.

Len kemudian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menjilati cairan yang masih tertinggal disana di depanku, dengan cara yang terlihat sexy. Aku hanya melihat ke arah lain karena malu. Pasti dia bisa melihat bahwa wajahku memerah.

"Rasamu enak…" bisik Len yang kemudian menggigit telingaku dan mengulumnya.

"Me-…aaahh…" belum selesai aku berkata, perhatian Len akan telingaku hanya bisa membuatku bergetar akan kepuasaan dari dalam tubuhku.

Tapi setelah itu Len melepaskanku, sebelum berkata, "Lain kali akan kulahap hingga habis," ucap Len kemudian dia meninggalkanku sedirian.

Tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah mendengarnya, entah kenapa aku menjadi menunggu saat-saat itu. Eh, apa itu berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Len?

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Menghapus pikiran itu dan segera berdiri, meski rasanya sedikit sakit. Mungkin aku masih belum terlalu biasa dengan tubuh yang berumur 15 tahun ini…

Aku segera berlari keluar gang itu dan menuju ke sebuah gubuk yang merupakan rumahku, disini. Tapi itu hanya rumah sementara, sebenarnya pemilik rumah itu sedang pergi, dan Neru, mengubah ingatan orang-orang disini, menambahkan diriku di dalamnya. Tapi itu hanya untuk hari ini.

Aku menutup pintu yang ada di belakangku dan terduduk. Pikiranku terbang pada kejadian tadi, aku merasakan bahwa wajahku memerah, dan aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Len. Namun… namun… setelah semua ini berakhir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Len lagi.

Saat itu aku menyadari sebuah cairan bening yang keluar dari mataku, aku menangis.

Segera aku menyapu air mataku, "Kenapa aku menangis?" pikirku. Tapi, semakin aku menyapu air mataku, air mata itu semakin deras mengalir, dan berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan. Kenapa aku menangis saat mengetahui bahwa aku akan terpisah dari Len?

"Aku tak tahu lagi… tentang diriku sendiri… Kaito adalah tunanganku… tapi… kenapa aku terus… memikirkan Len…" ucapku di sela-sela tangisanku.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Sial…" ucapku saat aku sampai di dalam kamarku, menjaga tubuh kosong Rin yang asli di hadapanku. Benar, aku membuat sebuah wadah berdasarkan tubuh Rin namun lebih muda, sehingga rambutnya yang panjang hingga sepinggang hanya menjadi sepundak dan tubuhnya yang awalnya hanya beberapa cm dibawahku, menjadi lebih pendek.

Aku melihat tubuh Rin yang kosong itu, aku tidak merasakan apapun jika hanya berada di dekat tubuh kosong ini. Tapi, saat melihat arwah Rin yang ada di tubuh yang satunya, aku menjadi tak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan hanya bisa memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin… menjagamu baik-baik Rin…" gumamku. Tanpa kusadari setitik cairan mengalir dari mataku. Ah, sepertinya aku menangis. Mengangisi semua tingkah laku kasarku pada Rin. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, setiap melihat wajah Rin, betapa inginnya aku menjadikan dirinya milikku selamanya.

Aku ingin sekali menahannya selamanya disini, aku ingin dia berada di sisiku selamanya. Kalau perlu aku lawan Piko jika dia tidak merelakan Rin kubawa. Tapi, melakukan hal itu pasti membuat Rin sedih, aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih.

Aku hanya menyapu rambut Rin yang berkilauan dan hanya menggumamkan namanya setiap kali aku menyentuh tubuh kosong itu. Seandainya Rin ada disini, aku pasti akan memeluknya dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan tadi.

Aku memandangi jemariku, ujung-ujung jari itu masih memiliki bau dari Rin, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menyadari perlakuanku padanya.

"Len-sama…" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu, segera aku berkata, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" ucapku dengan nada yang dingin.

Dia hanya diam sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintai Len-sama, lebih dari cinta anak itu kepada Len-sama," ucapnya.

Aku memandangnya sebentar, sebelum berkata, "Cepat menghilang dari pandanganku, sekarang juga," perintahku.

"Ta-tapi Len-sama!" ucapnya, sepertinya menolak untuk pergi.

"Aku bilang cepat menghilang dari pandanganku NERU, aku tidak akan pernah memiliki perasaan untukmu, karena aku hanya bisa mencintai Rin," ucapku dengan memberi penekanan pada namanya.

Aku melihat wajahnya, yang dia buang dan kemudian dia berkata, "Saya permisi, Len-sama," ucapnya. Lalu menghilang seakan-akan tidak pernah ada disana sebelumnya.

"Len-sama, apa tadi saya melihat Neru yang berlari?" ucap Haku yang menghampiriku.

Aku hanya menjawab Haku dengan sedikit penekanan, "Dia membuatku marah dengan muncul di hadapanku," jawabku.

Haku hanya tersenyum lemah, sebelum berkata, "Bukankah itu lebih baik jika Len-sama mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rin-sama? Aku yakin, Rin-sama akan mengerti perasaan Len-sama, Rin-sama adalah orang yang baik," saran Haku.

"Dia terlalu baik untuk orang rendahan sepertiku," jawabku. Aku membuang wajahku ke arah lain, saat aku merasakan tangan Haku di lenganku.

"Alasan itu lagi, tapi itu merupakan keputusan Len-sama, jadi saya tidak akan mengganggu. Dan, kumohon tekankan jawaban anda kepada Neru, dia itu sangat keras kepala, saya takut jika suatu hari nanti, Neru akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk," ucap Haku. Dia kemudian meletakkan secangkir teh dengan sepotong kue, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarku.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Haku. Aku tahu anak itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku tidak menegaskan jawabanku kepadanya, tapi aku masih belum memiliki cukup keberanian, keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintai Rin di depannya. Jika begini terus... suatu hari nanti, aku punya perasaan bahwa Rin akan menghilang dari pandanganku.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

Aku, Me-i-ko, dan Gaku-pyon sudah berada di gerbang yang menghubungkan antara Rostlina dengan Tresen Wood. Tapi kami belum melihat Rin dimana-mana, maksudku Hikari Rin, bukan Rin yang kami cari itu.

Gumi kemudian angkat bicara, "Rin lama," ucap Gumi.

Me-i-ko kemudian menyanggah perkataan Gumi, "Mungkin dia mendapat sedikit masalah…" sanggah Me-i-ko, yang segera dipotong oleh Gaku-pyon.

"Atau dia memang tidak mau, ayo kita pergi," ucap Gaku-pyon dengan dingin.

"Kau dingin pada Rin ya, Gaku-pyon!~" ucapku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak menyukai Rin yang ini. Mungkin karena dia menyinggung masa lalu Gaku-pyon saat berbicara dengan kami tadi. Aku sedikit penasaran sebenarnya, tapi mengungkit hal-hal yang tak diinginkan mungkin hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Dia anak yang menyebalkan," ucap Gaku-pyon.

Saat itu kami mendengar suara orang lain selain kami yang membalas perkataan Gaku-pyon tadi, "Maaf saja jika aku merupakan anak yang menyebalkan," ucap suara itu.

Spontan kami berbalik dan melihat Rin yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih tepat dibilang seragam. Rin dan Gaku-pyon saling bertatapan dengan sengit, hingga kemudian Rin menghela nafas panjang lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Saya minta maaf akan kelancangan saya sebelumnya," ucap Rin yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya itu.

Gaku-pyon kemudian melihat Rin sebelum kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya pula, "Saya juga minta maaf karena bersikap dingin," ucap Gaku-pyon meminta maaf.

Lalu Rin menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, sebelum berkata, "Mungkin lebih baik kita segera memasuki Tresen Wood, sekarang," ucap Rin yang melihat ke arah Tresen Wood.

Me-i-ko kemudian menjawab perkataan Rin, "Yah, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" ucap Me-i-ko dengan gaya yang santai. Dia itu benar-benar terlalu santai, padahal kita belum menemukan penawarnya.

Rin kemudian segera berjalan di depan dan menuntun kami memasuki hutan Tresen sambil bercerita macam-macam, terutama tentang legenda danau yang katanya berada di balik hutan Tresen ini.

"Katanya disana tinggal seekor putri duyung yang cantik, yang akan mengabulkan permintaan kita, jika kita merupakan orang yang jujur!" ucap Rin yang menceritakan tentang danau yang, menurut buku yang pernah dia baca, bernama Crystal Lake.

"Hei, bagaimana pemandangan di Crystal Lake itu Rin?" tanya Gumi.

Rin terlihat menerawang sebentar dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dahinya sebelum berkata, "Mmm… aku tidak terlalu tahu yang asli, tapi menurut buku, disana terdapat banyak sekali kristal-kristal yang katanya bisa digunakan untuk membuat ramuan obat yang manjur, kurang lebih seperti Elixir, tapi lebih kuat lagi. Dan tertulis bahwa disana juga ada banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah, yang hanya bisa tumbuh disana, singkat cerita, tertulis bahwa tempat itu sangatlah indah!" jawab Rin.

Kami hanya mengangguk-angguk, saat tiba-tiba Rin berhenti. Kami menghentikan langkah kami, dan segera bertanya padanya, "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Rin masih memperhatikan sekeliling, lalu dia berbalik dan melihat ke belakang, pandangannya melewati tubuh kami, lalu kemudian dia berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, "Wah… gawat…" ucapnya.

Gaku-pyon juga menoleh ke arah belakang dan wajahnya juga menjadi pucat, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Gumi dan Meiko yang reaksinya sama, lalu aku menoleh ke belakang dan wajahku juga menjadi pucat.

Di belakang kami, sudah berada puluhan serigala dengan wajah seram, dan sepertinya siap untuk memakan kami hidup-hidup. Segera aku dan Meiko menarik pedang kami dari sarungnya, lalu Gakupo mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang berukuran cukup besar. Gumi juga melakukan hal yang demikian, tapi Rin hanya bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon.

"Rin?" tanya Meiko.

Rin hanya tersenyum sedikit sebelum berkata, "Aku bukanlah tipe penyerang, dan aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan orang jika sudah sepi, jika aku ada disana, mungkin aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian semua," jawab Rin menjelaskan kondisinya.

Gumi kemudian menimpali, "Sihir Rin adalah suara, dan itu bisa berefek pada setiap orang tanpa terkecuali, jadi lebih baik dia duduk dan melihat saja…" timpal Gumi.

"Ooh," aku hanya ber 'ooh' ria, mendengar penjelasan Gumi dan Rin. Dasarnya aku tak mengerti sihir, jadi kuserahkan masalah sihir untuk orang yang sangat paham.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya, mereka datang!" ucap Gaku-pyon.

Aku kemudian memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah serigala yang sudah mulai menerjang kami. Aku memainkan pedangku dan membelah satu persatu dari serigala itu, dibantu oleh Meiko yang melakukan hal serupa. Gumi dan Gaku-pyon mengucapkan mantra-mantra dengan bahasa sihir dan menghancurkan serigala itu, satu demi satu.

Aku masih terus menebas serigala-serigala yang sepertinya selalu bangkit saat kami mengalahkannya. Aku menempelkan punggungku pada Meiko dan berkata di tengah-tengah kerumunan serigala yang tak bisa mati itu, "Ini sih, tidak ada habisnya…" ucapku pada Meiko.

"Pasti ada cara-cara khusus untuk mengalahkan mereka," balas Meiko yang masih menebas serigala itu satu demi satu.

Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang sepertinya sedang membuka-buka sebuah buku, mencari cara agar kami bisa selamat. Rin mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa dia masih belum menemukan caranya. Aku dan yang lain hanya bisa bertarung untuk menahan serigala-serigala yang sepertinya tak habis-habis ini. Hingga aku mendengar suara teriakan Rin.

"Kalian semua tutup telinga kalian!" teriak Rin.

Spontan aku melihat ke arah Rin yang sudah menunjukkan pendant sihirnya yang berbentuk bunga matahari dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Buru-buru aku menutup telingaku, saat Rin berteriak dengan sangat keras dan sepertinya mampu mengusir serigala-serigala itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Rin mengisyaratkan bahwa kami sudah boleh membuka telinga kami. Tubuhku langsung sempoyongan saat aku melepaskan telingaku. Tubuh Meiko, Gumi, dan Gaku-pyon juga, segera Rin menghampiri kami sambil berkata, "Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, sepertinya suaraku terlalu kuat ya?" ucap Rin dengan super khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai dari tadi?" tanya Gaku-pyon yang sekarang memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Aku sendiri juga mulai merasakan pusing di kepalaku.

Rin hanya tergagap sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ah, eh, begini… suaraku memang bisa digunakan untuk hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ada sedikit efek sampingnya, jika aku bersama orang-orang… ya, kurang lebih seperti kalian ini," jelas Rin dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Gumi kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon, dan kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya kau menggunakan suara yang sangat tinggi yah… jadi kau tadi hanya mengusir atau melenyapkan serigala itu?" tanya Gumi.

"Eh… saya seorang Herbalist, dan suara saya hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengusir serigala itu tadi…" jawab Rin.

Lalu aku menimpali, "Jadi jika mereka kembali lagi, kita harus mengalahkan mereka lagi…" timpalku.

Rin kemudian menunduk sambil berkata 'maaf' pada kami. Lalu dia menarik sebuah buku yang dia keluarkan entah dari mana.

Lalu Rin membuka salah satu halaman buku itu dan menunjuk gambar makhluk yang mirip dengan serigala itu tadi. Lalu kemudian mulai berkata, "Mungkin yang tadi itu merupakan ini…" ucap Rin.

Kami semua melihat buku itu, dan memang ciri-ciri serigala tadi mirip dengan yang dibuku, tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, karena nama makhluk itu bukan serigala, tapi Loup-Garou. Dengan kata lain seekor Werewolf.

"Werewolf?" ulangku tak mengerti.

Rin hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu berkata, "Memang yang tadi itu tidak tampak seperti seekor werewolf, tapi dengan ciri-ciri gerakan, fisik, dan suara yang dikeluarkan, tak salah lagi, itu merupakan werewolf. Tapi seharusnya…" ucap Rin yang kemudian melihat ke arah langit dan spontan membeku.

Kami semua spontan melihat keatas pula, dan melihat bahwa langit hutan menjadi gelap seperti sudah malam. Padahal aku yakin bahwa kami memasuki hutan pada saat pagi hari. Rin kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Se-sepertinya… aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi kecuali jalan terus…" gumam Rin.

Gumi kemudian berkata, "Jadi…" ucap Gumi.

Rin hanya mengangguk, "Saat kita terlalu sibuk dengan Loup-Garou itu, kita sudah terperangkap sihir yang menyebabkan para petualang yang memasuki hutan ini tersesat," jelas Rin.

"Dengan kata lain, kita semua akan tersesat disini, hingga kita menemukan jalan keluar?" ucapku.

"Denganku juga, tentunya… karena itulah, mohon bantuannya!" tambah Rin.

Gaku-pyon memberikan wajah, 'Jangan bercanda!' pada kami semua. Sepertinya dia masih membenci Rin meski sedikit.

* * *

**Someone POV**

* * *

Aku hanya terbang di antara ranting-ranting pohon, saat aku mendengar suara dari Master-ku yang lain, dibawah pohon yang aku duduki ini.

Aku memakan buah yang tumbuh di pohon itu sambil bergumam, "Hehehe, mainan baru, buatlah hari-hariku menjadi menarik~" gumamku.

Lalu aku melompat ke pohon lain dan segera menghilang.

* * *

Rina: Chapter 8 selesai!

Rin: Cepat juga kau author…

Rina: Hehehe… setelah ini waktunya akan sedikit diperlambat… karena aku mau saja.

Len: Heeeh~ Kenapa Rin udah sampai duluan sebelum aku sih!

Rin: *pukul Len* BA-BAKA!

Rina: ^^; Nah, sekarang cepat minta review gih!

Rin: O-oke… para readers, cepat beri review ya…

Len: Kasih review yang banyak sehingga cerita ini bisa jalan!


	9. Chapter 9 : Malam Pertama di Tresen Wood

Rina: Yosh, update PDH lagi!

Rin: Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan ya author Rina…

Rina: Biarin! Habis, cerita yg kubuat juga cuman tinggal 2 saja…

Len: Karena itu cepet selesaiin baru bikin cerita baru lagi!

Rina: Iya, iya, aku mengerti… Kalian berdua bisa bacaiin review dan disclaimer kagak?

Len+Rin: Iya, iya, kami mengerti…

* * *

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**: _Ahaha, ndak papa telat review, tapi yg penting masih review bukan? Len: Err, itu hanya kecelakaan, ke-ce-la-ka-an! Rin: Kyaa, jangan bilang kayak gitu! *blush* I-iya, makasih review na…_

**Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak punya VOCALOID, yang dia punya hanyalah fic ini.**

* * *

Rina: Ah, iya ampe lupa. Disini lom da Lemon scene na Rin dan Len, jadi jangan marah padaku ya!

Rin: Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Author?

Len: Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu sama sekali.

Rina: Itu karena aku akan menambahkan benda lain selain Lemon di chapter selanjutnya! Jadi mohon di review ya!

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

"Entah kenapa… suasananya jadi tidak enak," bisikku pada Meiko yang menyalakan api unggun.

Meiko hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum melihat ke arah Rin dan Gakupo, yang hanya diam membisu, sebelum berkata, "Iya, memang tidak terlalu enak," balas Meiko.

Kaito yang duduk disebelahku kemudian berbisik juga, "Memang apa 'insiden' yang semua orang bicarakan itu?" tanya Kaito sambil berbisik.

"Itu…" aku belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, saat Rin memotongnya.

"Hilangnya seorang gadis Alchemist berbakat dari Rostlina, dikarenakan kebodohan dari salah satu temannya, dengan mengajaknya memasuki Tresen wood tanpa memikirkan akibatnya," jawab Rin yang meminum sesuatu dari dalam gelas.

Kaito dan Meiko melihat ke arah Gakupo yang terlihat marah, sebelum Rin berkata lagi, "Yah, itu merupakan cerita yang kudengar dari Rostlina, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," lanjut Rin sambil memandangi api unggun dengan tatapan… sedih?

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit cerita itu?" tanya Gakupo dengan menahan amarahnya.

Rin mengalihkan tatapannya dari api unggun, sebelum melihat ke arah Gakupo yang terlihat marah kepadanya dengan tatapan berani, sebelum berkata, "Itu karena aku ingin mendengar cerita itu, dari anak bodoh yang mencelakakan temannya sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa membuat sudut pandang lain dari cerita itu berdasarkan kebenarannya," jawab Rin dengan tenang.

Dia mengeluarkan kalung yang merupakan alat sihirnya, sambil melihat ke permukaan permata bening yang berada disana. Sebelum ia berkata lagi, "Aku melihat rasa bersalah dalam permata ini, dan aku hanya ingin tahu, karena aku merupakan seorang Herbalist. Pekerjaanku adalah menyembuhkan orang-orang, bukan melukai mereka," ucap Rin lagi.

Aku, Kaito, dan Meiko hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Rin. Dia benar-benar tahu cara mengorek keterangan dari orang lain. Gakupo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum berkata, "Aku memang tidak bisa menyukaimu," ucapnya.

Kaito kemudian berkata, "Kalian berdua memang benar-benar tidak akur," ucap Kaito.

Rin kemudian memandangi kalungnya lagi, sebelum mengarahkannya ke arah Kaito, lalu dia berkata, "Ternyata benar dugaanku…" gumamnya.

Aku yang mendengar segera berkata, "Dugaan apa?" tanyaku.

Rin hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam bajunya, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Eh, daripada berbicara tentang masa lalu, bagaimana kalau kita berpikir cara keluar dari tempat ini?" ucap Meiko dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup. Sepertinya dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rin hanya berdiri sebentar sebelum melihat ke sekeliling, lalu dia duduk lagi, dia bersikap aneh. Gakupo yang menyadari langsung bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Hikari?" tanya Gakupo.

Rin hanya melihat ke arah Gakupo sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Aku seperti mendengar suara tawa seseorang," jawab Rin.

'Suara tawa di hutan seperti ini?' pikirku.

Gakupo kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apapun selain pepohonan yang mengelilingi kami, lalu dia berkata, "Apa pemilik suara itu adalah Spellcaster sihir ini?" ucap Gakupo.

Spellcaster, pemasang sebuah mantra sihir, bisa dibilang mereka sama dengan Mage, tapi mereka lebih ke arah sihir yang akan menguat dengan bertambahnya usia sihir itu. Dan aku ingat bahwa kami terjerat sihir disini, jadi pasti Spellcaster-nya juga ada di hutan ini.

Kaito yang sepertinya mengerti tentang sihir walaupun sedikit langsung berkata, "Jadi ada orang lain selain kita didalam sini?" ucap Kaito menanyai kami.

Meiko kemudian mengoreksi perkataan Kaito, "Bukan orang tapi sesuatu yang lain, mungkin makhluk sihir," koreksi Meiko.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Jika orang, mana mungkin bisa menelusuri hingga seluruh Tresen Wood? Kalaupun iya, pasti sekarang dia sudah mati dan kering, sementara sihirnya memudar. Tapi, jika makhluk sihir, makhluk apa yang punya masa hidup selama itu?" jawabku.

Gakupo hanya terdiam, jika pemilik dari sihir ini memang benar Demon Lord dari Utara, pasti dia berada di hutan ini. Tapi, dia tidak ada di hutan ini, jadi tidak mungkin dia yang memasang. Jika bukan Immortal, lalu apa?

Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara lembut dari arah Rin. Dia menutup matanya dan menyanyikan sesuatu, tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, itu bukanlah lagu penyembuhan, ataupun lagu sihir. Itu hanya sebuah lagu biasa… yang terdengar sangat indah.

* * *

_**(Lirik Lycieratia bukan milik Author Rina!)**_**:**

_mori ga sasayaku wasuresarareta monogatari_

_kaze ga oshieru amata no yume ga nemuru machi_

_kotonoha wa toki o koe omoi wa kanata_

_tozasareta tobira wa itsu hiraku?_

_ryoute o hirogete sora o aogu_

_yobu koe ga kikoeta_

_"Hitori ja nai" hitori ja nai_

_itsuka anata ga furikaeru basho ni_

_watashi ga irareru you ni_

_itsuka dokoka no wasurerarenai tooi kioku_

_itsuka wa deau toki no rasen no meguru hate_

_kotonoha wa toki o koe omoi wa kanata_

_yume ni mita no wa dare no omokage?_

_anata ga oshiete kureta mono_

_yoake ni sasu hikari_

_omoi egaku sono keshiki wa_

_sotto furisosogu komorebi no naka_

_ano hi mo kimi ga waratteta_

_kasaneta te no atatakasa to_

_omou kokoro ga tsumugu kiseki_

_anata ni todokimasu you ni_

* * *

Setelah Rin selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang dan hening. Aku masih diam karena mendengar suara Rin yang sangat indah. Meiko dan Kaito juga masih terdiam, meski Gakupo sedikit terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah, aku lelah jadi aku tidur terlebih dahulu…" ucap Rin yang kemudian berbaring beralaskan tangannya dan mengeluarkan kain yang dia bawa sebagai selimut. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah buku yang dia tunjukkan pada kami tadi, lalu dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya tertidur.

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik kita juga tidur, siapa yang akan berjaga terlebih dahulu? Meminta Rin berjaga adalah hal yang buruk, karena dia merupakan tipe bertahan, dan Gumi juga tidak terlalu baik dalam pertarungan," ucap Kaito.

Gakupo kemudian berkata, "Biar aku saja, setelah saatnya berganti, maka aku akan membangunkan Kaito, setelah itu baru Kaito membangunkan Meiko," ucap Gakupo. Dia melihat sekilas kearah Rin yang anehnya, sangat cepat tidur. Sepertinya menyembuhkan luka kami berempat sekaligus membuatnya kelelahan.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Len-sama, sekarang sudah malam di langit sihir Tresen Wood, dan tubuh cadangan Rin-sama sedang beristirahat, apa anda menginginkannya untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya?" ucap Haku sambil menanyakan keputusanku.

Aku masih diam memandangi tubuh kosong Rin, sebelum berkata, "Tidak, tidak usah Haku. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang dalam tubuh itu," jawabku.

Haku kemudian melangkah mendekatiku, sebelum berkata, "Memakai cara yang sulit, ya? Atau Len-sama ingin dia menikmati waktunya bersama dengan mereka?" ucap Haku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sebelum aku menghadap ke arah Haku, "Yang jelas bukan yang untuk yang pertama. Aku hanya ingin Rin senang dengan teman-temannya, meski situasinya kurang bagus, bisa suruh Fairy Miki untuk memperlama waktu mereka tinggal di hutan itu?" jawabku sambil memberi perintah pada Haku.

Haku kemudian mencium keningku, sebelum berkata, "Saya mengerti Len-sama," jawabnya sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Err, ada yang bertanya kenapa Haku mencium keningku tadi? Itu hanya salah satu cara untuk memperpanjang umur Immortal dari inangnya. Haku menggunakan cara dengan mencium keningku, sedangkan Neru dengan meminum darahku, karena aku tidak memperbolehkannya mendekatiku. Jangan khawatir, Haku itu seorang Yuri, dan dia menyimpan perasaan pada Neru, makanya dia selalu berharap untuk aku menegaskan jawaban pada Neru. Huh, menyebalkan.

Aku melihat ke arah luar dan melihat bahwa langit sihir di Tresen Wood masih terlihat sangat tebal, mungkin karena umur sihir dari benda itu, ya. Seingatku langit itu sudah ada dunia ini mengenal sihir, dan sihir itu ditemukan sudah ribuan abad yang lalu. Untuk memecahkan sihir Tresen Wood sekarang, dibutuhkan kekuatan dari 4 Demon Lord, dan yang tersisa hanya 2 karena Ted sedang istirahat, sementara Piko mundur.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, sebelum melihat keluar lagi. Aku sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Rin, tapi aku bertekad untuk tidak menemuinya sekarang. Jadi, aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianku dan meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan tubuh kosong Rin yang tidur dengan tenang.

'Kuakui aku merindukan suara Rin, tapi aku ingin dia tenang bersama mereka, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia pasti akan kembali ke kerajaannya, karena dia merupakan pewaris tahta kerajaan, dia harus memikirkan rakyat negrinya yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya, bersama orang biru itu, hah, mungkin lebih baik aku pukuli orang itu karena berani membuat Ted tidur nyenyak seperti itu,' pikirku sekaligus merencanakan balas dendam.

"Yah, mungkin aku harus minta maaf pada Rin nanti, tapi, biarlah, setidaknya aku mendapat beberapa pukulan untuk orang-orang itu," gumamku.

Saat itu aku jadi ingat sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang merupakan pemilik asli Tresen Wood, yang terlalu malas untuk melapor ke tempatku. Aku belum sempat memberitahu tentang 'dia'. Tapi, pasti Miki sudah memberitahu tugasnya sekarang. Semoga saja dia masih ingat tugasnya dan tidak merusak hutan itu.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Mataku serasa sangat berat, dan kepalaku sakit. Jadi aku membuka mataku, dan melihat bahwa Gakupo masih berjaga, sementara yang lain sudah tidur terlelap. Ah, benar aku harus minta maaf tadi.

"Gakupo-san…" ucapku memanggilnya.

Gakupo melihatku sekilas sebelum memandang api unggun lagi, sepertinya dia marah. Kemudian dia berkata, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Aku hanya sweatdrop sebentar. Ternyata aku memang membuatnya amat sangat marah. Segera aku berjalan dan duduk disampingnya. Mungkin lebih baik aku berhenti berperan sebagai Hikari, dan menjadi diriku sendiri.

"Yang tadi itu, aku minta maaf," ucapku.

Gakupo hanya diam sebelum berkata lagi, "Yang sebelumnya kau juga minta maaf," balas Gakupo.

Aku tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Ahaha, iya benar juga. Mungkin caraku berbicara agak sedikit terlalu kasar," ucapku.

Gakupo akhirnya melihat kearahku sebelum berkata, "Kau aneh," katanya.

Aku hanya tertawa lagi, sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya bersikap biasa, tapi benar aku ingin mendengar cerita darimu tentang insiden itu. Aku tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya jika aku tidak mendengar dari orang yang bersangkutan, kau tahu itu?" tanggapku.

Gakupo terlihat kusut lagi, sebelum dia berkata, "Kalau begitu ceritakan dulu tentang dirimu," balasnya.

Aku sedikit kaget dibuatnya, tapi mungkin aku akan cerita. Tentunya dengan sisi yang sedikit berbeda, "Baiklah aku akan ceritakan padamu," jawabku.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi," tanyanya dengan tidak terlalu yakin akan jawabanku. Yah, semua orang berhak untuk tidak yakin jika ada orang yang menceritakan cerita tentang dirinya pada orang yang pertama kali kita temui.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah api unggun, sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa, lagipula ceritaku bukan merupakan sebuah skandal yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang," jawabku.

"Nah, kau mulai berbicara dengan gaya orang yang punya harga diri tinggi lagi," komentar Gakupo.

Aku tertawa sedikit sebelum berkata, "Maaf, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang harus selalu kulakukan kau tahu bukan?" jawabku.

Gakupo tertawa sekilas sebelum berkata, "Kau itu benar-benar anak yang aneh," jawab Gakupo. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya sebelum tertawa.

"Hei, itu penghinaan namanya!" tegurku.

Gakupo tidak berhenti tertawa, sehingga aku hanya bisa tertawa juga. Saat itulah, aku menjadi merasa kedinginan. Aneh, kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang dari diriku? Aku memeluk kedua bahuku erat-erat sebelum mengingat apa yang hilang dari diriku.

"Len?" gumamku sambil melihat ke arah hutan yang gelap.

Gakupo sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikapku sehingga dia bertanya, "Hei, Hikari ada apa? Apa ada beberapa Loup-Garou?" tanya Gakupo.

Tubuhku sedikit menggigil, sebelum aku melihat ke arah Gakupo, dan memberinya senyuman bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Lalu aku berkata, "Jangan khawatir Gakupo-san, aku hanya… merasa kedinginan," jawabku.

Gakupo melihatku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, lalu dia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur? Kau menyembuhkan kami berempat tadi, jadi pasti kau sudah lelah," saran Gakupo.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju tempatku sebelum berkata, "Iya, mungkin kau benar. Baiklah selamat tidur," tanggapku.

Aku menaikkan selimut yang kubawa, tapi tubuhku masih saja menggigil kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Len disekitarku. Len, dimana kau? Entah mengapa… aku ingin bertemu denganmu Len…

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

* * *

Aku melihat Hikari yang tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Anak aneh, apa masalahnya? Tadi dia seperti orang yang sombong, lalu tiba-tiba dia menjadi orang yang ramah, lalu sekarang dia menggigil kedinginan. Aku tidak mengerti perbuatannya.

"Hah, dia membuatku ingat tentangmu Luka…" gumamku.

Iya, Luka, merupakan teman baikku saat masih kecil selain Gumi. Saat itu, kami disebut empat sekawan yang sangat akrab. Luka dikabarkan menghilang setelah kejadian hari itu. Secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung, aku telah membunuh Luka.

Luka merupakan Alchemist yang dibanggakan oleh desa Rostlina. Gumi sendiri sudah dinominasikan untuk mengikuti sekolah di Holy Cathredal, sekolah tinggi para Priest. Sedangkan aku hanya apprentice Alchemist payah, yang kebetulan merupakan cucu dari Elder Rostlina, semua orang selalu mengiraku menjadi Alchemist yang hebat. Dan saat itulah, Luka akan menghiburku yang bersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang.

"_Jangan khawatir Gakupo, suatu saat nanti, pasti kau akan menjadi yang paling unggul dalam suatu bidang!"_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sambil berpikir, 'Kenapa aku jadi mengingat kata-kata Luka?' pikirku sambil melihat ke arah api unggun. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling, karena aku sudah menyiapkan pelindung yang melindungi tempat kemah kami, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menyerang.

Saat itu aku jadi mengingat sesuatu yang ganjil di ingatanku.

'Empat sekawan?' pikirku. Aku, Luka, Gumi, lalu… siapa lagi?

* * *

**Someone POV**

* * *

"Heh, ternyata sihir anak itu lumayan berkembang juga…" gumamku sambil menggigit apel yang kubawa. Aku sekarang berada di atas sebuah cabang pohon yang bisa kugunakan untuk melihat kelompok itu. Jadi, korban kami yang berikutnya ada… satu, dua… empat orang! Aku tidak menghitung gadis itu, karena dia bisa membuat kepalaku melayang.

"Aku memang disuruh mengawasi orang-orang yang merupakan 'mainan baru' dari kami. Sayang sekali Len-sama melarangku membunuh mereka," gumamku lagi sambil menggigit apel lain yang kubawa. Rasanya asam tapi sudah cukup manis.

Aku melihat ke arah laki-laki dengan rambut ungu itu, aku mengenalnya cukup baik, tapi sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku. Atau mungkin harus kuralat jadi mereka, ya? Sejak kejadian hari itu, aku memang tidak mengerti keadaan mereka, Gumi dan Gakupo, kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Akupun membuang apel yang kuhabiskan sambil mengenakan topi putih yang selalu kupakai, sebelum kemudian melompat ke dahan pohon lain. Meninggalkan mereka istirahat disana dengan tenang.

'Tapi, apa Len-sama sudah memberitahu gadis itu tentang keberadaanku ya?' pikirku. Karena aku jarang menuju ke istana Len-sama, dan tinggal disini untuk menstabilkan sihir yang dipasang disini, Len-sama hampir selalu tidak ingat tentang keberadaanku. Dan lebih parah lagi, Miki selalu lupa memberitahu tentang keadaanku pada Len-sama saat dia berkunjung.

'Aku harus bersyukur karena Haku-san selalu membawakanku ramuan Immortal setiap aku membutuhkannya, karena Miki selalu lupa tentang itu,' pikirku.

Setelah menelusuri hutan cukup lama. Akhirnya, rumah tempat tinggalku nampak, dan aku melihat Miki dengan wajah cemberut memandangiku. Sepertinya dia meminta ceri kesukaannya lagi.

"Miki kau lapar, ya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bercanda.

Miki mengalihkan wajahnya yang cemberut sambil berkata, "Itu karena ojou-sama pergi diam-diam jadinya aku marah!" balasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan terbang mengelilingiku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyentil pipinya, lalu aku berkata, "Aku hanya ingin melihat 'mainan baru' kita Miki! Kita harus melihat mereka sebelum bersenang-senang menggunakan mereka bukan?" tanggapku.

Miki yang cemberut kemudian segera tersenyum lagi, lalu dia segera memeluk pipiku sambil berteriak, "Kyaa, aku menyayangimu ojou-sama!" teriak Miki.

Aku hanya menutup sebelah mataku yang berwarna biru, karena mataku yang satunya berwarna hijau, kemudian berkata, "Iya, iya, aku mengerti, Miki! Nah, ayo kita memikirkan rencana sebelum kita melakukan pekerjaan kita!" tanggapku.

"Kyaaa, aku sangat mencintaimu dan otakmu, ojou-sama!" ucap Miki lagi sambil mengusapkan wajahnya ke pipiku, jujur itu geli.

Aku berusaha menahan Miki, ketika aku menjadi ingat beberapa perkataan Len-sama yang kudengar dari Miki, "Hey, Miki…" ucapku sambil menghentikan langkah kedua kakiku.

Miki melihatku dengan heran sebelum dia bertanya, "Apa ojou-sama?" tanya Miki.

Aku menyembunyikan senyum yang terukir dalam wajahku sebelum berkata, "Len-sama bilang bahwa kita boleh melakukan apa saja asal mereka tidak mati bukan?" jawabku sambil menanyakan keaslian informasi yang kudengar.

Miki sejenak melihatku dengan tatapan kaget, sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja! Apa kau punya ide yang menarik?" jawab Miki sambil terbang dengan berputar-putar di depanku dan tidak menambah kata 'ojou-sama' di akhir perkataannya, tanda bahwa dia senang.

Aku melempar senyum licik ke arah Miki sebelum memintanya untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Miki menuruti perintahku, dan aku segera berbisik tentang 'rencana'-ku untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang kami dapat.

"Horeee, aku sangat suka sekali dengan rencana itu ojou-sama! Kapan kita mulai?" respon Miki dengan sangat cepat ditambah dengan matanya yang menjadi _sparkle_. Sepertinya dia menyukai ideku itu.

"Tentu saja, besok pagi. Kita buat mereka semua menyesal memasuki tempat ini, meski mereka akan keluar hidup-hidup,"


	10. Chapter 10 : Tresen Wood Guardian

**Disclaimer: Author Rina tidak punya VOCALOID, yang dia punya hanyalah fic ini.**

Rina: Err, aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa tentang miss 'Someone' di chapter kemarin. Dan banyak orang yang salah jawab ya~

Rin: Clue dari author Rina itu, dia memakai topi besar berwarna putih, makanan kesukaan na apel, matanya yang kanan hijau dan kiri biru, jadi dia jelas-jelas bukan Ruko! Karena Ruko mata na merah dan biru. Dan ada background story na dia rada-rada… keji.

Len: Kalo sering baca fic author Rina sampai selesai, pasti pada ngerti siapa…

Rina: Uh huh, kalo begitu lebih baik kita lanjutkan ja cerita na ya! Oke Rin, Len?

Rin+Len: Hah, ketimbang bermain tebak-tebakan silahkan baca saja ya! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!

* * *

**Rin (Hikari) POV**

* * *

Saat aku bangun, aku melihat Meiko yang sedang berjaga. Saat aku melihat kesamping, Kaito, Gumi, dan Gakupo masih tertidur lelap, sepertinya aku duluan yang bangun. Aku sedikit merasa kaget, karena biasanya, Len akan ada disampingku dan memelukku dengan erat, dan aku akan bersandar pada dada Len yang bidang.

"Pagi Rin!" sapa Meiko sambil melihatku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya sebelum berkata, "Pagi Meiko!" balasku.

Aku segera berjalan menghampiri Meiko dan duduk disebelahnya. Meiko hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Aneh, aku tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat di Istana, kenapa ya?

Aku melihat ke atas, tapi yang kulihat hanya langit yang berwarna gelap. Apa benar ini sudah pagi ya? Atau mungkin tempat ini diatur untuk terus dalam waktu malam hari. Kalau iya, aku penasaran kenapa. Karena aku yakin Len bilang bahwa penghuni tempat ini adalah Fairy, tapi kenapa langitnya malam begini?

"Langitnya… tidak berubah…" ucapku pada Meiko.

Meiko mendengar perkataanku tadi sebelum berkata, "Iya, sejak aku mulai berjaga, langit itu tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, seharusnya sekarang adalah pagi hari karena pohon-pohon di sekitar kita mulai berubah sedikit," tanggap Meiko.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, sebelum bertanya, "Benarkah?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat ke arah pohon-pohon di sekeliling, dan sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah dari pohon-pohon itu. Meiko kemudian berkata, "Iya, kalau diperhatikan, warna dari batang-batang pohon itu menjadi lebih cerah dan sedikit berkilauan dibanding sebelumnya," jawab Meiko.

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya… Meiko kau tahu banyak ya!" tanggapku.

Meiko hanya menatap lurus bekas api unggun yang kemarin, sebelum berkata, "Tidak juga. Tapi, kita harus segera mencari jalan keluar bukan?" ucap Meiko.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Yah, meski kita membunuh Spellcaster-nya, kupikir kita tidak akan keluar dengan mudah…" jawabku.

Meiko kemudian bertanya, "Maksudmu?" tanya Meiko.

"Begini, sihir di hutan Tresen ini sudah berumur sangat tua, bahkan kudengar sama tuanya dengan umur sihir itu sendiri. Jadi, meskipun Spellcaster-nya mati, dibutuhkan waktu ratusan tahun hingga sihir disini memudar, jadi menurutku lebih baik kita melawan Spellcaster itu baik-baik, dan memaksanya untuk membukakan jalan," jawabku.

Aku bisa melihat Meiko yang sweatdrop, lalu dia berkata, "Itu merupakan hal yang sulit, sepertinya…" ucapnya.

Aku hanya menekuk kedua lututku dan memeluknya. Jika aku diam begini, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Len. Apa yang sekarang dia lakukan? Apa dia sudah bangun? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku?

Saat itulah Meiko membuyarkan lamunanku, "Rin kenapa?" tanya Meiko dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum berkata, "Aku merindukan seseorang. Tak usah khawatir…" jawabku.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Meiko tiba-tiba.

Wajahku menjadi memerah, aku jadi mengingat wajah Len yang tertawa kepadaku, dan aku menyembunyikan wajahku sebelum berkata, "Bu-bukan!" balasku. Aku belum tahu perasaanku terhadap Len. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak tahu 'suka' dalam artian apa.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Meiko lagi.

Wajahku semakin memerah, aku jadi ingat saat Len menciumku, dan betapa aku menikmatinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, menghapus pikiranku itu.

Aku bisa mendengar Meiko yang tertawa penuh arti di sampingku, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau sangat menyukainya, ya Rin!" ucap Meiko dengan tawanya.

Aku segera memandang Meiko masih dengan membayangkan Len dan segera menjawab, "Bu-bukan!" jawabku cepat-cepat.

Meiko kemudian menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku sebelum berkata, "Tapi wajahmu berkata sebaliknya Rin. Wajahmu benar-benar merah seperti tomat sekarang. Ku bilang kau sangat mencintainya," ucap Meiko.

Wajahku menjadi semakin panas, dan aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Meiko. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat malu. Aku tidak menyukai Len dalam konteks 'Cinta' tapi, aku sangat menyukai Len.

Setelah itu Kaito dan yang lainnya mulai bangun dan sedikit kaget melihatku yang bangun terlebih dahulu, dan Meiko masih memegangi kedua sisi wajahku. Kaito spontan berteriak.

"Meiko, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang Yuri!" teriak Kaito sambil menunjuk Meiko.

Meiko melepaskanku sebelum mulai bertengkar dengan Kaito tentang sesuatu yang diberi nama 'Yuri'. Gumi hanya melihat dengan tawa, sebelum menghampiriku.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Rin?" tanya Gumi.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku sebelum berkata, "Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok. Tadi aku dan Meiko hanya…" jawabku tapi aku segera menutup mulutku pada bagian akhir.

"Kaito! Rin bilang Meiko melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya!" ucap Gumi saat melihatku menutup mulutnya.

Aku berusaha menghalangi Gumi, namun aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Gakupo hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kami. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara tawa orang lain. Suara tawa yang hampir sama dengan suara tawa yang kudengar kemarin.

"Ah, ternyata kalian akrab sekali!" ucap orang itu sambil tertawa.

Spontan kami semua melihat ke arah suara orang itu. Kami melihat seorang anak gadis yang lebih pendek dariku, dia mengenakan sebuah topi besar berwarna putih yang menutupi sebagian besar rambutnya, dan matanya yang kanan berwarna hijau sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna biru. Dia membawa sebuah tongkat sihir yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, dan dia terlihat mencurigakan.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan nada waspada. Len tidak menceritakanku tentang orang itu.

Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito dan Meiko segera menyiapkan diri untuk melawannya jika dia merupakan orang jahat. Dia hanya tertawa dengan licik, saat seekor Fairy terbang ke pundaknya. Jika aku ingat dengan baik seharusnya Fairy itu adalah Fairy Miki. Tapi, siapa orang yang disebelahnya?

"Ojou-sama, sudahlah, kita kemari untuk bermain bukan? Jangan hanya tertawa!" ucap Fairy Miki dengan sedikit jengkel kepada orang yang dia panggil 'Ojou-sama' itu.

Orang itu menepuk kepala Miki dengan lembut sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat kepada kami. Lalu dia berkata, "Perkenalkan nama saya Merlinne Elfinia Slynx, silahkan panggil saya Mel. Guardian dari Tresen Wood. Jika ingin lewat, silahkan kalahkan saya!" ucap orang yang mengaku merupakan Guardian dari hutan ini.

"Jadi kau Guardian tempat ini?" tanya Gumi dengan nada hati-hati. Aku segera menyingkir dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Guardian bernama Merlinne atau Mel itu, tertawa dengan sinis sebelum berkata, "Kalian tidak percaya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Gumi kau benar-benar melupakanku ya?" ucapnya dengan sinis.

Gumi melihatnya dengan heran, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini, apa mungkin Len lupa untuk memberitahuku?

Dia tertawa dengan sedikit sadis, sebelum mengucapkan mantra sihir, "O wind my friends, blow them off!" ucapnya masih dengan tawa sadis.

Angin yang sangat kuat menerjang ke arah Gumi dan Gakupo. Kaito dan Meiko berhasil menghindar karena mereka itu cepat. Tapi, Gumi dan Gakupo membuat sebuah proteksi sihir, sementara aku tidak terkena apapun. Sepertinya dia sengaja tidak mengenaiku.

Kaito dan Meiko segera menerjang ke arah Merlinne, saat dia kemudian mengucapkan mantra sihir dengan sangat cepat.

"O tree bind them!" ucapnya dengan mengetukkan tongkatnya sekali ke tanah.

Akar-akar pohon segera melilit Meiko dan Kaito. Kaito dan Meiko berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ikatan akar itu sangatlah kuat.

"O spirit of Light became my weapon and help them!" ucap Gumi yang sudah menaikkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra sihir. Cahaya segera menuju ke tempat Kaito dan Meiko, sepertinya untuk melepaskan mereka.

Merlinne sepertinya menyadari sihir itu, lalu dia segera mengucapkan mantra sihir, "Darkness envelop the light!" ucap Merlinne dengan sangat cepat. Sekejap saja sihir Gumi dipatahkannya.

"Sihirmu terlalu singkat, namun kekuatannya benar-benar besar…" puji Gakupo. Dia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun mantra sihir. Dia hanya melihat ke arah Merlinne.

Merlinne tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata, "Kau pasti juga sudah melupakanku. Padahal akulah orang yang mengajarimu sihir!" ucap Merlinne.

Gakupo memposisikan dirinya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau adalah penyihir yang berpihak kepada Demon Lord. Orang yang mengajariku sihir bukanlah orang sepertimu," balas Gakupo.

"O wind and earth became my weapon and destroy our enemies," ucap Gakupo yang mengucapkan mantra dua elemen. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sihir dua elemen seperti itu!

"Miki, giliranmu!" ucap Merlinne. Dia hanya berdiri dengan tenang, bahkan saat sihir itu sudah dekat dengannya.

"Kyahaha, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi!" ucap Miki dengan senang.

Merlinne kemudian menegakkan tongkatnya, dan Miki memutarkan telapak tangannya ke depan, membuat sebuah proteksi yang berhasil menahan sihir Gakupo. Miki hanya tertawa-tawa dengan senangnya, bahkan mengatakan sihir tadi merupakan sihir yang sangat lemah.

"Sihir tadi itu memang bukan untuk mengenaimu," ucap Gakupo.

Aku melihat ke arah Merlinne, dan dibelakangnya berdiri Kaito dan Meiko yang sudah bebas dari sihir Merlinne, dan hendak menyerangnya dari belakang.

Merlinne hanya tersenyum sinis, sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Kaito dan Meiko. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangku. Aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik di telingaku.

"Jadi kau merupakan 'mainan' off-limit yang kudengar dari Miki. Kau tidak terlihat terlalu kuat…" bisiknya. Kemudian dia meletakkan tongkatnya di leherku. Aku mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Jangan sentuh anak itu!" ucap Gakupo yang sudah mengucapkan beberapa mantra sihir yang menerjang Merlinne.

Merlinne melompat ke atas dahan pohon, menghindari sihir Gakupo dengan sangat mudah, dan tertawa, "Kyahaha, aku tidak akan melukainya, karena jika dia mati, siapa yang akan menyembuhkan kalian?" ucapnya dengan tawa sinis.

"Datanglah Tree Golem! Jika kalian menghancurkan Golem itu, maka satu langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat ini akan terlihat! Sampai jumpa lain kali!" ucap Merlinne sebelum menghilang.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah dimana Merlinne menghilang. Saat tanah disekitarku mulai bergetar dengan sangat kuat. Ge-gempa bumi?

"Rin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo. Eh, tadi dia memanggilku Rin bukan?

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Saat aku melihat ke arah mereka, Kaito dan Meiko sudah sibuk untuk menyerang Tree Golem yang dipanggil Merlinne tadi. Gumi sendiri sudah membantu Kaito dan Meiko untuk mengalahkan Tree Golem itu.

Gakupo kemudian mulai mengucapkan mantra sihir yang sangat panjang untuk kuingat. Sepertinya dia akan menyelesaikan Tree Golem itu dengan sihirnya. Makhluk sihir hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan sihir… ya.

"Datanglah Ifreet! Pemimpin dari roh-roh api!" ucap Gakupo.

Setelah itu aku melihat salah satu dari roh tertinggi dari para roh. Pimpinan Roh api, Ifreet. Ifreet segera mematuhi perintah Gakupo dan membakar Tree Golem itu hingga menjadi abu.

Setelah Gakupo mengembalikan Ifreet kembali, aku segera berlari ke arah Gumi, Kaito, dan Meiko yang sepertinya terluka karena sihir Merlinne dan serangan dari Tree Golem itu.

Gakupo hanya kelelahan karena harus menggunakan banyak sihir pada pagi itu. Aku sendiri hanya mengerti keadaan Gakupo dan segera menyembuhkan Gumi, Kaito, dan Meiko.

"Eh, tadi Merlinne bilang, kalian mengenalnya bukan?" tanya Meiko dengan heran saat aku menyembuhkan lukanya.

Gumi dan Gakupo hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Kami tidak ingat siapa dia," jawab Gumi dan Gakupo hampir bersamaan.

Setelah aku selesai menyembuhkan luka semuanya, aku merasa kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan sihirku. Kaito yang mengerti keadaanku segera menggendongku, saat sebuah jalan muncul di depan kami. Kami mengira jalan itu merupakan jalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanyaku pada Haku sambil mengepalkan tanganku, menahan amarah.

Haku melihat kesamping sebelum berkata, "Mel dan Miki melakukannya lagi. Mereka bermain dengan orang-orang yang Len-sama izinkan," jawab Haku.

Aku memandang kaca yang merupakan sarana berkomunikasi, dan segera menyambungkan ke rumah Guardian Tresen, Mel dan Miki. Dengan cepat mereka tersambung. Aku segera melihat Miki dan Mel yang sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon.

[_Ah, halo Len-sama!_] sapa Mel dengan tawa senang disana. Miki yang duduk di pundaknya hanya memakan ceri hutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi, meski Mel itu sendiri lebih tua dariku. Dia sudah tinggal di hutan itu selama sihir yang ada disana. Dua kata, dia Immortal.

Mel terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum dia berkata, [_Aku hanya mengikat mereka, lalu melihat mainan off-limit itu, sebelum summon Tree Golem!_] ucap Mel dengan nada senang. Sepertinya dia senang sekali dengan pekerjaannya itu.

Aku menajamkan pandanganku pada anak itu, sebelum berkata, "Kau yakin mereka masih hidup?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya tertawa dengan keras sebelum berkata, [_Jangan khawatir Len-sama! Tadi aku lihat Golem jelek itu sudah jatuh!_] jawab Mel dengan tawanya.

Miki juga tertawa dengan senang disamping Mel. Mereka berdua merupakan pasangan yang sangat gila! Aku sempat heran kenapa Demon Lord awal memintanya untuk menjaga hutan itu. Demon Lord itu umurnya sangat panjang dan kami hampir mustahil untuk mati. Karena itu, Demon Lord sebelum aku sering sekali mengulang masa hidup mereka, jadi mereka membunuh diri mereka sendiri, sebelum tidur dan lahir kembali.

Setelah itu, aku memutus sambungan itu sebelum berkata kepada Haku. Aku berkata, "Mereka berdua harus dihukum sepertinya," ucapku.

Haku tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata, "Bukankah itu sedikit terlalu berat?" tanya Haku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti dengan setengah kekuatannya. Saat dia akhirnya membiarkan mereka keluar dari tempat itu… dalam 4 hari mungkin? Dengan kekuatannya penuh, dia bisa membuat mereka berputar-putar selama 1 bulan, tapi dengan ini dia akan segera selesai," jawabku.

Haku tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mereka," ucap Haku.

Dia mengatupkan tangannya dan saat dia membuka tangannya, seekor burung sihir khusus untuk mengantarkan pesan segera ada disana. Haku membisikkan beberapa kata-kata kepada burung itu, sebelum mebiarkannya lepas.

* * *

**Mel POV**

* * *

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" teriakku. Aku sudah mendapatkan pesan dari Len-sama melalui burung buatan Haku. Dan isinya membuatku sebal!

"Len-sama, itu terlalu membosankan!" protes Miki.

Err, jadi apa yang terjadi kau bilang? Tadi aku mendengar pesan dari Len-sama yang mengatakan bahwa dia memotong kekuatanku menjadi setengahnya saja, dengan tidak memberiku darah Immortal. Itu berarti kekuatanku tidak terlalu jauh dari kekuatan Gakupo itu!

Mengatur pengeluaran antara kestabilan sihir hutan dengan bermain? Ah, ini hukuman yang terlalu berat! Aku hanya bisa menahan orang-orang itu di hutan selama 4 hari! Dan aku ingin bermain dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karena jarang sekali ada pengelana yang sekuat mereka.

Aku hanya mengeluh setelah itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah. Biarkan Miki yang memperhatikan jalan mereka, jadi jika kekuatanku terputus tiba-tiba, dia bisa membenarkannya sendiri. Aku itu orang yang memegang perkataanku.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Aku jadi ingat saat dimana aku bermain dengan mereka bertiga. Aku, Gumi, Gakupo, dan juga Luka. Huh, Luka sendiri sudah menyerah untuk lari, meski dia masih marah kepadaku.

Hah, aku tidak tahu cara berpikir manusia, meski aku juga seorang manusia sebelum ini. Demon Lord yang mengajakku merupakan orang yang sangat baik dan aku bersumpah untuk selalu mematuhi perkataannya. Setelah dia terlahir kembali, aku masih mematuhi setiap perkataan Demon Lord sesudahnya.

Demon Lord yang mengajakku menampungku di tempatnya. Saat itu, aku sedang bingung tentang sekolah sihir yang kudirikan. Hah, kalau kalian tanya sekolah yang mana? Sekolah itu merupakan tempat dimana Gakupo bersekolah! Iya, aku merupakan pendiri tunggalnya, haha!

Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan sekolah itu, karena orang-orang dibawahku selalu melihatku dengan tatapan rakus dan menginginkan kursi kepala sekolah dari tempat sampah itu. Suatu malam, mereka menyerangku diam-diam, dan aku segera melarikan diri, dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat yang menyebutkan tentang pemilik selanjutnya karena aku sudah tidak ingin kembali.

Aku terbang menuju utara, dan kebetulan aku menemukan sebuah kastil besar yang di kelilingi gunung tinggi. Saat aku kehabisan tenaga, Demon Lord, orang yang menyelamatkanku itu memberikan penawaran untuk menjadi Immortal. Aku sendiri segera mengiyakan saja, karena aku senang tinggal disana.

Aku dan Demon Lord saat itu cukup dekat, dan aku merupakan bawahan pertamanya. Demon Lord juga mengajariku sihir yang belum pernah kudengar dan merupakan sihir yang aman untukku, jadi aku mempelajari semua sihir itu.

Aku kemudian mendapat perintah darinya untuk memasangi sebuah sihir yang meliputi seluruh bagian dari Tresen wood. Itu merupakan permainan anak-anak untukku. Tapi, setelah Demon Lord terlahir kembali, aku segera pindah karena kekuatan sihirku yang kukirim dari kastil tidak cukup untuk hutan itu.

"Hah, memang yang bisa membuatku keluar dari tempat ini hanya orang itu…" gumamku. Aku merasakan lelah, rasa yang sudah lama kulupakan. Len-sama serius dengan perkataannya tadi.

Saat itu sebuah ide licik muncul dikepalaku. Aku yakin rencanaku ini merupakan rencana balas dendam yang terbaik. Aku merupakan Immortal yang menggunakan darah sebagai penambah umur, jadi aku memiliki taring jika aku melakukannya kepada Len-sama sendiri.

"Khikhikhi… akan kubuat mereka bersama dan mendapatkan makanan… aku memang pintar!" gumamku.


	11. Chapter 11 : Tresen Wood dan Fairy Miki

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author Rina**

Rin: Aku punya firasat buruk tentang kemunculan Mel…

Rina: ^^; Jangan khawatir Rin, Mel akan 'membantu' kok…

Len: Kagak percaya.

Rina: Maaf deh… *mojok*

Rin: Eh, daripada suram seperti itu, Ottanjoubi omedetto author Rina! Yah, meski kita telat di hari pasnya…

Len: Yah, karena Rin bilang, Ottanjoubi omedetto author Rina. Moga2 cerita na makin bagus deh. Iya, sih, kita lumayan telat dari hari-H na yg tanggal 6 Juni kemaren…

Rina: Makasih karena sudah mengingat… aku janji bakalan kuperbaiki kualitas cerita na…

Rin: Nah, gitu dong author Rina! Terus yg TTOU… *dipotong ma Rina*

Rina: *motong omongan Rin* Lupakan cerita itu *ketus 10000%*

Rin: ^^|| (Author Rina ndak suka cerita itu y…)

Len: Yg "Black Angel" tu kenapa? Rasa na dah da di upload bukan?

Rina: Masih di Beta, jadi lom aku publish… yah, sabar ja deh! Dan mohon maaf karena udah lama ndak update! Kapan aku terakhir kali update ya? - udah lupa gara2 WB

Rin+Len: Eh, ya udah kalo begitu, selamat membaca para readers!

* * *

**Rin (Hikari) POV**

* * *

Setelah sebuah jalan menuju keluar terbuka. Aku, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito dan Meiko melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju tempat Len. Aku penasaran, bagaimana kabarnya? Dia sedang apa?

"Gumi, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat anak itu?" tanya Kaito kepada Gumi.

Gumi hanya menggeleng, kemudian dia berkata, "Tidak. Kalaupun iya, aku atau Gaku-pyon pasti mengingatnya…" jawab Gumi.

Aku melirik ke arah Gakupo. Eh, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang panggilan Gaku-pyon, karena selama aku bersama mereka aku tidak pernah mendengar Gakupo dipanggil dengan nama panggilan seperti itu. Apa mungkin author lupa? Hei, author cepat jawab!

**Iya, Rin, waktu aku ngetik chapter lampau sempat lupa tentang nama panggilan Gakupo untuk disebutkan**. Oh, jadi kau kebetulan lupa saja ya. Eh, malah ngomong yang enggak-enggak lagi, kita fokus ke cerita dulu saja.

**Terus siapa juga yang tadi tanya sama aku masalah panggilan Gaku-pyon itu?** Sudahlah author, POV tercintaku bisa-bisa habis buat berbicara sama kamu saja… **Err, maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan**. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"Hei, Rin, kenapa kau berjalan dengan melamun?" tanya Gumi.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa aku berbicara dengan author cerita ini. Tapi, sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku melamun saja.

Aku pun segera menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Gumi!" jawabku.

Gumi hanya melihatku dengan tatapan tanda tanya, sebelum berkata, "Apa kau memikirkan tentang Merlinne-san?" tanya Gumi.

Aku yakin bahwa aku terbelalak sekilas. Merlinne… iya, memang dia mengganggu pikiranku sedikit. Sikapnya yang seenaknya itu membuatku jadi penasaran. Dia juga sangat kuat, bahkan semua sihir Gakupo dipatahkannya dengan mudah.

Tapi, yang membuatku sangat kepikiran adalah… KENAPA LEN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!

"Rin?" tanya Kaito yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Saat itulah aku sadar dari lamunanku dan kemudian memandang Kaito dengan tatapan heran. Aku bisa melihat senyum aneh di wajahnya menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan bahwa suhu wajahku menjadi meningkat.

"A-apa?" tanyaku. Sekarang semuanya melihat ke arahku dengan wajah yang sangat aneh.

Meiko masih menatapku dengan tajam, sebelum berkata, "Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Meiko dengan nada yang aneh.

Aku menjadi semakin merasa malu, dan buru-buru aku menjawab, "Aku hanya memikirkannya. I-itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya atau…" aku sadar bahwa aku baru saja mengeluarkan semua isi pikiranku tentang Len.

Len… kenapa dia tidak menemuiku ya… Apa mungkin dia sedang sibuk? Ataukah dia melupakanku dan pergi dengan… tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau itu benar?

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

Aku tahu kalau Rin sedang memikirkan seseorang yang dia sukai sekarang. Dia bahkan memikirkan 'seseorang' ini saat dia menyapaku. Aku sangat yakin, bahwa Rin ini amat sangat mencintai 'seseorang' ini.

Aku dan yang lain hanya melihat tingkah Rin yang tiba-tiba menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Sepertinya dia ingin menghalau fakta tentang sesuatu. Atau dia hanya khawatir bahwa 'seseorang' yang dia sukai itu berbohong di belakangnya.

"Rin!" panggilku untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia ini lagi.

Buru-buru Rin memandangku dengan heran. Dia terlihat sangat lucu saat wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Rasanya aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"I-iya?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Pita putih yang dia gunakan sebagai bando sepertinya juga bergerak-gerak sesuai emosinya, lucu.

"Jangan terlalu sering melamun!" tegurku dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Rin spontan memerah lagi, sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, mengerti akan perkataanku.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang perasaan seperti yang dialami oleh Rin sama sekali, aku juga tidak mengerti tentang masa lalu dari Gumi atau Gaku-pyon. Yang selama ini kupikirkan hanyalah masalahku dengan Kaito sendiri.

Aku melihat ke arah yang lain. Ternyata, meski kami terlihat dekat, kami masih sangat jauh dari kata 'kelompok'. Meski tujuan kami sama, semuanya masih menyembunyikan rahasia masing-masing. Dan ditambah lagi dengan masa lalu diantara Gumi, Gaku-pyon, dan juga Elfinia.

Rin, Kaito, aku, Gumi, dan Gaku-pyon sudah berjalan cukup jauh, dan sepertinya sudah merupakan batas dari 'hadiah' yang kami dapatkan dari Elfinia saat kami mengalahkan bawahannya tadi. Karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat semalam disini.

"Omong-omong…" ucap Rin dengan gaya bicaranya yang biasa, sepertinya dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran tentang orang yang (jelas-jelas) disukainya di ujung otaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaku-pyon, yang anehnya sekarang cukup dekat dengan Rin.

"Eh, begini, dari kemarin kita belum…" Rin tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, dan tiba-tiba dia menarik Gumi dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Lalu, Gumi yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu berbisik pada Gaku-pyon. Dan dengan wajah yang kurang lebih sama dengan Gumi, Gaku-pyon berbisik pada Kaito, dan akhirnya Kaito berbisik padaku.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Lagipula kita sedang ada di dalam hutan yang gelap seperti ini…" ucapku dengan wajah yang sedikit… berusaha tenang. Saat itulah, sebuah cahaya kecil melewati wajahku.

"A-…" Aku hampir saja berteriak, saat sesuatu yang tadi melewatiku tadi, duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Rin lalu melekat di dadanya.

Siapa kau bilang? Petunjuknya dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah ceri, dengan sepasang sayap transparan di punggungnya, dan jelas-jelas dia merupakan Fairy!

Apa? Masih belum mengerti juga siapa dia? Baiklah, aku perjelas, dia merupakan Fairy yang sedari tadi mengikuti apa kata dari Elfinia. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Miki.

"&%)$#%#$#$%#%*U^#*!^#*%!" Err, kalau bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin, dia hanya berteriak keras-keras dengan menggunakan suara yang sangat tinggi. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih sempat menutup kedua telingaku, sehingga gendang telingaku tidak jadi pecah.

Setelah Rin selesai berteriak. Fairy Miki segera terbang ke depan kami semua dan berkata, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Namaku Furukawa Rose Quartz Miki, Fairy dan merupakan bawahan langsung dari Mel-ojousama! Nyahaha, dan karena dia sedikit punya masalah dengan bos kami, dia tidak bisa memandu kalian berjalan-jalan!" kenal Miki dengan entengnya.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…" Kubilang Rin sepertinya masih shock dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Miki tadi. Perempuan mana juga, yang tidak kaget dengan Fairy yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melekatkan tubuhnya di dadamu? Yang jelas bukan aku.

"Habisnya, Onee-chan dan Oba-san disana, tidak sepertimu yang memiliki dada yang rata seperti Mel-ojousama, sih!" ucap Miki dengan tawa yang riang.

"Oba-san kau bilang…" gumamku dengan sedikit nada gelap di dalamnya. Berani-beraninya dia bilang aku seorang Oba-san!

Aku menahan keinginanku untuk membuat Fairy kurang ajar itu menjadi bubuk, agar identitasku tidak akan bocor di hadapan para pembaca, atau seperti itulah yang author Rina pesan kepadaku. (Rina: Kenapa aku yang jadi alasannya? Meiko: Udah diam author!)

Singkatnya, Gumi, Gaku-pyon dan Kaito melongo melihat kelakuan dari Fairy Miki ini. Tingkah lakunya benar-benar berbeda dengan Elfinia yang sangat sadistik, dia itu memiliki sifat yang sangat ceria. Setelah itu dia berkata, "Yah, aku kemari karena Mel-ojousama memintaku untuk melayani kalian semua," ucap Miki dengan duduk di pundak Rin.

"Merlinne mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Rin dengan sangat tidak percaya. Siapa juga orang bodoh yang mempercayai perkataan musuhmu? Yah, meski kami memang mempercayai perkataannya tentang 'hadiah' itu.

"Mel-ojousama itu merupakan orang terbaik di dunia ini dan dia sangatlah pintar. Lalu strateginya untuk memutarbalikkan hidup seseorang selalu kubilang sangat jenius, terutama jika meliputi masalah bermain dengan para pengelana yang memasuki hutan ini. Aah~ aku bahagia menjadi bawahannya," ucap Miki dengan mata yang _sparkly_ dan terlihat seperti sedang ada di surga.

Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Bagian mananya yang menunjukkan bahwa anak itu orang terbaik di dunia ini? Ah, aku hampir lupa, dia bukan anak-anak tapi umurnya pasti sama dengan umur dari sihir disini.

"Jadi dia itu semacam nenek moyang dari nenek moyang dari nenek moyang dari nenek moyang…" gumamku, namun segera dipotong dengan tamparan dari Miki.

"Mel-ojousama tidak setua itu!" ucapnya setelah menamparku. Aku hanya menahan emosiku, karena menurutku dia setua itu, atau setidaknya dia lebih tua ratusan kali dariku.

"Ah, omong-omong, Mel-ojousama berbaik hati memberikan fasilitas danau kecil didekat tempat ini. Kalau kalian mengikutiku, kalian pasti segera sampai disana dan bisa menghilangkan keringat kalian setelah dihajar setengah hati oleh Ojou-sama," ucap Miki.

Dia sedari tadi hanya melawan kami setengah hati? Aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dari orang-orang yang merupakan Immortal. Tapi, Demon Lord dari Selatan, hanya berpikiran untuk menghancurkan yang ada di dalam radius pandangannya saja dan pikirannya sangatlah simpel. Jadi, memahami maksud dari kelakuannya merupakan hal yang amat sangat mudah. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku dan Kaito bisa mengalahkannya.

Miki terbang menuju ke sebuah jalan yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengajak kami untuk mengikutinya. Sepertinya Elfinia bukan tipe orang yang berbohong, lalu Miki ini merupakan bawahannya yang paling setia, mungkin saja dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Di tengah-tengah jalan, Miki terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu, lalu dia berbalik ke arah kami sebelum kemudian berkata, "Lalu Mel-ojousama berpesan seperti ini padaku, dia bilang 'Kalian berempat memang kuat untuk membuatku senang, tapi kerjasama kalian tidak ada sama sekali, membosankan,' atau seperti itulah," ucap Miki.

Rasanya perkataan Miki itu menancap seperti paku di kepala kami semua, kecuali Rin karena dia hanya bertugas menyembuhkan luka kami. Kami memang masih menutupi diri kami masing-masing, jadi pasti kami masih sangat buruk dalam hal kerja sama.

"Tapi, sebenarnya dia akan memutar-mutarkan kami semua selama apa?" tanya Kaito kepada Miki yang masih terbang di depan kami dan menunjukkan jalan.

"Ah, karena beberapa hal yang harus kami patuhi, terutama perintah dari orang itu, mungkin tidak terlalu lama, sekitar 4-5 hari!" jawab Miki dengan tenang.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu santai dalam membocorkan tentang hal itu…" ucap Gumi dengan sedikit nada heran di perkataannya.

"Itu karena meski kalian menggali lubang ke inti dunia, ataupun terbang hingga ke luar angkasa, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari mantra Mel-ojousama yang absolut dan ditempa selama ribuan tahun ini!" tanggap Miki dengan tenang.

"Jadi Elfinia Immortal?" tanya Gaku-pyon.

Miki kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja! Lagipula, membicarakan tentang Mel-ojousama merupakan hal yang sia-sia, karena kalian tidak mungkin mengalahkannya di rumahnya sendiri! Mungkin lebih baik kalian melatih kerja sama kalian, kalau kalian ingin benar-benar mengalahkan Demon Lord seperti orang itu!" jawab Miki. Apa barusan dia menyemangati kami?

"Yah, kalau kita ingin kerja sama yang baik, mungkin harus dimulai dengan membuka rahasia masing-masing kepada teman satu kelompok, ya!" ucap Rin dengan tenang dan cukup riang. Sepertinya karena dia tidak bisa melakukan pertarungan sendiri.

Ah, kalau kupikir-pikir, Rin ini sebenarnya adalah yang paling mencurigakan diantara kami semua. Memang aku mengerti bahwa dia merupakan seorang Herbalist ternama di Rostlina, tapi yang mencurigakan adalah bahwa Gaku-pyon maupun Gumi tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, meski mereka merupakan orang dalam di Rostlina.

Lalu perkataannya tadi sangatlah ringan, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak takut bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh oleh Miki ataupun Elfinia. Memang Elfinia bilang jika Rin tidak ada disana maka kami akan benar-benar hilang, dan bosnya akan sangat memarahinya. Tetapi, kami memiliki Gumi yang merupakan seorang High Priestess disini, meski dia masih dibawah Rin, dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan kami tanpa masalah apapun.

Jadi, kenapa mereka berdua menjaga keamanan dari Rin sampai sebegitunya? Tapi, Rin sendiri juga tidak menutup-nutupi tentang pribadi aslinya, dan dia tidak terlihat seperti musuh, mungkin hanya aku saja yang berpikiran terlalu banyak.

"Meiko, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaito dengan berbisik di telingaku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum berkata, "Tidak bukan apa-apa, jangan khawatir," jawabku, aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu hingga di ujung pikiranku.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum kearahku. Sepertinya dia cukup lega bahwa aku tidak terlalu banyak berpikir. Lalu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mengikuti Miki.

* * *

Tapi tanpa disadari siapapun, seseorang menyadari pemikiran dari Meiko itu, "Hmm, jadi dia sudah curiga tentang itu ya…"

_**~TBC~**_

Rina: Nah, cukup segini dulu! Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa Review!

Rin: Cerita ini entah kenapa jadi cukup panjang ya…

Len: Lalu kapan aku muncul lagi author Rina! *ngambek*

Rina: *droll* Len kalau kau seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak sengaja akan memakan wajah shota-mu itu, lho!

Rin: Len jangan dimakan! *peluk2 Len*

Len: Rinney~ *balas peluk Rin*

Rin: Le-Len! *blush*

Rina: Aah, anak muda… *sambil minum teh*

Rin+Len: Kau sendiri juga belum tua!

Rina: Ah, kalau begitu aku minta review na, dan selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya! Maaf, Lemon tidak akan datang hingga sebelum 2-4 chapter berikutnya! ^^

Rin+Len: Eh, karena itu mohon reviewnya!


	12. Chapter 12 : Malam Kedua di Tresen Wood

Rina: Yosh, sekarang update lagi! *semangat*

Rin: Kau benar-benar menelantarkan cerita yang lain na ya…

Len: Padahal yang TTOU itu kelihatan na bagus…

Rina: Kapan-kapan aku tulis… kalo ingat.

Rin+Len: KALO INGAT?

Rina: Iya, kalo ingat. Cepet baca Disclaimer sana! *nyodorin kertas Disclaimer*

Rin: Baiklah, biar aku saja yang membaca…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik dari author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah Mel dan fic ini.**

* * *

Rina: Nah, para readers selamat membaca!

Rin: Jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah selesai membaca ya!

Len: *mojok* Kapan aku muncul…

Rina: Jangan khawatir Len, pasti muncul kok!

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil menipu mereka berempat sehingga aku bisa mandi sendiri di danau. Iya, aku memang lebih suka sendirian sekarang ini, karena banyak hal yang muncul di kepalaku. Hei, jangan salah paham, dan mengira aku memikirkan soal Len! Meski aku memang memikirkannya tapi… ah, lupakan!

"Miki, apa kau disana?" tanyaku kepada pepohonan di sekitar danau itu.

"Yup, aku ada disini!" jawab Miki yang muncul dari balik dahan dari pohon-pohon di sampingku.

Aku menghela nafas lega, kemudian memberi tanda agar mengecek keadaan sekitar, dan memastikan bahwa hanya kami yang ada disini. Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Miki tentang Merlinne.

Miki sepertinya mengerti tandaku, dan dia segera menghilang dari pandanganku untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar. Miki, dari yang kulihat tadi merupakan tipe Support-magic (ditandai dengan sihir Miki yang bisa menahan seranga sihir Gakupo tanpa susah payah). Jadi, kalau dalam menemukan seseorang ataupun mendeteksi seseorang melalui aura sihirnya, maka dialah yang paling tepat untuk diserahi pekerjaan. Hei, hei, meski sekarang aku dalam penyamaran, aku masih merupakan seorang putri kerajaan yang harus menilai bawahannya kau tahu.

Aku berendam di air danau yang lumayan dingin sambil menunggu kedatangan Miki. Aku benar-benar butuh untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan mengatur tentang apa yang sudah kulihat sekarang ini.

Pertama, merupakan duo Heroes yang dipekerjakan oleh ayahku, Kaito dan Meiko. Permainan pedang mereka saat melawan Loup-Garou memang bukanlah hasil latihan anak-anak semata, aku juga tidak terlalu heran bahwa mereka berhasil mengalahkan Demon Lord Selatan, Kasane Ruby Ted. Berdasarkan perkataan Len, bahkan Ted tidak bisa mengalahkan Demon Lord Timur, yang tak kukenal namanya, dalam pertarungan saat mereka masih hidup tentunya.

Kaito, dengan kata lain tunanganku, merupakan tipe yang memberikan lebih banyak serangan fatal kepada musuhnya, namun jika berkata tentang pertahanan, maka aku menggolongkannya ke bagian yang tidak membutuhkan hal seperti pertahanan yang kuat, asalkan serangannya mengenai musuh, cerita selesai.

Sedangkan Meiko, merupakan tipe petarung yang memberikan banyak serangan kepada musuh dengan kekuatan yang minimum, karena dia lebih mengandalkan kecepatan dan pertahanan. Memang kekuatan fisiknya tidak sekuat Kaito, namun jika bertarung dengan Meiko terlalu lama, bisa dipastikan bahwa Meiko yang memiliki ketahanan yang tinggilah yang akan menang.

Lalu, menuju kedua orang yang merupakan bawahanku sejak saat itu, Gumi dan Gakupo. Mereka berdua merupakan teman sejak kecil, dan memiliki masa lalu yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan. Len tidak memberitahuku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, meski aku yakin dia pasti tahu tentang kejadian itu lebih banyak dibandingkan orang lain, karena itu semua terjadi di wilayah kekuasaannya. Hell, aku bahkan tidak heran jika Len merupakan otak dari insiden itu.

**Dan kau memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu, Rin?** Tidak, bukannya aku tidak peduli tentang masalah Gakupo dan Gumi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Len masih tetap seorang Demon Lord, suka atau tidak. Dia merupakan orang licik di dalam hatinya karena dia merupakan Demon Lord.

**Kau membuatku bingung.** Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar licik seutuhnya ataupun jahat seutuhnya, selama mereka merupakan makhluk hidup, setidaknya mereka masih punya hati, itu yang diajarkan oleh ibuku.

**Ah, sepertinya aku mengerti tentang perkataanmu sekarang, cepat lanjutkan ceritanya.** Kalau begitu jangan berbicara sejak awal!

Lalu aku memiliki Gumi di sampingku. Dia memang merupakan seorang High Priestess dari Holy Cathedral. Aku tidak meremehkan sihir serangan maupun sihir penyembuhan yang dia miliki. Aku bisa melebihi sihir Gumi dalam hal penyembuhan, hanya karena aku merupakan darah dari bangsawan sihir, atau setidaknya Ibuku bilang bahwa Ayah merupakan seseorang yang memiliki darah sihir yang kuat. Ayahku yang menyebalkan itu!

Lalu Gakupo. Aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya bahwa dia memiliki 'sesuatu' untuk Luka. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak terlalu melenceng dari topik. Sihir Gakupo bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh, karena menurut perkataan Merlinne, dialah yang mengenalkan sihir pertama kali kepada Gakupo. Dari pernyataan Miki, Merlinne itu tidak tipe orang yang suka berbohong, jadi itu merupakan satu hal yang bisa kuterima. Aku belum tahu batas dari sihir Gakupo sekarang ini. Mungkin jika dia bertarung sihir dengan Merlinne lagi, aku bisa melihat batasnya.

"Tapi, aku harus lebih berhati-hati akan perkataanku sekarang. Tadi, aku tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku merupakan pengawas dari mereka. Semoga saja mereka tidak curiga kepadaku," gumamku.

Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara daun yang bergemerisik, dan muncullah sesosok Fairy yang keluar dari baliknya.

"Rin-sama, aku sudah mengecek semua tempat dalam radius 200 m, tidak ada yang disini," ucap Miki yang melaporkan pencariannya kepadaku.

"Terimakasih banyak, kerja yang bagus Miki-san," ucapku. Aku berdiri sebentar dan melilitkan kain di sekitar tubuhku, sehingga Miki tidak tiba-tiba ber-akting seperti tadi.

Miki hanya tertawa dengan penuh kebanggaan sebelum berkata, "Nah, jadi apa yang ingin ditanyakan?" ucap Miki.

"Ah, soal itu…" ucapku. Aku merendam diriku lagi dan menyandarkan punggungku ke daratan yang ada dibelakangku. Bisa kutebak bahwa danau ini merupakan danau buatan.

Miki melihatku dengan wajah tanda tanya, lalu aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Ini soal alasan kenapa Len… tidak memberitahuku tentang Merlinne… apa mungkin kau tahu?" lanjutku.

Miki melihat ke arahku sekilas, sebelum tertawa keras-keras dengan sedikit nada sarkastik. Aku memandangnya dengan heran, sebelum Miki kemudian berkata, "Tak ada alasan khusus. Len-sama hanya jarang ke tempat ini dan Mel-ojousama juga jarang ke kastil dan akulah yang selalu mewakilkan Mel-ojousama. Sehingga Len-sama terkadang melupakan keberadaan Mel-ojousama yang ada disini. Bahkan Mel-ojousama terkadang sering terlambat melakukan ritual itu, karena aku selalu lupa!" jelas Miki dengan entengnya.

Aku menghela nafas lega sebelum membasuh rambutku yang sekarang pendek. Jujur saja aku lega, jadi Len tidak memberitahuku tentang Merlinne hanya karena dia lupa saja, bukan karena dia merupakan orang yang lebih dari seorang 'Servant'.

"Jangan-jangan… Rin-sama cemburu?" ucap Miki dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga tepat di depan wajahku dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

Spontan aku kaget dengan kata 'cemburu' di dalam kalimat Miki. Aku… cemburu? Akan Merlinne dengan Len? Jadi aku benar-benar… tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa suhu wajahku jadi naik.

"Sepertinya aku benar…" ucap Miki masih dengan posisi seperti tadi.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dan buru-buru berkata, "Bu-bukan!" bantahku.

Miki masih melihatku dengan tatapan menggoda, sebelum berkata, "Kubilang kau menyukai Len-sama!" ucap Miki.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, saat Miki yang tiba-tiba menaburkan bunga-bunga diatas kepalaku, sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, "Rin-sama menyukai Len-sama~" ucap Miki yang terbang kesana kemari sambil menaburiku bunga.

"Sudah kubilang bukan juga!" bantahku sambil berusaha meraih-raih Miki yang terbang dengan santai di depanku.

Aku masih berusaha menggapai Miki meski aku tahu bahwa itu sia-sia saja, karena dia bisa terbang. Hingga aku terpeleset dan akan terjatuh ke dalam air.

'Gawat aku akan jatuh!' pikirku. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat berlalu aku tidak merasakan apapun.

'Lho, tidak sakit?'

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Halo, Len disini. Kapan terakhir aku dapat POV? Tanyakan author yang membuat cerita ini. Ehm, baiklah, hari ini Haku memaksaku untuk mengunjungi Rin. Alasan? Karena **anak itu** mulai mengejarku habis-habisan, dan dia mengomel kepada Haku.

Tadi sore aku mengontak Mel lagi, namun yang menjawab adalah Miki, karena Mel sedang mengisi tenaganya karena dia tidak mungkin mengisi jumlah sihir yang dibutuhkan untuk menjaga hutan itu tetap stabil dalam keadaan yang lain dari biasanya.

Miki bilang Mel akan memberi mereka sedikit fasilitas untuk membersihkan diri, dan dia berjanji akan mengeluarkan mereka semua dari wilayahnya setelah 4 hari dan memintaku untuk datang tepat pada hari keempat, meski aku bisa berkunjung kapan saja. Mel merupakan orang yang memegang janjinya jadi mempercayai perkataannya merupakan hal yang pasti.

"Dasar, kenapa aku juga yang harus pergi hanya karena **anak itu** semakin gencar mengejarku?" keluhku saat aku mulai memasuki wilayah dari Tresen Wood. Aku yakin Mel pasti sudah menyadari keberadaanku meski aku susah payah menghapus jejakku.

Aku memilih untuk melompat di dahan-dahan dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di hutan ini. Pohon-pohon disini ukurannya sangat besar karena sudah ada sejak dulu, dan termasuk tempat yang ditakuti para petualang biasa, berterimakasihlah pada Mel tentang itu.

Karena sudah susah payah mengunjungi hutan ini, aku berniat untuk melihat keadaan dari Rin. Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja, karena ini hanya baru hari kedua dia meninggalkan kastil. Tapi, menurutku kemarin itu terasa sangat lama tanpa wajah Rin.

Dari jauh aku bisa mendengar suara dari Rin yang meneriakkan nama Miki dengan nada sebal. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar 500 m atau sekitarnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara Miki yang menyanyikan sesuatu. Mungkin dia sedang bermain-main dengan Rin. Yah, setidaknya Rin menikmati waktunya dan dia tidak terluka.

Saat itu, aku mendengar suara langkah yang terpeleset, dan aku mengira bahwa itu merupakan langkah dari Rin, sehingga aku buru-buru menuju ke arahnya, masa bodoh dengan bersembunyi, dan alasan aku tetap di kastilku menunggu Rin.

Hup! Dengan cepat aku berhasil menahan Rin yang nyari terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam air danau. Tetapi, melihat punggung Rin yang basah karena air, lalu tetesan air yang menetes dari rambutnya, dan Rin yang sekarang (sepertinya) sedang mandi sehingga perutnya yang bebas tanpa pelindung apapun berada ditanganku, wajahku jadi memerah dan aku kesulitan menahan diriku sendiri.

"Len?" ucap Rin yang sekarang masih berada di depanku, dan belum melihat ke arahku. Tapi, Rin sudah berdiri lagi, sehingga punggungnya yang masih basah, melekat dengan tubuhku.

Aku menahan nafasku sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Iya, ini aku Rin," jawabku. Aku menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melukai Rin lebih dari kemarin, tapi itu-sangatlah-sulit percayalah.

Saat itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari orang-orang yang pergi bersama Rin mendekati kami berdua. Buru-buru aku menghilang di balik pepohonan dan hanya melihat dari jauh. Aku menghela nafas lega karena aku tidak ketahuan.

"Ah, Len-sama kau ada disini rupanya…" ucap suara seseorang dari belakangku. Aku mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara itu.

"Iya, Haku mengusirku dari kastil agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan **anak itu** saja," balasku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang menahan tawa.

"Lalu, apa maumu kemari Mel?" tanyaku sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat ke arah lawan bicaraku.

Mel, yang memakai pakaian seperti seorang Spirit, hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Aku punya beberapa laporan," jawabnya. Dia kemudian mengatakan beberapa hal yang (dia kira) ingin kudengar.

Aku menyembunyikan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahku, lalu berkata, "Lanjutkan kerjamu itu," tanggapku.

Mel hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum menghilang di balik pepohonan. Dia memang bawahanku yang paling setia dan paling kuat dibandingkan yang lain. Haku dan **anak itu** pasti akan kalah jika melawannya meski mereka menggabungkan kekuatan mereka berdua.

"Len-sama!" panggil seseorang yang lain. Aku sudah mengenali suaranya dengan cukup jelas, karena dia memang memiliki suara yang paling tinggi.

"Ah, Miki, ada apa?" tanyaku.

Dia terbang menuju ke pundakku, lalu dia berkata, "Rin-sama, itu... cantik bukan?" jawab Miki yang melemparkan pertanyaan kepadaku.

Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku naik ke wajahku, kemudian aku berkata, "D-dia memang… cantik," jawabku.

Di luar perkiraanku, Miki menjadi diam. Dia merupakan bawahanku yang paling berisik, dan dia sekarang diam. Mungkin banyak hal sedang berputar di kepalanya. Aku melihat ke arah dimana Rin berada di dalam lingkaran orang-orang itu, dan dia tersenyum. Mungkin lebih baik, aku biarkan seperti ini dulu.

* * *

**Mel POV**

* * *

Hah, aku sekarang sedang mengawasi mereka berlima. Maksudku adalah Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, dan juga Gakupo. Aku tadi melihat Miki yang sedang mengawasi sekeliling, dan memastikan bahwa area disekitar Rin-sama bebas dari gangguan lima orang itu.

Saat itulah, telingaku mendengar percakapan dari mereka, "Omong-omong kenapa Rin ingin sendirian, ya?" ucap lelaki berambut biru yang seharusnya bernama Kaito.

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran. Terutama setelah kemunculan dari Merlinne," tanggap Gumi. Seperti biasa dia merupakan tipe orang yang pengertian.

"Meski dia terlihat seperti itu, sepertinya dia juga merasa sedikit tertekan," ucap Gakupo. Aku hanya menahan tawaku, Gakupo juga tidak terlalu banyak berubah.

"Benar juga, ya. Rin tidak terlibat dalam tugas kita untuk menyelamatkan Rin. Pasti diletakkan dalam posisi seperti kita merupakan hal yang sulit baginya," ucap wanita berambut brunette yang seharusnya bernama Meiko.

Aku dengan tenang duduk dan memperhatikan mereka. Lagipula aku tidak ada niatan untuk menyerang mereka sekarang ini. Besok ataupun lusa aku juga tidak akan menyerang mereka secara langsung. Ada banyak yang bisa kugunakan untuk membuat mereka 'menghibur' dengan pertunjukan mereka. Kira-kira apa yang seharusnya kulakukan ya?

Saat aku masih memikirkan rencana untuk memainkan keempat orang itu, aku merasakan aura sihir Len-sama yang memasuki hutan. Mungkin dia kemari untuk bertemu dengan Rin-sama. Suasananya jadi lebih menarik sekarang.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk, yaitu dahan pohon, sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku pada danau yang digunakan oleh Rin saja. Aku bisa mendengar suara Miki yang menyanyikan sesuatu untuk mengejek Rin-sama. Melihat tingkah anak itu, aku jadi ingat akan tingkah Gakupo dan Luka dulu.

* * *

_-Flashback Start-_

_"Mou~ Gakkun, sudah berkali-kali kubilang caranya seperti ini!" ucap Luka sambil memperagakan cara melakukan Alchemist dengan benar kepada Gakupo._

_Gakupo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti Alchemist sama sekali Lu-chan!" ucap Gakupo yang berusaha melakukan apa yang diperagakan Luka, namun gagal dengan sangat bagus. Dengan bagus, aku bermaksud Alchemist api Gakupo yang gagal membuat wajah Luka menjadi menghitam. Bisa dilihat empat sudut siku-siku di wajah Luka._

_"Gakkun, kau melakukannya lagi!" ucap Luka yang kemudian mengejar Gakupo yang sudah melarikan diri dari kejaran Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

_Aku dan Gumi yang duduk di sekitar mereka hanya tertawa melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Luka mengejar Gakupo dengan kedua tangan diatas, dan berteriak-teriak memanggilnya sementara Gakupo mengatakan sesuatu dengan sedikit melodi._

_"Luka wajahnya gosong~ Luka wajahnya hitam~" ucap Gakupo sambil melarikan diri dari serangan ikan Tuna yang dibawa oleh Luka._

_"Gakkun cepat berhenti!" protes Luka yang masih mengejar Gakupo. Hal seperti itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan sebagai tontonan._

_Karena iseng, aku membisikkan sebuah mantra ke rerumputan yang ada disekitarku, "O spirit of Leaf trip him," bisikku kepada rerumputan._

_Setelah beberapa saat, rerumputan yang diinjak Gakupo mengikat salah satu kakinya sehingga dia terpeleset. Luka yang mengejarnya segera menduduki punggungnya dengan wajah yang penuh kemenangan._

_"Mel-chan, kau yang melakukan yang tadi itu bukan?" ucap Gakupo yang sekarang berada di bawah Luka._

_Aku tertawa keras-keras, dan Gumi melihatku dengan wajah yang sedang sweatdrop ria. Kemudian aku berkata, "Ahaha, kau tahu rupanya!" ucapku. Dalam hati aku memuji ketajaman sihir Gakupo, mungkin lebih baik kuajari dia sihir._

_"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sihir, tapi terimakasih Mecchan!" ucap Luka yang meninju Gakupo._

_"Lu-chan, apa itu tidak terlalu kasar untuk Gakupo? Sudahlah, lepaskan saja dia!" ucap Gumi yang mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan dari Gakupo._

_Aku bisa melihat bahwa Luka cemberut mendengar perkataan Gumi. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku mengerti!" ucap Luka yang turun dari atas Gakupo._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

"Setelah itu Gakupo memintaku untuk mengajarinya sihir… dan aku langsung mengatakan iya," pikirku sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lalu.

Saat aku sedang mengingat-ingat tentang waktu yang sudah berlalu, aku melihat mereka berempat pergi menuju ke danau tempat Rin-sama berada. Kutebak Len-sama ada disana, dan sedang bersama Rin-sama, mungkin saja karena Rin-sama menjadi ceroboh dan membuat masalah.

Aku turun ke tanah, dan segera menuju ke tempat Len-sama pasti bersembunyi. Hei, aku merupakan penyihir tingkat tinggi bukan hanya di nama saja! Mengetahui tempat Len-sama bersembunyi merupakan hal yang mudah bagiku.

Saat itu, aku teringat sesuatu dan tanpa kusadari taringku keluar, aku berusaha menutupi mulutku, dan segera menggumamkan sesuatu dengan senyum simpul yang terbentuk di wajahku, "Huhuhu, aku akan menunggu saat-saat dimana aku harus melawanmu, muridku yang manis…"

* * *

Rin: Err, jadi begini saja? *heran*

Rina: Yup, begini saja!

Len: Aku muncul dengan cara yang tidak enak.

Rina: Memang yang enak itu gimana coba? *smirk*

Len: Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi author...

Rin: Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dan kenapa aku diejek terus!

Rina: Hal yang harus kaulakukan dalam cerita Rin!

Len: Lalu, apa isi chapter berikut na?

Rina: 4 hari straight hingga akhir Tresen Arc… mungkin. ^^

Len: Cepat selesaiin Tresen Arc gih!

Rina: Tresen Arc menurutku malah yang jadi paling panjang… ah, iya, masih ada satu Arc itu ya… *wajah serius+smirk*

Rin: Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Aku jadi punya firasat tidak enak!

Rina: Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok! Cepat minta review sana!

Rin: Baiklah… para reader yang terhormat jangan lupa berikan review yang banyak!

Len: Kalau tidak di review update na akan jadi lambat lagi lho!

Rina: Oleh, karena itu, saya minta review yang banyak ya! kalo Lemon tunggu saja dengan lebih sabar! Yah, meski niat awalnya aku masukin sini… Oke mohon di review!~


	13. Chapter 13 : Tresen Wood Trial

Rina: Semangat update! Chapter 13 sudah hadir disini!

Rin: Ce-cepat…

Len: Kau ini bener-bener kurang kerjaan ya, author!

Rina: *ketawa* Ahaha, habis aku memang dapet libur sebulan lagi nih!

Rin: Enak bener… kudengar kau udah dapet sekolah ya author?

Rina: v(^_^) Yup, dan masuk dengan nilai tertinggi ke-2 lagi!

Len: Eh, ya udah sebagai hadiah na aku bacain disclaimer na deh!

Rina: Thankies Lenny~ *peluk2 Lenny*

Rin: Jangan sentuh2 Len author sarap!

Rina: *mojok* Ma-maaf…

Len: Ya udah deh, sini disclaimer na dulu!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah fic ini dan Mel.**

* * *

Rina: Okay, para readers, selamat membaca!

Len: Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!

Rin: Tunggu dulu Len! Ada orang tanpa identitas yang review! Cepat kita baca dulu!

Len: Iya, iya ngerti~ Nah, Rinney ayo kita baca bareng! *hug Rin*

* * *

**Penjelmaan Authorjelek:**

_Ndak papa kalo emank males log in…_

_Yah, iya, Rin udah ndak make baju jadi… Len: Susah tahu nahan yang semacem begitu… Rin: *blush* Eh, err, kalo aku sih… *blush*_

_Piko vs Len? Kapan-kapan kalo udah di akhir, mungkin akan dibuat!_

_Ah, kalo dipikir-pikir bener juga ya… Len: Hei, Piko cepet jawab nih! Piko: Aku juga penasaran, kenapa aku nyuruh seperti itu ya? Rin: Bilang saja kalau males…_

_Rin+Len+Rina+Piko: Lha, ini sudah Update lagi…_

* * *

Rin: Nah, kalau begitu silahkan membaca chapter 13! Yang berjudul ~Tresen Wood Trial~

Len: Peranku kepotong lagi…

Rin: Setidak na kau masih dapet POV bukan Len~

Len: Kalo Rin yg bilang, ndak papa deh! *hug Rin*

Rin: *blush*

Rina: Kalau yang sudah bosen sama Tresen Arc, jangan khawatir Arc ini akan segera selesai! Dan satu hal lagi, hari pertama Tresen Wood Trial, adalah saat dimana Mel memunculkan Golem. Jadi disini mulai dari hari ke-2!

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Hari ke-2 Tresen Wood…_

Pagi ini, muncullah satu kelompok dari Loup-Garou yang ditambah dengan 2 Trent. Aku langsung menyembunyikan diri, untuk mengawasi mereka semua dan juga melindungi diri. Makhluk-makhluk seperti ini tidak tahu siapa yang tidak boleh diserang kecuali pemilik mereka sendiri, dengan kata lain Mel. Sejak kapan aku memanggil Mel dengan panggilan Mel kau bilang? Err, kemarin Mel semacam… menghampiri mimpiku dan memberitahu rencananya sekaligus mengatakan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, jadi aku bisa lebih hati-hati.

Berbeda dengan saat kami pertama kali bertemu dengan kelompok Loup-Garou kemarin. Kali ini Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, dan Gakupo berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka. Aku sendiri sudah merasa sedikit lega, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Saat seekor Loup-Garou menerjang ke arahku, karena menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang bersembunyi, Gumi berhasil melenyapkannya dengan sebuah sihir serangan dari cahaya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Rin?" tanya Gumi dengan nada khawatir. Aku memang merasa sedikit takut, tapi aku tetap tinggal disana dan memperhatikan mereka semua.

Aku mengangguk, dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," jawabku sambil menyembunyikan diriku kembali.

Gumi sepertinya merasa lebih lega, lalu dia mulai mengucapkan mantra sihir cahaya yang cukup besar bersama dengan Gakupo. Kaito dan Meiko yang awalnya melindungi mereka, segera mundur dari wilayah jangkauan sihir mereka, dan tepat saat itu, sebuah tembakan cahaya yang sangat besar dan menghancurkan seluruh Loup-Garou yang ada beserta 2 Trent besar yang membantu mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum dari balik pohon. Dibandingkan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka, kini mereka menjadi semakin kompak. Aku penasaran, apa saja yang mereka bicarakan kemarin malam saat aku sudah tertidur.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur bahwa mereka tidak menanyaiku tentang apa yang terjadi saat aku berdiri membeku saat mereka datang. Err, kenapa aku diam tidak bergerak? I-itu karena… maaf lupakan saja tentang hal itu.

Saat aku menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka terlihat sangat keren dan seterusnya, Miki terbang melewati kami lagi dan (lagi-lagi) melakukan 'akting'-nya. Aku melakukan bagianku dan berteriak, meski sudah tidak sekeras kemarin.

"Nyahaha, Mel-ojousama mengatakan selamat untuk kalian semua! Tetapi dia bilang bahwa masih banyak gerakan sia-sia yang kalian lakukan. Dan Mel-ojousama berpesan bahwa jika kalian lemah, maka dia akan mengahancurkan kalian hingga menjadi debu," ucap Miki dengan enteng. Dia terbang dengan santai di depan kami dan tertawa kecil, lalu dia menunjukkan jalan keluar untuk kami atas perintah dari Mel.

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ternyata Mel itu memang merupakan yang paling kuat dibandingkan bawahan Len yang lain, atau itulah yang dikatakan Miki. Yah, aku percaya saja, karena seluruh pelosok hutan Tresen merupakan miliknya, dan mengawasi area sebesar ini pasti butuh kekuatan yang cukup besar.

"Lalu apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Miki saat dia memandu kami. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk menutup-nutupi rahasia diantara kami.

Segera Gakupo berkata, "Kenapa Merlinne bilang bahwa dia mengenalku dan Gumi?" ucap Gakupo. Aku bisa menebak bahwa pertanyaan itu sudah ada di kepalanya sejak tadi.

Miki menerawang ke langit malam yang ada diatas kami. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya, lalu dia menjawab, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hubungan Mel-ojousama dengan Luka-san, ataupun kalian berdua. Lagipula, itu merupakan hal yang seharusnya kalian ketahui sendiri," jawab Miki.

Sebentar, sepertinya aku sendiri mulai mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku memilih untuk tutup mulut. Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui faktanya sejak kemarin? Dasar aku bodoh. Tentu saja Luka-san! Kunci teka-teki ini merupakan Luka-san! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang.

"Lalu, apa benar Elfinia mengajari Gakupo sihir pertama kali?" tanya Kaito. Sepertinya pertanyaan mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh tentang hal ini.

Miki kemudian menerawang lagi, sebelum berkata, "Iya, memang Mel-ojousama yang mengenalkan Kamui pada sihir. Kalau ingin bukti, Kamui bisa mengingat-ingat sendiri siapa gurunya," jawab Miki.

Gakupo sepertinya sedang berpikir keras tentang hal itu, hingga Gumi mengajukan pertanyaannya. Ia berkata, "Jadi mengapa Merlinne dan Luka menghilang dari hadapan kami? Aku sangsi jika itu merupakan kebetulan belaka," ucap Gumi.

Ups, sepertinya itu merupakan pertanyaan yang sangat penting disini. Bahkan aku mengerti apa kira-kira jawabannya. Petunjuknya, Mel merencanakan itu. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Miki yang bungkam, lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi Mel-ojousama terikat dengan sihir yang ada di hutan ini, bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkan hutan ini meski hanya selangkah?" jawab Miki. Aku tahu bahwa Miki itu sedang memusingkan pikiran Gumi dan Gakupo. Sepertinya dia ingin membiarkan Mel untuk menjelaskannya sendiri.

"Kau benar juga, tapi penyihir dengan kekuatan seperti dia…" ucap Meiko tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Cecile Adilisia Lamferd E.S. the Spirit. Merupakan tandingannya dalam sihir," ucap Miki.

Cecile Adilisia Lamferd E.S. merupakan pemilik sekaligus pendiri dari Mage School tempat Gakupo bersekolah Mage School Spirit. Tapi, menurut sejarah dia sudah mati sejak jaman dahulu. Dia merupakan tokoh yang disegani karena membela orang-orang berbakat dalam sihir dan menampung mereka, dan saat itu terjadi revolusi sihir, dimana para raja mengakui sihir dan mau menerima sihir diantara mereka.

Nama itu sekarang dikenal sebagai wanita yang menemukan sihir sekaligus mengembangkannya. Kekuatan sihirnya bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan lagi, dia merupakan penyihir terkuat sepanjang sejarah hingga sekarang belum ada seorangpun yang mengalahkannya dalam masalah sihir.

Tapi, ada buku yang menunjukkan sisi gelap dari Spirit School yang kutemukan di salah satu rak di istana. Isinya benar-benar berbeda tentang keadaannya sekolah itu sekarang. Di buku itu tertulis bahwa sebenarnya Cecile Adilisia Lamferd E.S. tidaklah mati dengan alami, namun dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kursi jabatannya. Lalu, segala keburukan dari sekolah itu juga tertulis disana dengan sangat terperinci.

"Apa hubungannya Cecile-sama dengan Merlinne?" tanya Gakupo dengan menahan geram. Sepertinya menghubungkan mereka berdua dengan sebuah ikatan membuat Gakupo marah. Meski aku menemukan kemarahan Gakupo itu kurang beralasan.

"Sayang sekali, tapi itu bukanlah hakku untuk memberitahu kalian. Satu hal yang bisa kukatan Cecile sudah **mati**," jawab Miki dengan menekankan kata 'mati' di perkataannya. Aku merasa bahwa sesuatu ada yang janggal disini.

Kaito dan Meiko menahan Gakupo yang hampir saja menangkap Miki karena merendahkan Cecile-sama atau apalah itu. Tapi mendengarkan Miki yang tidak mengatakan apa yang dia ketahui, aku merasa curiga tentang dua nama itu.

Hari ini, Len tidak menemuiku saat semuanya sudah tidak melihatku, singkat kata, aku sedang bersembunyi. Aku tidak melihat wajah Len kemarin, yang kurasakan hanyalah tangannya yang besar yang menahan tubuhku.

Aku masih mengingat suara Len saat dia menjawabku. Suaranya yang membuatku sangat tentram di dalam hatiku. Len…

_Hari ke-3 Tresen Wood…_

Hari ini, Mel tidak mengirimkan monster untuk kami. Namun, dia mengirimkan Miki. Miki terlihat menikmati tentang ini, lalu yang membuatku kaget adalah Miki yang tiba-tiba berubah ukuran menjadi seukuran kami.

"Hari ini, kalian harus melawanku!" ucap Miki dengan percaya diri. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir yang cukup kecil dibandingkan tongkat milik Mel.

Kaito sepertinya menyiapkan dirinya untuk melawan Miki. Aku mengerti dengan jelas bahwa Miki merupakan spesialis dalam sihir pertahanan, jadi serangan Kaito maupun Meiko tidak berarti untuk Miki. Tapi, Miki sendiri tidak akan menang melawan kami, karena dia tidak memiliki sihir serangan.

Aku bisa melihat Miki menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Apa dia berniat untuk… tapi, jika Miki hanya melukai mereka, maka dia tidak melanggar perintah Len, karena dia bilang bahwa mereka boleh melakukan segala hal, asalkan mereka tidak mati.

Kaito dan Meiko segera menyerang ke arah Miki. Aku bersembunyi dan berharap bahwa Kaito dan Meiko akan baik-baik saja.

Kaito menyerang Miki, namun Miki dengan mudah menghindarinya dan dengan cepat, Meiko segera melayangkan tebasan telak ke arah Miki, namun dengan mudah Miki menangkap pedang Meiko dan dia mengeluarkan apa yang dia sembunyikan sejak tadi. Sebilah pisau yang memiliki permukaan berwarna kebiruan dan berwarna mengkilat, pisau yang dilapisi racun!

Aku menahan nafasku saat perut Meiko terkena pisau itu. Darah mengalir dari balik baju bajanya. Pisau yang dibawa Miki sepertinya juga di lapisi sihir jadi ketajamannya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Meiko!" ucapku. Aku segera berlari ke arah Meiko dan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil Antidote. Tapi, sebuah angin memperangkapku dan membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Sial aku dikurung!

Gakupo sepertinya sedang mengucapkan mantra sihir yang besar, sementara Kaito masih mengalihkan perhatian Miki. Miki sepertinya tidak menyadari sihir Gakupo, atau dia **berpura-pura** tidak menyadari.

Gumi berusaha menolong Meiko dengan segala cara. Tapi, sepertinya racun yang masuk ke luka Meiko jumlahnya lebih banyak dibandingkan yang bisa dia tahan. Aku berusaha memecah kurungan anginku, namun angin yang sangat kencang membuat suaraku menjadi tidak terlalu jelas dan keluar dari sini merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Aku hanya memperhatikan saat Gakupo memberikan sihir pengunci yang tidak diketahui Miki. Terlihat dari ekspresi Miki yang kaget. Aku melihat ke arah Gakupo yang sudah siap dengan sihir… satu dua… empat elemen dasar! Dua elemen merupakan sihir yang jarang, tapi empat elemen itu merupakan pemandangan sekali seumur hidup!

"O Spirit of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, come to my hand and eliminate all in my way" ucap Gakupo. Sebuah serangan sihir yang besar menerjang ke arah Miki yang tidak sempat membuat perlindungan, dan sihir Gakupo mengenainya dengan telak.

Kurungan sihirku terlepas, dan aku segera berlari menuju ke arah Meiko dan membalurkan Antidote ke luka Meiko, yang sudah mulai melepuh. Aku tahu bahwa Miki sangat menikmati ini, tapi ini memang terlalu berlebihan! Tapi yang paling menyebalkan hal seperti ini tidak termasuk dalam larangan Len. Jadi dia tidak salah melakukan hal ini.

"Ahaha, ternyata terkena sihir sebesar itu memang sakit ya!" ucap Miki yang sudah kembali ke ukurannya yang semula. Bisa dilihat rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan menjadi sedikit menghitam.

"Kau berniat membunuh kami?" tanya Gumi dengan tatapan garang ke arah Miki. Dia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Meiko, sementara aku menetralisir racunnya.

Miki hanya tertawa dan terkikik, sebelum berkata, "Jika kalian mati hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu, maka kalian tidak akan melawan tuan kami!" jawab Miki dengan tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa iblis.

Aku bisa melihat Kaito yang mengepalkan tangannya. Meski menyebalkan, Miki memang benar. Jika mereka tidak mampu menahan racun seperti ini, maka mengalahkan Len merupakan hal yang mustahil. Miki sendiri tadi mengalah pada mereka.

Aku melupakan fakta itu sebentar, dan berusaha melawan racun yang ada di tubuh Meiko. Racun ini sangatlah keras kepala, namun aku masih bisa melakukannya. Setelah beberapa saat, cairan berwarna biru mengalir dari bekas luka Meiko, dan menggumpal di kedua tanganku. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan cairan racun itu kedalam sebuah botol.

"Gumi, kau bisa menyembuhkan sisanya bukan?" tanyaku dengan nafas yang sedikit berat. Mengambil racun selalu membuatku kehabisan nafas. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke akar pohon yang ada di dekatku. Meski hanya akar, ukuran dari akar pohon disini sangatlah besar!

Setelah Meiko berhasil disembuhkan, kami mengikuti Miki yang memandu kami lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia bilang bahwa besok merupakan hari dimana kami dikeluarkan dari hutan ini. Tentu saja kalau kami berhasil mengalahkan seseorang yang merupakan bos terakhir. Kalau kalah ya… kami mengulang lagi dari tempat dimana kami melawan Miki.

Aku, Gumi, dan Meiko kini sedang mandi bersama di danau yang disiapkan oleh Mel. Meiko tidak melihat ke arah kami dan hanya memunggungiku dan Gumi.

"Ah, Rin, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita keluar dari hutan ini?" tanya Gumi yang merendam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti kalian hingga sampai ke tempat Demon Lord. Mungkin aku akan meminta Merlinne untuk mengirimku kembali ke Rostlina," jawabku.

Gumi terlihat sedikit kecewa, saat Meiko berkata, "Iya, ya. Kau kemari hanya untuk mengantar kami menuju ke Tresen Wood bukan?" ucap Meiko.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Iya, itu merupakan tugas awalku. Aku takut akan ada yang khawatir akan keadaanku di Rostlina. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengikuti kalian lama-lama," tanggapku.

"Lalu, apa perasaanmu sudah kau perbaiki Rin?" tanya Gumi dengan mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

Wajahku spontan memerah sebelum aku menjawab, "Apa maksudmu?" jawabku sambil menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Gumi tadi.

Meiko yang masih memunggungiku dan Gumi hanya berkata, "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai seseorang? Jika kau kembali ke Rostlina, kau harus sudah memiliki jawaban dari perasaanmu itu, Rin!" jelas Meiko dengan tenang meski dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Wajahku menjadi memerah, dan aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Gumi dan Meiko. Tapi, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Apa perasaan ini hanya karena aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki lain selain ayahku sebelumnya atau memang karena aku mencintai Len.

Jantungku selalu berdebar tak menentu saat aku dekat dengan Len, tapi mungkin saja itu karena aku gugup berada didekatnya. Tapi, saat Len menciumku… rasanya manis. Apa itu berarti aku menyukainya?

"Wajahmu memerah lho, Rin!" goda Gumi yang menyentuh pipiku.

"Gu-Gumi!" teriakku dengan nada malu, kaget, bercampur dengan marah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membantah perkataan Gumi.

_Hari ke-4 Tresen Wood…_

Malam telah beranjak pagi. Dan saat kami berjalan lurus. Sesosok perempuan yang kami kenal berada di depan kami, Mel. Tapi, bajunya terlihat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Mel memakai sebuah gaun yang bagian bawahnya terbuat dari sutra tipis dengan dua lapis. Lapisan luar yang berwarna hijau muda yang terlihat transparan, sedangkan bagian dalamnya terbuat dari sutra berwarna putih. Di bagian gaun atas, terdapat dalaman berwarna putih yang sangat rapi, di bagian dadanya terdapat sebuah emblem berbentuk sayap silver. Di bagian emblem itu terikat sebuah pita berwarna putih. Gaun itu memiliki lengan yang transparan berwarna hijau hingga setengah lengan.

Tongkatnya yang berukuran lebih besar darinya terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mata Mel yang terlihat tenang, menyimpan sesuatu yang lain, yang tak kuketahui apa.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ucap Mel dengan halus. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menyerang terlalu cepat.

Gakupo sepertinya berusaha untuk tetap tenang, lalu dia berkata, "Kenapa kau memakai pakaian Spirit pertama?" tanya Gakupo. Aku bisa melihat dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Mel menyandarkan kepalanya pada tongkatnya, lalu dia menerawang ke depan sebelum berkata, "Karena baju ini merupakan milikku…" jawabnya.

Aku sempat heran dengan pertanyaan Gakupo. Spirit pertama? Jadi maksud dari Gakupo adalah pakaian dari Cecile Adilisia Lamferd E.S. kepala sekolah pertama dari Spirit Mage School.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban," ucap Gumi dengan lebih tenang dibandingkan Gakupo.

Mel melihat mereka berdua dan berkata, "Kalian benar-benar sudah besar ya, Gakkun, Mi-chan… Lu-chan pasti senang melihat kalian," ucap Mel dengan tenang.

Gakupo dan Gumi sepertinya kaget mendengar perkataan Mel. Sepertinya itu merupakan nama panggilan saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi, bagaimana Mel mengetahui nama itu?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Meiko dengan tenang.

Mel hanya memberi hormat, dan segera berkata, "Merlinne Elfinia Slynx, Guardian Tresen Wood. Itu merupakan diriku sekarang, tapi diriku yang lalu dan saat itu merupakan orang yang berbeda," jawab Mel.

Kami diam saja selama beberapa saat. Apa mungkin Mel akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada semuanya? Atau mungkin tidak? Atau dia hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan kami memikirkan jawabannya?

Setelah itu Mel menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir di udara, dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang tak bisa kudengar. Setelah itu disekitar Gakupo dan Gumi muncul lingkaran sihir.

"_With my command, O Spirit of time and past, release the chain of memories that bound them_," ucap Mel dengan menghentakkan tongkatnya sekali ke tanah. Setelah itu lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi Gakupo dan Gumi berkilauan dengan warna biru keunguan. Karena terlalu terang aku juga menutup kedua mataku.

Setelah efek cahaya itu selesai, tak ada yang terjadi, namun saat melihat Mel, Gumi dan Gakupo membeku dan mata mereka terbelalak. Lalu dengan suara bergetar, mereka menunjuk Mel, dan berkata, "Mel…-chan…" ucap mereka berdua nyaris bersamaan.

Lalu, Gumi kemudian berkata, "Bukankah hari itu kau… bersama Lu-chan…" ucap Gumi namun dia tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Aku, Meiko, dan Kaito tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, dan memilih untuk mendengarkan saja.

Mel hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata, "Ternyata kalian sudah ingat? Mungkin lebih baik kubiarkan kalian lupa saja selamanya. Tapi, mungkin ini lebih menarik…" ucap Mel dengan nada suara yang sangat dalam.

"Jika kau disini, berarti Lu-chan… apakah dia…" ucap Gakupo tertahan.

Miku menaikkan kedua bahunya, lalu berkata, "Entahlah! Mungkin saja dia dimakan Loup-Garou bawahanku, atau berkeliling tanpa arah hingga mati dan membusuk dengan tanah. Tapi, dugaan kalian benar, semuanya adalah rencanaku," kata Mel dengan tenangnya. Tak ada rasa bersalah atau apapun di dalam perkataannya. Yah, aku sudah menduga tentang ini, sih…

"Kau…" ucap Meiko dengan menahan amarahnya. Meski tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya, mungkin kata-kata Mel barusan, cukup untuk menyulut kemarahan Meiko.

Mel menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu dia berkata, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak berminat dengan keroyokan. Aku lebih berminat untuk melihat perkembangan sihir Gakupo. Jadi, kuharap kalian enyah dari sini," ucap Mel dengan tenang namun tegas.

Setelah dia selesai berkata begitu. Aku, Gumi, Meiko, dan Kaito dikurung didalam sebuah bola angin yang besar. Ini merupakan sihir milik Miki, aku tahu itu.

"Semuanya!" ucap Gakupo yang kemudian melihat ke arah kami. Aku hanya berpura-pura berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi aku tahu bahwa ini merupakan cara yang paling aman untuk mengawasi mereka.

Gakupo segera mengucapkan mantra sihir untuk membebaskan kami, namun dia diganggu oleh tembakan cahaya yang berasal dari arah Mel. gakupo melihat ke arahnya sementara Mel berkata, "Lawanmu adalah aku. Jangan khawatir, jika kau menang maka mereka akan kubebaskan tanpa luka, jika kau menang telak, dengan sedikit luka jika kau terluka cukup ringan, dan luka berat jika kau terluka berat. Adil bukan? Ah, tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa melukai gadis blond itu, karena dia tidak termasuk dalam kelompok kalian, dan hanya menumpang. Untuk dia, akan kukirim dia kembali ke Rostlina," ucap Mel dengan tenang.

Gakupo segera mempersiapkan sihir serangan saat Mel berkata seperti itu, dia kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengalahkanmu, Mel-sensei," ucap Gakupo.

Mel memberikan senyum penuh arti, sebelum mengucapkan mantra sihir pula, "Buat gurumu ini terhibur, Gakkun!" balasnya.

Dan dalam sekejap terjadi ledakan diantara mereka.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Ah, sudah mulai," gumamku saat aku merasakan getaran sihir dari arah Tresen Wood.

Mel sudah bilang bahwa dia ingin bertarung satu lawan satu dengan bekas muridnya. Kalau-kalau identitasnya sebagai dirinya yang lalu ketahuan, dia memintaku untuk menunjukkan fisik aslinya saat dia diubah menjadi seorang Immortal. Kali ini, dia memakai sosoknya yang anak-anak, karena dia bertemu dengan 2 orang itu dengan sosok itu.

"Haku, tolong jaga gerbang dan anak itu. Aku akan pergi ke Tresen," ucapku pada Haku yang sudah berada di hadapanku.

Haku membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum berkata, "Baik, Len-sama," ucap Haku.

Aku segera terbang dan meninggalkan kastil untuk menuju ke arah Tresen Wood. Meski cukup jauh, sihir dari Mel dan laki-laki ungu itu mencapai ke kastilku. Mel sepertinya sungguh-sungguh ingin mengalahkan laki-laki itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia lebih kuat. Hah, jika dia masih menggunakan kekuatan Immortal-nya, laki-laki itu akan kalah dalam 2 menit.

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di Tresen Wood, dan cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka bertarung, sehingga aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang cukup jelas akan pertarungan mereka.

Mel sepertinya terlihat sedikit kewalahan dalam membagi tenaganya untuk menjaga sihir Tresen dan untuk melawan laki-laki ungu itu. Orang yang perfeksionis memang susah untuk dilihat.

Saat itu, Miki menghampiriku dengan riang, "Halo Len-sama! Sedang menonton mereka, ya?" sapa Miki dengan ceria.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, lalu menjawab, "Iya, begitulah, menurutmu apa Mel akan mengalah?" jawabku sambil menanyakan pendapat Miki.

"Tentu saja! Laki-laki itu tidak akan menang melawan Mel-ojousama!" ucap Miki dengan bangga.

Aku melihat ke arah mereka bertarung lagi, lalu bergumam, "Bagaimanapun hasilnya, ini pasti menarik…" gumamku.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

Rina: Chapter 13 owari!

Rin: Eh, ini chapter isi na cuman Adventure sama Action na ya…

Len: Dan aku cuman penonton… *murung*

Rina: Iya, sementara ini, iya. Tapi, chapter besok akan diberikan kejelasan saat Mel vs Gakupo!

Rin: Eh, tidak apa-apa asalkan setelah itu…

Rina: Setelah itu akan kubuat kau tersiksa Rin! *motong perkataan Rin*

Len: Author sarap, akan kau apakan Rin?

Rin: L-len… *blush*

Rina: Enak na diapain ya… ^^ *senyum dark* Yang jelas, kalian tidak akan tahu sampai chapter berikutnya!

Rin: Ba-baiklah…

Len: Ya, udah para readers, cepat di review okay!

Rin: Kalau di review, mungkin cerita na akan update dengan cepat lagi!

Rina: Seperti kata Rin dan Len, MOHON TINGGALKAN REVIEW! *semangat*


	14. Chapter 14 : Kenyataan dan The Spirit

Rina: Ahhh, senang na bisa bebas! Yak, maaf kalo udah lumayan lama aku ndak update!

Rin: Sebentar begitu dibilang lama? ==|| Aku ndak ngerti jalan pikiranmu author…

Len: Dari dulu orang ini kan aneh, jadi ndak usah dipikirkan Rinney~ *sambil peluk Rin*

Rin: *blush* A-ah, iya, benar juga ya…

Rina: ^^|| Jadi aku ndak dianggep nih… kalo gitu, Mel tolong baca Disclaimer!

Mel: Aku tidak pernah setuju kau masukkan dalam ceritamu dan kau menyuruh-nyuruhku!

Rina: Ayolah Mel, kau tahu bukan apa yg akan terjadi jika… *dipotong Mel*

Mel: Ok, fine! Sini kubaca! *nyaut kertas disclaimer*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punca hanyalah Mel dan Fic ini.**

* * *

Mel: Udah, kan? Puas!

Rina: Jangan galak2 gitu dong Mel…

Len: Author, jangan lupa tulis cerita na yg bener... *Frenchkiss ma Rin*

Rin: L-len… *desah*

Rina: *pingsan*

Mel: W-woi, Author jangan pingsan dulu! *tamparin author Rina* Kalau begitu para readers selamat membaca!

Rin: *menjatuhkan sebuah kain yang ada di sakunya, karena bajunya sudah menghilang bersama dengannya dan Len* - _Chapter 14 ~ Kenyataan dan The Spirit~_ -

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mel melompat ke atas sebuah batang pohon, saat Gakupo menyerangnya dengan menggunakan sihir api. Dengan mudah dia menghindar, dan membalas serangan Gakupo dengan sihir angin yang berhasil ditahan Gakupo.

"Aku ingat saat kau kukerjai dengan sihir itu, kau langsung menangis keras-keras… Gakkun," ucap Mel sambil menghindari serangan Gakupo.

Gakupo memandang ke arah Mel dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, lalu dia berkata, "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Demon Lord? Mengapa kau membuat Luka datang kemari bersamamu?" ucap Gakupo dengan masih melempar serangan kepada Mel.

Mel menghela nafas panjang, dan segera mengucapkan mantra dalam kecepatan yang tinggi dan mengeluarkan sihir yang lebih besar dari sihir Gakupo, dan membuat sihir Gakupo berbalik menyerangnya. Gakupo tidak mengantisipasi hal itu, dan terkena dalam efek sihir Mel dan miliknya dan terdorong hingga menabrak batang pohon di belakangnya.

Mel menerawang ke langit malam sekilas sebelum berkata, "Hmm… karena bekerja sama dengannya sepertinya lebih menarik dibandingkan tetap menjadi orang biasa. Kalau masalah Lu-chan, aku melakukannya karena itu menarik," jawab Mel dengan tenang.

Gumi sepertinya meneriakkan sesuatu dari dalam bola anginnya. Namun, karena kurungan itu dibuat sehingga tak ada suara yang keluar, yang didengar oleh Mel hanyalah suara angin.

Gakupo bangkit dari efek serangan Mel tadi, lalu menatap Mel dengan tatapan yang dingin bagaikan es. Mel hanya tertawa melihat tatapan itu, seakan-akan merasakan bahwa tatapan itu membuatnya terhibur.

"Kau… bermain-main dengan hidup manusia… begitu mudahnya…" ucap Gakupo dengan menahan tubuhnya dengan tongkat yang dia bawa. Mel sepertinya terlihat senang melihat Gakupo yang berdiri lagi.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat lemah dan rapuh. Tapi, melihat mereka berteriak meminta pertolongan dan ketakutan, membuat darah didalam tubuhku mendidih karena senang. Kau bisa mengatakan hal kecil seperti itu, karena kau tak tahu perasaan dikhianati oleh seseorang dan kau belum setua diriku," tanggap Mel dengan wajah yang penuh tawa sindiran.

"Dan disini aku merupakan mantan muridmu…" ucap Gakupo sambil membuang ludah.

Mel kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan jari telunjuknya sebelum berkata, "Meski kau bilang begitu. Semua sihir yang tadi kau pakai dan pelajari, adalah sihirku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menang jika kau hanya menggunakan sihirku?" ucap Mel dengan tenang sekaligus menanatang.

"Kau hanya mengajariku selama 2 tahun. Itu tidak mungkin…" bantah Gakupo yang kemudian mengucapkan mantra sihir 3 elemen dan menyerang Mel.

Mel hanya menghela nafas saat melihat sihir itu mendekatinya, lalu dia bergumam, "Kau benar-benar lamban ya… Sudah kubilang jika menggunakan itu…" Mel tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya saat dia menaikkan tongkat sihirnya dan membelah sihir Gakupo dengan mudah.

Gakupo melihat ke arah Mel yang kemudian berjalan memutar, sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana kau…" ucap Gakupo tertahan.

Mel melihat ke arah Gakupo, sebelum berkata, "Jangan melawan seorang penyihir, dengan sihir milik penyihir itu sendiri. Kau tahu bahwa itu merupakan dasar dalam bertarung dengan seorang penyihir tingkat atas bukan?" tanggap Mel dengan tenang.

Saat itulah Gakupo mengikat Mel dengan sihir pengikatan, yang menyebabkan Mel menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya. Lalu Gakupo berkata, "Setidaknya penyihir tanpa tongkatnya adalah penyihir yang sangat lemah," ucap Gakupo yang berjalan mendekati Mel dan menendang tongkat sihirnya jauh-jauh.

"Tongkatku…" ucap Mel dengan nada terkejut.

"Sudahlah hentikan ini dan lepaskan mereka semua, aku menang bukan?" ucap Gakupo dengan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Mel.

Mel menundukkan wajahnya, namun masih bisa dilihat bahwa seulas senyum licik tampak dari wajahnya itu. Dia kemudian berkata, "Hanya bercanda…" ucap Mel saat sihir pengikat disekitarnya pecah.

Gakupo sepertinya tidak mengira akan kejadian itu, dan dia berakhir terdorong ke batang pohon lagi karena tendangan Mel.

"_My staff come back_," ucap Mel dengan tenang, dan dalam sekejap, tongkatnya yang ditendang jauh-jauh oleh Gakupo kembali ke tangannya.

Di tempat lain, Len dan Miki melihat pertarungan diantara Mel dengan Gakupo, saat Miki berkata, "Nyahaha, tak mungkin orang biasa seperti dia mengalahkan Mel-ojousama!" ucap Miki dengan menertawakan Gakupo.

"Kupikir dia bisa membuat Mel senang sedikit, ternyata itu merupakan batas kekuatannya. Mungkin ini akan selesai lebih cepat dengan aman," tanggap Len yang melihat keadaan di medan pertarungan.

Miki merentangkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke udara, lalu berkata dengan nada senang, "Mel-ojousama cepat kalahkan dia!" ucap Miki dengan senang.

Kembali lagi ke medan pertarungan. Sepertinya Gakupo masih tidak berniat untuk mengalah. Tapi, yang membuatnya sangat heran, bagaimana mungkin sihir yang dia pelajari dari sekolah sihir merupakan sihir milik Mel? Gakupo mengerti dengan jelas bahwa orang yang membuat sihir yang sekarang dipakainya adalah…

'Jangan-jangan… tidak, itu tidak mungkin…' pikir Gakupo berusaha menghapus dugaan yang muncul dikepalanya.

"Ada apa Gakkun? Kau menyerah? Kalau iya, mungkin lebih baik aku mengambil salah satu dari orang-orang disana dan menjadikannya koleksi di hutanku," ucap Mel dengan nada sinis.

"Masih belum…" ucap Gakupo yang segera melompat ke arah Mel. Jika melawannya dengan sihir adalah hal yang sia-sia, maka yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melawannya langsung, meskipun itu mustahil.

Mel dengan mudah menangkis serangan Gakupo, sebelum ia mengirim Gakupo kepada tanah dengan gerakan silat. (Rina: Sejak kapan kau bisa silat? Mel: Itu bukan urusanmu)

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati terlebih dulu? Pasti itu akan menjadi pelajaran yang bagus untukmu. Dan disini aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan sihir dengan serius," ucap Mel dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda. Sepertinya dia kecewa akan perlawanan Gakupo.

Gakupo yang terikat dengan tanah, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membuat Mel teralih perhatiannya. Hingga dia mengingat sebuah sihir kecil, yang diajarkan olehnya saat mereka masih kecil. Sihir itu bukanlah sihir serangan.

"_O earth hear my call and give me your blessing_," gumam Gakupo dengan menahan rasa sakit.

Mel sepertinya mendengar perkataan Gakupo tadi, dan dia heran kenapa dia mengucapkan mantra yang bahkan bukan untuk menyerang.

Saat Mel sedang bingung akan maksud sihir Gakupo, ditangannya muncul sebuah apel yang berwarna kemerahan dan terlihat menggoda (bagi Mel). Karena kemunculan dari apel itu, Mel segera melupakan keberadaan Gakupo, dan berteriak…

"APEEELLL!" teriak Mel dengan senang sambil memeluk apel itu dengan erat, seakan-akan itu merupakan hadiah dari surga. Bisa dikatakan Mel cinta mati dengan buah apel. (Astaga… ==||)

Semua yang menonton hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Mel yang kekanak-kanakan (termasuk Len dan Miki). Mel melompat-lompat dengan perasaan senang dan sudah melupakan pertarungannya dengan Gakupo.

"Kulitnya yang sangat halus seperti sutra…" gumam Mel yang mulai menyentuh semua bagian dari apel itu.

"Lalu, warna merah yang sangat sempurna…" lanjut Mel dengan memperhatikan apel itu dengan teliti. Gakupo memanfaatkan Mel yang sudah melupakan sekelilingnya dan berusaha berdiri.

"Bau apel yang sangat segar ini…" tambah Mel dengan mata yang terlihat _sparkly_.

Len yang melihat tidak mampu menahan keinginan untuk menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia kemudian bergumam, "Itu hanya buah apel biasa. Dan kenapa dia sudah lupa bahwa dia sedang bertarung dengan pria ungu itu?" gumam Len dengan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa Mel-ojousama akan baik-baik saja…" gumam Miki dengan nada khawatir.

Gakupo mengingat reaksi Mel saat mereka masih kecil dengan sangat jelas, terutama jika dia melihat apel yang bagus. Dia akan mulai melupakan sekitarnya dan memakan apel itu dengan sangat pelan.

"_O spirit of Light, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Ice, Wood heed for my call and strike my enemy_," ucap Gakupo dengan suara yang pelan agar Mel tidak mendengarnya.

Mel yang memang tidak mendengar perkataan Gakupo, masih sibuk memperhatikan apel ditangannya dan menggigit apel itu dengan perasaan senang.

"Rasa asam bercampur manis yang sangat pas! Ini benar-benar kiriman dari langit!" ucap Mel dengan menggigit apel itu lagi dan tersenyum seakan-akan dia sedang ada di surga.

Tapi, saat itulah dia menyadari tentang pertarungannya dengan Gakupo yang belum selesai, dan melihat ke arah Gakupo yang sudah siap dengan sihir besar di tongkatnya.

"Haaah, sudah kubilang juga percuma…" gumam Mel dengan menyiapkan perlindungannya, sepertinya dia memilih untuk menerima serangan Gakupo, saat sebuah pengikat mengikatnya.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu menahan yang satu ini, Mel-chan…" ucap Gakupo.

Mel tersenyum sinis ke arah Gakupo sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu ini," jawab Mel dengan senyum sinis.

Setelah Mel berkata seperti itu. Gakupo melepaskan serangannya dan telak mengenai Mel dan membuat area disekitarnya rata dengan tanah. Rin dan yang lain tidak terkena efek dari serangan Gakupo karena mereka dilindungi kurungan mereka yang terbuat dari angin. Miki dan Len sendiri hanya melihat wilayah Tresen yang dihancurkan Gakupo tanpa bergerak apapun.

"Apa Mel-ojousama akan mengamuk jika melihat ini?" gumam Miki dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kalau dia memang mengamuk, maka itu akan jadi bahan blackmail yang canggih untuknya. Dengan Mel yang terlalu tenang seperti itu…" tanggap Len. Sepertinya mereka lebih khawatir tentang amukan Mel dibandingkan keselamatannya.

Gakupo kehabisan nafas setelah mengeluarkan sihir sebesar itu. Sementara Rin dan yang lain hanya terbelalak melihat sihir yang barusan. Siapa juga yang akan mengeluarkan sihir dengan 8 elemen sekaligus dengan akal sehat mereka! Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sihir sebesar itu bisa dilakukan oleh manusia normal! Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa Gakupo merupakan murid terbaik di Spirit Mage School.

Asap yang tebal menutupi pandangan semuanya dari tempat Mel seharusnya berdiri. Gakupo sendiri meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dialah yang menang.

"Jika dia… tidak terluka… maka…" gumam Gakupo sambil menahan tubuhnya dengan tongkat sihir yang dia miliki.

Tak lama kemudian asap yang menyelubungi Mel mulai menghilang, karena sebuah sihir angin yang muncul, dan menampakkan bayangan Mel yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dibalik asap. Dapat dilihat luka-luka yang terukir ditubuhnya meneteskan darah berwarna kehijauan. Tepat saat itu, Len menjentikkan jarinya dan membuka sebuah segel yang dipesan oleh Mel.

"Aduh… yang tadi itu memang sakit…" ucap Mel dengan menggaruk kepalanya, membuat topi yang selalu ia pakai terjatuh ke tanah.

Saat asap yang menyelubungi Mel benar-benar menghilang, tubuh Mel sudah berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang awalnya pendek, berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. Lalu rambutnya yang berwarna hijau emerald namun selalu tertutupi topi yang dia pakai, kini terurai bebas hingga punggung. Selain itu, mata Mel yang semula berwarna hijau di mata kanannya, dan biru di mata kirinya, kini berubah menjadi sepasang mata berwarna biru laut. Tongkatnya yang semula berwarna silver juga berubah menjadi emas yang berbentuk sepasang sayap bertahtakan batu Opal. Mata Gakupo terbelalak melihat wanita di depannya. Iya, wanita itu adalah orang yang paling dia hormati di Spirit Mage School, dia adalah…

"Cecile…-sama…" ucap Gakupo dengan nada suara bergetar.

Mel, atau kusebut Cecile, hanya tertawa geli sebelum berkata, "Benar. Sebelum aku bertemu kalian. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Demon Lord. Namaku adalah Cecile Adilisia Lamferd Elvinia Slynx. Yah, aku tidak memberitahu publik tentang dua nama belakangku itu sih," ucap Mel dengan geli.

Rin yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa terduduk di tempatnya. Rasa curiganya kini terbukti **lagi**. Dia sudah mengira bahwa Mel memiliki hubungan dengan Cecile. Tapi, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Cecile adalah Mel ataupun sebaliknya. Saat itu, terlintas di pikirannya tentang buku yang pernah dia baca sebelumnya tentang rahasia Spirit Mage School.

"Jangan bilang… isi buku itu…" gumam Rin dengan tertahan. Dia tidak mau mempercayai bahwa sekolah penyihir yang paling elite itu merupakan tempat yang kotor seperti itu.

"Kalau kau memang Cecile-sama. Lalu kenapa kau…" ucap Gakupo yang tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mel membuka jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sebelum berkata, "Aku memiliki 2 alasan untuk meninggalkan Spirit Mage School," ucap Mel atau Cecile dengan tenang.

"Lalu… apa dua alasan itu?" tanya Gakupo dengan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

Mel menutup matanya, sebelum membuka matanya sedikit lalu melihat ke arah Rin dengan ujung matanya, seakan-akan dia mengetahui tentang pengetahuan yang Rin miliki tentang sekolah miliknya itu. Mel kemudian menatap Gakupo kembali sebelum melihat ke arah dimana Len dan Miki berada. Sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"Pertama, karena sekolah itu sudah tidak memiliki dasar yang jelas maupun kepercayaan kepadaku lagi. Alasan yang kedua merupakan hal pribadi dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi," ucap Mel dengan masih menutup-nutupi masa lalunya.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban!" teriak Meiko dari dalam kurungannya dan spontan semua orang yang dikurung kaget. Mereka yakin bahwa suara mereka tidak dapat menjangkau dunia luar.

"Aku sudah meminta Miki untuk membiarkan suara kalian terdengar dari luar, tak usah kaget," ucap Mel dengan tenang sambil menghapus bekas darah berwarna hijau yang mengalir dari goresan di wajahnya.

"Lalu… kau tahu bukan… Hikari Sunflower Rin-san…" ucap Mel dengan datar dan melihat ke arah Rin.

"Rin?" ucap Kaito dari dalam kurungannya. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Kau tahu tentang itu Rin?" tambah Gumi. Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bilang pada kami Rin?" tambah Meiko. Rin bisa merasakan bahwa mulutnya tak bisa bersuara, dan yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata tak berbunyi.

"Maaf… maaf… aku sebenarnya… tak tahu apa-apa tentang… kenyataan bahwa Merlinne… adalah Cecile-sama…" ucap Rin dengan menahan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Rin?" gumam Gakupo yang sekarang sudah terduduk ditanah dan menunggu perkataan Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu berkata, "Aku… memang curiga dengan dua nama itu… tetapi, aku mengira… itu hanya kebetulan semata… dan juga tentang buku itu…" lanjut Rin dengan sedikit terputus-putus.

"Buku?" ucap Gumi dengan tidak mengerti.

"Buku itu memiliki cover berwarna hitam kelam dengan emblem Spirit di sampingnya. Jadi kukira itu merupakan buku sihir. Tapi… ternyata isinya berbeda. Itu merupakan buku yang menuliskan tentang sisi gelap dari sekolah itu. Karena itu, aku tidak mempercayai isinya," jawab Rin yang sudah mampu menahan emosinya kembali.

'Jadi buku itu ada ditempat itu rupanya. Benar-benar tempat yang aneh untuk buku itu,' pikir Mel yang melihat kearah Rin dengan tajam. Lagipula, buku yang Rin baca adalah buku miliknya.

"Kau… sudah tahu tentang kenyataan dibalik kematianku bukan?" tanya Mel dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Rin mengangguk. Lalu dia berkata, "Buku itu mengatakan bahwa Cecile-sama… meninggal karena dibunuh… dengan sengaja oleh seseorang… pembunuhan berencana oleh salah satu bawahannya…" jawab Rin yang meringkas isi buku yang dimaksud.

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Semua orang berkata bahwa Cecile-sama meninggal karena penyakit!" bantah Gakupo yang berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Tak usah terlalu bingung memikirkan kenyataan. Tapi, itu semua benar. Karena itu aku lari, lari dan terus lari," bantah Mel.

"Kalau memang begitu, mayat yang…" ucap Gumi tertahan.

Mel kemudian tertawa geli sekali lagi, sebelum berkata, "Aku membunuh pembunuhku sendiri, lalu mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajahku. Sebenarnya, aku bisa membuat mereka dipenjara kalau aku mau. Tapi, saat aku lari untuk menenangkan pikiran, aku bertemu dengan **orang itu**…" jawab Mel yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Gakupo yang ingin mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui.

"Jika aku memberitahukannya. Seseorang akan memarahiku, karena itu… untuk sementara, kau dan teman-temanmu kubiarkan lari dengan ini…" ucap Mel yang kemudian menghentakkan tongkatnya sekali ke tanah, saat butiran air yang ada disekitar mereka (sihir Gakupo juga ada Water, ingat?) segera menusuk tangan dan kaki Gakupo, menyebabkan Gakupo terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya.

"Gakupo!" ucap semuanya hampir bersamaan, minus Mel, Miki, dan Len.

Miki yang melihat hanya tertawa senang sebelum berkata, "Nyahaha, kenapa Mel-ojousama tidak melakukan itu dari tadi?" ucap Miki dengan tertawa.

"Hei, hei Miki. Kau dengar apa kata Mel tadi bukan? Cepat bebaskan mereka semua…" ucap Len.

Miki menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Len dengan tatapan yang serius. Kemudian dia berkata, "Bukankah ini saatnya Len-sama untuk turun kesana? Aku sangsi bahwa Mel-ojousama akan bertahan lama dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang, belum lagi kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan hutan kembali seperti semula," ucap Miki dengan tatapan serius sekaligus khawatir.

"Ternyata kau memang menyayangi Master-mu itu, ya, Miki…" gumam Len sambil menangkap Miki dengan tangan kanannya.

Miki mendengus kesal sebelum berkata, "Terserah, yang penting kita harus kesana sekarang!" bantah Miki.

'Apa Len-sama… masih menunggu saat yang tepat?' pikir Mel yang sekarang melawan Gakupo tanpa sihir. Sepertinya luka yang ada di tubuh Gakupo tidak membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan.

Sementara Mel sendiri mulai kehabisa kekuatannya, dikarenakan semua kekuatannya dia gunakan untuk mengembalikan hutan seperti semula. Hutan itu merupakan hartanya, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan tenaganya habis karena itu saja.

Gakupo yang sedari tadi menyerang Mel secara membabi buta menjadi heran. Kenapa Mel tidak melawan meski dia terus menyerangnya?

Saat Gakupo masih bingung dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba seseorang menendang Gakupo hingga dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Dasar, kenapa kau ini melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti ini?" ucap orang yang menyerang Gakupo tadi.

Rin terbelalak melihat orang itu. Dia merupakan orang yang paling dikenalnya. Orang yang paling ingin dia temui selama berhari-hari sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu, Len.

"Lama…" keluh Mel yang sudah terduduk di tanah dengan cahaya hijau yang menyelimutinya. Miki ang sedari tadi melihat segera terbang ke arah Mel dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hwaaa, Mel-sama! Jangan pergi dulu!" teriak Miki dengan menangis meraung-raung.

Mel menepuk kepala Miki dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Miki. Setelah Miki mendengarnya, dia menghapus air matanya dan menjentikkan kedua jarinya, membuat kurungan disekitar Rin menghilang.

"A-…" belum sempat Rin berkata karena kaget dengan dirinya yang bebas, Mel segera menarik lengan Len sehingga membuatnya duduk disampingnya.

Mel melempar senyum licik ke arah Rin, dan menghadap ke arah Len dan… menciumnya. Menciumnya di bibir, sehingga mata Len membulat karena kaget.

Saat itu, Rin mengerti segalanya. Tentang sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya terbang beberapa hari ini. Perasaan khawatir yang dirasakannya beberapa hari ini. Len… Len dia…

* * *

Rina: Dan dengan itu, chapter 14 O-W-A-R-I! *semangat*

Len: *meludah* Bueh! Kenapa dia menciumku di depan Rin, dasar author bego!

Rin: *melongo*

Rina: Yah, untuk sementara waktu saya minta review dari reader sekalian okay! Dan setelah ini, chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu akan datang! Chapter 15 dengan… sebuah R-A-H-A-S-I-A yang kusimpan dari beberapa pembaca! Dan maafkan adegan terakhir itu... JANGAN BUNUH AKU!

Mel: Terserah kau mau ngomong apa author, yang penting, dia ingin beberapa review, sehingga dia semangat mengerjakan cerita ini.

Rina: Yup, karena itu, mohon di review yang banyak okay!


	15. Chapter 15 : Perasaan yang Tersampaikan

Rina: Ahahaha, sepertinya aku memang terlalu memaksakan yang kemarin ya? *ketawa2 kayak orang bodoh*

Rin: Hwaaaa, Len, kenapa kau- *nangis*

Len: *peluk Rin* Hei, Rin yang kemarin itu semua hanyalah tulisan dari author bejad itu! Aku tak mau dengan yang lain selain kau Rin…

Rin: *sniff* Benarkah? *sniff*

Len: *hug Rin makin erat* Tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau dengan OC edan seperti itu?

Rin: *balas hug Len* Untunglah Len!

Rina: *sniff sambil pegang sapu tangan putih* Semoga kalian berbahagia!

Mel: *di pojokan* Aku tidak mengerti apa urusan mereka… baiklah, karena author tidak akan bisa membaca disclaimer, aku akan membacanya lagi…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author Rina. Yang dia punya hanyalah Mel dan fic ini. Jika Vocaloid punya Rina, di dunia ini tidak akan ada pasangan lain selain RinLen.**

* * *

Rina: Nah, dengan berbahagia aku mempersembahkan_ Chapter 15 – Perasaan yang Tersampaikan-_. Jadi, selamat membaca! **(Lemon warning!)**

Mel: Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!

* * *

**Mel POV**

* * *

Aku mengeluarkan taringku dan menghisap darah yang kugunakan untuk memperpanjang umurku dari mulut Len-sama. Singkat kata, aku memaksanya. Melihat wajah kaget Len-sama, lalu wajah ketakutan Rin-sama, dan orang-orang yang lain, belum lagi rencanaku yang selanjutnya… ah, memikirkannya membuat darah di tubuhku mendidih karena semangat!

'Hei, Mel apa maksudmu?' teriak Len-sama dari dalam pikiranku.

Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keinginanku untuk tertawa keras-keras dan segera menjawab, 'Membantu Len-sama tentunya…' jawabku setengah berbohong.

'Kau tidak terlihat seperti membantuku,' bantah Len-sama dengan dingin.

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku mati-matian, sebelum menjawab perkataannya, 'Ayolah Len-sama, terakhir kali aku melakukan ini adalah 100 tahun yang lalu, setidaknya buat ini menarik,' jawabku.

'Lalu apa maumu?' tanya Len-sama dengan langsung.

'Yah, tentang Rin-sama setelah ini, aku serahkan pada Len-sama,' ucapku. Hehe, ini akan menjadi tontonan menarik.

'Apa… maksudmu…' tanya Len-sama.

Setelah Len-sama menanyakan hal itu, aku menjauhkan bibirku dari bibir Len-sama, dan berdiri dengan perasaan segar bugar. Len-sama sendiri menatapku dengan heran dengan mata yang membulat.

"Mel-ojousama baik-baik saja?" tanya Miki yang segera terbang ke arahku.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan sudah bisa merasakan sihirku yang diperbaharui tadi. Dengan sebuah kedipan mata pada Miki, dia mempersiapkan hadiah kejutan dariku untuknya. Saatnya untuk rencanaku bagian selanjutnya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka, ya? Ini pasti akan sangat menarik…" gumamku sambil menahan keinginan untuk tertawa keras-keras.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Cih, bawahan sialan itu ternyata merencanakan ini sejak awal di belakangku! Ugh, semoga saja dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti mengirim orang-orang itu ke dimensi lain. Aku menghapus bekas darah yang masih mengalir dari bibir bawahku, akibat gigitan Mel tadi.

Miki melepaskan yang lain, dengan luka yang sepadan dengan luka yang diterima oleh Gakupo. Sepertinya Mel akan menepati janjinya lagi. Mereka bertiga menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh luka-luka disekujur tubuh mereka. Sementara Rin masih terduduk di tanah.

"Nah, aku kirim yang itu terlebih dahulu!" ucap Mel sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Rin yang terlihat _shock_.

Gawat, aku melupakan fakta bahwa Rin melihat kami yang tadi ahemberciumanahem untuk memperpanjang umur Mel. Sekarang dia pasti membenciku! Tapi, kenapa Mel menunjuk tongkat sihir miliknya ke arah Rin, ya?

"Eh?" ucapku dengan heran. Jujur, aku tidak mendengar tentang ini sebelumnya!

"Rin, ini sudah saatnya kau kembali ketempat dimana kau seharusnya berdiri," ucap Mel dengan nada serius.

Aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Mel saat aku menangkap arti perkataannya. Aku melihat Mel dengan kaget. Apa mungkin dia bermaksud membocorkan bahwa Rin adalah salah satu pengawas mereka? Rin hanya melihat Mel dengan sedikit heran.

Mel tertawa, sebelum berkata, "Kau sudah bisa berhenti bermain-main dengan mereka. Sekarang saatnya kita pulang," jawab Mel dengan singkat.

Setelah Mel menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Rin. tapi, itu bukanlah sihir yang digunakan untuk mengembalikan nyawa Rin, itu merupakan sihir pemindahan, terlebih lagi itu bahkan bukan sihir milik Mel itu adalah milik Miki. Tapi, karena Miki adalah bawahan Mel, itu sama saja dengan sihir Mel.

"Rin, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya gadis hijau yang kuketahui bernama Gumi dengan wajah ketakutan dan tidak percaya ke arah Rin.

Rin melihat ke arah Gumi dengan mata sembab, dia berusaha menghapus air matanya, sebelum berkata, "Maaf, aku sekarang harus pergi…" jawab Rin dengan masih menangis.

Aku yakin, Mel tadi menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai pembuat tubuh itu untuk menggantikan Rin berbicara. Dengan kata lain, Mel lah yang berbicara pada Gumi. Bisa kulihat Rin memegangi tenggorokannya karena heran, meski sudah ketahuan bahwa Mel-lah yang melakukan semua itu, semua sikap Rin adalah aturan dari Mel.

"Kau tahu, anak itu merupakan salah satu maha karyaku yang indah. Jadi, jangan sentuh-sentuh dia…" tambah Mel saat dia mulai mengucapkan mantra lain dan aku dikelilingi oleh lingkaran sihir yang sama seperti Rin. Apa yang…

"Jadi selama ini…" ucap Gakupo yang tersungkur di tanah dan tak bisa berdiri akibat luka yang kuberikan padanya dan juga luka dari Mel.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menahan tangisnya. Rin melihatku dan aku memberi tanda bahwa dia lebih baik mengikuti skenario dari Mel. Melawan orang sekuat Mel memang bukan sebuah hal yang bagus.

"Maaf. Mel mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya…" ucap Rin yang sekarang berdiri, meski dia seharusnya tidak bisa berdiri. Sepertinya Mel menggunakan benang itu juga untuk membantu Rin berdiri. Dan yang berbicara tadi juga merupakan Mel.

Mel tertawa dengan nada licik, sementara teman-teman Rin menatap Rin dengan tatapan sedih, kesal, tak percaya, sekaligus marah, akan perkataan Rin barusan. Aku sendiri hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam karena bagian ini sudah disebutkan dalam laporan Mel.

"Nah, karena itu, Ouji-sama dan Rin harus meninggalkan tempat ini terlebih dahulu, sementara aku bermain-main dengan sisanya!" ucap Mel dengan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan dengan lambat tubuhku menghilang dan dipindah oleh Mel.

'Lagipula Immortal hanya bisa jatuh cinta sekali…'

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Saat aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman, dadaku serasa sakit. Tapi, ciuman hanya dilakukan jika mereka saling mencintai bukan? Lalu, mengapa Len menciumku sebelumnya? Jadi Len dia… mencintai Mel…

Betapa aku memikirkan hal itu, dadaku menjadi sangat sakit. Mel sudah ada sejak Len baru menjadi Demon Lord, jadi dia pasti lebih mengerti tentangnya dibandingkan aku. Dari awal memang… aku tidak mungkin menang dari Mel ataupun bawahan Len yang lain.

Menang? Apa yang kumenangkan? Perasaan cinta Len? Jadi aku… mencintai Len. Jadi, selama ini aku merindukan wajahnya, lalu saat aku mendengar suaranya, jantungku selalu berdebar tak menentu, dan saat dia menyentuhku, aku selalu merasakan perasaan puas. Itu semua karena… aku mencintai Len.

Aku tahu bahwa aku bertunangan dengan Kaito. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku yang terus berkembang untuk Len. Selama 4 hari kita tak bertemu, aku selalu memikirkan Len. Aku merasa kedinginan tanpa Len disampingku. Entah sejak kapan Len menjadi sangat berharga bagiku…

"Nah, karena itu, Ouji-sama dan Rin harus meninggalkan tempat ini terlebih dahulu, sementara aku bermain-main dengan sisanya!" ucap Mel membuyarkan lamunanku.

Saat itu, aku melihat ke sekelilingku dengan heran, sebab sebuah lingkaran sihir mengelilingiku dan bersinar biru. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan lingkaran sihir itu ada disana, karena lingkaran sihir itu mulai bersinar dengan sangat terang. Karena sinar itu terlalu terang, aku menutup mataku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku membuka kedua mataku kembali, dan aku menemukan diriku sendiri di rumah palsuku yang ada di Rostlina. Aku duduk di atas sebuah tempat tidur, dengan Len disampingku… EH, LEN!

"Len?" panggilku dengan nada kaget sekaligus heran.

Len sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiranku disampingnya, dan segera melompat karena kaget sehingga dia terjatuh di lantai. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan membantu Len yang terjatuh.

"Jadi Mel mengirim kita berdua kesini? Dasar anak itu…" ucap Len dengan nada sebal.

Mel… Mel lagi… jadi apa benar… Len dia… menyukai Mel?

Tanpa sadar aku menarik jubah yang dipakai Len sambil menunduk, aku merasa cemburu. Len sepertinya menyadariku yang menarik jubahnya. Kemudian dia menghadap ke arahku, dan menepuk lembut rambutku.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len dengan lembut.

Tanpa kuketahui pandanganku buram karena air mata, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada Len. Jika tidak… mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah memeluk Len dengan erat. Kemudian aku menangis sambil berkata, "Jangan palingkan perhatianmu dariku… Len…" ucapku sambil menangis dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Eh?" sepertinya Len tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku yang tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dan berusaha menghapus air mataku. Lalu, tanpa sadar aku mengatakan kata-kata itu kepada Len.

"Aku mencintaimu Len!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_**-Bagi yang tidak ingin baca Lemon, cepat pergi dari point ini hingga seterusnya!- **_

"Aku mencintaimu Len!" teriak Rin tanpa disadarinya, karena saat itu dia langsung mencium Len saat Len masih kaget dengan pernyataan Rin.

Tapi, saat Rin menciumnya, Len membalas ciuman Rin dan mengambil inisiatif untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rin, yang segera ditanggapi oleh Rin dengan cepat. (Author: *pingsan*)

Rin mengalihkan tangannya yang awalnya memeluk tubuh Len, menjadi memeluk kepala Len, sehingga dia menciumnya semakin dalam.

Len sendiri menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan kepala Rin, sedangkan tangan kirnya, dia gunakan untuk meraba-raba pakaian Rin dan mulai melepaskannya satu persatu.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan saat Rin mulai melepaskan pakaian luar yang dipakai Len dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka. Len sendiri sudah selesai membuka semua kancing baju Rin dan mulai meremas-remas dada kiri Rin dari balik bra yang dia pakai, dan membuat Rin berteriak karena keenakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len melepaskan ciumannya dengan Rin, sehingga Rin bisa mengambil nafas sejenak. Dada Rin naik turun saat mereka melepaskan tautan mereka, dan bisa dilihat wajah Rin yang memerah dan tetesan saliva yang ada di lidahnya.

"L-len…" panggil Rin dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda dengan dada yang naik turun untuk mengambil udara banyak-banyak. Sementara Len menatap bola mata Rin dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya… aku juga…" ucap Len dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin dengan bantuan kedua tangannya.

Mata Rin terbelalak, namun Len segera menyambung perkataannya, "Aku selalu mencintaimu Rin. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu menyimpan perasaan untukmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu tiap malam sejak itu. Jika itu untukmu, maka aku rela membuang status Immortal-ku, karena aku mencintaimu…" sambung Len dengan mata yang terlihat serius.

Pandangan mata Rin yang semula kaget, berubah menjadi sendu, saat dia berkata, "Lalu Mel?" tanya Rin dengan berusaha menahan ketakutannya.

Len cemberut saat dia mengingat nama itu, lalu dia menjawab, "Dia itu hanya suka mengejekku dengan cara seperti itu. Lagipula, dia juga menggunakan itu untuk mengisi kekuatannya kembali, meski biasanya dia tidak melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu. Yang jelas…" Len tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Immortal hanya bisa jatuh cinta sekali. Dan orang yang merupakan cinta Mel saat dia menjadi Immortal sudah tiada, dan aku hanya sebagian kecil dari kenang-kenangan dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu," sambung Len.

"Len…" ucap Rin dengan berusaha mendengarkan cerita Len hingga akhir.

Saat itu, Len memeluk Rin dengan sangat kuat, lalu dia berkata, "Dia bisa berpura-pura mencintai orang lain. Tapi, dia sudah kehilangan orang itu, jadi dia hanya bercanda tadi. Lalu, aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu tentang Mel sebelumnya. Kau tahu, dengan sifatnya yang menyebalkan dan dia yang sudah ratusan tahun tidak berkunjung ke kastilku, aku jadi melupakan keberadaannya," ucap Len.

"Karena itu…" belum sempat Len menyelesaikan perkataannya. Rin meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti Len… aku mempercayaimu…" ucap Rin dengan tersenyum ke arah Len.

"Dan… aku adalah milikmu… Len…" sambung Rin.

Bisa dilihat senyum yang terbentuk di wajah Len, saat dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan mendengar jika kau menarik kata-katamu itu lagi, Rin…" ucap Len yang langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku tidak akan menariknya kembali…" jawab Rin dengan tersenyum menggoda kepada Len.

Dengan sekali gerakan Len membuang pakaian yang dipakai Rin dan menyisakan pakaian dalamnya dan juga rok yang masih dia pakai. Rin juga memulai melepaskan kancing dari pakaian (mengganggu) yang dipakai Len sementara dia masih berusaha untuk tidak kehabisan nafas.

Len melepaskan ciuman diantaranya dan Rin, menyisakan seutas saliva sebagai penghubung mulut mereka, sebelum mulai turun menciumi leher Rin. Rin sendiri hanya membuka setengah matanya sambil mendesah dan berteriak saat Len mulai menggigiti lehernya dengan cukup kasar dan menimbulkan bekas merah.

"A-_ahh_!" Rin hanya bisa berteriak dan mencengkram apapun yang bisa dia gunakan saat Len yang masih tetap setia dengan lehernya, mulai meremas dadanya dan merobek bra yang dia pakai. Toh, dia tidak akan membutuhkannya nanti.

Len sendiri tetap melanjutkan perlakuannya ke dada kiri Rin. Dia memutarkan lidahnya di sekitar dada Rin yang halus, sebelum menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tangan kiri Len masih tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan meremas dada Rin yang masih bebas, sehingga membuat Rin berteriak, mendesah, mencengkram, memohon, hingga terkadang air keluar dari dalam matanya, tanpa henti.

Rin hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat, saat dia mulai merasakan bahwa bagian bawahnya menjadi sangat basah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Len memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti itu, namun dia tidak menolaknya. Bahkan Rin menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu lagi, Len hanya memandang Rin lekat-lekat, sebelum mencium Rin dengan cukup liar. Rin hanya bisa mengiyakan perlakuan Len sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan Len. Saat Rin tahu, Len sudah bertelanjang dada, dan tubuh Len terlihat amat sangat… tak ada kata yang bisa dipikirkan Rin untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Rin merasa sedikit geli, saat jari jemari Len mulai bermain kebawah tubuhnya, ke bagian yang tidak pernah disentuh siapapun kecuali Len, sementara mereka masih berciuman dengan sangat sengit. Rin berusaha untuk dominan, namun Len mengalahkannya dalam hal itu, dan menjelajahi setiap jengkal mulut Rin.

Len menyadari bahwa nafas Rin yang menjadi semakin berat, saat mereka berciuman untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya, sehingga Len melepaskan mulut Rin, sebelum membuat jejak bening turun ke bawah tubuh Rin. Menikmati waktunya untuk menggigiti kulit Rin yang disambut dengan Rin dengan desahan yang terdengar sangat erotis di telinga Len.

"L-len…" ucap Rin disela-sela teriakannya saat Len mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di dalam dirinya. Merasakan jari jemari Len yang seperti mengocok isi tubuh Rin, dalam segi positif, Rin hanya bisa terus menerus mendesah dan membuka setengah matanya sebagai pemberian izin untuk Len, agar dia tetap melakukannya.

Bayang-bayang yang tak pernah dirasakan Rin sebelumnya, mulai menguasai dirinya saat Len mulai memperkeji perlakuan jari jemarinya di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Rin menegang saat dia memeluk Len erat-erat dan berusaha untuk menangkap nafasnya lagi meskipun tubuhnya seakan-akan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Saat Rin mulai bisa merasakan lagi, Len melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat _smexy_ sambil menjilati cairan dari Rin yang menempel di jari jemarinya. Tentu saja, Rin yang masih lugu, polos, dan lain-lain, tentang masalah seperti ini hanya bisa _blushing_ sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Rasamu enak…" ucap Len setengah berbisik kepada Rin yang mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum mengerjai bibir Rin yang tidak bersalah dengan cukup ahli.

Rin sendiri hanya bisa bertahan untuk tidak pingsan karena kehabisan darah, atau apa, saat Len mulai membuka celananya, sementara dia hanya bisa diam dan melongo melihat Len yang _striping_ di depannya.

Di dalam hati, Rin benar-benar menginginkan Len sepenuhnya sekarang juga. La-lagipula… itu adalah saat pertamanya, dan dari semua orang yang bisa tidur dengannya, hanya Len yang dia temui selama kurang lebih seminggu, yang bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Jadi jika disuruh memilih diantara lantai, tembok, dan tempat tidur, Rin lebih suka yang mana?" ucap Len dengan nada jahil saat dia mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk merebut ke-'suci'-an Rin.

"Terserahmu saja…" jawab Rin dengan teramat sangat malu, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau ketiga-tiganya?" ucap Len dengan memasang senyum penuh arti kepada Rin, saat dia mulai memasukkan dirinya pada Rin. (Author: *udah pergi ke dunia lain*)

"A-aah… Len berhentilah bermain-main!" ucap Rin dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka saat dia merasakan bahwa Len tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat dan hanya setengah-setengah saja.

Len sendiri masih tetap menggoda Rin, hingga Rin terus menerus mendesah tanpa henti, minta agar segera dilanjutkan. Dan dengan sekali gerakan Len menusukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Rin, dan merobek sesuatu di dalam sana, membuat Rin berteriak keras-keras karena kesakitan.

Rin, yang masih manusia normal, tetap merasakan sakit selama beberapa saat setelah Len merobek selaput ke-'suci'-annya, saat Len mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cukup pelan. Membuat Rin melupakan rasa sakitnya itu dan digantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

"A-aah, Len!" teriak Rin, saat Len mulai mempercepat iramanya, hanya untuk membuat Rin berusaha untuk tidak berteriak terlalu keras.

"Errmm," erang Len saat dia memompa tubuh Rin dengan irama yang masih teratur, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menyakiti Rin terlalu keras.

"L-len… _onegai_… _motto_…" ucap Rin terputus-putus sambil menancapkan kuku jarinya ke punggung Len. Sepertinya menginginkan lebih, lebih dari ini, lebih dari apa yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Dia ingin menjadi milik Len seutuhnya.

Len segera memenuhi permintaan dari Rin dan memperlakukan Rin dengan lebih keras. Mungkin terlalu keras, sehingga bisa terdengar suara dari kulit paha Rin dengan Len yag cukup keras, akibat dari tabrakan mereka. Rin sendiri hanya bisa menyumpah serapah, bahasa yang tidak pernah digunakannya saat dia ada di Istana, atau dimanapun. Pikirannya terlalu berkabut bahkan untuk memikirkan cara berbicara yang baik dan benar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len mengangkat tubuh Rin hingga dia bersandar pada tembok tanpa melepaskan Rin sedetik pun. Rin sendiri berpegangan pada tembok yang ada di depannya, dengan tubuh yang membungkuk, dan dia tidak mampu melihat wajah Len saat itu.

Rin terus menerus berteriak keenakan, saat Len terus menerus membuatnya miliknya. Dan itu adalah keinginan dari Rin, dan hanya itu yang Rin harapkan saat itu. Dia hanya ingin menjadi milik Len, dan dia ingin Len menjadi miliknya.

Peluh mulai bersimbah di dahi Len, saat Rin tiba-tiba mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada tembok, dan sepertinya mengalami… coretorgasmecoret lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Len menghentikan pekerjaannya, meski dia masih belum puas. Tidak, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak puas dengan apa yang kini mereka lakukan.

Len kemudian menarik tubuh Rin dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur dengan cukup keras. Membuat Rin yang masih sedikit tidak sadar, mendesah karena kesakitan. Tapi dengan cepat, Len menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin, mengunci semua teriakan dari Rin, sebelum memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Rin dan menjelajahi setiap inci dari mulut Rin.

Rin yang sedikit kaget, hanya bisa menahan nafas, sambil menikmati permainan lidah Len yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Hell, bahkan dia merasa bahwa dia membutuhkan ciuman itu lebih lama dan lebih sering.

Setelah Len akhirnya membebaskan bibir Rin, yang membuat Rin lebih kecewa. Len menautkan tangannya pada tangan Rin sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Rin dengan suara yang sangat-sangat erotis di telinga Rin.

"Kau benar-benar selesai dengan sangat cepat…" bisik Len sambil mendorong tubuh Rin ke tempat tidur, sehingga dia menindih Rin lagi.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, dengan segera dia menjawab, "I-itu karena aku masih _virgin_ Len _baka_!" ucap Rin sambil menatap Len yang hanya mengeluarkan smirk yang sangat keren, setelah ia mendengar jawabannya.

"Bagaimana biar impas, Rinny melakukan sesuatu untukku?" ucap Len dengan nada yang menggoda, sambil menarik Rin sehingga dia terjatuh ke lantai, sementara Len masih duduk dengan tenangnya di pinggir tempat tidur.

Rin, yang sepertinya mengerti apa maksud dari 'permintaan' Len. Segera merangkak mendekati Len dan memegang batang dari Len, yang basah karena cairan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. (A/N: bingung nyebutnya apa…)

Rin mulai menjilati bagian kepalanya, dan entah mengapa, dia merasa bahwa dia tergila-gila dengan cairan yang diminumnya. Mendengarkan erangan Len yang terdengar sangat menggoda, menambah kecintaan Rin pada pekerjaannya itu.

Rin memasukkan bagian kepala kedalam mulutnya yang kecil. Dia merasa senang dengan ukuran Len yang memang cukup 'besar'. Bahkan dia mengira bahwa itu tidak akan muat di dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Saat Len mendorong pinggulnya sedikit, sehingga membuat Rin menelan semuanya hingga memasuki kerongkongannya.

Normalnya, Rin akan merasa sesak. Namun, entah kenapa, Rin hanya menuruti semuanya, dan melakukan apa yang instingnya perintahkan, dan mulai menghisap apa yang dia inginkan. Menyebabkan Len mengerang keenakan.

"R-rin…" ucap Len sambil melihat ke arah Rin yang berada di bawahnya. Mengeluarkan suara hisapan yang terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Len.

Setelah cukup lama, Len merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak terlalu kuat, sehingga dia mengerang semakin keras, saat Rin melayaninya dengan lebih lihai, hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya tepat dimulut Rin yang segera ditelan Rin dengan senang hati.

Rin mengeluarkan batang Len dan saat dia mengeluarkan bagian kepala dari dalam mulutnya, terdengar suara decapan yang sangat disukainya. Dia menelan semua yang masih tersisa, sebelum menaiki tubuh Len.

Len sendiri merasa cukup senang dengan Rin yang tiba-tiba menjadi agresif. Lalu Len segera menarikanya kedalam ciuman yang dalam, sambil memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam tubuh Rin secara bersamaan, membuat Rin yang belum terlepas dari ciumannya, memiliki nafas yang cukup berat. Sepertinya dia menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Len sepertinya merasa oke-oke saja, akan kelakuan Rin saat itu. Setelah itu, Len melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menidurkan Rin di tempat tidur, dan memposisikan dirinya lagi dan memasuki Rin lagi, membuat Rin mendesah dan menggeliat-geliat, serta meremas-remas permukaan tempat tidur.

Len hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Rin, sebelum memasukkan sepenuhnya, dan mulai memompa tubuhnya dengan irama yang teratur.

Rin memang sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan Len yang terlalu pelan, seakan-akan sengaja untuk menggodanya, agar dia meminta lebih…

Hingga setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Len sepertinya lelah bermain dengan halus pada Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Len mempercepat tusukannya, yang terisi dengan _lust_ yang terasa disekitar mereka.

Rin berusaha untuk menyamakan ritme gerakannya dengan Len, sehingga saat Len menarik, rasanya terasa sangat lama, dan saat Len menusuknya, rasanya hingga mencapai bagian Rin yang paling dalam. Tentu saja, Rin segera berteriak keras-keras saat itu.

Len terus memompa Rin, hingga Rin merasa bahwa waktunya akan segera tiba. Dengan terputus-putus Rin segera berkata, "L-len… a-aku…"

Len mengerang sedikit, sebelum berkata, "A-aku juga… Rin…"

"A-a-_AAAAHHH_!"

"Ughhh… Hrmmm-"

Cairan Rin dan Len bercampur menjadi satu, dan Len segera jatuh kelelahan disamping Rin yang tidak kalah lelahnya. Sebelum mereka saling bertukar senyum, dan Len segera menarik wajah Rin untuk menciumnya, dan Rin membalasa ciuman Len.

Setelah bibir mereka berpisah, Len segera berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Rin..."

Rin memberikan seulas senyum kepada Len, sebelum berkata, "Aku juga Len..."

Rina: *sudah mati bersimbah darah nosebleed*

Rin: ^^; Err, baiklah, review…?

Len: Mungkin itu saja, mohon review!

A/N: Ini LEMON pertama dalam bahasa Indo jadi mohon maaf kalo masih agak-agak kaku… dan maaf kalo banyak typo…


	16. Chapter 16 : Tresen Wood Exit

Rina: Untunglah aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menulis ini lagi…

Rin: Apa maksudmu dengan Lemon di belakang itu BakAuthor? =/ / /=

Len: Memang Rinny tidak suka melakukannya denganku? *gigit leher Rin*

Rin: A-aah… bu-bukannya… mm… tidak suka…

Rina: *tutup tirai* Udah, mereka berdua malu-maluin saja! Mel, cepat disclaimer!

Mel: Iya, iya, aku tahu… *ambil kertas disclaimer*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya BakAuthor Rina.**

* * *

Mel: Udah, cepetan lanjutin ceritanya, gw capek…

Rina: Oke2, tapi ada yg bilang kalo kau itu Tsundere tingkat wahid, gimana?

Mel: AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!

Rina: =w= benarkah? Hehehe…

Mel: Terserah! Baiklah, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review…

Rina: Seperti kata Mel, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa RnR!

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian? Membunuh kalian sepertinya cukup menarik," ucap seorang wanita yang mengambil sebuah topi miliknya yang terjatuh, sebelum memakainya kembali. Membuat tubuhnya yang awalnya tampa lebih tua, hingga menjadi seperti anak kecil. Dia memungut tongkatnya yang tadi terjatuh di tanah setelah tubuhnya mengecil.

Dia melirik dengan tatapan gelap ke arah 4 orang, 2 gadis 2 laki-laki, yang terluka dengan cukup berat. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna Brunette dengan memakai pakaian besi berwarna merah, terluka dengan cukup berat di bagian perutnya. Lukanya yang masih cukup segar, terus mengalirkan darah tanpa henti. Lengannya yang awalnya terlindungi, juga sudah retak disana-sini, disebabkan oleh luka yang terlihat seperti bekas ledakan. Lututnya juga memiliki luka sayatan yang cukup besar dan juga mengucurkan darah yang berwarna merah. Pedang yang terletak di sarungnya masih belum keluar sama sekali, dan terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan pemiliknya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut biru disampingnya, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis tadi. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar, dan terkadang sayatan yang menyucurkan darah segar yang berwarna merah pekat. Di kepalanya terdapat luka benturan yang mengucurkan darah dan mengalir melalui mata kirinya.

Lelaki dengan rambut ungu, mengalami luka yang paling parah dibanding mereka semua. Di lengannya terdapat beberapa lubang, bekas dari tusukan sihir dari wanita tadi. Rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan kini sudah bercampur dengan tanah dan darah yang masih mengalir. Tongkat sihir miliknya yang berukuran cukup besar tergelatak di sampingnya dan sudah retak disana-sini. Kakinya yang menerima cukup banyak luka dari adu sihir darinya dengan wanita itu.

Gadis dengan rambut hijau mendapatkan luka yang paling ringan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Tongkat sihirnya yang digunakan untuk melakukan sihir penyembuhan masih utuh dan tidak tergores sama sekali. Tubuhnya hanya menerima luka ringan seperti memar disana-sini. Tapi, semua itu masih cukup untuk membuat tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kami tidak akan mundur sebelum membawa Rin kembali, Mel…" ucap gadis dengan rambut hijau kepada wanita di depannya, sembari berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri.

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Mel itu, hanya tersenyum licik sebelum tertawa dengan nada yang tidak kalah liciknya, "Kalian ingin menantang **orang itu** padahal kalian bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Lihatlah semua luka kalian! Apa kalian ini sudah gila?" ucap Mel dengan tawa yang terdengar sangat kejam dan penekanan pada kata 'orang itu'.

'Aku bahkan ragu kalau Rin-sama ingin kembali pulang setelah itu…' pikir Mel sambil disela-sela tawanya itu. Dia dapat merasakannya, rasa yang sangat nikmat yang menjalar di setiap sarafnya. Lagipula, tubuh itu adalah tubuh buatannya, dan itu berarti dia bisa merasakannya juga meski hanya sedikit.

"Meskipun begitu…" ucap gadis dengan rambut berwarna Brunette. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri, meskipun luka-lukanya sangat menghalangi. Dia menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Mel secara langsung dengan tatapan yang sangat kuat. Mel menatapnya dengan dingin pula, memutuskan untuk memikirkan tentang Rin lain kali. Dia masih ada sebuah pekerjaan yang tersisa.

"Kami pasti akan membawa Rin-chan pulang…" sambungnya. Dia menggunakan pedangnya yang masih baik-baik saja untuk membantunya berdiri, meski masih sempoyongan.

"Apa kalian yakin bisa mengalahkan **orang itu** dengan kekuatan kalian yang sekarang? Hah! Aku yakin kalian hanya akan mati sia-sia," tanggap Mel dengan dingin.

"Mungkin sekarang kami tidak kuat, tetapi… karena kami masih hidup, kami akan terus menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Karena itu, biarkan kami lewat…" balas laki-laki dengan rambut biru yang juga berusaha berdiri, meskipun darah masih mengucur dari luka-lukanya, menimbulkan titik-titik berwarna merah di tanah dibawahnya.

"Dan kenapa aku HARUS melakukannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kudapatkan jika aku menuruti kemauan kalian. Setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang cukup untuk membuatku pergi dari tempat ini, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo," ucap Mel dengan melihat sinis semua korban darinya itu.

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu, menahan rasa sakitnya, dan duduk di tanah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Dia menutup sebelah matanya, untuk menghalangi darah masuk ke dalam matanya, sebelum berkata, "Karena kau berjanji…" jawab Gakupo, membuat Mel membeku ditempatnya dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ah, benar. Mel-chan sejak dulu selalu memegang janjinya. Aku percaya bahwa sisi itu dari Mel-chan tidak akan pernah berubah. Karena itu adalah Mel-chan," tambah gadis yang memiliki rambut hijau, yang memiliki nama Gumi. Mel, seakan-akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya dan bergetar sedikit, sambil menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat.

"Merlinne, kau sudah membuktikan perkataanmu sejak pertama kali kami memasuki tempat ini. Dan Gumi serta Gakupo juga mempercayaimu, jadi aku juga percaya padamu," tambah gadis dengan rambut Brunette, yang memiliki nama Meiko. Wajahnya tersenyum tenang saat dia mengatakan semua itu. Mel hanya diam sambil menerawang jauh dengan masih menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat, seakan-akan hendak mematahkannya.

"Perkataan Meiko sama dengan perkataanku. Jadi aku tahu bahwa kau akan membiarkan kami lewat," tambah laki-laki dengan rambut biru yang diketahui bernama Kaito.

Mel diam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Gemertak giginya bahkan bisa terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal dengan sangat kuat, hingga kepalannya tu menjadi sangat pucat. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit, sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"_O spirit of wind… O spirit of trees…_" bisik Mel dengan suara yang tidak mungkin di dengar meski dengan pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

Mel kemudian mengangkat tongkatny asedikit, sebelum menghentakkannya ke tanah dan mengucapkan lanjutan dari mantranya, "_Give them the blessing of healing…_" lanjut Mel. Seketika, cahaya berwarna kehijauan menyelimuti Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, dan Kaito.

Tentu saja Kaito dan Meiko merasa sangat kaget. Gumi yang awalanya lumayan kaget segera menjadi lebih tenang saat dia mengerti jenis sihir yang diucapkan oleh Mel tadi Gakupo sendiri hanya tenang-tenang saja karena sejak awal dia sudah membaca aliran sihir Mel dan tahu bahwa Mel tidak berniat untuk melukai mereka.

Setelah cahaya penyembuhan dari Mel meredup, luka-luka yang diterima oleh Kaito, Meiko, Gumi dan juga Gakupo menghilang dengan seketika. Mel membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi mereka semua, sebelum berjalan dengan pelan sambil berkata, "Hari ini akulah yang akan jadi pemandu kalian keluar dari tempat ini. Jangan pernah coba-coba masuk lagi, kecuali kalian ingin mati di tanganku. Penyembuhan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang khusus, jadi jangan berpikir bahwa aku melakukannya untuk membantu kalian," ucap Mel tanpa berbalik dan masih memunggungi mereka semua.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum simpul. Beberapa hal memang tidak akan pernah berubah dari diri Mel. Sifatnya yang sangat tidak jujur itu. Walaupun hanya sebentar, Gakupo melupakan bahwa Mel pernah menipu dirinya sebelumnya. Lalu dia bergumam, "Tsundere…" gumam Gakupo yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Mel.

Mel yang entah bagaimana mendengarnya segera mempercepat langkahnya, sambil membalas, "Aku tidak Tsundere! Kalau kalian tidak cepat, maka kalian akan kutinggal disini!" balas Mel yang sepertinya tidak terima dipanggil Tsundere.

Gumi hanya menahan tawanya, sedangkan Meiko dan Kaito yang cengo melihat perubahan sikap Mel yang terlalu spontan itu, segera berusaha menahan tawanya. Mel sekarang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang memiliki sifat dan tubuh anak-anak yang digoda habis-habisan oleh Gakupo.

Tapi, karena kini mereka membutuhkan panduan dari Mel, mereka segera mengikuti Mel yang berjalan dengan biasa, meskipun tongkat yang dibawanya memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, dia tidak terlihat terganggu.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku kini terbangun disamping Rin, yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya yang terukir dengan halus dan sempurna seakan-akan menambah kecantikannya. Aku merasa bersyukur bahwa aku dan Rin kini bersama.

Erm, ada apa kau bilang? Eh, begini. Tadi, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku dan Rin saling mencintai dan kami… melakukan 'itu'. Kau tahu apa maksudku bukan? Jadi, aku tidak perlu menyebutkannya dua kali. (A/N: nulis di sekolah jadi takut kalo nyinggung kata 'itu')

Aku baru ingat, kalau waktu Rin dalam tubuh itu sudah tidak terlalu lama, dan waktu agar Rin kembali ke tubuh aslinya akan segera datang. Bagaimana reaksinya saat dia kembali ke tubuhnya lagi ya? Dan, bagaimana aku mengatakan pada Piko tentang aku yang meniduri putri kesayangannya ini? Aku yakin dia tidak akan senang sama sekali.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur yang sudah acak-acakan karena perlakuanku pada Rin tadi. Mendengar Rin yang mendesah dengan suara yang sangat menggoda seperti itu membuatku menjadi semakin liar saja.

Aku mulai mengambil pakaianku yang kulempar sembarangan tadi, dan mengambil kemudian memakainya satu persatu. Aku melakukannya sepelan mungkin, sehingga aku tidak akan membangunkan Rin yang sekarang… tidak memakai apapun, dan tertidur dengan lelap dibawah selimut.

Aku, mati-matian menahan diri, segera duduk disamping Rin, dan membelai rambutnya yang halus. Dia terlihat sangat tenang, dan aku bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak kukatakan pada pembaca. (yang merasa masih inosen)

Aku ingat pesan Mel, yang merupakan penyihir aliran Soul-Sew, bahwa lebih baik aku meninggalkan Rin saat proses pengembalian nyawanya ke tubuhnya. Karena dia bilang, Rin bisa saja memasuki tubuhku tanpa sengaja dan aku akan jadi 2 orang dalam 1 tubuh.

Jadi, meski aku tidak suka, aku harus mengikuti apa kemauan dari Mel, dan segera terbang meninggalkan Rin sendirian di tempat tidur. Saat Len pergi dari kamar, mata Rin terbuka, dan sepertinya dia sudah merasakan bahwa itu sudah saatnya dia kembali.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mel sudah memiliki senyum licik dan aura gelap disekitarnya lagi, saat dia mulai membuka sebuah pintu besar yang dikatakannya sebagai pintu keluar dari hutan, setelah mereka semua berjalan menyusuri hutan yang sangat lebat selama beberapa jam lamanya.

"Kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengan**nya**, jadi aku akan mengikuti kalian hingga ke tempat**nya**," ucap Mel sambil mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang diiringi dengan suara kunci yang dibuka. Mantranya merupakan mantra yang tidak pernah didengar siapapun dari mereka, jadi Gakupo menyimpulkan bahwa itu merupakan salah satu sihir yang dikembangkan oleh Mel, karena dia sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu besar itu terbuka, dan menampilkan pemandangan dari sebuah danau besar yang sangat luas seperti lautan. Di sekeliling danau itu, terdapat banyak kristal yang berwarna-warni yang menjulang dengan cukup tinggi. Daratan dari danau itu terbentuk dari rerumputan yang sangatlah hijau, dan bunga-bunga terindah yang tidak pernah ditemui di dunia luar. Pantulan cahaya yang terang dapat terlihat di permukaan air dari danau itu.

Kaito, dkk yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu selalu berada dalam wilayah Mel yang hanya memiliki malam sebagai setting waktunya, merasa takjub dengan cahaya disana. Pertama, karena alasan tadi, yang kedua karena tempat itu sangatlah indah. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hikari Rin…

"Rin-chan…" gumam Gumi tanpa sengaja. Dia masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Hikari Rin adalah makhluk sihir ciptaan dari Mel. Semua sifatnya terlihat sangat alami, dan tidak dibuat-buat.

"Gumi…" ucap Kaito dengan penuh simpati. Dia tahu bahwa Hikari Rin memang paling dekat dengan Rin dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dan Hikari Rin selalu membantu mereka dengan senyumnya yang sangat cerah itu. Hal seperti itu memang sangat tidak terduga bagi mereka semua.

Tapi, meski begitu, itu adalah kenyataan. Hikari Rin adalah salah satu mata-mata yang dikirimkan oleh Demon Lord Utara, yang anehnya, memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Rin yang mereka cari, dan yang dia culik. Meski kejadian saat Mel mencium Len dengan sangat kuat itu masih terbayang dengan jelas di kepala mereka semua. Terutama pikiran dua orang tertentu.

Dia melirik ke arah bibir orang yang kini berjalan disampingnya sambil berpikir, "Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran seperti ini ya?" pikirnya dengan dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. Entah mengapa, dadanya menjadi seperti ini sejak tadi.

"Meiko, ada apa?" tanya orang yang dia perhatikan sejak tadi.

Buru-buru Meiko memalingkan kepalanya, sebelum berkata, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa Kaito. Jangan dipikirkan…" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya itu.

Kaito yang menlihatnya, menjadi sedikit penasaran akan sikap Meiko, meski dia sendiri juga menjadi sedikit terganggu dengan kejadian tadi, dan juga kejadian kali ini, "Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran ini sekarang?" pikir Kaito sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya,berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Kaito tahu bahwa dirinya dan Meiko selalu berkelana bersama-sama. Mereka merupakan teman akrab dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan mengerti satu sama lain dengan sangat akrab. Tapi, Kaito mulai sedikit ragu apakah dia bisa tetap menganggap Meiko sebagai teman berkelananya, atau seorang wanita yang cantik.

Kaito akui, Meiko memang wanita yang sangat cantik. Meski tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak mirip perempuan, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Rin yang santun, Meiko memang memiliki poin plus lain, yang membuatnya lebih dibandingkan wanita-wanita lain.

"Apa mungkin… tidak, itu tidak mungkin…" pikir Kaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meiko, ada apa?" tanya Gumi dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab orang yang dimaksud dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pikirannya itu.

Mel melihat ke depan, melihat bahwa mereka sudah ada cukup dekat dengan danau itu. Lalu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sebelum berbalik ke arah Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo dan Gumi. Dia memperhatikan wajah-wajah mereka selama beberapa saat, sebelum menarik nafas sejenak, dan berbalik menghadap ke arah danau yang kini berada tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Ini adalah Crystal Lake, wilayah dari Luka…"

* * *

Rina: Sudah begini saja Chapter 16. Tresen Arc berakhir disini, dan kita bisa melihat ke-Tsundere-an Mel disini!

Mel: Aku tidak Tsundere…

Rina: Err, menurutku (dan beberapa orang) kau itu Tsundere. Lalu, karena Rin dan Len sedang sibuk, aku dan Mel saja yang akan disini.

Mel: Kalian tahu bukan, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Rina: -/ / /- udah Mel, jangan diungkit-ungkit. Baiklah, mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya, dan jangan lupa untuk memberi RnR!

Mel: BakAuthor ini menerima kritik, saran, dan flame yang masih nyambung, dan setidaknya membangun. Jadi jangan lupa RnR, karena aku sudah Out dan akan keluar di Arc yg lain!

Rina: Seperti kata Mel, RnR pleaaaaseeee! (A/N: Maaf chapter nie pendek)


	17. Chapter 17 : Gatekeeper, Crystal Lake

Rina: Yup, berdasarkan hasil polling yang kubuka minggu lalu. Semua na pada milih 50:50 pembagian na. Jadi, karena aku menuruti hasil polling, dengan senang hati kutulis seperti itu! ^^

Rin: Udah bawel banget, cepat selesaiin nih chapter!

Len: Iya, nie cerita udah kelewat tua umur na!

Rina: Iya, iya aku tau… kalo begitu disclaimer please!

Rin: Oke, baiklah…

**Disclaimer: Baca Disclaimer di chapter sebelumnya…**

Rin: Udah! Cepet kerjakan TTOU sana! *sambil tendang Rina*

Rina: Ampuni daku Rin! Oke, oke, ntar kalo ini selesai aku lanjutin deh! *cross-finger*

Len: Fine, baiklah, para readers selamat membaca saja deh…

Rin: Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review di bawah, karena tombol review di bawah itu rapeable dan edible…

Rina: ==" Omongan kalian tidak da yg nyambung sih. Tapi, buat para readers selamat membaca! ^^

_(A/N: Crystal Arc rata2 akan dalam Gakupo/Gumi POV, jadi kalo udah sampe segitu, mungkin itu udah masuk bagian Crystal Arc)_

* * *

**Someone POV**

* * *

Waktunya telah tiba. Jika aku gagal sekarang, aku tak mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan yang kedua. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk datangnya hari ini. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak boleh gagal. Jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa dekat dengannya kembali, apalagi memiliknya.

Aku sudah mendengarkan mantra yang dilantunkan olehnya selama berkali-kali hingga aku sudah menghafalnya diluar kepala. Tidak mungkin aku salah mengucapkan mantra itu. Iya, aku pasti akan berhasil dan dia akan segera pergi…

Dan dia akan menjadi milikku selamanya…

Saat pikiran itu melintas, aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang terbentuk di wajahku. Karena anak itu, aku kehilangan kepercayaannya. Bahkan dia tidak mau melihatku sama sekali. Yang tertinggal di tempatku hanyalah teman sekamarku yang merupakan pelayan favoritnya. Dia membuatku sangat iri.

"Neru-chan?" panggil orang yang baru kusebutkan dari balik gerbang tinggi yang memisahkanku dengannya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna silver dibelai angin dengan sangat lembut. Matanya yang berwarna Ruby memang terlihat menakutkan bagi orang biasa, namun bagi kami, mata itu merupakan sepasang mata yang sangat indah. Namanya adalah Haku Ruby Yowane… dan aku adalah Neru Topaz Akita…

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

Dan aku, Neru, membenci Haku. Karena dia mendapatkan semua perhatian darinya…

"Neru-chan… ha-hari ini, R-rin-sama… akan kembali. Ja-jadi… L-len-sama… memintaku untuk memberitahumu agar… kita menjaga gerbang bersama-sama…" ucapnya sambil memilin-milin baju yang dipakainya.

Dia memakai sebuah baju berwarna ungu kehitaman, dengan rompi berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan rok berwarna hitam hingga lutut, serta memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam dengan hak kira-kira setinggi 5 cm.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Len-sama selalu menganggapku tidak ada dan selalu mengejar manusia bernama Rin itu. Memang dia bukan manusia sembarangan karena dia merupakan putri dari Piko-sama, yang juga menikah dengan manusia dan meninggalkan tahtanya pada salah satu bawahannya yang bernama Dell Smoker Honne.

Aku tidak suka dikucilkan oleh Len-sama. Aku ingin memilikinya, dan kami sudah bersama selama yang kuingat. Len-sama adalah orang yang menemukanku, dan aku mencintainya. Huh, bahkan penjaga hutan itu saja bisa mendapatkan seorang Demon Lord sebagai kekasihnya. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku lebih cantik, lebih tinggi, dan lebih dekat dengan Len-sama dibandingkan dengan siapapun disini sebelum Haku datang.

Len-sama juga mengatakan bahwa aku hendak mencelakai Teto-sama saat dia berkunjung kemari. Namun, karena aku tidak suka tentang keberadaan Teto-sama, aku hendak mengerjainya dengan cara membakarnya saat tidur. Teto-sama nyaris menjadi korban keisenganku dan hendak mengadakan pembalasan dendam pada wilayah Utara…

…kecuali jika aku menjauh dari Kastil dan tidak akan terlihat lagi disana, maka Teto-sama akan berubah pikiran. Karena itulah, Len-sama dengan dinginnya mengusirku, dan tak lama kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit, dia tidak pernah ramah terhadapku. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya seperti ini…

Dan kemudian semua itu terjadi. Len-sama waktu itu berkunjung ke kerajaan Piko-sama, dengan tubuh kanak-kanak, karena Mel-san memberikan semacam mantra untuk memperlambat penuannya, sehingga Len-sama terlihat lebih kecil dibandingkan umur sebenarnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Len-sama kemudian pulang dengan senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Tapi, dia sudah mengusirku dari Kastil, dan hanya bisa mendengar kabar dari dalam melalui Haku.

Sorenya dia memberitahuku, bahwa Len-sama menemukan seseorang yang merupakan "gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya", atau bahasa mudahnya, jatuh cinta pada anak perempuan satu-satunya dari Piko. Dari Haku pula, aku tahu bahwa nama dari anak itu adalah Rin.

Dan sekarang, aku harus menerima bahwa Rin dan Len-sama akan bersama. Len-sama akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Karena itu, aku akan melakukan rencana ini dan ini tidak boleh gagal. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, dan berjalan melewati Haku yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku mau cari angin dulu…" ucapku pada Haku yang melihatku meninggalkan kamar kami. Len-sama ingin Haku mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku.

"Kemana Neru-chan?" tanya Haku dengan melipat-lipat jari jemarinya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang jadi memerah entah karena apa.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak, sebelum melihat Haku melalui ujung mataku, "Kau tahu aku akan pergi kemana bukan?" ucapku sebelum melanjutkan langkah yang kuhentikan. Suara langkah kakiku menggema di koridor, karena memang hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang melewati tempat ini, kecuali **kami**.

* * *

**Haku POV**

* * *

Neru melihatku dengan sinis, sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan pergi ke tempat pribadinya, yang kutemukan beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku memang berada disini tidak terlalu lama setelah Neru berada disini. Jadi, secara langsung maupun tidak, Neru adalah seniorku.

Eh, Mel-san? Dia bukan hanya seniorku, tapi dia juga merupakan guru sihirku. Aku juga mendapatkan informasi dari Mel-san, bahwa Neru juga sempat berguru kepadanya. Mel-san memang merupakan _Servant_ terkuat diantara semuanya. Mungkin kekuatan Mel-san sudah sepadan dengan kekuatan dari Immortal asli sekarang. Tapi, kuakui Mel-san memang agak… eksentrik, jadi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan tingkat kekuatannya.

"Neru-chan…" gumamku. Aku merasa sakit jika Neru mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Sepertinya dia merasa bahwa aku mengambil posisinya sebagai _Gatekeeper_. Tapi, aku hanya tak bisa menolak ajakan dari Len-sama saat itu.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan juga Neru (yang diam-diam kucintai), kemudian duduk di tempat tidurku, yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur Neru. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan Len-sama, Neru, dan juga Mel-san pertama kali yang juga merupakan saat dimana aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku.

* * *

_-Flashback start-_

"_Ayah! Ibu! Dimana kalian?" aku berteriak di puing-puing rumahku yang terbakar benda berwarna oranye kekuningan._

_Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, dan sekelilingku terasa sangat panas. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah tergeletak di lantai rumahku yang dilalap api. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku, dan mengalir dengan bebas menuruni pipiku._

"_Ayah… Ibu… dimana?" gumamku lagi sambil mengambil oksigen yang sudah tercampur dengan asap, sehingga membuat dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Sepertinya akhir hidupku sudah ada di depan mata…_

_Saat aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku, seorang laki-laki yang lebih kecil dariku, bahkan masih terlihat seperti anak-anak, serta seorang gadis seumuranku yang melihat kebawah, kearahku, seperti merendahkan diriku._

_Aku berpikir bahwa mereka berdua adalah malaikat mautku. Meski tatapan mereka dingin, tapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa mereka berdua memang indah. Mereka memiliki rambut berwarna Blond yang sama. Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan mata mereka dengan cukup jelas, karena asap yang menutupi penglihatanku._

"_Kau ingin hidup?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjongkok dihadapanku, dan meletakkan jari jemarinya yang lentik ke daguku, mengangkat wajahku, sehingga aku melihat ke atas, kepada mereka._

_Hidup… iya, aku ingin hidup! Aku tidak mau mati disini! Aku masih ingin melihat segalanya yang ada di dunia ini. Aku masih ingin memiliki teman! Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir disini!_

_Aku berusaha mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang kuinginkan, namun au terbatuk-batuk, bahkan untuk bernafas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan mereka._

_Saat itu, wanita dengan rambut berwarna hijau emerald dan memakai topi besar berwarna putih datang entah darimana. Dia mendarat di lantai yang terbakar seakan-akan itu adalah panggung. Dan mereka sepertinya kaget atas kemunculannya. Aku melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana dia bisa memasuki tempat ini?_

_Wanita itu melihat ke arahku sekilas, sebelum menghadap ke anak laki-laki itu, lalu ia kemudian berkata, "Anak ini menerima tawaran kita. Jadi, jika Len-sama ingin…" ucap wanita itu sambil berlutut dihadapannya._

_Anak laki-laki yang kudengar bernama Len-sama itu tersenyum dengan licik sekilas, sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui pada wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, dan membuat luka di lengan anak bernama 'Len-sama'._

_Darah berwarna kemerahan mengalir di lengannya. Darah yang berwarna kemerahan membuat aliran meliuk-liuk di lengannya. Aku merasa sedikit mual akan pikiran tentang darah itu. Perutku serasa terbalik dan segalanya tercekat di tenggorokanku._

_Len-sama kemudian menyodorkan lengannya yang dialiri darah ke arahku. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan yang ingin muntah, karena aku memang tidak terlalu tahan pada darah, jadi pantas saja aku tidak terlalu ingin melihatnya._

"_Minumlah, dan kau akan menjadi salah satu dari kami…" ucapnya singkat dan padat._

_Aku masih kurang yakin untuk melakukannya, saat wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu sambil menyentuh jidatku dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya yang tidak terlalu jelas, membuatku merasa bahwa dia sedang membantuku untuk menyembunyikan ketakutanku itu._

_Setelah dia melepaskan jari telunjuknya aku merasa tidak terlalu takut akan darah yang mengalir di lengan Len-sama. Ia kemudian menyodorkan lengannya kembali, dan membuatku meminum darahnya itu._

_Setetes yang kuminum masih terasa seperti darah yang membuatku mual. Aku meminumnya lagi, dan darah itu membuatku menjadi merasa ingin lebih dan lebih. Rasa dari darah itu membuat pikiranku menjadi berkabut, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berhenti…_

… _jika gadis blonde itu tidak menghentikanku._

_Dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagiku, dan saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada disini dan menjadi bawahan dari Len-sama. Mereka menyebut sesama kita sebagai seorang Servant. Dan aku mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa keluargaku sudah meninggal dalam peristiwa kebakaran itu. Serta aku sudah dianggap mati oleh dunia. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah tetap hidup dan menjadi Servant dari Len-sama._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Aku melihat ke arah waktu, dan aku menyadari bahwa Neru-chan sudah pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sebentar lagi, Rin-sama juga akan segera kembali. Aku berharap agar perasaan Len-sama sampai kepada Rin-sama. Dan jika itu terjadi mungkin… Neru akan menyerah akan keinginan posesifnya terhadap Len-sama, dan mencintai yang lain. Orang yang benar-benar dia cintai, meski mungkin itu bukanlah diriku.

"Aku harus mencari Neru-chan sekarang…" gumamku sambil berjalan untuk menjemput Neru.

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

* * *

"Luka?" ucapku dengan nada tanya kepada Mel yang kini dengan tenangnya menggumamkan sesuatu dan menyentuh permukaan air danau. Gumi juga melihatku dengan nada tanya, sepertinya dia juga memikirkan tentang hal yang sama sepertiku.

Apa mungkin Luka ini adalah 'Luka'? Luka yang kami kenal dulu. Luka yang menghilang bersama dengan Mel bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Apa mungkin Mel menyelamatkan Luka karena dia merupakan teman kita? Tapi jika iya, pasti Luka akan segera pulang.

Kaito yang berdiri dekat denganku berbisik, "Apa mungkin Luka yang disebutkan Merlinne adalah Luka yang kalian kenal?" tanya Kaito dengan sedikit hati-hati. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa itu merupakan topik yang sensitif.

"Aku… tidak begitu tahu…" jawabku dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku tidak ingin mengaharapkan sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan. Semua orang tahu bahwa Luka sudah mati dihutan Tresen. Tapi, meski sekarang aku tahu bahwa Luka sudah tiada, kedatangan Mel membuatku ingin berharap bahwa dia benar-benar masih hidup.

"Kalian ikut?" tanya Mel tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kemana?" tanya Meiko yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku baru menyadari bahwa spiritual dari Meiko berbeda dengan apa yang kukira. Auranya terasa… sangat berbeda dibanding aura-aura pada umumnya. Apa mungkin sesuatu mengikatnya?

Mel melangkah ke arah kami, sebelum menggandeng tangan kami semua, dan mengajak kami untuk mendekati danau. Dia memakai senyum yang mengatakan bahwa "Ini adalah kejutan!" dan seakan-akan meminta kami untuk mengikuti saja. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu apa maksud dari Mel.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

Aku mendengar perkataan dari Meiko, jadi aku mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Aku melihat kebelakang, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa kami benar-benar melewati Tresen Wood. Tapi, saat aku berbalik, tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda bahwa disekitar sini terdapat hutan yang sangat besar.

Yang ada dibelakang kami adalah sebuah pohon. Pohon itu memiliki daun berwarna silver, dan berkilauan dengan penuh aliran sihir. Pohon itu berukuran sangat besar, dan aku akan percaya jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa pohon itu berusia ribuan tahun.

Tapi, jika pohon itu ada disana… dimanakah hutan yang baru saja kami lewati? Apa mungkin ini termasuk salah satu sihir dari Merlinne? Ternyata sihirnya benar-benar bukanlah hal yang patut ditertawakan. Jika Merlinne tidak mengalah, atau memiliki perintah untuk tidak membunuh kami, pasti kami sudah jadi abu sekarang.

Saat aku masih sedikit sibuk dengan lamunanku sendiri, Merlinne menarik tanganku dan melihatku sejenak, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kedalam pikiranku sambil tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil. Aku bisa mendengar bisikan dari pikirannya didalam pikiranku.

[_Kalian tertukar bukan? Biar kutebak, itu adalah pekerjaan dari Ted_] ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku, seperti seorang anak kecil yang memergoki temannya sedang mengambil mangga dengan pemiliknya disebelahnya.

Aku langsung membeku ditempat dan hanya menurut saja saat dia menyeretku bersamanya, bersama dengan semuanya. Darimana dia bisa mengerti tentang semuanya padahal dia baru melihatku beberapa kali saja?

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

* * *

"Mel-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Gumi lagi, saat kami sampai di pinggiran danau, sementara Mel mencelupkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam air, sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dia memang merupakan anak yang paling penuh pikiran iseng.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat aku tahu bahwa Mel-lah yang menjebak Luka untuk memasuki hutannya. Semuanya hanya karena itu menyenangkan baginya. Tapi, Mel pasti pernah dilukai sedalam itu, sehingga dia tidak pernah menganggap kami ada.

"Tentu saja ke tempat yang bagus! Nah, kalian siap?" jawab Mel sambil menanyakan kami sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kami ketahui, dan membuat kami saling bergandengan tangan, dengan aku menggandeng tangan Gumi.

"A-…" belum sempat aku menanyakan sesuatu, Mel mendorong kami ke dalam danau, dan menghentakkan tongkat sihirnya dalam saat yang sama.

Seharusnya kami semua tenggelam. Aku yakin bahwa sekarang kami sedang tenggelam didalam air. Apa Mel berniat untuk membunuh kami sejak awal? Atau dia hanya bermain seperti dulu? Apa… yang ada dalam pikiran Mel?

"Gaku…po?"

* * *

Rina: Nah, sudah selesai chapter 16! Kayak na Crystal Arc masih agak terlalu pendek dibandingkan bagian dari Castle Arc.

Rin: Lho, udah dibuka saja fakta satu itu? *sambil nunjuk2 teks*

Rina: Iya, udah kelamaan itu kurahasiakan, jadi na aku udah bosan sembunyi2, ntar pada bosen semua nunggu jawaban na. Lalu, selamat untuk yang tepat menjawabnya!

Len: Lalu… *aura dark* aku dan Rin SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MUNCUL!

Rin: IYA! APA MAKSUDMU BAKAUTHOR! *siapin Roadroller*

Rina: *sembunyiin droll waktu lihat RR* Err, bagian kalian itu untuk chapter depan…

Rin+Len: Fine! Tapi… *aura masih dark*

Rina: ^^; *bad feeling, jadi mundur*

Rin+Len: IT'S ROADROLLER TIMEEEEEEEEE! *kejar Rina pake RR*

Rina: HWAAAAAAA HELP MEEEEEEEHHHHH! *lari secepat kilat*

* * *

_~Silahkan memakan tombol review dibawah dan tombol itu juga rapeable kok! ^^~_


	18. Chapter 18 : Change, Hidden Truth

Rina: Halo minna-san! Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin buat semuanya! Sekaligus mohon maaf atas ke-hiatusan cerita ini selama sebulan! Maklum kan bulan puasa~

Rin: Kau bilang puasa tidak mau nulis yang aneh-aneh dan gak bener kayak cerita ini. Tapi, kenapa benda ini ada di dalam list chapter yang kau tulis saat puasa? *sambil bawa2 script Ghost chapter 2*

Rina: *mundur* E-eeeto…

Len: Ditambah lagi dengan cerita bahasa inggrismu yang judul na 'Lie' itu. Bukankah isi na juga kurang lebih sama dengan itu? *nunjuk2 script yg dibawa Rin*

Rina: Ka-kalo itu sih… *lihat ke arah lain*

Rin+Len: INTINYA! KENAPA CERITA ITU KAU URUS SEMENTARA INI HIATUS! *ngomel kuadrat*

Rina: Jangan tanya aku! Q_Q Cepat baca disclaimer ja deh!

Rin: Baik. Tapi, bagianku dan Len jangan lupa ya!

Rina: Iyaaa…

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak akan punya Vocaloid**

Len: Udah dibaca tuh. Cepat mulai cerita na! *tendang Rina*

Rin: Iya tuh! Capek aku jadi putri mlulu disini! *tendang Rina dobel*

Rina: Adow sakit! Ya udah, readers selamat membaca, dan jika Rina punya kesalahan yang Rina sengaja atau tidak. Rina mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya…

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, saat tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa, aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku ditarik dengan kuat oleh sesuatu, dan tubuhku serasa melayang-layang.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Len kembali…" pikirku.

Mengingat nama Len, membuat wajahku menjadi memerah. Rangkaian peristiwa kemarin berulang-ulang secara terus menerus di kepalaku. Saat aku membayangkan bibir Len itu menjelajahi setiap jejak saliva kami hingga ke bawah, dan jari jemarinya yang menelusuri lekuk tubuhku…

"Rin, stop! Kau membayangkan hal-hal aneh terus!" teriak pikiranku sendiri saat aku mulai membayangkan kelanjutannya. Wajahku terasa sangat panas saat aku mengingatnya.

"Ah, tapi aku sudah pergi dari kerajaanku hampir seminggu. Apa Miku baik-baik saja, ya? Apa Ibu sedang menangis di rumah? Apa Ayah masih semenyebalkan dulu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak ingat sama sekali pada mereka…" pikirku lagi.

Iya sih, memang aku lupa. Aku benar-benar lupa tentang rumahku, akibat rangkaian peristiwa yang kualami be-be-ra-pa hari ini. Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat besar, yang membuat detak jantungku menjadi cepat. Saat aku berpikir bahwa Mel-san tidak akan melepaskan kami dari hutannya… saat-saat dimana Mel-san mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk menghalangi Kaito dkk…

Dan aku juga bisa bertemu dengan Len…

"Mungkin diculik oleh Demon Lord seperti Len bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk…" pikirku lagi.

Saat itu, terjadi guncangan yang sangat kuat. Aku serasa menabrak sesuatu dengan sangat cepat, dan kemudian aku terlempar dengan sangat cepat hingga aku menabrak sesuatu lagi.

Setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan lembutnya angin dan juga harumnya wangi bunga. Dituntun oleh rasa itu, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhku bergerak dan nafasku yang teratur. Karena aku merasa bahwa aku sudah kembali pada tubuhku, aku membuka mataku.

Apa yang kulihat di depanku adalah padang bunga kecil yang dikelilingi dinding batu… gua? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan langit yang redup menyapaku dari lubang besar di atas. Setidaknya cukup untuk memberiku petunjuk bahwa saat ini adalah siang atau mungkin sore.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, dan tubuhku merasa sedikit terhuyung-huyung saat aku melakukannya. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri, lalu aku melihat sekelilingku lagi. Kusimpulkan bahwa aku ada di dalam sebuah taman bunga di dalam sebuah gua.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, aku mendengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai batu gua. Suaranya sangat jelas, sehingga aku bisa mengira-ngira siapa yang berjalan kemari. Hmm, dari ketukannya, terdengar seperti langkah kaki seorang perempuan.

Aku menoleh ke sebuah jalan yang kulihat saat aku bangun. Langkah kaki itu makin mendekat dan mendekat. Dadaku menjadi berpacu dengan lebih cepat, saat langkah kaki itu berhenti. Kenapa dia berhenti ya?

Aku mendengar ketukan kaki berulang-ulang, seperti langkah kaki orang yang sedang kebingungan. Dia berjalan kesana kemari, hingga aku terbiasa dengan suara ketukan kakinya itu. Setelah beberapa lama, dia berhenti. Aku menunggu kemunculan seseorang di jalan itu, dan benar saja, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna silver dan mata berwarna kemerahan, sikapnya seperti orang malu-malu. Dalam sekejap saja, aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Haku-san.

Dia terlihat ragu-ragu berkata, karena aku memandanginya seperti menunggu kata-kata untuk keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Haku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Sudah saatnya ki-kita kembali…" ucap Haku dengan memotong perkataannya di tengah-tengah untuk memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

Aku masih memandanginya dengan teliti, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya sekaligus menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya itu, hingga Haku berkata lagi, "… Ne-Neru-chan,"

A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Jadi, kau membuntuti mereka sampai ke danau?" ujarku sambil menghadap ke sebuah cermin. Disana tampak wajah penuh rencana milik Mel yang tidak akan pernah ingin kau dengar.

Kini, aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Rin, sambil meminta laporan dari Mel di dalam kamarku yang lain. Sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka berhubungan dengan Mel, karena jalan pikirannya susah sekali ditebak. Kemampuan setelah menjadi Immortal yang berumur kah?

"Yup! Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Aku meninggalkan mereka sebentar saja, dan aku sudah mendengar bermacam-macam hal dari mulut mereka. Disana pasti juga menarik bukan? Sayang, aku tak bisa melihat tempat ini sekaligus yang disana," jawab Mel dengan santainya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan tertarik dengan kembalinya Rin dan lebih memilih untuk bermain-main dengan teman-teman lamamu," ujarku sambil mengubah posisi dudukku.

Dia tersenyum kecil, dan aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa ada berita baik dari senyum liciknya itu. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibandingkan itu. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan… ah, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali. Ciao Lenlen-sama~" jawabnya sambil memutuskan komunikasi dengan menutup cermin yang dibawanya.

Aku hanya mengeluh sesudahnya. Mel memang sebuah aset penting di wilayahku, tapi memiliki Servant yang seenaknya sendiri, membawa masalah tersendiri bagi atasannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya duduk diam mendengarkan adalah dengan menawari dia apel.

"Tapi, apa maksud perkataannya itu? Lagipula, dia masih belum menyelesaikan perkataannya sama sekali. Meskipun dia menyebalkan hingga ke akar-akarnya, informasi darinya tidak pernah salah sekalipun," pikirku saat komunikasi sudah diputus. Anak itu benar-benar menyukai teka teki, jadi, semua informasinya berupa teka teki pula. Tapi, jika dia benar-benar memberikan informasi, maka memang ada yang terjadi. Dan yang terjadi itu, pasti merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, sepasang tangan kecil dikalungkan di leherku. Aku bisa menduga siapa pemilik dari tangan itu, karena di kastil besar ini hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Bahkan jumlah orang yang tinggal di wilayahku bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku kemudian menyapanya sambil menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang sudah pasti…

"Selamat datang, Rin," ujarku sambil meletakkan tanganku di tangannya yang dikalungkan di leherku. Mungkin aku juga tersenyum saat aku menyadari keberadaannya. Setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan saat aku memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan si iseng-serta-menyebalkan-tapi-sangat-kuat-dan-cerdik Mel.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia menahan tawanya sedikit, dengan caranya tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Aku kembali, Len,"

"Setelah aku menyisakan sedikit kekuatanku untuk membantumu… jadikan hal yang kau lakukan itu menarik untuk kutonton… Neru," ujar Mel sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dengan membuka dan menutup benda di tangannya.

Mel melepaskan sesuatu ke udara, dan sesuatu itu menghilang dengan cepat, menuju ke tempat yang dia inginkan.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Aku benar-benar sangat kaget, saat Mel-chan mendorong kami semua menuju danau. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat seperti berniat untuk membunuh kami semua. Lagipula, ini adalah Mel-chan yang kita bicarakan! Tapi, sejak mengetahui sisi sadistiknya, aku jadi sedikit ragu…

Saat aku masih sibuk berpikir, aku merasakan sebuah pukulan di kepalaku (dan sepertinya kepala yang lain pula) yang terasa cukup sakit, disertai dengan perkataan Mel-chan, "_Aho, Aho, Aho, Aho_! Cepat buka mata kalian, sebelum kubuat kalian membuka mata. Memang sampai kapan kalian berniat untuk tidur?" ujar suara Mel-chan yang terdengar sedang suntuk. (Aho = Baka = Bodoh)

Aku merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tadi dipukul entah dengan apa. Namun, karena aku diminta untuk membuka mata, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan yang kulihat, membuatku tidak percaya pada penglihatanku sendiri.

"Gumi?"

Disana telah berdiri seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi dariku. Matanya berwarna biru seperti permata Lapis Lazuli. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink, tergerai dengan anggun hingga pinggangnya. Wajahnya yang berbentuk oval juga masih sama seperti dulu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan memiliki melodi yang sangat sempurna. Bohong… ini… tidak mungkin bukan?

"Yo, Luka… ini kunjungan pertamaku setelah berapa tahun?" ujar suara Mel-chan yang terdengar berpindah dari saat dia berbicara (dan memukuli kepala) tadi. Saat aku menyadarinya, Mel-chan sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan… a-aku tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Jika hari ini kuhitung, kita tidak bertemu sejak 5 tahun 6 bulan 15 hari," jawabnya dengan pandangan dingin kepada Mel-chan.

"…Luka… Lu…-chan… kau benar-benar Lu-chan?" Gakupo-lah yang pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya pertama kali sekaligus menanyai apakah yang kami lihat itu benar. Mulutku masih terasa kaku dan suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan sehingga aku hanya diam. Kaito dan Meiko hanya memandangiku, Gakupo, Mel-chan, dan Luka secara bergantian.

Dia, memandangiku dan Gakupo, sebuah senyum kecil tampak di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia berkata, "Iya, Gakupo. Aku adalah Luka. Sayang kita bertemu lagi dalam kondisi yang tidak terlalu bagus," jawabnya. Aku bersumpah bahwa dia mengirimkan pandangan tajam kepada Mel-chan tadi. Ta-tapi mereka merupakan teman baik... ... ... dulu. Tapi, aku tak begitu memikirkannya.

Mataku menjadi buram akibat cairan yang mulai berkumpul di mataku. Luka yang melihatku seperti itu, kemudian melebarkan kedua tangannya, seakan berharap bahwa aku akan memeluknya. Dan itulah yang kulakukan.

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

* * *

"LU-CHAAAAANN!" teriak Gumi sembari membaur ke dalam pelukan Luka. Aku masih berdiri membeku disana. Bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gumi… maaf ya, aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku masih hidup lebih cepat, terimakasih pada _seseorang_," ujar Luka sambil menenangkan Gumi. Saat dia mengucapkan kata _seseorang_ dia melirik ke arah Mel lagi dan dengan sangat dingin pula. Mel hanya memutar bola matanya, entah pada lirikan tajam Luka, atau sikap Gumi yang kekanakan.

"Dan terimakasih pada _seseorang_ ini, kau masih hidup dan bernafas disini Luka," ujar Mel sambil menatap tajam pada Luka. Aku yakin ada percikan api tadi diantara mereka berdua saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"E-eeh… bisa minta waktu sebentar…?" ujar Meiko dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan suasana tegang yang meliputi udara di tempat kami sekarang ini. Dan aku yakin, dia tidak begitu nyaman juga dengan suasana ini.

"Silahkan…" ujar Luka yang masih membelai tubuh Gumi yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

Kini giliran Kaito yang merasa kurang enak dengan suasana di sini, saat dia mulai berkata, "Apa sesuatu terjadi diantara Luka-san dengan Merlin…" belum selesai Kaito berbicara, Mel memotong perkataannya dengan cepat.

"Mel," koreksi Mel dengan wajah sebal.

"…Iya, maksudku Mel," ucap Kaito lagi dengan membenarkan caranya memanggil Mel. Aku bisa membayangkan Mel akan memanggangnya hingga matang dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Kaito panggang nantinya, jika Kaito tidak mengoreksi caranya memanggil nama Mel.

Wajah Luka berubah menjadi lebih _dark_ daripada tadi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura membunuh memancar dari tubuh Luka. Pasti apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka, hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Padahal dulu, Mel dan Luka sangatlah dekat, meski mereka saling bersaing dalam Alchemist juga Magic (dan dimenangkan dengan Mel dengan mudah).

"Biar kujelaskan. Aku memainkannya, dia nyaris mati, aku tawari dia hidup Immortal, dia terima dan aku mencatatnya di sebuah media yang tidak begitu menguntungkannya. Bukankah begitu mantan temanku, _Luka-chan_?" ujar Mel-chan sambil menekankan nama Luka di perkataannya.

"Kau menjebakku!" ucap Luka-san yang sepertinya menahan amarahnya. Mel hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang dia lakukan, saat ide buruk melintas di kepalanya.

"Dan kau menerimanya. Atau mungkin kau lebih memilih untuk bertarung melawanku? Gakupo disini juga baru saja melakukannya," balas Mel dengan wajah yang menantang. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Mel, tak akan ada yang pernah tahu, bahkan tidak kami, _mantan_ teman baiknya.

Aku yakin, di tangan Luka sudah ada botol-botol yang berisi cairan yang tidak ingin kuketahui apa isinya. Dan Mel sudah bersiap untuk melayaninya dalam sebuah pertarungan, andai saja sebuah kerang yang tiba-tiba mencuat keluar dari dalam sakunya tidak mengganggu.

Dia menangkap kerang tadi, dengan santai, sebelum membalik tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sejenak, dia memalingkan kepalanya kepada kami, dan di wajahnya terdapat senyum yang tidak akan ingin kau ingat, "Sayang sekali. Master memanggilku pada saat yang kurang tepat. Akan kupastikan bahwa aku meladenimu setelah ini," ujar Mel yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari ruangan ini entah dari mana saat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Tepat saat itu, Luka menghela nafas lega. Suasana di ruangan ini menjadi lebih ringan, saat Mel meninggalkan tempat ini. Gumi juga sudah berhenti menangis saat Mel pergi. Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Luka…" aku memanggil namanya, dan dia melihatku dengan tatapan mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cerita tentang kejadian itu. Aku tidak ingin iblis kecil itu mendengar, tapi kemanapun aku pergi, pasti dia akan mendengar semua perkataanku, karena itu aku akan cerita disini saja," ujar Luka dengan wajah yang lebih santai.

"Jadi anda benar-benar Luka yang diceritakan Gaku-pyon pada kami?" tanya Meiko yang merasa sedikit ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

Luka tersenyum simpul, sebelum menjawab, "Iya, benar. Dan dari informasi Master Len, kalian berdua adalah Meiko Sakine dan juga Kaito Shion bukan? Sebuah kehormatan untuk kalian, atas keberhasilan kalian untuk mengalahkan Ted-sama," ujar Luka.

"E-eeh, itu hanya kebetulan saja," ujar Kaito merendahkan diri.

Luka melepaskan Gumi dari pelukannya, sebelum menepuk kedua tangannya dua kali dan secara ajaib, kursi dan meja muncul di hadapan kami. Wajah Luka berubah menjadi kaku lagi saat dia mempersilahkan kami duduk di sana.

Setelah kami semua duduk, dia kemudian berkata, "Kemenangan kalian atas Ted-sama, memang hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka," ujar Luka dengan dingin, sambil meminum teh yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya. Aku yakin, kata-kata itu ditujukan pada Meiko dan Kaito.

"Luka, kata-katamu menjadi pedas," ujarku saat Luka mengatakan hal itu.

Luka tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Yah, begitulah! Hidup cukup lama demi melindungi tempat ini dan juga melayani seorang Demon Lord, sepertinya sudah mempengaruhi sikapku sedikit! Tapi, yang kukatakan itu benar, dan itu terbukti dengan keadaan Shion dan Sakine sekarang ini," ujar Luka dengan tertawa. Dia terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Mel.

Tapi, yang membuatku penasaran, adalah Meiko dan Kaito yang tiba-tiba menegang saat Luka mengatakan hal itu. Rasa curiga yang kurasakan saat kami mulai bertualang muncul kembali. Apa hal yang kulihat saat itu bukan hanya imajinasiku saja?

… dan dugaanku seakan dibenarkan saat Luka berkata, "Kalian berdua tertukar bukan? Mungkin kalian bisa membohongi mata para Mortal, tapi mata kami yang merupakan Immortal, tidak bisa dibodohi dengan mudah," ujar Luka dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Da-darimana…" ujar Kaito dengan sedikit kaget. Tapi, jika berdasarkan informasi Luka tadi, berarti dia adalah Meiko.

"… mata kalian memang tajam. Jadi, apa Luka-san tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" ucap Meiko atau kusebut dengan Kaito dengan sikap yang lebih tenang. Aneh, dia terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang rahasianya ketahuan.

"Jadi, dugaanku dan Gaku-pyon benar!" ucap Gumi setengah kaget saat Meiko dan Kaito seakan memberi bukti tentang kecurigaanku dan juga Gumi.

"Pfft, Gaku-pyon?" ujar Luka sambil menahan tawanya kepadaku akan nama panggilan yang dibuat oleh mereka, sesaat dia mendengarkan nama panggilan itu.

Wajahku menjadi memerah, dan buru-buru aku menyelanya, "Me-mereka yang memanggilku dengan seenaknya!" tegurku dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya sih benar.

"Baiklah, baiklah Gaku-pyon. Dan untuk pertanyaan Shion tadi…" ujar Luka dengan menahan tawanya, tapi dia juga memakai nama panggilan itu.

"Ah, benar juga, kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami?" tanyaku saat Luka memasukkan jeda diantara perkataannya, seakan-akan sengaja agar aku bisa bertanya.

Meiko yang ada di dalam tubuh Kaito berkata, "Kami tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya," jawab Meiko dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Ahem, aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang sudah kalian lalui di hutan neraka itu. Tapi, aku ingin berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa mengubah kalian kembali," ujar Luka sambil berdehem.

Kaito dan Meiko terlihat kecewa, namun dengan cepat Luka berkata kembali, "Jika kalian minta tolong pada iblis kecil itu, pasti dia bisa menyembuhkan kalian," ujar Luka sambil menggerutu sedikit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito dengan tidak begitu yakin. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang Luka maksud dengan julukan 'Iblis kecil'.

Luka menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Lagipula, meski sikapnya kurang ajar seperti itu. Iblis kecil itu adalah ibu dari sihir di negeri ini! Umurnya saja sudah puluhan ribu tahun! Dan sihir yang kalian bicarakan, juga dibuat olehnya dan diajarkan pada Ted-sama, sepengetahuanku," jawab Luka dengan menyatakan beberapa fakta.

Perkataan Luka membuatku menjadi menganggap bahwa keberhasilan kami untuk melawan Mel di hutan hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Aku bahkan tidak begitu yakin bahwa Mel mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melawanku.

Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran…

"Err, Luka, kenapa kau membenci Mel seperti itu? Padahal dulu kalian…" belum selesai Gumi berbicara, Luka sudah memotongnya sambil menggebrak meja.

Ah, Gumi sudah menanyakannya terlebih dahulu…

"DIA ITU MENJEBAKKU! Dia menipuku untuk mematuhi apa yang dia inginkan! Aku bisa bertahan untuk hidup lama hanya untuk mengikuti seorang Demon Lord, tapi DIA! Aku tak akan tahan untuk tidak membunuhnya sekali!" potong Luka dengan menggebrak meja kuat-kuat, dan berdiri dari kursinya hingga kursinya terjatuh, dengan penuh amarah. Dari nada suaranya dan juga sikapnya, dia terdengar dan terlihat _amat sangat_ membenci Mel.

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" pintaku pada Luka. Sepertinya emosinya menjadi buruk saat seseorang menyinggung tentang Mel di hadapannya.

Wajah Luka menjadi pahit. Lalu dia mendirikan kursi yang tadi dia jatuhkan akibat hentakan yang terjadi saat dia tiba-tiba berdiri, sebelum duduk disana kembali. Dia menarik nafas beberapa kali, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan cerita sekarang," ujar Luka.

Telingaku kupasang baik-baik, saat Luka mulai berbicara, "Hari itu, Mel mengajakku untuk memasuki Tresen Wood… dan saat aku tahu, kalian berdua juga setuju dengan ide Mel itu. Saat itu, kau sudah belajar padanya bukan Gaku-pyon?" ujar Luka seakan-akan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah lampau.

"Iya, karena aku ternyata tidak berbakat dalam Alchemist, dan saat Mel menggunakan trik-trik sihir aku jadi ingin mempelajarinya," jawabku sambil mengingat saat dimana Mel akan berbuat iseng dengan sihirnya.

"Benar juga, lalu saat aku tahu, Gaku-pyon sudah mendapatkan undangan khusus untuk bersekolah pada sekolah sihir buatan Mel-chan…" tambah Gumi.

"Iya, lalu kita bertaruh untuk memasuki hutan, pada pohon ke-5 selama sepuluh menit bukan? Dan kelompok kita dibagi menjadi aku dan iblis kecil itu, kemudian Gakupo dan Gumi. Seharusnya pohon itu aman-aman saja bukan?" ujar Luka lagi, wajahnya terlihat cukup lelah.

Kami semua mengangguk, Rin juga berkata bahwa batas itu juga masih aman untuk dimasuki, meski pohon di Tresen Wood memang besar-besar, tapi batas itu masih aman.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan iblis kecil itu. Tapi, aku ingat bahwa dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku, jadi aku berniat mencarinya, dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah ada di tengah-tengah hutan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disana," lanjut Luka dengan wajah yang terlihat frustrasi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Meiko dengan penasaran. Maksudku Meiko yang **asli**.

Wajah Luka menjadi sedikit cerah saat melihat wajah Meiko, atau mungkin kusebut wajah Kaito. Lalu, dia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mungkin kalian sudah mengalami saat dimana Mel akan mengirimkan monster-monsternya untuk menyerang kalian bukan? Nah, hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Aku berusaha untuk menembus bawa- mainannya itu, namun aku berakhir kelelahan. Saat itulah, salah satu monster suruhannya sudah nyaris berhasil membunuhku. Saat itu kupikir, aku akan mati disana..." ujar Luka yang memberi jeda diantara ceritanya.

"...Lalu saat itu, dia tiba-tiba datang, tepat pada saat aku hanya memiliki beberapa saat untuk hidup," lanjut Luka dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih sedih, dia menyeruput teh miliknya sedikit.

Dia kemudian melihat ke atas, sebelum berkata, "Saat itu, dia menawariku hidup. Tanpa aku ketahui, aku sudah mengiyakan perkataannya, karena aku masih percaya bahwa dia merupakan temanku. Lalu dia membuatku menyetujui selembar kertas, yang sejak saat itu memiliki nyawaku, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku ditipunya," ujar Luka dengan menghela nafas setelah itu.

"Kertas?" ucapku setelah mendengar cerita Luka.

"Kertas _sihzzsir_, memiliki darahku disana dan juga persetujuanku. Kertas itu merupakan salah satu benda sihir yang dibuat olehnya… dan…" belum selesai Luka menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang menyelanya.

"… Dan apa kau punya masalah dengan itu? Omong-omong, kalian berniat sekali bergosip tentangku" ujar seseorang itu dengan nada yang sulit ditebak apa emosi di dalamnya.

Dengan spontan, kami semua menoleh ke sumber suara, dan sosok yang sudah cukup akrab di mata kami, kini sedang berdiri dengan tenang disana. Wajah Luka menjadi lebih seram dibanding tadi. Benar sekali, dia adalah Mel.

Setelah mendengar cerita Luka, aku menjadi ingin tahu satu hal tentang Mel. Apakah dia kawan... ataukah dia musuh?

* * *

Rina: Udah, segini saja… aku ngantuk! *ngeluh2 kuadrat*

Rin: Hei, hei, apa maksud na dengan yang diatas itu?

Len: Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn… *teriak2 pake toa*

Rina: Nah, udah cepet pergi sana! *dorong2 Rin biar pergi*

Rin: Wha- tunggu dulu BakAuthor Rina… *udah ditendang dari panggung ma Rina*

Rina: Udah, jangan pedulikan mereka berdua. Mohon kritik, saran, flame, dan juga review!


	19. Chapter 19 : As The Truth is Known

Rina: Halo, minna-chama! Kayak na udah pada ndak kangen ma Rina nih ya?

Rin: Siapa juga yang bakalan kangen ma orang Baka kayak kamu itu? Dasar narsis amat jadi orang!

Len: Bener tuh apa kata Rin! *angguk2 nyetujuin Rin*

Mel: Sudahlah BakAuthor. Sekarang berikan satu alasan kenapa tidak pernah update?

Rin: Ah, benar juga! Padahal ini cerita adalah yang paling pertama kau bikin sejak pertama kali masuk ke fandom ini! Napa tidak selesai-selesai juga, mau na hiatus mlulu!

Len: Dan peran aku ma Rin digiles ma tambahan2 itu tuh! *nunjuk Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, dan Gumi*

Rina: Ah, eh, itu… pertama karena aku kena WB di cerita ini… rasa na plot na itu muter2 di kepala. Trus kalo yg peran itu emang ada tempat na sih… kalo Crystal Arc yg notabane pendek itu selesai, pasti bakalan aku tambah peran kalian kok!

Mel: BakAuthor ini kebanyakan omong… *udah bawa pedang*

Rin: Betul sekali! *bawa roadroller*

Len: Kita bunuh saja! *nyetir roadroller*

Rina: Eetooo, ano, sebelum aku dikejar aku bacain disclaimer na ja deh.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik BakAuthor Rina…**

Rina: So-soredewa minna-sama… karena lack of part dari Rin ma Len, Rina akan compress chapter ini untuk Crystal Arc saja… *lihat Roadroller sudah berbunyi* Su-sudah dulu ya! *kabur*

Rin+Len+Mel: KEMBALI KESINI KAU BAKAUTHOR! *udah ngejarin Rina*

_*A/N: Chapter ini hanya berisi Crystal Arc jadi Rin dan Len hanya disebutkan tapi, Rina janji kalo chapter ini selesai chapter depan adalah full Castle Arc dan seterusnya karena ini penutup dari Crystal Arc*_

* * *

**Luka POV**

* * *

Iblis kecil itu memasuki ruangan ini seakan dia memiliki dunia. Wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan tidak berperasaan ada disana. Dengan santainya, dia maju hingga tepat di depanku. Aku harus menundukkan kepala karena dia _memang_ lebih pendek dariku.

"Hei, Luka… kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih ya…" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan juga menusuk. Jika memang pandangan bisa membunuh, aku yakin pandangan iblis ini sudah membunuh ribuan hingga jutaan orang.

Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku untuk tidak menamparnya disana saat ini. Jika seandainya iblis ini tidak bersama denganku hari itu, pasti kini aku bisa bersama dengan Gakupo dengan tenang di Rostlina. Semua hal itu dirusakkan oleh keisengan iblis ini.

Dengan menggertakkan gigi, aku kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah merasa harus berterimakasih padamu," ujarku dengan menahan amarah.

Wajahnya mengeluarkan sebuah keluhan sedikit, sebelum kemudian dia berkata, "Kau benar-benar masih _naif _Luka. Kau, Gakupo, Gumi, semua orang disini masih sangatlah _naif_. Hah, aku bahkan menganggap bahwa bocah-bocah Gatekeeper dan juga Demon Lord sekarang ini masih sangatlah _naif_. Mungkin hidup ribuan tahun akan membuat kepalamu sedikit lebih dingin," ujarnya dengan nada sinis dan dengan menekankan kata 'naif'.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap hidup selama ribuan tahun dalam genggaman tanganmu," jawabku dengan berusaha untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan dia.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau perkataan itu kuubah. Bagaimana jika kau tahu bahwa Rostlina hancur dikarenakan dirimu? Gakupo, Gumi, kedua orang tuamu, semua orang yang disana terbunuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kebebasanmu?" ujarnya dengan pandangan yang sinis namun serius.

Rostlina hancur karena aku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan tempat itu hancur meski tubuhku akan hancur demi melindungi tempat itu. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Apa…" aku baru ingin bertanya saat iblis itu memotong perkataanku seakan dia tahu tentang apa yang ingin kutanyakan padanya itu.

"Semua hal datang dengan sebuah harga Luka. Dengan semua itu berarti _semuanya_. Aku bahkan mendapatkan semua hidupku dengan membayar harga yang tidak murah. Kau harus merasa beruntung bahwa kau datang dengan harga yang murah dengan perantaraku," ujarnya.

Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Gumi, Gakupo, dan dua orang yang tidak begitu kukenal, Shion-san dan Sakine-san, saat dia berkata pada dua orang yang tidak begitu kukenal itu, "Dan jika kalian _ingin _aku melakukannya, kalian harus datang kepadaku dengan _membayar_ sejumlah harga, karena di dunia ini, antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan selalu sama dengan nol," ujarnya sebelum menghentakkan tongkat miliknya, yang tiba-tiba sudah dia bawa, ke lantai, sebelum menghilang bersama dengan angin. Dia bisa berpindah dengan menggunakan angin meskipun disini adalah tempat dimana air lebih berkuasa.

Harga? Apa yang dia maksud dengan harga? Memang apa yang telah kudapatkan sehingga aku harus membayar harga? Apa yang… dia maksud dengan semua perkataannya? Dia seakan mengatakan jika seseorang bahagia di suatu tempat di dunia ini… maka di tempat lain, seseorang akan merasakan kesedihan… apa maksudnya… semua itu?

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

* * *

Luka terlihat sangat… dengan sangat berarti _sangat_, terkejut dengan perkataan Mel. Apa yang dikatakan Mel selalu menjadi misteri bagi orang-orang yang mendengarkan, dan ini merupakan salah satunya. Dia mau membantu Kaito dan Meiko jika mereka membayar sebuah _harga_. Jadi, apa mungkin Luka juga membayar sebuah _harga_ yang sama saat Mel menyelamatkannya… atau lebih tepat kusebut, mengubahnya menjadi Immortal?

Kalau pun iya… apa yang telah dibayar oleh Luka?

"Luka… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan pengertian kepada Luka yang masih melihat tempat dimana Mel menghilang dari hadapan kami. Wajahnya masih terlihat _shock_ dan aku yakin bahwa pikiran Luka masih belum terlalu jernih untuk mencerna perkataan Mel secara sempurna.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin menganggap bahwa Mel adalah musuh… dia hanya terlalu… lugu dan jujur, di mataku. Dia hanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan apa yang dia miliki.

Luka melihat ke arahku, lalu dia menundukkan kepala, sebelum berkata, "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa…" ujarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataannya.

"Lu-chan…" Gumi sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi, dengan secepat kilat, Luka menaikkan mood dari wajahnya dan berkata, "Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuh Demon Lord untuk membawa putri kalian itu pulang bukan? Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal disini… jangan khawatir, waktu yang berlalu di tempatku dengan dunia luar sedikit berbeda, jadinya kalian bisa tinggal selama apapun disini, dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu di dunia luar sana. Aku akan mengajari kalian beberapa hal yang bisa membantu kalian untuk menghadapi Demon Lord," ujarnya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Kami semua melihatnya dengan heran, meski senyum Luka dibuat-buat, senyum itu terasa sangat… asli, mungkin tinggal disini juga memoles kemampuan aktingnya.

"Ah, benar juga, kalian pasti akan butuh tempat untuk beristirahat bukan? Biarkan aku yang mengantar kalian ke kamar…" ujarnya. Lalu, dia menepuk kedua tangannya lagi, dan sebuah pintu muncul entah dari mana.

"A-ah… iya… terimakasih atas bantuannya," ujar Kaito yang **asli**. Rasanya heran mendengar suara seorang wanita dengan jiwa seorang laki-laki…

Aku dan Gumi tidak berniat untuk berbicara banyak tentang masalah ini. Jika Luka memang masih sedikit bingung, maka kami tidak bisa membantunya… padahal aku ingin sekali bisa membantunya meski hanya sedikit… saat kami kecil dulu, Luka selalu membantuku… aku ingin sekali membalas semua jasa-jasanya. Karena sejak dia menghilang… aku selalu merasa bahwa Luka itu sangat… penting. Dan rasa itu berkembang dengan lebih kuat setelah kami bertemu lagi. Apakah perasaan yang kurasakan ini?

Luka menuntun kami menuju beberapa kamar, Kaito dan Meiko, entah mengapa dimasukkan ke dalam kamar yang sama, sementara aku dan Gumi diberi kamar sendiri-sendiri. Sepertinya Luka ingin membuat Kaito dan Meiko berbicara tentang langkah yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya. Mereka tidak bisa mengharapkan Mel untuk berbuat banyak tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, jika mereka melakukan ini semua dengan keadaan seperti ini, kemungkinan kami untuk berhasil membawa Rin pulang akan semakin tipis. Aku jadi mulai kurang yakin bahwa kami bisa…

"Nah, Gaku-pyon, jika kau ada perlu apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku di kamar sebelah," ujar Luka yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan menunjuk ke arah tembok di samping kirinya.

Lalu, dia berbalik dan sebelum meninggalkan kamarku dia berkata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku senang… kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa… senang… kau tahu…" ujarnya dan kemudian pintu kamar pun tertutup.

Suasana kamarku jadi hening, dan karena tidak memiliki hal yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya melihat ke luar jendela yang memberikan pemandangan dari bawah air. Tempat ini benar-benar berada di bawah air… dan Luka selalu ada disini… selama bertahun-tahun, dengan aku yang percaya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi… bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bertemu…

"Luka… kau tahu, aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa kita bisa bertemu… karena aku ingin minta maaf telah beranggapan bahwa kita tak akan pernah saling melihat kembali…" gumamku sambil melihat ikan-ikan berwarna-warni yang melintas di jendela.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Luka mengantarku ke sebuah kamar, sebelum membawa Gakupo untuk meninggalkanku disini. Sorot mata Luka yang sedih dan kebingungan, selalu tertangkap mataku saat dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan bersemangat. Luka tidak pernah pandai dalam berbohong, tapi memang kuakui dia lebih pandai berbohong sekarang… meski aku masih melihat tembus dari kebohongannya itu.

Tapi… yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah _harga_, harga yang harus dibayar oleh Luka kepada Mel. Mel memang selalu berkata dengan bahasa yang sulit, namun Mel tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong tentang hal-hal yang serius.

Tadi, Mel berkata tentang Rostlina yang hancur… lalu aku dan Gakupo yang terbunuh… karena Luka bebas dari Mel…

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Jika Luka bebas… Rostlina, aku, Gakupo, dan semua orang akan terbunuh atau hancur… dan mungkin Mel-lah yang akan melakukannya sebagai kaki tangan dari Demon Lord yang paling setia…

Kalau seandainya… jika seandainya pernyataan Mel tadi dibalik… jika Rostlina dan kami semua tetap hidup hingga sekarang… berarti Luka akan… terperangkap selamanya disini. Jadi, nyawa Luka yang berada di kertas _shziir _itu… seharusnya adalah harga yang dia bayar… tapi untuk apa?

"Kenapa Immortal selalu membuat kepala pusing!" teriakku dengan sebal sambil merebahkan diriku sendiri di tempat tidur.

"Lagipula, jika itu memang seperti itu, apa yang dibayar oleh Mel-chan untuk hidup selama ini? Kesetiaan yang tidak tergoyahkan? Hidup hanya demi sihir? Tidak akan pernah lari? Aaah, semua ini memusingkan sekali!" teriakku keras-keras sambil berguling di tempat tidur yang besar.

Eh, tunggu dulu sebentar… aku jadi teringat akan perkataan Mel dan Luka tadi.

"_Semua hal datang dengan harga Luka. Dengan semua itu berarti __**semuanya**__. Aku bahkan mendapatkan semua hidupku dengan membayar harga yang tidak murah. Kau harus merasa beruntung bahwa kau datang dengan harga yang murah dengan perantaraku,"_

Jika kebebasan Luka adalah harga yang murah… maka harga yang dibayar Mel pasti lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Luka… jika Mel tahu bahwa kehidupan Luka membuatnya harus membayar, kenapa dia bahkan menemui kami? Para manusia yang pasti tidak berarti dimatanya? Apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi?

Ah… kalau dipikir-pikir dari sekarang, mungkin akan membingungkan… meski aku adalah seorang High Priestess… aku merupakan seorang manusia dan itu tidak akan berubah. Kalau aku berpikir seperti dulu… seperti saat aku kanak-kanak… kira-kira apa yang akan kupikirkan tentang ini?

"Ah, benar juga! Jika dimulai sekarang membingungkan, aku hanya perlu melihat sejak awal!" ujarku dengan senang.

Buru-buru aku mengambil tongkat milikku dan membuat sebuah diagram sihir. Hehe, meski aku seorang Priestess, bukan berarti tidak boleh memakai sihir, karena sihir yang kupakai merupakan sihir dari seorang Priestess.

"_O Light let me back to the time when we meet her…"_

* * *

Aku menutup mataku, lalu membukanya kembali, dan menemukan diriku sendiri berada di perbatasan Rostlina dengan Tresen Wood. Disana, aku, Gakupo, dan juga Luka bermain-main sementara Gakupo dan Luka mempelajari Alchemist. Aku sendiri hanya melihat mereka, karena bakatku tidak di bagian itu.

"Ulangi lagi!" teriak Luka yang masih kecil sambil memukul kepala Gakupo dengan lidi.

Gakupo mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya sebelum berkata dengan sedikit memelas, "Tapi, Lulu ini sulit sekali!" protesnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau adalah putra tunggal dari pemimpin Rostlina, kota Herbalist dan Alchemist, jadi kau setidaknya harus menguasai ilmu dasarnya," ucap Luka yang memberi ceramah pada Gakupo yang menggerutu kesal. Dia paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu.

"Lu-chan, biarkan Gaku-chan menemukan bakatnya yang lain… dia sepertinya tidak memiliki bakat alami Alchemist…" ujar diriku yang masih kecil dengan berjalan ke arah Gakupo.

"Kalian hanya mengejekku saja…" gerutu Gakupo yang terlihat sebal. Aku mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu, dan memutar-mutarnya di atas kepala Gakupo sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penyembuhan yang kuketahui pada saat itu.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan Mel masih belum terlihat. Seingatku dia akan datang di sekitar sini, tapi kenapa dia belum ada?

"Anooo…" aku mendengar suara yang cukup familier dari belakangku. Dengan segera aku berbalik, dan melihat Mel yang lebih kecil, sedang memilin-milin baju terusannya dengan wajah menunduk. Baret yang selalu dia pakai masih ada disana pula.

Aku, Gakupo, dan Luka segera melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Tentu saja karena kami tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar kami sebelumnya. Yang kuingat setelah itu, kami jadi sering bermain bersama, terutama sepulang sekolah dan Mel pasti sudah ada disana menunggu kami.

Sekelilingku tiba-tiba berubah, dan Mel yang kukenal sudah bermain dengan akrab bersama kami semua. Wajahnya tersenyum-senyum, namun aku melihat segelintir kesedihan di matanya saat dia melihat kami semua dan mengajak kami bermain. Ah, aku ingat, ini adalah saat dimana Mel menunjukkan sihirnya pada kami semua.

"Gagal lagi?" tanya Mel pada Gakupo yang terlihat lesu. Saat itu memang hari dimana ada tes Alchemist di Rostlina dan kau pasti tahu bahwa Gakupo gagal dengan sangat parah.

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan satu trik Alchemist tingkat rendahan!" gerutu Luka dengan tangan di pinggangnya. Wajahnya cemberut dan dia sepertinya sangat sebal.

Lalu, Mel kemudian mendekati kami semua, lalu dia berkata, "Kalian mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya dia ingin menghibur Gakupo.

Aku, dan tentu saja semuanya merasa heran, Mel bukanlah seorang Alchemist, kami tahu itu, dan dia jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Herbalist. Disaat itu, yang kami ketahui hanyalah tiga jenis pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, Herbalist, Alchemist, dan juga Knight atau Warrior, selain itu kami tidak terlalu tahu.

"Nah, kalian semua lihat ya! Etoile Filantes!" teriak Mel sambil melempar tangannya ke udara. Tepat setelah dia mengucapkan kata itu, bintang-bintang berjatuhan dari langit, padahal saat itu masih sore. Saat kami menyentuhnya, bintang-bintang itu kemudian menghilang.

Tentu saja kami takjub dengan hal itu, dengan segera Luka berkata, "Hei, itu bukanlah trik Alchemist? Siapa sebenarnya kamu?" ujarnya dengan tatapan kebencian. Aku sendiri hanya takjub melihatnya. Gakupo sendiri juga memiliki ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama seperti Luka.

Mel hanya tersenyum lalu dia berkata, "Kalian tidak tahu? Itu adalah _Magic_. Kemampuan spiritual manusia untuk mengubah alam sesuai keinginannya," ujar Mel dengan singkat. Lalu dia menjentikkan jari jarinya, dan api mulai muncul dari telunjuknya. Aku hanya takjub, sementara Gakupo melihat dengan heran, dan Luka masih sama saja, "Lihat?" ujarnya.

"Magic? Oh, jadi kau adalah salah satu penganut aliran hitam yang pernah disebutkan dalam buku sejarah bukan? Aku heran kenapa Magic bisa diterima di kalangan kerajaan sekarang ini," ujar Luka sambil melihat ke arah lain, sepertinya jijik. Mel terlihat sangat sedih melihatnya dan mendengar perkataan Luka.

"Eeeh, kenapa benda seindah ini dibenci oleh orang-orang?" tanyaku dengan lugunya saat itu. Aku masih takjub akan kemampuan Mel untuk memunculkan bintang jatuh dan juga api yang indah.

"Itu terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan Alchemist yang melibatkan rumus," timpal Gakupo.

"Kalian ini! Apa kalian tidak pernah membaca tentang penyihir yang menghancurkan desa selama satu malam atau cerita-cerita semacam itu? Semua itu dilakukan oleh orang-orang seperti dia!" ujar Luka dengan marah-marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk Mel.

Aku mendekat ke arah Mel, dan mendengar dia mengatakan, "Sama seperti waktu itu…" gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga tidak mungkin kau bisa mendengarnya.

Sepertinya dia mengatakan tentang saat dia pertama kali mengenalkan sihir kepada dunia. Aku mengerti sekarang saat mengetahui bahwa dia merupakan pencipta dari akademi sihir dan juga sihir itu sendiri. Pasti berat baginya untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang membenci sihir hingga mendarah daging. Benar juga… penderitaan Mel pasti lebih mendalam dibandingkan kami… kami ini ternyata benar-benar… bodoh dan munafik.

"Hei, Mel bisa ajari aku bagaimana cara melakukan yang tadi itu?" ujar Gakupo yang angkat bicara. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak dengan membuat Mel sedih.

"Gakupo, kenapa kau membelanya?" ujar Luka dengan sebal.

"Lu-chan juga, Mel kan teman kita, kenapa kau merasa bahwa Mel sama saja dengan orang-orang jahat di dalam cerita?" ujarku dengan sedikit sebal pada Lu-chan saat itu. Aku baru ingat bahwa Luka termasuk orang-orang anti sihir.

"Apa karena kau takut Alchemist lebih lemah dari Magic, Lulu?" ujar Mel yang menggoda Luka dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat memancing emosi setiap orang, dia jelas-jelas sudah merasa lebih baik. Mel pintar dalam hal seperti ini.

Dan aku yakin, saat itu muncul percikan api pertandingan diantara mereka berdua. Sungguh aneh, padahal dengan itu mereka terlihat seperti sahabat yang sangat baik dan akrab. Gakupo sendiri semakin tertarik tentang apa yang Mel pertunjukkan daripada rumus-rumus kimia dari Alchemist. Mel dengan senang hati mengajari Gakupo, bahkan dia mengajariku beberapa sihir penyembuhan yang manjur.

Ternyata, Gakupo belajar dengan lebih cepat dalam hal sihir, sehingga saat seorang pengawas sihir datang ke Rostlina, Gakupo yang kebetulan terlihat menggunakan sihir ajaran Mel, langsung mendapatkan tempat di Academy sihir dengan mudah, meskipun dia merupakan anak dari pemimpin Rostlina yang rata-rata penduduknya Alchemist atau seorang Herbalist.

Luka ternyata sudah menerima sihir Mel sebagai sesuatu yang biasa, dan tidak ada kata-kata ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya, kecuali tantangan untuk bertanding kemampuan. Mel sendiri terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa sinar kesedihan tampak saat dia pertama kali berkenalan dengan kami.

Sekelilingku berputar kembali… dan saat aku melihat, Gakupo, Luka, aku sudah jauh lebih besar sekarang. Mel sendiri masih terlihat kecil dan mungil. Namun, jelas-jelas di matanya terdapat sebersit rasa sedih dan menyesal, seakan-akan dia harus mengakhiri sesuatu yang tak ingin dia akhiri. Wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan, 'Maafkan aku', saat dia melihat kami.

Aku ingat dengan jelas, ini adalah saat insiden Tresen Wood!

* * *

Namun tiba-tiba sihirku terputus akibat kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar dan aku kembali lagi ke dalam kamarku. Tak ada siapa-siapa disini, lalu mengapa aku kembali? Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Apakah itu saat dimana Mel menghapus ingatanku dan Gakupo?

Tepat saat itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan yang mendekatiku. Aku segera berbalik dan melihat Mel berada disana. Apa dia yang melakukan semuanya itu tadi?

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya… Megumi?" ujarnya dengan tatapan datar. Dia membawa tongkat sihir miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sekarang ini.

Aku jadi membeku ditempatku saat mendengar nama itu. Megumi… namaku saat aku kecil dulu… dulu aku memang memiliki nama Megumi, yang sekarang kuganti hanya dengan Gumi sejak kejadian itu… ternyata Mel masih mengingat nama itu.

"Aku harap aku tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan untuk apa harga milik Luka itu… dan apa yang telah kau bayar untuk semua yang kau dapatkan sekarang ini… meski aku sepertinya mengetahui sedikit tentang itu…" balasku sambil meletakkan tongkat sihir milikku ke tempat tidur. Masalah ini terlalu pelik bagi kepalaku jika tanpa petunjuk.

"Jadi karena itu kau melihat masa lalu… bukan begitu, Megumi?" ujar Mel yang melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya masih sedatar tadi, tapi aku melihat ada rasa kekecewaan disana.

"Mel-chan, tolong jangan panggil aku Megumi, itu sedikit menyakitkan," ujarku. Nama itu membuatku teringat akan banyak hal-hal buruk.

"Maaf," ujarnya dengan lirih. Mungkin dia berharap aku tidak mendengarnya.

Dan suasana menjadi hening, karena baik aku dan Mel tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku membenci cara yang sulit… dan untuk memudahkan semuanya, aku harus menanyakannya pada yang tahu. Dan aku yakin bahwa Mel tahu tentang ini.

"Bisakah kau memberiku petunjuk?" pintaku sambil melihatnya. Aku tidak pernah menganggap bahwa Mel telah mengkhianati kami dengan disengaja, aku selalu ingin menganggap bahwa dia _terpaksa_ melakukannya.

"Haku menjadi Immortal dengan orangtuanya dan desanya… Neru menjadi Immortal dengan hidup negerinya… aku… aku membayar apa yang sudah kubangun semasa aku hidup… untuk bersama dengannya… dan beberapa tahun yang lalu, kesetiaanku pada sihir dan dia selama aku masih menjadi Immortal-nya… Miki… Miki selalu bersamaku karena dia ingin… dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa… jadi jangan libatkan dia," ujar Mel lirih. Dia terlihat sedikit enggan memberitahuku.

"Baiklah… terimakasih…" ujarku.

Mel hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian menghilang lagi. Tapi, itu semua belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, seseorang menjadi Immortal dengan mengorbankan orang lain… dan Luka sepertinya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memiliki bau seperti itu meski dia menjadi seorang Immortal.

Saat itu, sebuah pikiran menyambar kepalaku seperti halilintar di siang hari…

"Jika Luka tidak mengorbankan kami untuk menjadi Immortal padahal _seharusnya_ dia melakukannya. Jadi selama ini… Mel-chan… apa mungkin dia…" aku segera berbalik dan berharap untuk melihat Mel yang berada disana. Namun, tidak, dia tidak ada.

Jika perkiraanku ini benar… maka Mel juga membayarkan harga yang seharusnya dibayar oleh Luka… selama ini… jadi selama ini… saat kami mengira bahwa Mel telah berpaling dari kami semua… menganggap bahwa dia tidak lagi menganggap bahwa kami adalah temannya… dibalik semua itu…

"Mel-chan selalu melindungi kami semua…" gumamku dengan tidak percaya.

* * *

**Mel POV**

* * *

Huh, dasar para Mortal munafik yang tidak pernah melihat sekelilingnya! Mereka hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, dan tidak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik senyum seseorang. Aku heran, kenapa aku sempat menjadi makhluk rendah yang sama seperti mereka?

Pikiran jengkelku diganggu dengan kerang sihir yang melompat dari sakuku. Aku membukanya dan tampak disana Neru yang menikmati waktu-waktunya bersama dengan Len-sama, sayang mereka belum melakukan apapun. Khukhukhu, melihat Immortal yang benar-benar polos seperti mereka selalu mengisi waktu senggangku dengan hal-hal menyenangkan.

Tepat saat wajahku sedang licik-liciknya, wajah Ruko, Gatekeeper dari Teto-sama, muncul di layar kerangku. Dengan wajah yang sama liciknya denganku, dia berkata, "Merlinne, kau benar-benar iblis di dalam hati… aku menikmati sekali tentang kirimanmu soal ini," ujar Ruko sambil memperlihatkan 'barang' yang dia maksud.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya, mantan muridku yang manis. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Nona disana?" ujarku sekaligus menanyakan kabar dari Teto-sama, hanya sekadar basa-basi biasa. Aku memanggil Ruko dengan kata 'murid' karena Ruko memang pernah belajar kepadaku saat dia baru saja lahir, dan dia merupakan murid favoritku setelah Dell, yang kini menggantikan Piko sebagi Demon Lord Timur. Oh, jangan khawatir, 'barang' yang kusebut ini juga sampai ke tangan Dell disana.

"Teto-sama? Ah, dia masih sedikit 'gila' setelah insiden itu," ujar Ruko sambil memutar jarinya di keningnya. Hah, aku sudah menduganya dan aku menyukai cara penyampaian Ruko itu.

"Katakan padanya untuk mengundangku jika ada sesuatu yang memiliki nama tengah 'menghancurkan' atau 'mencari orang baru'," ujarku dengan nada bermain-main. Aku bosan dengan yang pertama, tetap iaku masih tepat menikmati yang kedua. Tapi, jika ini Teto-sama, aku yakin dia hanya akan pergi tidur dan memilih untuk lahir kembali.

"Ayolah Merlinne_-sama_, kau tahu bahwa dia pasti akan pergi reinkarnasi bukan? Mau taruhan kapan dia akan melakukannya?" ujar Ruko dengan memutar bola matanya. Hah, betapa aku mencintai muridku ini.

"Kutebak kurang dari tiga hari dia akan melakukannya. Aku sendiri punya sedikit cekcok dengan orang yang kurekrut," ujarku dengan melihat ke arah lain. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mau melakukan ini terhadap Luka… dan juga kawan-kawannya. Tapi, karena ini perintah dari Len-sama, aku harus melakukannya, karena itu adalah harga yang suda kubayar.

"Cewek seksi yang namanya Megurine itu bukan? Kenapa tidak kau usir saja dia, lalu minta ganti penjaga Crystal Lake dengan muridmu yang manis seperti aku ini?" ujarnya dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Andai saja aku bisa Ruko…" ujarku lirih. Kalau saja aku bisa, sudah kukembalikan dia pada Gakupo dan menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, menikah lalu membuat anak yang banyak di luar sana. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Little Hime itu?" tanya Ruko kemudian.

"Ah, maksudmu Rin? Berharap saja bahwa dia tidak melihat Neru dan Len melakukan ini dan itu. Dan Haku segera menyadari Neru yang sebenarnya dan pergi tidur dengannya," jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka setting yang itu…

"Kalau Merlinne juga mau melakukan hal itu… dengan senang hati aku akan datang melayanimu hingga kau tidak mau berhenti," ujar Ruko. Hmm, sepertinya dia serius tentang perkataannya itu…

"Akan kupikirkan… tapi dengan segera kusimpulkan bahwa aku lebih baik menolakmu untuk yang entah ke berapa ribu kali Ruko. Kau selalu tahu bahwa 'Cinta'-ku sudah mati saat lelaki itu pergi. Bukankah begitu Ruko?" jawabku. Ruko tentu saja cemberut dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan.

Dan saat itulah, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangku… dan sepertinya ada lumayan banyak. Kalau kuhitung-hitung mungkin ada… 5 orang mungkin? Ah, yang jelas aku harus memutus komunikasiku dengan Ruko sekarang.

"Aku harus membereskan sedikit urusan… kapan-kapan aku akan mengabarimu lagi, jaga Teto-sama dengan baik karena itu tugasmu. Lalu… sampaikan salamku pada Dell. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sempat berbicara dengannya," ujarku sambil melihat ke arah Ruko yang masih cemberut sekali lagi.

"Yeah, akan kulakukan… dan akan kusampaikan salammu kepada Dell… tapi ingatlah **Mel**, bahwa suatu hari nanti, akan kubuat apa yang kau sebut dengan 'cinta' itu, kembali bersinar dengan terang…" ujarnya dengan memanggilku 'Mel', lalu transmisi tertutup atau lebih tepatnya dia tutup.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kerangku yang sudah tertutup itu. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahku, aku bergumam, "Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba Ruko…" gumamku.

Aku berbalik dan menghadapi orang-orang itu. Sepertinya para Mortal menjadi sedikit lebih peka sekarang ini… yah, semoga mereka bisa membawa Rin pulang dari Len… meski aku memiliki perasaan bahwa Len akan pergi bersama dengan Rin… dan menemui Piko serta istrinya itu…

Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tertawa sendiri… ternyata yang namanya perumpamaan 'Anak dengan Ibunya benar-benar mirip' itu benar-benar terjadi di dunia ini…

* * *

Rina: Udah, Crystal Arc sudah selesai! Mulai chapter depan, semuanya adalah Castle Arc dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya hingga Arc terakhir~ (Castle Arc adalah Arc keempat sementara Crystal Arc berlangsung, dan cerita nie seluruhnya ada 5 Arc)

Rin: Akhirnya aku akan dapet peran juga!

Len: Iya, tapi kok ini ending Arc na gaje banget deh…

Mel: *batuk2* kenapa malah jadi bareng Ruko?

Rina: Udah jangan banyak protes. Yang jelas, mungkin ending Arc ini udah agak terlalu gak sreg di hati Rina untuk ditulis, jadi silahkan kira-kira! Yosh, semuanya mohon review yang banyak!

Rin: Demi peranku yang kehapus dan kepotong… minna review please~

Len: Dan demi peranku juga, jadi mohon review~

Rina: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Dan nantikan drama cinta segi empat HakuxNeruxLenxRin!


	20. Chapter 20 : Time to Move!

Rina: Rina lagi males bikin OP panjang2 jadi, sekarang langsung kubaca Disclaimer na!

**Disclaimer: Meski Rina puter2 kayak di **_**Double Lariat**_**, pake topi kucing ala **_**Toeto **_**sambil teriak2 di tengah jalan hingga ditembak **_**Putin**_**, Vocaloid tidak pernah menjadi milik Rina.**

Rina: Oke, mohon kritik, saran, flame, REVIEW yang membangun! *udah pergi

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Ha-Haku, apa benar tidak apa-apa aku masuk?" tanyaku pada Haku yang menggandeng tanganku dengan erat. Dia bersikap sangat lembut kepadaku.

"Jangan khawatir Neru. Kalau Len-sama tidak tahu, pasti tidak akan ada apa-apa… kau tidak akan dimarahi atau diusir olehnya," ujar Haku berusaha untuk meyakinkanku, dia bahkan tersenyum dengan ramah kepadaku.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang kutahu kini aku berada di dalam tubuh Neru, Gatekeeper Len. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Neru, namun aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia berada di tubuh asliku. Ya-yang jelas, aku harus mencari cara untuk kembali. Tapi bagaimana?

Aku menaikkan kepalaku yang kutundukkan. Aku menyamakan penampilan asliku dengan sekarang, dengan cara menguraikan rambut Neru yang biasa diikat kesamping, sehingga rambutku sekarang sepanjang betis. Kuakui bahwa memiliki rambut panjang memang menyenangkan, tapi jika kau bahkan tidak ada di tubuh milikmu sendiri, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?

"Kau cocok dengan rambut terurai seperti itu Neru…" aku jadi mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Haku saat aku melepaskan ikatan rambutku. Wajahnya menatapku dengan lurus dan juga jujur, aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa pipiku menjadi panas saat mendengar suaranya.

Omong-omong, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat Haku menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seperti ini. Aku merasakan emosi lain, sesuatu yang lebih dari perasaan senang, mengalir ke dalam tubuhku dengan lembut. Aku merasa bahwa perasaan itu merupakan hal yang biasa, sesuatu yang seperti ditakdirkan untuk terjadi. Perasaan ini… sama seperti milikku… tidak, bukan mirip, hanya saja memiliki garis besar yang sama… tapi aku tahu bahwa Haku dan aku memiliki sikap yang berbeda… dengan perasaan yang lembut namun menyakitkan ini.

Kami berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga kami mencapai sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku pernah kemari sebelumnya, apa ini merupakan memori dari tubuh ini?

Aku hanya melihat ke sekeliling, terdapat lemari dengan jumlah yang tidak terbatas, setidaknya aku tidak tahu sampai ke mana lemari itu berakhir. Yang jelas, tempat ini terlihat tidak terlalu menyenangkan dengan penerangan yang kurang, meski semua ruangan di kastil memang 'gelap'. Ah, apa aku belum bilang bahwa kastil Len itu tidak seperti kastil kerajaanku yang bernuansa terang? Kastil Len memang khas seperti rumah-rumah dengan nuansa seram dan mencekam, jadi seperti itulah, hanya saja keadaannya jauh lebih bersih daripada bayanganku.

"Haku… apa yang sedang kita lakukan? Lalu, dimana ini?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terlalu lugu. Buru-buru aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan, takut jika aku bersikap mencurigakan.

Haku hanya melihat ke arahku dengan heran, lalu dia berkata, "Ada apa denganmu hari ini Neru? Bukankah kita akan memasak makan malam hari ini? Ah, benar juga, lebih baik kau melihat saja, dan jangan menyentuh apa-apa di dapur, atau Len-sama akan marah lagi," ujar Haku sambil membuka salah satu lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa isinya. Ternyata lemari itu berisi bahan makanan.

"A-aku bisa memasak kok!" elakku dengan mengambil semua bahan makanan di tangan Haku. Jujur saja aku merasa terhina sedikit atas ejekan Haku. Tapi apa mungkin… bahwa Neru tidak bisa memasak?

Tapi, naasnya, kakiku terpeleset sesuatu yang tidak tampak, dan aku dengan refleks melempar semua bahan makanan ke atas, dan terjatuh ke depan. Setelah itu, aku bisa mendengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan, namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di wajahku, lalu aku merasakan tangan yang hangat melindungi kepalaku.

"Neru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara orang yang menyelamatkanku… Haku.

Aku melihat ke atas, dan aku merasa bahwa nafasku jadi terhenti. Posisi kami begini, aku berada di atas Haku dengan Haku melindungiku, dan kepalaku bertemu dengan dadanya yang berukuran besar. Aku sangat menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Haku, tapi entah kenapa tubuh ini bergerak sendiri… dan tangan ini bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Haku. Wajah Haku menjadi memerah, dan aku merasakan bahwa wajah ini menjadi lebih panas sekarang.

Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Haku saat wajahnya mulai mendekat dan tangannya mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk pinggangku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa bahwa ini merupakan hal yang paling benar. Tapi…

Aku dengan segera membebaskan diriku dari pelukan Haku, memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh dan dengan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku melakukannya tanpa melihat Haku lagi, dan kemudian berlari dengan terburu-buru, membawa bahan makanan di tangan, menuju ke dapur. Jika aku bersama dengan Haku saja disana, aku mungkin… akan mematahkan sumpahku dengan Len.

Aku memasak untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari kejadian tadi. Aku mungkin harus bersyukur bahwa aku bukanlah Rin, melainkan Neru. Tapi, itu tidak mengubah keinginanku untuk kembali lagi menjadi Rin. Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Haku mencintai Neru, tapi bagaimana dengan Neru sendiri?

Tanpa kusadari, pisau yang kupegang mengiris jariku sedikit, aku mengaduh kesakitan, namun saat kulihat lagi, luka iris itu sudah menghilang. Aku melihat ke arah benda yang kuiris-iris tadi, aku sekarang benar-benar menghela nafas panjang.

"Dunia kami memang benar-benar berbeda… apa mungkin aku bisa?" gumamku sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Rin… seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Rin ada disini…

Aku melihat ke samping tempat tidurku, dan Rin tertidur dengan pulas disana. Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali… tidak hari ini. Rin yang tidur seperti ini terlihat sangat aneh dimataku. Dia adalah Rin… aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Rin… tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Rin… entah kenapa dia berbeda dari Rin yang kuketahui… tidak, dia tidak berubah dalam hal sikap. Namun, aku merasakan bahwa meski aku bersama dengan Rin… rasanya masih ada sebagian diriku yang kurang.

Aku mengawasinya yang masih tertidur, seakan mataku hanya bisa melihatnya. Rin… Rin yang kukenal tidak memiliki aura seperti ini… dia sangatlah lembut, bagaikan sutra yang sangat mahal… dia juga sangat mudah pecah seperti gelas bening… Tapi sekarang… dia tidak memiliki aura yang sama seperti yang kurasakan.

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku, cermin yang kugunakan untuk komunikasi tidak lagi memantulkan refleksi ruangan tempatku berada, namun memantulkan wajah seorang cowok, dengan rambut diikat dua dengan alasan yang tak kuketahui, matanya yang berbeda warna tampak sangat mencolok, meski rambutnya tidak kalah mencolok.

Aku segera menyadari keberadaannya, dan mengetahui siapa dia…dia adalah Ruko… Ruko-nya Teto. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengannya, karena dia sama-sama membuat pusing seperti Mel, mungkin itu sebabnya Ruko merupakan salah satu murid kesayangan Mel.

"Yo, Len-sama, bagaimana kabar orang-orang disana?" ujarnya tanpa tata krama. Huh, padahal tingkatanku lebih tinggi daripadanya, tapi dia selalu saja seenaknya, persis gurunya.

"Biasa saja. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam saluran ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah sebal yang tidak kututup-tutupi. Aku benar-benar kurang suka dengan orang yang satu ini, terutama tubuhnya yang menjulang seperti menara itu.

Tiba-tiba, layarnya berubah menjadi dua dan menampilkan wajah orang-yang-paling-menyebalkan-di-manapun-dia-berada, Mel. Dengan santainya dia menjawabkan pertanyaanku tadi, "Aku yang memasukkannya kemari, Lenlen-sama~" ujarnya dengan melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku yakin bahwa jika dia ada disini, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena kehilangan seorang Servant yang loyal seperti Mel, akan membuat kepalaku makin pening dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"Jadi, apa urusan kalian?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Kalau mereka yang muncul, mau tidak mau, aku harus mengurus semua urusan kami secepat mungkin.

"Ah, kalau itu sih hanya…" ujar Ruko yang melihat ke arah lain, seperti mengingat-ingat apa yang hendak dikatakannya, namun dia melupakannya.

"Bukankah yang kau maksud itu soal 'itu' Ruko?" timpal Mel yang masih terhubung dengan kami di bawah Ruko. Dia melihat Ruko dengan tatapan mengingatkan. Sigh, jadi dia sudah tahu…

"Ah, benar juga, soal 'itu'! Aku ingat sekarang!" ujar Ruko dengan wajah yang tersenyum kecil. Dan ketahuilah, itu berarti masalah. Ma-sa-lah!

Aku hanya diam, kalau sudah sibuk berbicara sendiri, Ruko dan Mel tidak mengenal yang namanya diganggu. Aku sempat beberapa tahun dibawah Mel saat Ruko ada disana, ketahuilah, Ruko benar-benar tidak kenal menyerah untuk merebut hati Mel yang kuanggap sudah menghilang dengan angin. Mel sendiri terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tidak merasa terganggu setitik pun. Ehh, jangan tanya berapa kali Ruko ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mel ya…aku sudah kehilangan hitungan.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku menghubungi wilayah Utara hari ini hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa Teto-sama memutuskan untuk hidup kembali. Biasalah, karena Ted-sama sudah…" dia menggerakkan tangannya dengan tegak lurus dan sejajar dengan lehernya (Matematika? =_=?), lalu ia menariknya ke samping dengan cepat. Lalu dia lanjutkan, "…Teto-sama tidak mau hidup lama-lama. Hah, dasar nona yang merepotkan," ujarnya dengan wajah sebal. Lalu Mel segera menghiburnya sedikit.

"Iya, iya, lalu ada yang lainnya?" tanyaku dengan kurang sabaran. Mereka pasti akan memakan waktu banyak jika tidak kupotong cepat-cepat.

Mereka berdua, Ruko dan Mel melihatku dengan wajah yang terlewat datar, dan itu berarti ada alasan yang lain lagi. Lalu Mel berkata, "Mungkin kau harus sedikit hati-hati Len-sama," ujar Mel dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau harus melihat apa yang kami punya kapan-kapan," ujar Ruko menambahkan dengan sedikit tawa licik yang terdengar sangat licik.

Aku melihat mereka dengan heran, namun Mel memberi tanda mata dengan Ruko dan dengan kompaknya mereka mengakhiri percakapan mereka tanpa salam tanpa embel-embel, apalagi ba-bi-bu, pokoknya langsung putus. Cermin dihadapanku kini memantulkan apa yang seharusnya dipantulkannya.

"Len…" aku mendengar suara yang akrab di telingaku dari belakang.

Dengan segera aku menengok ke sumber suara, dan disana duduk Rin yang menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Aku akui dia memang terlihat sangat manis seperti itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang salah disana… tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya…

"Ah, Rin, kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku dengan lembut kepadanya. Dia tersenyum dengan cerah lalu mengangguk. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya curiga.

Rin baru saja akan membuka mulut, saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar dengan lembut, tidak, terlalu lembut bahkan untuk Haku sekalipun. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka sedikit, dan nampak seseorang yang _seharusnya_ kukenali dengan segera, sesaat setelah dia mengetuk kamar, tapi tidak, ketukannya yang terlalu lembut tidak seperti Neru sama sekali. Iya, yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Neru.

"A-anoo…" dan itu jelas-jelas bukan cara Neru untuk berbicara. Belum lagi rambutnya yang biasanya diikat kini terurai bebas. Aneh, aku merasa bahwa Neru sangat berbeda hari ini, aku tidak bisa marah padanya entah kenapa.

"Haku dan saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Haku meminta saya untuk mengingatkan Len-sama dan… Rin-sama… untuk ke ruang makan," ujarnya dengan hati-hati. Suaranya terdengar seperti tercekat, seperti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, namun tidak jadi. Lalu, ketahuilah bahwa Neru tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'saya' padaku.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujarnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Rambutnya yang panjang segera bergerak seperti gerakannya, yang kuakui, terlalu lembut untuk ukuran Neru… bahkan sangat mirip dengan cara bergerak Rin.

Aku masih melihat pintu dengan kaget sekaligus heran. Banyak sekali yang berubah, namun entah kenapa ada yang salah disini, sesuatu yang sangat salah. Apa mungkin semua ini berhubungan?

Tapi, pikiranku dipotong oleh sepasang tangan Rin yang melingkar di leherku. Aku mendongak ke atas, melihat wajah Rin yang cemberut dan berkata, "Len melupakanku ya?" ujarnya. Ketauilah, itu bukanlah cara Rin berbicara sama sekali!

"Ti-tidak…" jawabku dengan mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku jadi ingat perkataan Mel tadi. Dia tidak pernah berbohong… dan itu berarti bahwa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tadi. Memangnya… apa yang sedang terjadi?

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa dari kamar Len. Aku yakin 1000% bahwa tubuhku yang disana dihuni oleh Neru. Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sembarangan saja hingga aku mencapai sebuah tempat yang tidak kuketahui, dan menangis terisak disana. Aku duduk di tanah, dan menangis sepuasku.

Aku merasa terluka bahwa Len tidak menyadari bahwa aku ada disini. Dan yang membuatku sedih, adalah Len yang melihatku dengan tatapannya itu, tatapan yang sangat kutakuti. Aku tidak tahu tentang sihir-sihir seperti ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti mematahkan sihir yang satu ini. Aku bukanlah ahli sihir… dan aku tahu itu luar dalam. Tanpa kusadari aku menyanyikan lagu yang melintas di kepalaku…

_Mada hibii teru anata no kotoba _

_watashi no namae yobu hikuku fukai sono koe mo _

_mada oboe teru ano hi no ondo _

_mayowa zuni watashi wo mitsu ke dashite te wo totta _

_Kenran no haru no oka _

_sen no yoake ni nita natsu _

_kaze ni mai yure ru aki _

_subete no ne iro wo yurusa nai fuyu _

_dono kioku ni mosou _

_koku kage wo oto shite _

_ashiato mo nokosa zu _

_watashi no mae kara sugata wo keshita_

Saat aku selesai menyanyikan beberapa frase yang kuingat. Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar berat dari belakangku diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang cukup besar.

"Halo Neru. Lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau ada disini?" ujar suara itu tanpa basa-basi.

Aku melihat ke belakang, dan melihat seorang cowok yang sangat tinggi, dengan matanya yang berwarna biru dan merah. Rambutnya diikat seperti anak cewek, diikat dua kesamping. Tapi, aku memiliki perasaan bahwa dia cowok, jadi aku menganggap dia cowok.

"Kau… Ruko… kenapa kau bisa…" aku reflek memanggilnya dengan nama yang kuketahui. Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu, apalagi bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Kepalaku hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Ruko, Gatekeeper dari wilayah seorang Demon Lady bernama Teto. Yang jelas, Len tidak terlalu menyukainya, sehingga dia jarang berkunjung.

"Biasalah, hanya untuk mengganggu Len-sama saja. Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" ujarnya dengan tenang, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya diam. Jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan juga pada nyawaku selanjutnya. Aku tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada orang-orang seperti mereka… tapi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjawabnya sekarang?

"Hhh, ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk masuk, karena Len-sama membuat beberapa pengganggu untukku. Huh, menyebalkan!" ujar Ruko sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku memang sedikit heran dengan sikapnya yang santai… dan anehnya lagi, aku merasa pernah melihat orang dengan sikap sesantai ini entah dimana… dan juga entah siapa…

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia dengan langkah ringan segera meninggalkanku dibelakang. Heck! Apa ada itu Immortal yang sedikit lebih 'normal' dibandingkan para Immortal lainnya? Mereka selalu punya hal-hal aneh untuk dibanggakan.

Tapi, saat hendak menyusulnya masuk, aku baru menyadari bahwa tangisku benar-benar sudah reda. Aku berpikir sebentar, sebelum melihat ke arah Ruko menghilang dengan mata yang terbelalak. Dia bersikap aneh seperti itu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku… agar aku tidak menangis?

* * *

**Ruko POV**

* * *

Aku sudah melihat yang mana yang Neru dan yang mana yang Rin-sama. Hah, aku bisa menduga kenapa Len-sama jatuh hati pada Rin-sama itu. Aku hanya lebih heran, kenapa Rin-sama, putri tunggal dari Piko-sama, yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Len-sama, harus berhubungan dengan Len-sama secara romantis. Apa Len-sama dan juga Piko-sama sedang ingin cari gara-gara?

Aku jalan-jalan di istana yang sudah cukup kukenal sejak lama. Hmm, dari skenario yang kudapat dari Mel, Neru berganti tempat dengan Rin-sama dan sebaliknya, lalu Len-sama seharusnya sudah melakukan ini dan itu dengan Rin-sama, cih, dia mengalahkanku dalam cinta, lalu Haku mencintai Neru, sementara 'penjemput' Rin-sama sekarang sedang bersama dengan Luka, si Immortal amatiran.

Dari yang kudapat secara berkala, Haku sudah mulai bergerak, sementara Neru yang bergerak aktif di dalam tubuh Rin-sama, sepertinya dicuekkan oleh Len-sama yang menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Rin-sama hanya bisa menangis seperti tadi, dan mau tidak mau, melakukan keseharian Neru untuk sementara waktu… hingga Mel mengembalikannya, tentunya, diakan yang membuat sihir ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kau tahu, aku sendiri sangat mencintai Mel, meski aku sudah ditolaknya sebanyak 1.238.590 kali, kalau dihitung yang kemarin. Tapi, Mel selalu berkata bahwa perasaannya yang satu itu sudah terkubur bersama dengan kematian orang yang paling dia cintai. Immortal memang hanya bisa mencintai seseorang sekali, namun Immortal itu sendiri bisa merasakan cinta lagi meski dia tidak menyadarinya. Contohnya? Neru dan Haku kalau ingin yang dekat. Orang paling bodoh pun tahu bahwa mereka sudah berhubungan, namun Neru yang alami_ Tsundere_ dan melihat pada Len-sama, menjadi sedikit buta. Tapi, kini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk Haku…

"Ah, Ruko-san, hari ini kau berkunjung?" ujar suara seseorang yang menyapaku.

Nah, itu dia orang yang kusebut-sebutkan dalam skenario drama ini…

Aku segera berbalik, dan memasang senyum yang biasa, sebelum menjawab, "Yup. Karena disana membosankan, aku harus mencari sedikit hiburan disini. Kebetulan disini sedang ada banyak hiburan, jadi aku datang, Haku," jawabku dengan sedikit memperpanjang alasanku.

Haku hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah mendengarku, lalu dia memintaku untuk mendekat. Dengan senang hati aku menurutinya, lalu dia kemudian berbisik tepat di telingaku, "Hari ini Neru aneh…" ujarnya dengan hati-hati.

Bingo! Lihat siapa Immortal yang baru menyadari bahwa ada sihir besar-besaran dilakukan pada mereka, meski sudah banyak yang mengetahuinya. Dasar… apa mereka tidak menyadari kenyataan tentang permainan kami?

"Aku tadi melihatnya menangis di belakang… apa kau tidak menghiburnya? Nanti kau bisa dapat poin untuknya!" ujarku memberi saran pada Haku. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah tentang perubahan itu, karena jika sudah selesai, pasti tidak akan menarik.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu?" ujarnya lalu berlari menuju ke arah belakang. Rambutnya benar-benar mirip cahaya berkilauan asli… jika melambai-lambai ditiup angin seperti itu.

Aku menahan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahku. Ternyata melihat secara langsung lebih menyenangkan dibanding melihat dari jauh…

"…ah," aku mendengar suara lemah dari arah yang berlawanan dariku.

Secara tak sadar, aku segera berbalik menuju ke asal suara. Disana berdiri seorang wanita, rambutnya yang berwarna hijau emerald terurai hingga pinggangnya. Tubuhnya sangatlah proporsional, meski sedikit dibawahku. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari bahan dasar berwarna keemasan, yang juga memiliki banyak simbol-simbol sihir. Matanya yang berbentuk bulat serta berwarna hijau di kanan dan biru di kiri itu, terlihat semakin bulat dengan mulutnya yang kecil menganga karena kaget. Aku baru menyadari bahwa di balik rambutnya yang tebal itu, telinganya yang awalnya berbentuk runcing, kini menjadi telinga manusia biasa.

"Mel…" panggilku saat melihatnya. Aku mengenalinya, meski dia menggunakan wujud aslinya, dia adalah Mel.

Wajahnya masih terlihat terkejut, namun sedikit demi sedikit mulai melunak saat dia menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah 'aku'. Tongkat yang ada di tangannya menghilang, saat dia memanggilku dengan nama, "Ruko…" panggilnya dengan mepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tongkat miliknya, sehingga tongkat itu langsung menghilang.

Dengan segera dia berlari ke arahku dan (secara logika) melompat ke pelukanku. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, aku memeluknya dengan erat, sementara Mel tetap memelukku dalam diam. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, karena dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

Yah… mungkin aku juga harus mulai bergerak…

* * *

Rina: Udah, segitu aja! Oke, Rin, Len, Mel, kalian tidak boleh protes! Dan kau Ruko! Jangan protes kuanggap sebagai cowok, karena kau 90% cowok! *bad mood

Rin+Len+Mel+Ruko: *diem kuadrat*

Rina: Bagus. Sekarang para readers sekalian yang dengan setia menunggu update cerita, silahkan memberi Review dengan isi KRITIK, SARAN, kalau perlu FLAME, dan juga jangan lupa untuk terus menanti akhir dari cerita ini!

P.s.: Ini pertama kali na fic Indo Rina ada yg tembus 20 chapter…


	21. Chapter 21 : Reversed Magic

Rina: *nangis bahagia* Akhir na dewi ide memberi Rina ide untuk ini… hwaaa!

Mel: *lemparin sapu tangan ke Rina* Udah diem ja lu!

Rina: Ah, iya, bener juga *pake sapu tangan* omong2 karena Rina sudah males memperpanjang ini, Rina to the point ja. Chapter depan Castle Arc berakhir dan Final Arc akan dimulai.

Mel: Yah, terserah. Yg penting sekarang aku harus baca disclaimer bukan?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak punya Rina.**

Rina: Thanks. Baiklah, Rina males banget ngomong banyak2 jadi mohon kritik, review, flame, dan silahkan nikmati chapter ini! Lalu… GOMENNE MINNA AKAN HIATUS CERITA INI YANG LAMA SEKALI!

* * *

**Haku POV**

* * *

Aku segera berlari menuju ke arah Ruko-san tunjukkan. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Ruko-san karena dia memiliki sifat yang terlalu suka bermain-main dengan urusan orang. Mungkin sifat itu menurun dari Mel-san yang menjadi gurunya, karena Ruko-san adalah salah satu favoritnya.

Tapi, yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah Neru. Hari ini dia bersikap sangat aneh, dia tidak seperti Neru yang kukenal sama sekali. Neru tidak bisa memasak, Neru tidak berjalan dengan sopan seperti itu, dan terlebih lagi, Neru tidak akan pernah mengurai rambutnya.

Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan dalam pikiranku bahwa ini adalah perbuatan iseng satu orang saja. Satu orang yang bisa kupikirkan akan melakukan ini adalah Mel-san. Tapi, Mel-san tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk melakukan sihir se-_iseng_ ini sendirian. Tidak, Mel-san tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan Len-sama sama sekali, karena itu adalah sumpahnya. Jadi, pasti ada orang lain yang memintanya.

Aku jadi ingin menangis… karena aku tahu bahwa Neru yang mengawali hal ini.

Kenapa Neru melakukan hal yang seceroboh ini? Sementara Mel-san juga tidak menyembunyikan aura sihir yang dikeluarkannya sama sekali. Hanya butuh waktu saja hingga Len-sama menyadarinya. Apa Neru tidak apa-apa jika dia dikeluarkan dari tempat ini? Atau lebih buruk, dibunuh oleh Len-sama?

Aku mencintaimu Neru… kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Aku ingin menyelematkanmu dari semua ini…

Atau lebih baik aku membuatmu melihatku saja? Sudah tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk ragu-ragu dalam melangkah, atau aku akan kehilangan Neru untuk selamanya. Jika aku terlambat, maka semuanya akan hancur tanpa sisa.

"Tunggulah Neru-chan, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu,"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya gadis itu menyadarinya juga," ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau yang melihat ke arah cermin sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilihatnya baik-baik.

Saat itu, sesosok bayangan memeluknya dari belakang, pakaiannya hanya benar sebagian, lalu dia berkata, "Apa setidaknya kau memberi mereka hadiah?" ujar bayangan itu dengan suara yang dalam.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu dia menjawab, "Jika yang meminta adalah muridku yang manis, bagaimana aku bisa menolak?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum dan memutar jarinya di udara saat cahaya kecil mulai berkumpul pada telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berhubungan saja?" ujarnya dengan mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu seakan tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa kululuskan. Kau sudah cukup mempermalukanku sekarang karena tindakan isengmu yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya," ujar gadis itu sambil membetulkan pakaiannya yang tidak terlalu rapi.

"Tapi aku mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulutmu tadi, guruku tercinta," ujarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada punggung gadis itu.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, lalu dia menjawab, "Itu karena aku terbawa suasana sedikit. Itu juga sebagian besar adalah salahmu," ujarnya dengan nada yang santai seakan itu bukanlah hal yang besar untuk terlalu dipermasalahkan.

Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus kesal, lalu dia berkata dengan menahan rasa kesal yang dipendamnya itu, "Lalu apa rencanamu? Jika 'dia' menyadari kau terlibat, hukuman yang akan kau dapat tidak akan ringan," ujarnya masih dengan posisi seperti tadi.

"Mungkin 'dia' tidak akan membiarkanku lolos, tapi 'gadis itu' pasti akan memaafkan. Dia adalah gadis yang mewarisi kebaikan ibunya. Lagipula, ini juga akan jadi sedikit pelajaran bagi mereka," ujar gadis itu dengan tenang.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, padahal nyawamu dipertaruhkan disini," ujar laki-laki itu sambil meninggalkan posisinya untuk ikut melihat apa yang dilihat gadis itu.

"Jangan dendam karena hal ini pernah kucoba denganmu juga ya," ujar gadis itu dengan menunjukkan apa yang dia lihat dengan santai seakan tidak ada hal yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Dan itu menyebabkan lelaki itu jengkel.

Tapi, perhatiannya teralih pada kaca yang kini merefleksikan suatu tempat lain yang bukan ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk membuat gadis itu benar-benar memperhatikannya lain kali karena dia memiliki pertunjukan yang jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

* * *

Len mengunci dirinya sendiri di ruang belajar yang penuh dengan buku-buku sihir yang ditulis oleh Mel, gurunya sekaligus Servant miliknya. Dia menulis banyak sekali jurnal sihir yang cukup untuk memenuhi satu perpustakaan besar yang sangat besar. Mungkin itu buah hasil dari hidup bersama dengan sihir selama bertahun-tahun.

Len berjalan menyusuri satu persatu rak, mencari buku yang dia inginkan. Tentu dia tahu apa yang dia cari, dan dia merasakan bahwa sesuatu memang aneh, dan kini dia harus menemukan tulisan nenek sihir itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Len akhirnya menemukan rak buku super besar yang memiliki label, "Soul-Binding" atau bisa disebut dengan pengikatan nyawa. Dilihat buku itu satu persatu hingga menemukan buku yang paling tebal dan diikat dengan menggunakan tali khusus sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membuka. Len tersenyum licik, dia tahu tipe segel seperti ini bisa dia hancurkan, dan sepertinya yang membuat ini juga memberikan izin untuknya jika buku ini memang diperlukan.

Len menggigit jarinya sehingga sedikit darahnya mengalir. Diteteskannya darah yang berwarna merah itu ke sampul buku dan buku itu mulai bercahaya dengan warna merah lalu berubah menjadi hijau. Len menunggu sebentar dan setelah beberapa saat, cahaya itu memudar dan buku itu kehilangan segelnya.

Len membuka satu persatu halaman dari jurnal sihir itu dan membaca sedikit bagian dari jurnal sihir. Len mempelajari buku itu, karena dia memiliki kecurigaan bahwa nenek sihir itu sudah melakukan sesuatu dan berhubungan langsung dengan sihir yang sedang dia rasakan ini. Len tentu saja sadar akan hal itu, karena sihirnya benar-benar tidak disembunyikan.

Tapi, jurnal sihir itu memang menarik untuk dibaca. Len jarang mengunjungi perpustakaan jadinya tidak begitu tahu. Tapi, sekarang dia tahu. Nenek sihir itu sering menggunakan murid-muridnya dalam tes sihir baru, karena dia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mati dengan mudah. Terutama sihir ini, yang kebetulan merupakan sihir yang sekarang sedang terjadi, benar-benar membutuhkan banyak kekuatan kehidupan. Sihir untuk "Mengubah Nyawa". Sebuah sihir untuk mengubah nyawa seseorang dengan sesuatu yang lain selain penghuni asli itu sendiri. Sihir ini membutuhkan waktu untuk menjadi paralel dan bisa dikembalikan dalam kurun waktu itu.

Tes dalam sihir yang dia baca antara lain, Ruko, Dell, dan juga Piko. Di beberapa halaman juga terdapat catatan kecil tentang hariannya. Ruko pernah ditukar nyawanya dengan kucing. Cerita tentang tes yang dialami Ruko benar-benar diberikan sentuhan pribadi yang sangat lucu. Nenek sihir itu benar-benar memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi. Seperti saat Ruko kucing mencoba untuk mencari ikan yang dia simpan entah dimana. Ruko berlarian di dalam rumah dengan menggunakan tangan dan kaki, layaknya seekor kucing. Sementara kucing yang sekarang diisi Ruko hanya duduk cemberut di sofa ruang tamu sambil mengeong, meski sepertinya dia ingin mengomel, bukan mengeong, tapi karena dia kucing, dia tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

Tes yang kedua adalah Dell dengan Piko. Dari tanggal tesnya, Len mengetahui bahwa hal itu terjadi setelah Piko bertemu dengan Lily dan mereka serius untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Dalam catatan kecil Nenek Sihir itu, dia menuliskan.

_Aku senang bahwa cinta mereka asli… andai saja aku bisa menemukan cinta seperti itu setelah kesedihanku kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi…_

Len hanya membaca catatan itu dengan sedikit… kaget. Nenek sihir yang dia kenal selalu menganggap enteng yang namanya perasaan orang lain dan sangat suka menggunakan segala macam sumber daya yang ada, jika itu demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak diketahuinya bahwa Nenek sihir itu lumayan… baik hati.

"Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membaca buku tulisannya," gumam Len sambil membuka halaman demi halaman selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Len menemukan halaman yang dia cari. Halaman dimana tertulis cara untuk membalik efek dari sihir itu.

Len membacanya dengan hati-hati, dan menemukan dahinya berkerut setelah membaca instruksi terperinci yang tertulis disana. Cara untuk mengembalikan nyawanya itu ada dua cara, yaitu dengan membunuh salah satu dari nyawa yang ditukar, dan itu tidaklah mungkin untuk dilakukan saat ini, karena Len sedang malas mencari pengganti Servant yang kemungkinan besar akan dia bunuh. Tapi, selain itu, dengan mengosongkan salah satu tubuh, maka nyawa lain bisa saja terhisap ke dalam tubuh yang kosong, sehingga kemungkinan berhasilnya sangatlah minim.

Yang kedua adalah dengan menggunakan sihir itu lagi untuk menukar nyawa masing-masing. Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah pertukaran harus dilakukan secara bersamaan dengan membuat jalan untuk nyawa masing-masing kembali. Singkatnya, cara kedua tidak mungkin dilakukan sendirian saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan dari Nenek Sihir itu, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah…" Len berpikir tentang siapa yang bisa membantunya. Yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu adalah Haku. Len tahu Haku sangat perhatian akan Neru, jadi pastinya Haku sudah sadar bahwa Neru melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah Len memutuskan bahwa Haku bisa membantunya, Len segera menghubungi Haku.

'_Haku… apa kau bisa mendengarku?_' ujar Len di dalam pikirannya. Dia tahu bahwa Haku pasti bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan.

[_Dengan cukup jelas Len-sama… jadi anda sudah menyadarinya juga?_] tak lama kemudian terdengar balasan dari Haku yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

'_Benar. Kau tahu ini pekerjaan siapa bukan? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membalikkan efeknya dengan cara…_' Len segera membalas dan menjelaskan cara yang dia temukan kepada Haku.

Haku diam saja di seberang sana dan hanya membalas dengan tanda mengerti. Lalu setelah Len selesai menjelaskan cara yang dia temukan, Haku segera menjawab, [_Saya mengerti Len-sama. Lebih baik Len-sama segera menemukan Neru, karena sekarang saya sudah menemukan Rin-sama. Kumohon setelah ini jangan sakiti Neru,_] ujar Haku dengan nada sedih.

Len terdiam mendengar perkataan Haku dan di dalam pikirannya, dia mengangguk memenuhi keinginan Haku. Len sudah tahu bahwa Haku menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada Neru, dan itu tidak bisa diubah seperti dia kepada Rin. Lagipula, dia sedang malas untuk mencari pelayan baru, seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Diminta Haku hanya akan menambah alasannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada Neru yang memungkinkan dia _mati_.

Len segera beranjak pergi menuju ke kamar Rin, dimana di dalamnya pasti ada Neru yang menunggunya. Len melangkahkan kakinya dengan buru-buru karena waktunya tidak terlalu banyak. Jika terlambat sebentar saja, maka Rin tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku masih duduk di halaman belakang. Aku kini berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tahu Len mencintaiku, tapi bagaimana Len bisa tahu bahwa aku dan Neru telah bertukar? Bagaimana cara memberitahunya? Terlebih lagi… apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku?

"Tapi… jika Len mengenalku… dia pasti tahu bukan?" gumamku sambil melihat entah kemana. Langit kastil ini tidak pernah berubah, hanya malam penuh bintang dan bulan tetap dalam fase purnama. Aku teringat bahwa aku menyukai malam hari karena bintang yang indah, tapi sekarang bintang-bintang itu seperti mengejekku.

"Neru-chan!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku mengenali suara itu dan berbalik, dan aku melihat Haku yang berlari ke arahku dengan dada yang naik turun. Dia terlihat seperti berlari kemari dengan terburu-buru.

Aku membuka mulutku, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku berbeda dengan cara bicara Neru, dan merupakan cara bicara… miliku sendiri.

"Haku-san?" ujarku.

Buru-buru aku memegang leherku sendiri, mengecek apakah itu tadi benar suaraku. Nada suara yang keluar berbeda dengan suara Neru, dan itu merupakan suaraku sendiri. A-apa yang terjadi?

"Rin-sama? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana anda bisa berbicara dengan kekuatan anda sendiri?" ujar Haku yang melihatku dengan ekspresi kaget.

Haku… tahu… bahwa aku bertukar tempat dengan Akita…

"Aku… aku juga tidak tahu! Aku bahkan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri!" jawabku dengan setengah berteriak.

Haku terdiam mendengar teriakanku. Aku tidak sering berteriak, kecuali saat aku bersama dengan Miku dulu. Padahal aku tahu bahwa aku pergi kemari baru kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, dengan semua ini, bahkan sehari pun terasa sangat panjang.

Mungkin aku harus berhenti berteriak sekarang…

"Rin-sama, saya kemari atas inisiatif saya sendiri dan juga perintah dari Len-sama. Yaitu, untuk mengembalikan sesuatu menjadi sebagaimana seharusnya. Maaf, jika ada perlakuan yang anda rasa tidak baik," ujar Haku dengan wajah tenang dan datar.

Kini giliran aku yang bungkam. Apa… itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Aku akan kembali… pada tubuhku?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku berlari menuju ke ruanganku dimana Neru berada. Aura sihir yang dipancarkan terasa semakin kuat. Seperti sesuatu berusaha untuk membuka jalan dengan paksa tanpa membuka pintu utamanya. Dari ciri-ciri sihirnya, ini merupakan milik Mel, tapi meski begitu, terasa juga aura sihir Neru. Aura sihir mereka sangat tebal dan tercampur baur.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan mengerjakan apa yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Aku tidak begitu memikirkan apakah Mel melakukan ini untuk memberiku jalan, atau dia hanya iseng, seperti biasa.

Aku membuka pintu ruanganku dan mendapati Neru sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan memunggungiku. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya berkilauan dengan warna emas, warna dari Neru. Neru berusaha untuk menghalau sihir Mel untuk mengganggu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk, sekaligus membatalkan sihir Neru. Hei, aku yang memiliki dia, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah kepada mereka.

Sepertinya Neru menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memutuskan sihirnya secara paksa, dan dia segera berbalik. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, sementara wajah Neru memucat. Dia segera mundur dariku, sementara aku berusaha untuk tidak membunuhnya.

"Neru, permainanmu sekarang sangatlah kelewatan," ujarku sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan termarah yang bisa kulakukan.

"Ti-tidak Len-sama. Aku… aku bukan Neru… aku… ah!" dia tampak berusaha untuk mengelak. Tapi sebenarnya dia menyadari bahwa cara bicaranya sudah seperti dirinya sendiri. Itu merupakan pertanda, bahwa sihirnya menjadi melemah, dan sekali dorongan saja, maka akan terjadi perubahan.

"Masih berusaha mengelak?" ujarku dengan mengayunkan tangan kananku di udara.

Dalam sekejap tangan dan kaki Neru terikat oleh duri dari bunga mawar, dengan mawar yang awalnya berwarna kuning, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Dia kemudan tertarik ke tempat tidur, sehingga dia kini tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia berteriak-teriak seperti kesakitan. Aku memang menarik kekuatan sihirnya pelan-pelan, dan itu merupakan sebab mawar yang melilitnya berwarna keemasan, warna dari sihirnya. Bagi para Servant, sihir itu sama seperti kekuatan hidup mereka. Jika diserap terlalu banyak mereka akan mati perlahan, jika diserap sebagian mereka akan kehilangan kekuatan meski hanya untuk sementara. Jika ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kekuatan hidupmu sedikit demi sedikit, bayangkan tubuhmu tertabrak truk besar dengan muatan berton-ton. Rasanya seperti itu.

Aku berhenti menghisap kekuatannya, cukup untuk kekuatan Neru menyembuhkan diri sendiri, dan juga cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk sementara waktu.

Dengan cepat aku bergerak ke samping Neru, lalu menggambarkan sebuah simbol sihir yang kulihat di buku dan melakukan ritual untuk mengembalikan Neru dan Rin ke posisi semula.

Neru yang matanya tertutup dan nafasnya memburu, berteriak kembali saat cahaya berwarna kuning terang menghantam dirinya. Aku menunggu cahaya itu meredup selama beberapa saat, hingga Neru akhirnya menutup mulutnya yang berisik itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Rin sekarang ini. Namun, aku segera mengguncang-guncang pundak Rin dengan pelan. Lalu, aku melihat mulutnya bergerak dengan tanpa suara. Tapi, dari nafas yang keluar dari dalam sana, aku bisa mendengar sedikit suara yang terdengar seperti Rin. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi…

"Kumohon bukalah matamu…" ujarku. _Sehingga aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Rin yang paling kusayangi_.

Aku kemudian melihat alis Rin yang seakan berusaha untuk menutup matanya lebih kuat. Tapi, secara perlahan namun pasti, aku melihat warna mata Rin dari balik kelopak matanya. Mata Rin terbuka perlahan-lahan dengan sangat pelan, seperti seorang putri tidur yang baru saja terbangun.

"Rin…" aku memanggil namanya dengan perlahan, takut bahwa aku sedikit salah.

Dia melihat ke arahku, dan aku yakin 100% bahwa dia adalah Rin, karena dia bereaksi akan nama Rin yang merupakan panggilanku kepadanya. Rin sudah kembali…

Rin melihatku lalu matanya terbuka lebar-lebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, sebelum Rin mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut, aku memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Rin lagi.

"_Okaeri…_"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Tapi, sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa maksud dari Haku tentang apapun itu yang dia katakan. Haku menerjangku sehingga aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Aku yakin sikuku lecet karena aku terseok-seok di tanah dengan keras. Dan, hei, rasanya benar-benar sakit!

"A-"

Sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Haku sudah duduk di atas tubuhku yang tertelungkup dan menarik tanganku keluar. Oke, jadi Haku duduk di punggungku dengan tangannya yang merentangkan kedua tanganku keluar.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasakan nafas hangat di punggung leherku. Aku berusaha memalingkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa…

"Berhentilah bergerak sebentar Rin-sama. Saya tidak akan melakukan apapun yang mungkin membahayakan Rin-sama," ujar Haku yang berbisik di telingaku.

Aku merasa takut, namun mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayai perkataan Haku. Aku berhenti berusaha untuk bergerak dan menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan apa-apa… aku tidak akan apa-apa…

"Rin-sama, tutuplah mata anda… saya akan melakukan ritualnya, dan mengembalikan Neru…" ujar Haku dengan nada memberikan perintah.

Aku hanya menurutinya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku hanya mengerti sedikit. Dan aku tidak berhak bertanya…

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang. Aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit di sikuku lagi, maupun perasaan bahwa aku ditindih oleh Haku. Rasanya tubuhku terasa sangat ringan dan aku sedang melayang. Sama seperti saat Len menculikku malam itu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang hari itu. Langit malam yang membentang luas diatas Len. Wajahnya yang tenang dan serius. Angin malam yang dingin namun menyegarkan. Langit berbintang menjadi pemandangan indah, tidak seperti saat aku masih di istana. Aku ingin… kembali pada saat-saat itu.

"_Kumohon bukalah matamu…_" aku mendengar suara lembut yang memintaku untuk membuka mataku yang tertutup.

Apa aku bermimpi? Tapi, jika itu benar, maka aku harus… bangun bukan? Seperti kata orang ini. Tapi, suaranya… terdengar sangat familier di telingaku.

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Ku kedip-kedipkan mataku yang baru saja terbuka dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini kan…

Aku kemudian mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Aku melihat ke arah orang itu dan tidak bisa berbohong untuk tidak tampak kaget.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan lembut, dan perlahan dia memelukku sebelum membisikkan, "_Okaeri_…"

* * *

Rina: Oke, segini saja untuk update yang gak jelas ini... sebenarnya Rina mau drag ini jadi jauh lebih panjang, tapi karena kalau di drag bakal bikin cerita ini makin Hiatus, jadi na Rina urungin niat na Rina. Oh, buat yang nungguin kapan adegan lemon selanjutnya, kalau tidak salah akan ada di chapter depan.

Mel: Hei, bukankah lebih baik kau tidak ngomong macem-macem seperti itu?

Rina: Tidak apa-apa. Lagian ini sudah merupakan fanfic yang bagi Rina agak... bukannya membebani, tapi melanggar aturan.

Mel: Terserah lu dah, tapi entah dalam hal apa gue gak tahu. Cepet selesaiin aja deh perananku. Capek tahu!

Rina: Yah, mau gimana lagi. Ya sudah, mohon kritik, saran, dan Review~


	22. Chapter 22 : His Promise

Rina: *semangat* Yosh, akhirnya waktu tenang telah tiba. Itu berarti ekstra time buat laptop~

Rin: Tapi, setelah waktu tenang begini, bukannya BakAuthor bakalan jadi anak kelas 2 SMA?

Rina: Jangan diingatkan… aku bisa membayangkan banyak tugas yang menanti di hadapanku… =3=

Len: Dasar pemales… padahal ujung2 na kau update telat lagi… lihat, nie udah selesai puasa, udah berbulan-bulan hiatus dan kau baru update sekarang, mana sesat, juga! Mau nambahin dosa ya?

Rina: Hweee, Len kejam nih! Awas kau nanti, akan kubuat kau sangat malu hingga tidak bisa menampakkan wajahmu lagi di fanfic ini!

Len: … (Author ini bener2 Baka… kalo gue gak nampang gimana dia ngelanjutin cerita?)

Rin: … (Dia itu benar2 Baka…)

Mel: Baiklah, daripada kita memikirkan omongan BakAuthor Rina yang gak nyambung, saya akan membacakan disclaimer pada chapter ini…

**Disclaimer: Sudah jelas Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Rina: Ah, sou, sou, ini **tidak jadi **chapter terakhir untuk Castle Arc. Di chapter berikutnya adalah lanjutan na ini, karena gak koheren ntar kalo dijadiin satu ma chapter ini. Nah, baru ntar kita akan memasuki Arc terakhir yang sayangnya gak ada namanya, mungkin kalaupun ada namanya bakalan Princess Arc atau semacamnya. Dan bagi yang kangen ma Kaito dkk (yah, sebagian besar karena Rina lupa ma mereka andai gak re read cerita ini dari awal) harap tunggu hingga update2 selanjutnya~

Rin+Len: Jadi, terserah kalian mau dengarkan omongan BakAuthor di atas ini, tapi jangan lupa untuk **RnR agar cerita ini akhirnya bisa selesai. **Lagian BakAuthor gak mau jadi penulis sinetron…

Rina: Di chapter ini… Rina bener2 jadi pervy, jadi jangan kaget jika adegan makan tempat ini bener2 makan tempat…

Rina: Dan hei, saat Rina nambahin ini, Rina sedikit bertobat~ ^^

**Warning: Bagi anak kecil, Rina peringatkan saja… CEPAT TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI! Kecuali kalian bener2 nakal kaya author na ini. DEEEEEEEP LEMON SCENE WARN! Rina tidak menerima laporan anak pingsan di depan laptop/hape/apalah yg dipake buat baca, karena nosebleed. Oke, bagi yg gak tahan Bahasa Vulgar, Mesum, Lemah Jantung, Lemah Ginjal, Lemah Paru-paru, Lemah ingatan, Imajinasinya sering melayang kemana-mana, amat sangat disarankan untuk tidak membaca chapter ini. Rina serius!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku melihat kedua tanganku karena aku masih kurang percaya. Kugerak-gerakkan sedikit, dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa ini benar-benar tubuhku yang asli. Sepertinya aku benar-benar kembali.

Saat penglihatanku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Aku melihat ke arah orang yang memelukku dan aku melihat Len yang menatapku dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum melankolis. Dia tampak sangat senang melihatku kembali…

"Len…" ujarku memanggil namanya, berusaha memastikan bahwa itu memang dia.

Len hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Ada apa, Rin sayangku?" ujar Len dengan tersenyum.

Wajahku menjadi memerah mendengar perkataan Len itu. Aku merasa bahwa kini aku sedang bermimpi… mimpi yang sangat indah dimana aku dapat merasakan Len lagi dengan tubuhku. Perasaan Len yang membuatku terasa penuh akan kebahagiaan… terasa dengan sangat lembut, seperti mengajakku ke alam mimpi.

"Apa aku… sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku dengan menggerakkan tanganku untuk merasakan wajahnya.

Saat aku menyentuh pipinya yang sangat lembut, Len menangkap tanganku dan berkata, "Apa perlu kubuktikan bahwa kau tidak bermimpi, Rin?" ujar Len sambil menatap mataku dengan tatapan serius yang membuat tubuhku terasa panas.

Suaraku terperangkap di tenggorokanku yang terasa kering, sehingga aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin… perasaan hangat yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah mimpi dan saat aku terbangun nanti, aku akan kembali pada tubuh Neru.

"Jika itu permintaanmu, akan kubuat kau mengetahui bahwa ini adalah kenyataan dengan pelan-pelan hingga kau mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi…" ujar Len dengan lembut.

Tepat setelah Len mengatakan itu, aku merasakan bibir Len yang lembut pada bibirku. Aku merasa terkejut, tapi dengan segera aku menyesuaikan diri, dan menikmatinya. Aku kemudian merasakan lidah Len yang meminta jalan kepadaku, dan dengan rela aku memberikan izin bagi Len dengan membuka mulutku sedikit.

Hanya dengan membuka mulutku, ciuman kami sudah tidak lagi merupakan ciuman biasa yang ringan, namun berubah menjadi ciuman yang mendalam sehingga membuat dadaku berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan pikiranku menjadi bergerak cepat tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

"Ahh…nnh…" aku mendesah di sela-sela permainan lidah Len di dalam mulutku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara-suara serupa yang berasal dari Len.

Perutku serasa jungkir balik dan rasanya sungguh… membuat pikiranku kosong. Setiap lidah Len memainkan lidahku, aku merasakan bahwa nafasku ikut tertarik bersamanya. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sangatlah panas dan merah merona. Nafasku yang berusaha mendapatkan oksigen di sela-sela ciuman kami menjadi pendek dan juga memburu.

Perasaan ini… seperti aku sedang berada dalam mimpi… tapi ini kenyataan kan?

Setelah puas bermain dengan mulutku, Len melepaskan ciumannya yang menghisap oksigen itu dengan menyisakan seutas benang saliva di antara mulut kami. Mataku berkabut dan mulutku tidak bisa kututup sementara aku berusaha mengambil nafas banyak-banyak sehingga dadaku naik turun melalui mulut, seakan aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara bernafas dengan menggunakan hidung. Karena mulutku yang tidak tertutup itu, cairan saliva bening mengalir keluar dari dalam mulutku menuju ke bawah hingga leherku.

Tidak memberiku terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengambil nafas, Len mencengkram kedua lenganku dan mendorongku ke tempat tidur, sehingga aku dalam posisi tidur dengan Len berada di atasku.

"Len…" aku memanggil namanya, karena aku takut bahwa Len akan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Len tersenyum sambil memandangiku, tidak memberikan jawaban atau apapun. Aku berusaha melihatnya dari ujung mataku yang berkabut, sementara Len masih memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tidak kuketahui.

"Akhirnya… kau kembali pada pelukanku Rin…" ujar Len dengan pelan.

Dengan susah payah aku melihatnya setelah dia mengatakan itu dan memanggil namanya, "Len… kumohon…" ujarku.

Len tersenyum lagi dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku hingga aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Len disana yang terasa sangat menggelitik, sehingga mengirimkan rasa geli pada seluruh tubuhku. Dengan tidak sengaja aku mendesah sebagai jawabannya.

"Jika itu demimu Rin… akan kulakukan apapun… apapun akibat yang akan kuperoleh nantinya, aku akan menerimanya jika itu untukmu cintaku…" bisik Len dengan suara yang sangat menggoda.

Aku berusaha untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Len saat dia membisikkan kata-kata yang sangat memikat itu, namun tidak jadi, dikarenakan Len yang melumat daun telingaku dengan sangat perlahan.

"Aaah…" tanpa kusadari aku mendesah merasakan sentuhan dingin dari lidah Len di telingaku yang terasa sangat panas.

Apakah ini mimpi… ataukah ini benar kenyataan… aku tak tahu mana yang benar, tetapi aku ingin menyerahkan diriku dan juga hatiku kepada Len…

"Len… jangan pernah… meninggalkanku lagi…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Len… jangan pernah… meninggalkanku lagi…"

Len mendengar permintaan dari Rin dan ia mencium kening Rin sambil berkata, "Kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan Rin meski kau memintanya…" ujar Len dengan lembut.

"Len… peluklah aku…" panggil Rin dengan nada memohon. Sepertinya dia tidak mau ditinggalkan di tengah-tengah.

Len menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan mata Rin dan mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain melalui bola mata mereka yang berwarna senada itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Rin, sebelum Len membawanya ke sesi ciuman mereka yang semakin mendalam setiap detiknya.

Tangan Len yang bebas mulai menjelajahi pakaian Rin, seakan mencari cara untuk membukanya. Rin mendesah tertahan di ciumannya dengan Len, saat Len secara sengaja maupun tidak, menyentuh titik sensitif yang ada di punggungnya.

Tangan Rin meraba-raba dada Len dan menggenggam pakaian yang melekat disana dengan kuat, saat ia merasakan bahwa Len sudah menemukan resleting dari _dress _yang dia pakai, dan menarik bajunya ke bawah, sehingga menampakkan buah dada Rin yang masih tertutupi bra, dan juga beberapa bagian lain, sebelum Len akhirnya berhasil melepaskan _dress _yang mengganggu itu dan membuangnya ke sisi ruangan yang lain.

Merasakan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya, tubuh Rin secara alami menggigil sedikit. Karena merasa kedinginan, Rin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Len lebih rapat lagi, meski sepertinya tidak ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk jauh lebih dekat satu sama lain yang hanya terbatasi beberapa lapisan kain itu.

Len melepaskan pengait bra Rin, sebelum melepaskan ciumannya dari Rin yang menyebabkan sebagian saliva mereka yang bercampur membentuk seutas benang saliva diantara mereka. Tepat saat itu, Len telah membuang bra Rin bersama tumpukan pakaian lain, sehingga yang tersisa pada tubuh Rin hanyalah celana dalam miliknya yang tidak terlalu menutup apapun.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah dan secara reflek, Rin menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, Rin tidak tahu bahwa ekspresinya yang seperti itu, membuat Rin menjadi terlihat makin mudah (dan enak) bagi Len.

Len tersenyum licik sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk mengambil kedua tangan Rin, dan kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangan keduanya sebelum meletakkannya di atas kepala Rin, sehingga tangan Rin tidak mengganggunya yang sudah kelaparan. Rin melihat ke arah lain dengan malu-malu saat dia merasakan pandangan mata Len memperhatikan tubuhnya yang berumur 17 tahun itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Rin, lihatlah aku…" perintah Len dengan nada menggoda kepada Rin yang tampak malu.

Rin dengan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Len yang sedang melepaskan tali yang mengikat rambutnya, yang baru disadari Rin, ukurannya lumayan panjang itu. Len melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan licik yang membuat tubuh Rin bergetar karena penantian akan apa yang akan dilakukan Len kepadanya.

"Anak baik…" ujar Len seraya menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas dan sedang menggenggam tali yang biasa digunakannya, sementara tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rin, membawa yang dipegangnya itu, mendekatinya.

"L-len… apa yang…" perkataan Rin tersebut diputuskan oleh Len yang dengan cepat menciumnya, sementara ia dengan ahlinya mengikat pergelangan tangan Rin sehingga tangan Rin tidak bisa digerakkan. Rin sempat berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan tangan yang sudah terikat itu.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Len melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Rin sebelum mulai menciumi leher Rin seraya menanamkan tandanya disana yang membuat Rin mendesah dengan tidak terkendali. Tangan Len sendiri mulai memainkan buah dada Rin seraya menjepit ujungnya dengan kuat, membuat Rin berteriak karena aliran nafsu yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah puas dengan leher Rin yang sudah dipenuhi bekas gigitan berwarna merah, Len menurunkan mulutnya ke buah dada Rin. Dengan ahlinya, Len menjilati setiap inchi kulit yang merupakan bagiannya sambil tidak lupa menanamkan ciumannya disana. Suara lidah Len yang beradu dengan kulit Rin menimbulkan suara yang membuat Rin lupa diri. Diantara desahannya, Rin hanya meminta Len untuk melanjutkannya dan dia tidak ingin berhenti, suatu hal yang tidak patut dikatakan oleh seorang putri sepertinya.

Len sendiri sudah tidak mementingkan akal sehatnya dan menyerah pada nafsu yang membuatnya berlaku dengan tidak terlalu lembut pada Rin. Dengan rakusnya, Len menghisap buah dada Rin kuat-kuat, menyebabkan Rin berteriak dan terkadang mengejang.

Tidak puas hanya dengan sebagian dada Rin, tangan kiri Len meremas-remas dada yang lain tanpa memberi ampun sedikitpun. Sementara tangannya yang tersisa mulai menyentuhi titik-titik sensitif Rin dari perut ke bawah, hingga dia mencapai bagian intim Rin yang tertutupi celana dalam yang sudah melekat dengan lubang vaginanya dikarenakan Rin yang sudah basah.

Dengan sangat menggoda, jari jemari Len digunakannya untuk menggosok-gosok bagian intim Rin dari luar celana dalamnya. Wajah Rin tertekuk dengan mata tertutup rapat sementara mulutnya terbuka dan berusaha untuk mengambil udara yang seakan menghilang dari paru-parunya.

"Aaa…aa…hhaaa…mmm…" desah Rin saat dia merasakan jari Len berada tepat di depan dirinya. Dia merasakan bahwa dia tidak akan bertahan lama merasakan mulut Len yang sedang menikmati buah dadanya, dengan tangannya meremas buah dadanya yang lain tanpa mengenal ampun. Perasaan panas yang ditinggalkan Len pada setiap inchi kulitnya membuat pikirannya tak terkendali.

Len sepertinya menyadari bahwa Rin, dengan cepat akan mencapai batasnya. Dengan sangat disengaja, Len menggigit puting Rin yang sedari tadi berada di mulutnya dan menyebabkan Rin berteriak, tepat pada saat Rin mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Aaa…Len… a… aaaa…!" suara Rin yang tersendat-sendat diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang dan pandangannya yang menjadi putih saat dirinya mencapai klimaksnya.

Rin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sementara dia hendak mengambil nafasnya yang melarikan diri dari paru-parunya. Tapi, Len tidak berpikir demikian, tanpa menunggu Rin kembali ke kesadarannya, Len merobek celana dalam Rin yang sedari tadi masih melekat, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan dada Rin, namun kini sudah berganti.

Merasakan stimulus dari Len, Rin segera mengikuti alur gerakan Len meski dengan tertatih-tatih karena kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit seakan meninggalkannya. Tangannya yang diikat oleh Len meraih seprai tempat tidur dan membuatnya tidak berbentuk lagi karena diremas-remas olehnya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya yang sedikit.

Dalam waktu singkat, udara di sekitar mereka menjadi jauh lebih tebal dan panas akan erangan Rin dan suara-suara lainnya. Setelah Len merasa puas dia menurunkan ciumannya ke perut Rin sebelum turun ke bagian intim Rin yang (setidaknya di tubuhnya yang asli) masih belum tersentuh siapapun.

Rin menggigit bibirnya seraya berusaha untuk melihat ke bawah. Kakinya dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Len, dengan salah satu kakinya diangkat oleh tangan kanan Len.

Rin menahan nafasnya dan mengeluarkan desahan tertahan saat dia merasakan sensasi dingin di bagian intimnya. Dari pendengarannya yang mulai tidak tepat, dia mendengar suara jilatan menggoda dan juga cairan yang seperti sedang diminum dari bagian bawahnya.

Saat Rin merasa bahwa tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk menahan perlakuan Len, Len memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Rin dan menggerak-gerakkannya di dalam sana. Kaki Rin secara reflek meronta-ronta meski dengan lemah, tapi tangan Len yang sudah dengan kuat menggenggamnya, membuat kaki Rin berhenti di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan getaran yang menyamai getaran tubuhnya saat Len mulai menghisap cairannya dan menyentuh dinding-dinding bagian dalamnya.

"L-len… Len… L…e…n…. Leeee…nnn…" panggil Rin terputus-putus dengan nada yang tercampur dengan aura seksual membuat telinga Len menjadi panas seperti wajahnya, dan tentunya, Rin yang jadi sasaran Len untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Len menarik lidahnya keluar, membuat Rin merasa kecewa dan melempar pandangan yang serasa berkata 'Kenapa kau berhenti?'. Len hanya tersenyum licik sambil melepaskan pakaiannya yang baru disadari Rin masih ada disana, dan melemparnya ke ujung ruangan dengan menyisakan celana panjangnya disana.

Wajah Rin memanas melihat bentukan otot-otot Len yang kekar di balik bajunya dan secara tidak sadar dia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, merasakan keinginan untuk menjilati tubuh Len.

Len kemudian melepaskan celana panjangnya yang masih dipakainya hingga tidak ada sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Len dengan senyumnya yang sensual, memerintahkan Rin untuk mendekatinya yang dilakukan oleh Rin dengan senang hati, meski tubuhnya bergetar karena tenaganya yang menghilang.

Tanpa disuruh oleh Len, Rin segera menjilat bagian kepala penis milik Len dengan bernafsu. Dirasakannya dirinya sudah sangat basah di bawah sana, dan seakan bisa saja sampai pada klimaksnya lagi dengan sekali sentuhan saja dari Len.

Mata Len tertutup dan dia mendesah saat Rin mulai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mulut Rin dan menghisapnya dengan pelan. Len merasakan tubuh Rin yang meminta perhatian, sehingga Len berkata, "Rin sayang… bisakah kau kesini sebentar?" ujar Len dengan nada seduktif.

Rin menghentikan kegiatannya, sementara dia kemudian melihat bahwa Len berbaring di tempat tidur den memintanya untuk menuju ke tempatnya. Rin melakukannya dengan patuh dan berada di atasnya dengan dirinya tepat di ujung Len. Tapi, Len berkata, "Berputarlah…" ujar Len.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah, sementara dia melakukan perintah Len. Melihat penis Len yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mulutnya, sementara dia merasakan nafas Len di bagian tubuh bawahnya, membuat Rin menahan nafasnya. Perasaan tertinggalnya dipuaskannya dengan segera menikmati penis Len yang besar itu dengan menghisapnya seakan itu adalah permen.

Dijilatnya bagian kepala dari penis Len, sebelum turun menuju ke bagian batangnya. Tangannya yang hanya bisa bergerak meski hanya sedikit, digunakannya untuk memainkan bola-bola Len. (_Rina lupa istilah na :p_)

Len sendiri dengan segera menikmati diri Rin yang meneteskan cairan. Digunakannya tangannya untuk memainkan klitoris Rin sementara dia menikmati hidangan utama dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang vagina Rin, sambil sesekali mengeluarkan desahan dari dalam mulutnya.

Karena tadinya Rin sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya lagi, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rin untuk benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya yang sempat tertunda itu. Tubuh Rin mengejang, dan saat dia sampai pada klimaksnya lagi, Rin merasa bahwa dia sudah nyaris pingsan sehingga dia melepaskan penis Len yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Haa…haa…" Rin berusaha untuk mengambil nafas sekaligus mempertahankan kesadarannya, saat dia mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Len dengan (baik hati) membiarkan Rin beristirahat sejenak di dalam pelukannya, sambil memainkan rambut Rin yang (baru) disadarinya memiliki panjang yang lumayan itu. Dengan suara yang tercampur nada sex, Len berbisik pada Rin, "Jika wajahmu seperti ini, aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan," bisik Len pada Rin.

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Len yang sedang memeluknya, dengan wajah yang tampak sangat bernafsu, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Di mulutnya yang terbuka, ada banyak sekali saliva dan juga cairan Len yang sempat diminumnya saat dia menghisap batang Len di dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Len mulai menuruni tubuh Rin dengan perlahan, menyisakan rasa panas yang belum terpuaskan pada kulit Rin. Tanpa disadarinya, Rin mendesah sambil berkata, "Len… aku sudah… tidak apa…" ujar Rin dengan terputus-putus.

Len kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mengambil keperawananmu untuk yang kedua kalinya sekarang?" tanya Len dengan suara yang dipenuhi keinginan untuk sex.

Rin mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Len… karena itu… tidak apa-apa…" ujar Rin dengan pelan.

Len menunggu Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya sebelum mendorong Rin ke samping, sebelum memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Rin. Len menggunakan kakinya, untuk menahan kaki Rin, karena dia tahu, ini nanti pasti akan sakit.

Len dan Rin memberikan tanda yang hanya mereka yang mengerti artinya, saat Len mulai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam vagina Rin.

Rin menahan nafasnya sementara pikirannya berkata, 'Ah… Len ada di dalamku dan mengisiku hingga ke dalam…'

Len merasakan lapisan yang menghalanginya di dalam Rin. Len merasa khawatir akan Rin, dan melihat Rin yang hanya memberikan tanda mata bahwa dia tidak keberatan.

Len dengan satu gerakan sontak, merobek selaput itu, sehingga mengundang teriakan Rin. Di mata Rin, air mata mulai berkumpul sebelum menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Meski ini sudah kedua kalinya dia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyakitkan itu, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak.

Len menunggu hingga tubuh Rin beradapatasi dengan penisnya yang mengisinya. Len kemudian menggerakkan dirinya yang ada di dalam Rin. Awalnya Len melakukannya secara perlahan, agar rasa sakit yang diderita Rin menjadi berkurang, sebelum mempercepat ritme gerakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya Rin mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan, tapi itu semua segera berganti dengan erangan erotis yang keluar dari dalam mulut Rin.

"Len! Len… kau ada sangat dalam… ah… disana… aaahh!" teriak Rin yang kata-katanya mulai tidak bisa dia kendalikan saat Len mengenai titik sensitifnya berkali-kali.

Len berusaha untuk menyembunyikan seringai liciknya, seraya dia mempercepat gerakannya lagi. Dinding Rin yang menjepit batangnya terasa amat sangat rapat, sehingga membuatnya terkadang tidak bisa menahan erangannya.

"Rin… aishiteru…" ucap Len seraya dia terus memompa dirinya di dalam tubuh Rin.

Rin yang mendengarnya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang terpencar, sementara dia merasakan bahwa klimaksnya sudah mendekatinya lagi.

Rin kemudian hanya berteriak, "Len… aku juga! Aishiteruyo… Len! Aah… Len… aku…" teriak Rin seraya dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan dalam sekejap pandangannya menjadi putih. Tubuh Rin mengejang sementara dinding yang menjepit Len menjadi makin rapat, membuat Len harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri.

"Hah… hah… Len… _baka_… kau berniat membuatku pingsan… ya…" ujar Rin dengan nada ketus yang tidak terlalu terdengar ketus dan bahkan sebaliknya, terdengar menggoda.

Len tidak menarik dirinya keluar dari dalam Rin, dan beralih untuk mendudukkan Rin di pangkuannya. Len kemudian hanya membalas, "Bukankah itu berarti bahwa aku sangat lihai di tempat tidur?" goda Len dengan suaranya yang terdengar dalam.

Rin kemudian hanya berkata, "Itu memang benar…" ujar Rin sambil berusaha untuk terlihat ngambek dengan menggembungkan mulutnya. Tangannya yang terikat sekarang berada di belakang leher Len, sementara kedua kakinya terkait dengan punggung Len.

Len terdiam, melihat wajah Rin yang di matanya tampak sangat mengundang itu. Dengan nada tidak sabaran, Len kemudian berbisik, "Jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tak jamin jika kau bisa berjalan dalam waktu dekat," bisik Len dengan nada yang membuat dada Rin berdegup dengan kencang ketika mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik… daripada harus kehilanganmu…" ujar Rin dengan lirih. Sepertinya pengalaman bertukar tubuh dan tidak dikenali Len, masih menyisakan perasaan tidak enak di pikirannya.

Len mencium pipi Rin dengan lembut, sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga Rin, "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi… _you are my beloved princess_," bisik Len.

Wajah Rin memerah, dan dia kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu… buktikan padaku Len… karena…" Rin tidak mau menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Len mengetahui bahwa Rin merasa berat hati akan sesuatu. Melihat wajah Rin yang sedih, Len segera mencium Rin singkat, sebelum berkata, "Aku tak akan pernah memberikanmu pada siapapun," ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menenangkan.

"Len… mmph…" sebelum Rin sempat berkata-kata, dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam dirinya lagi. Secara spontan, Rin menutup matanya dan membuang muka.

"Jika kau terus berbicara, kubuat kau diam…" ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar nakal. Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggul Rin dengan tangannya, sementara dia menusukkan dirinya hingga ke dalam Rin.

Rin segera mendesah dan setengah berteriak, merasakan Len menyuntuh titik sensitifnya lagi secara berulang-ulang. Di sela-sela teriakannya, Rin sempat mengatai Len dengan sebutan 'baka' beberapa kali. Karena sedikit sebal, Len makin mempercepat gerakannya, dan membuat Rin tertidur di tempat tidur dalam posisi miring dengan salah satu kakinya ada di pundak Len.

"Leennn… lebih… arrkh… jangan… nnnn…" Rin berusaha berbicara disela-sela erangannya.

Len tidak begitu mendengarkan apa perkataan Rin, seraya dia terus bergerak untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan juga Rin. Dia bisa merasakan dinding Rin yang terus menjepitnya menjadi semakin ketat. Mungkin dia juga tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi…

"Len… aku… akan… lagi…" sepertinya Rin juga sudah mulai mencapai batasnya lagi sama seperti Len. Tidak lama kemudian, Rin berteriak ketika dia mencapai batasnya lagi.

Dinding Rin yang merapat dengan sangat kuat, membuat Len juga tidak mampu bertahan dan melepaskan isinya di dalam Rin. Dalam beberapa saat, pikiran mereka berada di awang-awang, sementara Len menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Rin, dengan dirinya yang masih ada di dalam Rin.

Rin melihat Len dari matanya yang tertutupi peluh dan juga air mata. Len dengan lembut tersenyum kepada Rin sembari menyingkapkan poni Rin yang lumayan mengganggu pandangan mata Len. Dari dahinya yang indah, mengalir peluh yang menuruni wajahnya karena ditarik gravitasi.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya kata-kataku Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada jahil.

Rin tersenyum kecil dan memberikan tangannya yang sedari tadi terikat, meminta untuk diuraikan. Tapi, sebelumnya Rin berkata, "Belum cukup…" jawab Rin.

Len berusaha untuk menyembunyikan seringai liciknya, seraya melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Rin yang membiru karena darah tidak bisa mengalir kesana. Setelah selesai, Len bergerak sehingga dia berada di atas Rin, sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau percaya…" ujar Len.

* * *

(Time Skip~ karena Rina gak jadi nambahin Yuri na~)

Meski tidak ada surya yang menyinari, suasana pagi mulai mengisi ruangan-ruangan kastil dan membangunkan beberapa penghuninya yang sepertinya terlalu malas untuk bangun.

Rin membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dan dia melihat kesamping, hanya untuk menemui Len yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa menggunakan benang sehelai pun. Rin melihat ke sekeliling, dan yakin bahwa dia benar-benar di tubuhnya sendiri.

Rin berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur, saat dia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. Sehingga membuat Rin menahan rasa sakitnya dengan memegangi pahanya.

"Ukh, berapa kali kami melakukannya hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan begini…?" gerutu Rin yang berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakinya yang protes dan tidak mau bergerak.

Tiba-tiba Rin merasakan sepasang tangan yang menariknya ke belakang dengan kuat. Saat Rin menyadari, dia sudah bersandar pada dada bidang seseorang yang sedari malam membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sialnya berimbas pada tubuhnya.

"Sebagai jawabannya… sekitar 9 kali untukmu Rin," jawab suara itu dengan nada jahil.

Rin tidak bisa bertahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya. Rin melihat ke atas dan melihat Len, pemilik tangan dan suara itu, yang kemudian mencium keningnya sambil berkata, "Selamat pagi, _princess_," ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Ah, jadi sebanyak itu… tak salah jika aku tak bisa berjalan… ini semua salahmu Len… kau harus tanggung jawab," ujar Rin dengan tertawa kecil. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah kepada Demon yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Len tersenyum licik sebelum berkata, "Jadi, aku harus meminta maaf bukan kalau ini benar salahku?" ujar Len dengan senyuman liciknya.

Tangan Len mulai merasakan bentuk tubuh Rin yang tidak ditolak oleh Rin, dalam desahannya, Rin berkata, "Di pagi hari seperti ini?" tanya Rin dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak ada pagi disini…" jawab Len dengan nada yang tak kalah jahilnya. Dengan pelan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin dan akan melakukan apapun itu yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, andai seseorang tidak mendobrak pintu.

Rin dan Len melihat ke arah pintu, dan dalam sepersekian detik, Rin menutupi tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selimut, sementara Len mengirimkan _death glare _ke dua orang yang berdiri disana seperti tanpa dosa.

"Meski aku tidak ingin menyela kalian, tapi sayang, kalian harus disela sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat…" ujar suara cewek yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mel. Wajahnya tertekuk dan melihat ke arah Rin dan Len dengan tatapan, 'Kalian itu sangat berisik'.

Yang bersama dengan Mel, Ruko, hanya berkata, "Tadi malam kalian benar-benar sangat keras. Tapi, karena itu, aku bisa tidur dengan guruku tercinta," ujar Ruko dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang besar.

Len melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan sebal dan berkata, "Dan kenapa kalian menggangguku?" tanya Len dengan sebal.

Mel hanya menghela nafas panjang sementara Ruko hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Mel kemudian berkata, "Ingatlah Len, Rin itu adalah manusia… jangan samakan dengan kita yang dalam sekejap bisa langsung pulih dari kesadisan para Demon yang menjadi bos kami… belum lagi, ditambah dengan Haku dan Neru yang bahkan tidak peduli apakah kami lewat atau tidak…" ujar Mel dengan nada sebal yang tidak disembunyikan.

Ruko kemudian menyambung, "Karena itulah, Mel dengan baik hati memasak untuk kalian. Lalu, apa Len-sama sudah melupakan mereka? Dan juga ada banyak yang harus dibicarakan…" ujar Ruko dengan nada bijak.

Len mengerutkan wajahnya sementara Rin melihat ke arah Mel dan Len secara periodik. Dia memiliki bayangan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Dan Rin pikir, benar juga kalau lebih baik mereka berhenti dulu.

"Baiklah, Mel dandani Rin, Ruko ambilkan pakaianku disana," ujar Len yang dengan sebal segera melepaskan Rin dari pelukannya.

Mel dan Ruko berkata, "Kami mendengar dan melaksanakan perintah," ujar mereka sebelum memisahkan pekerjaan mereka, dengan Mel membantu Rin memakai pakaiannya dan memulihkan kaki Rin, sementara Ruko membantu Len.

Selama beberapa saat, Rin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Len yang tampak tidak terlalu senang harus berbicara dengan dua orang Servant yang sekarang sedang berada di sekitarnya. Rin tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Len memikirkan Mel lagi, karena Mel sudah memiliki orang lain. Tapi, pikirannya kini berpindah ke hal yang akan mereka diskusikan nantinya.

Len yang terlebih dahulu memakai pakaiannya, pamit kepada Rin untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dengan mencium kening Rin dengan pelan. Rin memandangi pintu dimana Len dan Ruko menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia tidak merasa khawatir.

"Len-sama tidak berniat untuk memberikanmu tanpa perlawanan, jangan khawatir," ujar Mel dengan pelan seraya merapatkan korset yang dipakai oleh Rin.

Rin menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia tidak berani berbicara karena memakai korset seperti itu sangatlah menyiksa. Baru setelah selesai Rin berkata, "Tapi, aku…" ujar Rin dengan khawatir. Dia tidak mau membiarkan Kaito, Gumi, Gaku-pyon, ataupun Meiko kehilangan nyawa mereka demi dirinya.

"Kami tak akan membunuh mereka… dan Len-sama tidak akan melepaskanmu… percayalah, satu-satunya demon lord yang cukup _gila_ untuk menghancurkan dunia adalah Ted saja," ujar Mel lagi seraya memasangkan dress yang ada di dalam lemari yang memiliki warna putih dengan bahan yang terasa sangat ringan di tanganku.

"Tapi… semua ini terjadi karena aku…" Rin tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Mel sudah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu dengan nada yang terdengar tenang namun dingin.

"Jika kau menerima pernikahanmu, apa kau akan tahu apa yang akan Len-sama lakukan kepada dunia ini? Seorang Demon Lord yang marah, lebih menakutkan dibandingkan apapun, berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kalian rasakan dengan yang di Selatan. Dan jika saat seperti itu tiba, aku harus mengambil nyawa yang tak berdosa lagi dan aku bosan melakukannya," ujar Mel dengan nada yang nyaris membuat Rin ketakutan.

Rin terdiam dan berganti untuk memandangi dirinya sendiri dari cermin sementara Mel merapikan pakaiannya. Baru kali ini Rin berpikir, tentu Mel sudah hidup sangat lama, jika dikira-kira berapa kali dia harus merasakan senangnya pertemuan dan sedihnya perpisahan? Keabadian yang tidak akan berakhir, keharusan untuk melakukan semua perintah, meski perintah itu sangat menyakitinya. Luka yang terus dibawa oleh waktu… tentu sangat menyakitkan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh jalan-jalan sesenang hatimu. Aku akan membuatkan pemandu jalan menuju ke perpustakaan jika kau mau. Semua buku yang ada disana bisa kau baca dengan kunci ini. Karena ada suatu hal, aku harus ikut menghadap," ujar Mel dengan lembut kepada Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk, saat Mel memberikan sehelai daun berwarna keemasan. Lalu dia merapal sebuah sihir dengan sangat cepat, sehingga dia seakan tidak mengatakan apapun, sebelum memberikan peri cahaya yang ukurannya sangat kecil.

"Baiklah Rin-sama, saya permisi dulu," ujar Mel sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Rin yang tertinggal disana melihat ke arah peri cahaya yang dengan patuhnya menunggu perintah dari Rin. Rin melihat ke arah peri itu dengan bingung, sebelum berkata, "Mungkin… bawa aku ke perpustakaan?" ujar Rin dengan ragu-ragu.

Peri itu mengangguk sebelum terbang pelan di hadapan Rin dan Rin mengikuti arah gerakan dari peri itu hingga dia mencapai perpustakaan yang sama yang dimasuki oleh Len chapter kemarin.

Saat dia sampai di perpustakaan, Rin terpana melihat jumlah buku yang ada disana. Dibandingkan dengan buku yang ada di perpustakaan kerajaan, jumlah buku yang ada disana jauh lebih banyak hingga Rin tidak bisa melihat dimana akhir dari perpustakaan itu dengan matanya.

Rin mulai melihat-lihat buku dengan tatapan berbinar. Dia memang sangat menyukai buku, entah buku apa itu. Rin membaca beberapa halaman dan menyadari bahwa banyak dari buku yang ada disana merupakan buku sihir.

Namun, saat sedang sibuk mengambili buku untuk dibaca, Rin menyenggol sebuah rak, sehingga bukunya berserakan. Tapi, sebelum Rin sempat membereskannya, peri yang menjaganya datang dan membantunya membereskan buku-buku itu.

Saat sedang membereskan buku tersebut, di antara buku-buku yang dia ambil, Rin menemukan sebuah buku yang tampak menarik, karena memiliki sampul berwarna silver, warna yang disukai oleh kedua orang tuanya.

'Buku apa ini?' pikir Rin. Karena tidak seperti buku lainnya, buku ini memiliki sampul yang tampak terukir dengan rapi dan memiliki dua jenis permata yang merupakan _diamond _dan _topaz_ sebagai hiasan sampul depan dan belakangnya. Tampak sangat mewah untuk ukuran sebuah buku.

Rin meletakkan buk-bukuunya yang lain di meja baca, dan mulai membaca isi dari buku yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Namun, ada sesuatu disana yang membuatnya terkejut dan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan sambil membawa buku itu.

'Ini tidak mungkin… kan?'

* * *

Rina: Hai, korede owarimasu! Jaa, mata ne~

Rin: … aku gak tahu harus ngomong apa soal ini… kecuali kau benar-benar melupakan yang lain…

Len: Apa maksudmu dengan ini BakAuthor!

Mel: … haaaah…

Rina: Ya sudah deh~ karena kalian sudah berbaik hati diam, maka Rina ja yang meminta **Review** kepada para pembaca cerita~ gomennasai, ujung2 na Rina sesat- eh, telat lagi dalam update… sebener na udah jadi sejak lama, tapi karena alasan yang gak bisa Rina jelasin… hehehe… kalian tahu sendiri. Oke tolong **REVIEW**~


	23. Chapter 23 : The Demon Plan

Rina: Oke, oke, Rina mengaku bersalah, berdosa, atau apalah yang kalian mau pake karena gak pernah update nih cerita… tapi, berhubung Rina sedang vakum Vocaloid ya maaf deh!

Mel: Intinya, dia bilang bikin cerita dengan adega makan tempat yang diulang selama berkali-kali benar-benar habisin darah di otaknya…

Rina: Yak, betul~ dan untuk chapter 23, adalah saat kita serius dalam menghadapi pertarungan yang akan terjadi~ jadi jangan berharap ada yang aneh-aneh dulu ya~ oh dan soal buku itu, akan Rina bahas nanti~ XDDD silahkan berspekulah ria dulu~

Mel: Dengan begini, biar aku yang membaca Disclaimer untuk chapter ini

**Disclaimer: Sudah jelas Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Rina: Nah, dengan begini, Rina sudah selesai hutang na~ (nie chapter publish rada cepat karena Rina janji ma seorang reader) untuk update chapter selanjutnya, silahkan menunggu cukup lama lagi, karena Rina vakum di fandom Vocaloid, ciao~ #kabur

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku duduk di singgasanaku sementara Neru, Haku, Mel, dan juga Ruko berlutut dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dan berada sedikit di bawah. Mel adalah yang pertama kali berdiri dan menampilkan kemampuan sihirnya yang sebenarnya jauh melampauiku dengan memunculkan cermin yang biasa digunakan untuk pengintaian. Cermin itu kini menampakkan keadaan di dalam Crystal Lake yang digunakan oleh Luka untuk menempa mereka yang datang kemari.

Mel membuka mulutnya sebentar sebelum menutupnya kembali. Dia tampak sedikit ragu, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia berkata, "Hari ini saya akan menguji orang-orang yang dibawa kesini untuk membawa kembali Rin-sama. Saya tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah jika melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan tapi… bagaimana dengan perintah anda?" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku memikirkan penawaran Mel. Memang dia sekarang akan melawan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tahu meski dia melakukannya di wilayah Luka, dia akan baik-baik saja dan tentunya hal itu juga bisa dilakukan. Mel memiliki hidup dan pengalaman dalam bertarung yang sangat superior dibandingkan mereka berlima (atau mungkin berenam?) digabung menjadi satu. Belum lagi bahwa sihir secara harafiah merupakan buatan Mel dan tidak ada satu ciptaan pun yang akan melukai penciptanya.

Tapi, mengingat keinginan Rin agar mereka tidak dibunuh membuatku sedikit bimbang. Aku selalu memiliki pilihan untuk meminta Rin baik-baik dari Piko dan Lily, tapi itu bukanlah gayaku. Andai aku tidak sibuk memperhatikan Rin, mungkin aku sudah dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Ted dulu. Tapi sekarang dan saat itu aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berperang, jadi memicunya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan.

"Biarkan saja mereka hidup, tapi jangan lupa untuk membuat luka yang bisa mengirim mereka pulang, kalau kau bisa. Dan aku tidak berniat melawan sesuatu yang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya, jadi benarkan kenakalan Ted pada dua orang itu," ujarku dengan nada memerintah.

Mel meletakkan tongkatnya yang terlalu besar di tanah sebelum mengatakan dengan berlutut, "Sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Lalu yang satu lagi…" ujar Mel dengan pelan.

Haku menggantikan Mel untuk berbicara dengan berkata, "Apa yang harus kami, para Gatekeeper, lakukan ketika mereka sampai disini, Len-sama? Saya dan Neru tidak keberatan jika harus menghancurkan mereka," ujar Haku dengan tenang.

Neru kemudian juga berdiri dan mengepalkan tinjunya di depan matanya sebelum berkata, "Katakan perintahnya Len-sama dan akan kuremukkan tulang belulang yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu menganggur jadi terlalu banyak tenaga!" ujar Neru dengan bersemangat.

Aku menaikkan alisku melihat sikap Neru yang berubah. Aku sudah tahu bahwa dia sempat memiliki jiwa Rin, tapi dia kini mengalami perubahan sikap padahal dengan jiwanya sendiri. Sepertinya keinginan untuk menempel denganku sudah hilang dan dia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lain untuk dilakukan.

Tapi yang paling penting, meski tawaran mereka sangat menarik untuk dilakukan aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya. Mungkin tawaran meremukkan tulang tidak terlalu buruk, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Rin jika dia bertanya? Aku juga belum menjelaskan terlalu banyak kepadanya pula.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian tanpa harus membunuh mereka ataupun terbunuh," ujarku singkat pada Haku dan Neru.

Neru tampak bersemangat sementara Haku tampak kehilangan semangat mungkin karena mereka tidak bisa menumpahkan sedikit darah, mereka berdua meski tidak terlalu kelihatan memang sangat suka membunuh. Mereka kemudian berlutut nyaris bersamaan dan berkata, "Kami mendengarkan dan melaksanakan," ujar mereka dengan nada tegas.

Kini Ruko yang berdiri dan menjentikkan ujung jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya ke arah cermin yang dibuat oleh Mel. Seketika, bayangan di cermin di fokuskan pada Luka. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari hal itu hingga Ruko akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang 'dia boleh kubunuh?' tapi tidak jadi. Orang itu akan berkhianat dan kita semua tahu itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika terjadi pertempuran disini? Kau tidak berniat untuk menggunakan Guruku bukan? Eh, tapi jika itu kau lakukan, pertarungan itu bukanlah pertarungan yang _fair_ lagi," ujar Ruko dengan wajah yang cukup gelap meski dia memberi sedikit guyonan garing di akhir perkataannya.

Haku berdiri dan menatap Ruko tajam, karena Ruko berlaku terlalu santai terhadapku. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa Ruko adalah seorang tamu dan dia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk tunduk kepadaku meskipun dia adalah tamu tak diundang. Aku melihat ke arah Mel dan mengisyaratkan apa jawabanku kepadanya karena hanya Mel yang akan didengarkan oleh Ruko sekarang ini. Aku agak sangsi dia akan mendengarkan orang lain selain Mel.

Mel sepertinya menyadari dan berdiri kembali dengan tongkatnya di tangan. Dengan tatapan singkat ke arah Haku dan Ruko, dia berhasil melerai mereka berdua sebelum keduanya menarik tinju mereka disini.

Meski Haku bukanlah favorit Mel, dia dan Ruko berada pada tingkatan kekuatan yang sama dan mereka sama-sama memiliki kekuatan tepat di bawahku dan Mel jika mereka bersungguh-sungguh mengeluarkannya. Karena itu aku paling berusaha agar mereka tidak berisik karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.

Mel hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Len-sama memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luka melakukan sesuatu semaunya. Dia tidak akan menyerang secara langsung ataupun melanggar perintah dari Len-sama jadi anggap saja pengkhianatannya sebagai selingan. Lalu, pada pertarungan terakhir, jika memang akan ada, aku dan Ruko yang akan di belakang untuk menjaga Rin-sama sementara dia menghadapi Gakupo. Kita lihat bagaimana dia melakukan dua perannya di hadapan kita," ujar Mel dengan tegas dan terdengar sangat licik meski sangatlah samar.

Haku dan Ruko segera memalingkan muka dan aku berkata, "Kau bisa menghabisi mereka di manapun kau mau Ruko. Hanya satu syaratnya, jangan dibunuh. Jadi, kalau mereka kehilangan satu atau dua anggota tubuh, asalkan belum mati juga silahkan," ujarku singkat kepada Ruko.

Ruko hanya tersenyum licik sebelum berkata, "Akan kulakukan bahkan tanpa diminta. Kalau seandainya Luka berusaha melindungi, apa batasan yang kudapat?" ujarnya dengan wajah senang yang ditambahi dengan senyum licik.

Aku sedikit berpikir tentang itu. Luka tidak akan mati sebelum aku mengatakannya, tapi membiarkannya mati berkali-kali bukanlah tontonan yang bagus untuk Rin dan akan menjadi beban untukku. Namun di sisi lain, membatasi Ruko adalah sesuatu yang mustahil jika terlalu banyak.

"Sama saja, Luka jangan dibunuh," ujarku singkat.

Ruko tertawa cekikikan sepertinya senang dengan jawabanku. Hal itu dengan segera diungkapkannya dengan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut Guru untuk menemui mereka hanya untuk membuat babak belur Luka. Tak apa kan?" ujar Ruko dengan bersemangat.

Aku melihat ke arah Mel yang hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sepertinya punya agenda lain tapi itu adalah masalahnya. Toh, dia yang mengijinkan Ruko untuk masuk seenaknya, jadi dia yang harus bertanggung jawab menjadi _babysitter _Ruko.

"Oh dan Mel, ketika kau selesai dengan Crystal Lake, sambungkan aku dengan Piko dan Lily. Aku perlu bicara dengan mereka," ujarku kepada Mel yang sepertinya sudah terkena sakit kepala.

Mel hanya melihatku dengan heran sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Haku dan Neru tampak sedikit gugup karena pembicaraan soal orang-orang yang ingin menjemput Rin selesai. Kalau ingatanku masih belum jelek, aku harus membicarakan masalah Neru sekarang.

Aku melirik ke arah Mel yang sepertinya tampak gugup dan berkata, "Omong-omong kalian semua… kalian sedang berusaha bergurau dengan percobaan itu ya?" ujarku dengan sedikit jengkel. Oh ya, untuk sebuah kenakalan, kenakalan Neru dan Mel yang satu ini sudah lumayan kelewatan.

Mel dengan jelas tampak khawatir sementara Neru hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Aku sudah tidak ada niatan untuk menghukum mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa membuat Mel yang biasanya tidak berekspresi menjadi khawatir dan Neru yang biasanya berisik menjadi diam memang sedikit menyenangkan.

Meski sebenarnya aku harus bisa mengantisipasinya, tetap saja aku terkejut ketika Haku dan Ruko berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tajam. Haku melihat ke arah Ruko dan mereka saling memandangi sebentar sebelum mengangguk, sepertinya setuju untuk gencatan senjata sementara.

Haku adalah yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya dengan berkata, "Saya mohon agar Len-sama tidak menghukum Neru dan Mel dalam masalah ini. Saya baru menyadari bahwa pasokan sihir sebanyak itu memang berasal dari Mel, tapi menurut saya, apa yang dilakukan Neru bukanlah sesuatu yang layak untuk dipermasalahkan terlalu panjang. Neru sudah mengerti kesalahannya dan ingin meminta maaf atas segalanya yang dia lakukan yang mengganggu Len-sama. Saya meminta agar Len-sama memaafkan keduanya dan saya juga karena sudah bersikap lancang," ujar Haku dengan tegas dan tajam, sangat kontras pada sifatnya yang biasanya pemalu.

Ruko kemudian melanjutkan perkataan Haku dengan berkata, "Dan meski Guru memang terkadang sedikit suka menggunakan orang lain sebagai bahan eksperimen, itu semua karena Guru hanya ingin membantu. Dan meski sebenarnya sedikit menyebalkan untuk kau terima, mereka berdua juga bersatu karena cara yang sama. Jadi, setidaknya biarkan yang satu ini lewat, toh akhirnya juga berhasil," ujar Ruko sekenanya tapi tetap terasa bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh dalam melindungi Mel.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sejak kapan aku memiliki pengikut yang suka memberontak ramai-ramai seperti ini? Mungkin karena pemimpinnya juga seorang pemberontak jadinya aku menurunkannya pada mereka. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini lewat terlalu mudah.

Memang saat ini Teto dan Ted sedang dalam masa reinkarnasi sementara Dell tidak akan datang kemari ataupun mengintip jadi memaafkan sedikit masalah kecil sepertinya tidak akan terlalu menjadi bahan cemoohan yang lain.

Aku meletakkan tanganku pada tulang pelipis dan memijatnya sedikit. Aku tidak bisa menghukum Neru terlalu keras karena bisa-bisa Haku juga menjadi menolak, dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan kekuatan Mel yang sudah tidak normal itu. Aku juga tidak mau membuat masalah dengan penunggu wilayah lain.

Dengan berat hati aku berkata, "Untuk kali ini saja mengerti… dan Ruko, kau jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk membocorkan hal ini pada Dell," ujarku dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Haku, Neru, dan Ruko tampaknya cukup lega tapi Mel sepertinya menyadari bahwa ini akan terjadi, dasar nenek tua satu itu. Apa mungkin wajahnya yang gugup itu tadi juga sekedar sandiwara? Dia memang aneh sih…

Mel kemudian memukul kepala Ruko dengan menggunakan tongkatnya yang terlalu besar sehingga membuat yang disebutkan mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan wajah santai dia berkata, "Dengan begini masalah ini selesai bukan Len-sama? Saya dan Ruko memohon diri untuk segera pergi menuju Crystal Lake. Agenda yang lumayan kutunggu-tunggu sudah datang sekarang," ujar Mel dengan wajah santai yang nyaris tampak menyebalkan.

"Terserah kalian saja," ujarku acuh tak acuh. Sialan, sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah diperdayai.

Ruko hanya tertawa cekikikan sementara Mel mulai mengalirkan sihirnya dengan cukup mencolok. Dalam beberapa detik, mereka sudah menghilang dari hadapanku, mungkin berniat untuk bermain-main sedikit.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Haku segera menggandeng tangan Neru dan berkata, "Baiklah Len-sama, kami mohon diri dulu pula dan kembali lagi ke pos kami masing-masing. Sarapan tuan dan nona sudah saya siapkan di ruang makan," ujar Haku dengan nada senang.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku ketika melihat wajah Neru yang spontan memerah ketika Haku mengatakannya. Ooh, jadi begitu rupanya…

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian," ujarku sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

Tanpa menunggu beberapa detik setelah aku mengatakannya, Haku dan Neru sudah menghilang dari ruanganku ini. Aku juga jadi lumayan heran kenapa orang-orang yang kupilih sangat suka pamer kekuatan mereka… yah, mungkin minus Luka yang baru ada disini kurang lebih 20 tahunan, selain itu dia juga tidak melakukan latihan khusus. Hmmm, mungkin itu penyebabnya dia masih seperti manusia dan tidak menemukan kesenangan dalam kehancuran…

Ketika aku masih sibuk merenung, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Rin dari kejauhan memanggilku, "Len, dimana kau?!" teriaknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakannya yang manis. Aku bisa mengira bahwa dia tersesat di kastil milikku yang memang ukurannya sedikit terlalu besar untuk 3 Immortal. Tapi, kenapa dia memanggilku ya?

Aku berdiri dari singgasanaku dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan untuk menemui Rin. Yah, aku akan tahu setelah bertemu dengannya nanti.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di koridor yang luas semenjak peri yang menjadi penunjuk jalanku menghilang entah kemana secara tiba-tiba. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya aku datang kesini, aku mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Tentang Immortal, tentang Demon Lord, dan terlebih penting lagi tentang Len.

Aku mendekap buku yang kutemukan erat-erat. Aku ingin tahu tentang mereka yang tidak kami kenal. Lalu, aku juga harus tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Aku harus berpikir dengan hati-hati sebelum menentukan pilihan karena jalan yang saat ini sedang kulalui sangatlah gelap.

Namun saat ini aku ingin bertemu… aku ingin bertemu… aku ingin bertemu dengan Len… tapi aku tak tahu dimana aku.

"Len…" ujarku lirih sedikit putus asa.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat perkataannya kemarin malam. Jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku hanya perlu meneriakkan namanya dan dia akan segera datang. Jadi, dengan kepercayaan bahwa Len akan datang, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak.

"Len, dimana kau?!"

* * *

Rina: Dan oke, untuk chapter ini sudah selesai! Rina ingin menampilkan sedikit sifat asli dari para Immortal yang secara alami menyukai kehancuran~

Mel: Entah kenapa aku sedikit menjadi orang yang super tahu… =_=

Rina: Salahkan umurmu yang sudah entar berapa puluh ribu tahun…

Mel: Intinya kau mau bilang aku ini nenek-nenek kan…

Rina: Hehehe, ya sudahlah, omong-omong mohon maaf karena cerita ini Hiatus berkepanjangan, tapi karena Rina sedang tidak mood di fandom Vocaloid jadi apalah daya~

Mel: Dan karena itu pulalah BakAuthor Rina gak bikin chapter yang terlalu panjang…

Rina: Yups! **Anyway, mohon jangan lupa untuk review~**


End file.
